Oh, That's Just Perfect!
by RubyDracoGirl
Summary: I'm in the back of a truck, blindfolded and tied up... this is not my day. Random story idea. OCPredator/OC, Scar/Lex Rated for violence, language and adult situations.
1. What Now?

Oh, That's Just Perfect!

RDG

Chapter 1

What Now?

Ya know, looking around right now, I can see that my life ain't bad.

Could be worse. Most definitely worse.

I could have been shuffled off to buffalo in an underground lab, waiting to be experimented on. I could have been raped, mutilated and left for dead.

Instead, I'm blindfolded, tied up, thrown in the back of a truck (i think), and I actually don't know what's going to happen to me…

So, yeah, trying to figure out if I'm going to be shipped off to that underground lab, or the other thing.

Who knows, maybe I'll be crowned Queen or something… though coronations don't _generally_ start with a kidnapping.

Oh, by the way, you should know that I'm not human. Not completely anyways. I'm part dragon. A hybrid, if you will. Scales, wings, claws and a prehensile tail with the ability to change into a more human form. I can morph completely into a dragon if I want to. But I like my in-between form.

So… what the hell am I doing, blindfolded and tied up, waiting for my fate?

That's the problem. I can't morph at the moment. I'm trapped in my human form. Yup. I hate my human form. It's only good for blending in with my surroundings. Everytime I start to morph, electricity arcs through me. I imagine they have some sort of sensory collar.

I grew up among humans. My mom explained to me that my father was… well, _special_ was the term she used. He was a dragon. Completely. I don't know how she managed to fall in love with his humanoid form, but she did. And after that… he was killed mysteriously, I believe. I never knew him, at any rate.

I grew up, pretty normal, except for the occasional morphing. I learned to fly on my own. My mom taught me fighting skills.

No friends. Never had one. My mom was my friend… until they took her.

_damn government agents._

i tried looking for her but… got caught. So… as the sounds of opening doors and human voices and human scents enter into my senses, I growl. I have a pretty baritone voice, for a human girl, but I don't sound like a guy. And I imagine I'm pretty ugly too. Tall, big-boned, small waist though, thank the gods, with a sarcastic attitude. I'm pretty sure I got it from my sharp-tongued mother.

I'm Kanani, by the way. Kanani Woods.

And… I'm about to find out what the hell's going on around here.

* * *

Completely random story idea I had. I'm running with it.

Reviews? *pretends to not care before falling to knees with clasped hands* PLEASE!


	2. This Is New!

Chapter 2

This Is New!

My name's Rosalie Woods. I never put much faith into myths and legends until I met my husband, Malachi. He's… well, he was a dragon. A very charming one too.

*chuckles*

But that's a story for another day.

He died about 18 years ago, before I found out about my pregnancy. He never knew our daughter, Kanani. She's so much like him… And not just because she has some of his abilities.

Since she was born in her human form, I found that it would be somewhat easy to hide her among the people we call 'normal', so long as she cooperated. And she did…

Mostly.

My sister, Alexa, knows about the whole thing. In fact, she helped me raise Kanani, until about 9 years ago. She went on a trip, assisting some big corporation with an arctic discovery… her entire team died during the incident. And she's never been the same. She got past it, but something seemed to die within her. She used to have this brightness in her. It's like that light was extinguished after her return. And she became slightly suicidal in her undertakings after that. Climbing a melting polar ice cap isn't the smartest thing to do, you know what I mean?

Anyways, Kanani and I are the only ones who know her WHOLE story. Since my husband wasn't human, Alexa trusted me to believe her. And though I'm grateful to the dead alien Hunter that spared my big sister's life, I also realize what it was that killed my husband. He had never spoken to me of these intergalactic Hunters, but I know without a shadow of a doubt that it must have been one of them. I didn't tell Kanani of my suspicions, however. Mostly because I don't want her to be out looking for revenge or other such mischief.

That idea consumes ME enough as it is.

So, what's happening right this moment?

Well… I assume they're using me as bait, to get my daughter.

Yes, she was discovered.

It is very hard to hide an 18-year-old dragoness who loves flying as much as Kanani does. I was taken down about... maybe three days ago, by agents of whatever lab geniuses are after her. Though I tried to fight back, to escape, they overwhelmed me by sheer numbers. They must have been watching us for years, preparing to take us by surprise. I had been so careful to prepare for such an occasion, but they knew everything. Nothing I did made any difference.

When Kanani came home, I imagine they were waiting for her. The bastards.

When I get out of here, I am going to make them pay.

Mmmhmm.

Something in me wonders… will Lex try looking for us? She's become so distant, these past nine years. Will she even care?

I'm about three years younger then her. Even though she's so independent, she's always been there for me.

If only I had been there for her.

In this prison, this thick, clear prison, I can move around. Banging on the glass doesn't do much good, but my anger doesn't give a shit about that. I bang, pound, and yell and scream. I'm pretty sure I'll lose my sanity. But who cares?

My fists begin to bruise, my bones ache. I pause. I don't want to hurt myself, and thus hamper an escape attempt.

So I start kicking the glass wall instead, shouting obscenities each time I strike.

I'm not going to give up, trying to escape. I swear I'm going to get out.

So help me, God…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Hey, it's me again, Kanani. I would like everyone to know that I've never been so utterly humiliated in my entire life. These bastards are laughing at me. LAUGHING.

I'm blindfolded, being lead along by what fell like doubled chained shackles. Two guards had me and though I gave them hell, they gave me worse. Every time I try fighting, they shock me.

As I growl, spit and curse at them, they laugh.

"Human idiots!"

They don't make a sound in response and I growl again, gnashing my teeth. Though I appear human, I'm extraordinarily strong, my bones and my ability to heal is above average. Really above average.

Suddenly, however, everything comes to a stand still. I hear the hiss of air and a silent thud, like a door being closed. I thrash around, and the blindfold comes off. My chains rattle around and I growl as I realize what they have done. I've been placed into a room. I'm chained to a concrete wall. And glass-like walls surround me. Oh hell no. I'm busting out of here. EASY.

Sadly, I only bounce off the fucking walls. With a growl, I try harder, bashing into these fucking hard walls. They look like glass, but man, feels like stone.

Crap. CRAP! My SHOULDER!

I growl, unable to transform to my dragon form. I'd so get out of here if I was in my dragon form. But damn it, nooo…

All at once, I feel a pair of eyes on me. I whirl with a snort, my teeth bared. You bastard perv, I'm gonna...

I stare.

The creature stares right back.

I stare more.

This… this is new. The creature staring at me is the weirdest I've ever seen… this coming from a dragon/human hybrid! Not saying he's ugly… just weird.

And… big. Really big guy here. It IS a guy, if that bulge between it's legs, under that loincloth means anything. He suddenly roars at me. I barely hear it, even with my acute hearing. I bare my teeth and hiss quietly before snapping," YOU THINK YOU HAVE PROBLEMS? WELL I HAVE ISSUES, BUDDY!"

I should probably give you a quick description of this guy. He's about 7.8. A whole foot and 8 inches taller then me. Yep, I'm six foot. Anyways, he's reptilian, except for his eyes, which are a dark green color. His skin is a light, light green/white color, speckled with black spots. His forehead is wide and broad, with ridged spikes crowning it. Long black dread-lock like appendages hang down over his shoulders. He's got mandibles. Four of 'em. They remind me of crab legs. Mmm, crab legs…

_Focus, Kanani, focus..._

I growl as I struggle with my chains again. I try pulling them out from the wall. I try to undo the collar. It shocks me. I fall to the floor, feeling like hell.

Great. This is not good. It gets better when a green gas floods my chamber.

* * *

Well... what do ya'll think?

SHOUT OUT!

Izzie: Thank you so much for your encouragement! I hope you get this message.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

Ahem. Please review.


	3. Have A Nice Headache!

Just so ya'll know, I own nothing other then my OCs. Lex and Scar belong to whoever owns AVP. ^_^

Chapter 3

Have A Nice Headache!

The ooman female showed absolutely no fear of me. In her expression, curiosity dawned at first, then anger when I challenged her impish eyes. Now, as she struggles with escape from her chains, they gas her chamber, knocking her out. They are going to take her, undoubtedly to cut her up, as they have done to me. I roar at the indignity of it, pounding my own fist against the wall in anger.

This is wrong.

They took me fairly.

Not honorably, but fairly.

My own foolishness was my downfall, my curiosity and arrogance. But this ooman female? What could they possibly want with her?

She's just an ordinary ooman female… isn't she?

I try to look at her closer before they come. I see nothing other then her tall figure and her strong form. Her dark hair is thick and is cut short, hanging all around her neck, like the mane of a lion. Her skin is a silky brown, almost golden color. I snort, noting her regular ooman features.

I cannot guess why they have brought her here. Unless… there is something special about her… something on the inside.

My guess is proven correct as the oomans come, open her door and take her arm. They stick a needle into her veins, drawing out blood from her before leaving again. I scented the air, but still found no trace of her scent. This prison I am in… Oh I despise it. I hear nothing, smell nothing… I growl to myself as I stand, stretching and hearing my joints pop. I've got to get out of here before I go completely insane. Although…

There will be hell to pay. My honor is compromised. The only way I can win it back is if I destroy this base. I can do it if I get out… can't I?

8~8~8~8~8~8

_Ring…..Ring…..Ring…..Ring….BEEP! hello, this is Rosalie Woods! I'm not available at the moment, so leave your name and number and I'll-"_

I slammed the phone down, feeling disturbed. This was not good. Not good at all. In the span of three days, I'd tried in vain to return my sister's calls. She always answered my calls… in three hours or LESS.

ALWAYS.

Something's not right. I silently think of Kanani, my niece.

Fiery spirited, smart-aleck and afraid-of-no-heights Kanani.

I remember the time I took her on our first expedition.

Rosalie had been so nervous, but Kanani… upon seeing the mountain of ice we were to climb, she only laughed. I smirk to myself at the memory before scowling. No, I've got to catch a flight to the USA. I quickly dial the Airport.

If something's happened to Kanani, then I have do something. I won't stop until I know they're safe…

Dear God, I hope I'm overreacting. I hope they haven't been killed… or worse.

I scowl, knowing that things are never so bad they can't get worse. That's just the way Life is. Trust me, I know.

I'm packed, my key's under the door mat and if anyone breaks into my cabin while I'm gone…

There will be hell to pay.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Pain is the first thing that greets me as I wake up. Groggy pain…

_Ugh. Stupid, shitty, sonuva..._

I open my eyes only to find myself staring at the bottom of a foot. A CLAWED foot. I roll to a sitting position, very slowly. Damn I've got a headache, ooh…

Wait.

The Hunters. From Aunt Lex's story. The intergalactic hunters. This is one of them. I can't believe I didn't realize it before! This is… this guy is like the guy who saved Aunt Lex!

I groaned as I tried to shake the fog from my head, worsening my headache. Yikes. Owch. Mmmmotherfffffuuuuudger...

I hear a light sound. It sound like a fan hitting a piece of paper. I look up at the Hunter.

It looks like he's laughing at me. My lips curl over my blunted teeth and I growl," yeah, yeah, same to you, freak," I doubt he can hear me.

He makes a huffing motion and turns around, his back to me.

Well… maybe he CAN hear me.

With this headache, I'm not sure of escape at all. I stagger to my feet, taking a breath before I resume hitting the glass. I've got to keep trying. Where the hell is my mom? Is she here? Oh dear lord, what did they do to her?

I yell," HEY!" as I pound the glass," WHERE'S MY MOTHER? IF I DON'T GET SOME ANSWERS, THERE'S GOIN TO BE **_HELL_** TO PAY WHEN I GET OUT, YOU BITCHES!"

"Calm yourself," a voice speaks from… somewhere. It's mechanical, so I assume it's some scientist monitoring me, speaking into a microphone or something.

Pervert. The thought that I'm being monitored suddenly makes me paranoid. My shoulders itch. Right where my wings would be, in my hybrid form. I wish I was standing at the edge of a cliff.

Feel the rush, timing my descent so I pull up only in time to barely skim the surface of the ground before jetting up into the air. There's no other feeling quite like it.

THAT would clear my headache!

_Back to reality, Kanani..._

"Right, calm myself. Tell me where my mom is and MAYBE I'll start calming down, asshole!" I shout, pounding on the glass wall again.

"I am not permitted to tell you anything," his smug voice is pissing me off.

"Oh SURE you're not! Tell me what the name of this poor bastard at least. Does he have a name? Or a serial number?" I ask dryly, gesturing to the Hunter.

"He has a…" The voice stops and I grin as he resumes coldly," You will gain nothing by your persistent stubbornness."

"Oh that's SO redundant. Honestly, dude, how much are they paying you to stare at me?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Pfft, it is now!"

Speechlessness.

I love it.

Now you see why I have no friends. Sarcasm runs in the family. And the fact that this guy is an idiot only flames my tongue as I add," You're sitting in an office chair, watching a monitor and speaking to a poor caged soul who's probably going to die soon… That's gotta be depressing. You ever have to take anti-suicidal pills? I bet your therapy bill is HUGE."

He's not talking to me any more. I laugh quietly, imagining him turn off the monitor and rubbing his head. I add, now cheerfully," Oh, and have a nice headache! Consider it a returned favor!"

I sigh as I lean back against the wall, glancing around, I realize the alien beside me is staring at me again. My face scrunches into a scowl and I grumble," What are YOU looking' at, Freak?"

He bares his teeth, his mandibles flared. Now I'M staring. Suddenly fascinated, I kneel in front of him, my face and hands pressed into the glass as I look at him. Really look at him. I mentioned he's big, right? I meant muscle. This guy would put most bodybuilders to shame, though he's also pretty lean. Strong, lean, he looks like he's probably fast. A fighter for sure. Hmm…

I look at the way our prison is joined. Connected. Huh.

Suddenly, there's a loud scream. Screeching, shrieking, ugh, it _hurts..._

And I watch, horrified, as this WEIRD creature is suddenly brought in, much the same manner as I was. Four security guards thrust it into the glass cage next to me.

Huhnnn…

The Hunter _(I've got to come up with a better name for him) _shifts his eyes from me to the creature and back to me, watching closely. It looks like he's gaging my reaction to the thing. I growl at him before looking at the new creature.

It's weird. Really weird. Looks a little dragony, like an experiment gone wrong. I examine it a little more before I realize what it is.

It's a Manticore. It's face looks slightly human, pretty apish, actually, it's form feline overall, with a hell of a stinger for a tail.

No wonder it doesn't like me. I'm a dragon in disguise. Manticores and Dragons… they don't get along. At least, this is confirmed for me when it shakes itself and then looks over at me. It's eyes glitter before it hisses and tries to break the glass.

Yep, it hates me.

Probably wants to eat my heart, just like the legends. I growl low in my throat as I back off. I don't have any problem leaving it alone. It's a vicious little bastard, so, I'll leave it alone.

It pounds at the glass that's beside me for _hours_, trying to break it.

The Hunter (_Damnit I need a name for him!)_ stands up to stretch. I look at his massive shape and growl a little. In my full dragon form, I walk on four legs, wings regal and pretty. I have two small, devilish horns that poke out from my sharp, cone-shaped ears and a massive barbed tail.

My coloring is grey with dappling black patterns. I'm about 9 feet long in this shape. In my hybrid shape, I grow a whole damn foot. 7 feet tall with an 8 foot wingspan.

Now you tell me what kind of male is going to be interested in that shit. Sure I've got "lady lumps" or whatever ya wanna call them, but I also breathe fire, spit ice, and drool venom.

Hmm... Venom. I'm completely immune to my own venom, but it's strong enough to cause severe acidic burns on anyone else. That gives me an idea.

My venom is about the only thing I retain in my human form. Maybe I can set up a trap of sort. Put venom on the door. Do something to them. Anything at this point. Slowly, I bend over, making sure they can't see what I'm doing as I let venom pool into my hands. It's clear, pretty thick and comes from a gland in my tongue, which I can control like I control my hands.

Gross, huh?

But completely useful right here. So, with my hands covered with the venom, I stand, acting melancholy as I place my hands on the door.

"I want out," I whine, dragging my hands along the door and coating it's edges with my poison," I really want out… and furthermore, I have to pee!"

Oh shit, I really DO have to pee. Must have been the venom. All at once, though, a toilet pops out of the wall.

I'm not kidding. A little hole opens up and out pops a toilet.

Humiliation galore here.

I'm not using it.

I'll freakin' HOLD IT until I find a way to get out of here.

At the same time… I really don't want to wet myself if it becomes too much.

"I thought you said you have to go," That idiot scientist is back. Stupid pervert.

"Yeah, I have to LEAVE!" I shout, banging my fist on the glass.

NOW I'm pissed. At least my venom is where I wanted it. It's already dry, undetectable to the naked eye. I grin. Whoever touches it with bare hands is going to have a nice little burn...

The manticore is still bashing away, thug he looks like he may be getting dizzy. Maybe it's got a headache too.

"Have a nice one, chump," I growl at the beast before slumping against the wall. I still have to pee. Worse then before actually.

This is not my day.

Not at all.

* * *

*giggles* I like this story. Yeah, I wrote it, but I like it.

SHOUT OUT!

Roflmao101: You want em? You got em!

Silent Hunter: Hello, fancy meeting you here! *giggles* Spazziness is good! Here in Fanfiction anyways. ^_^

Ahem. Drop a comment!


	4. Missing You

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!

Chapter 4

Missing You

Rosalie's always been pretty different from me… but not by much. We differ in that while I enjoy the outdoors, she's always loved more indoor activities. Flying in a helicopter COUNTS as indoor. You might have the window down, but you're still separated from the outside by a wall.

Her daughter, Kanani, is of course, an interesting creature. She shares her mother's fear of heights (which is negative zero) but she's not separated from the world by a sheet of metal.

She takes the headlong dive.

Of course, she has a parachute; those fantastic silver wings of hers.

The first time I saw her change form, I was, well, scared shitless. Rosalie would have been too, except her Husband wasn't human. At all.

As far as I know, from what Rosy's told me, he had the ability to shift from a full dragon form to a form that was more human, but still scaly, fanged, clawed and winged. I never saw him, but I can get a pretty good picture, looking at Kanani's transitional form. It's so strange. Her eyes, usually amber brown, turn this crazy golden red color, like bronze almost. Beautiful amber cat-like eyes.

Her hair gets crazy thick, and tiny horns protrude from her mane. (They only look tiny, buried beneath her hair. They're actually about 10 inches long each, shaped like delicate black cones, with a silver glint. Hard as steel too.)

All in all, she's an average kid in the form of a creature that would never be accepted by society. So, she remains in her human form… or, that's what she'd like us to think. I know she takes little trips outside in her full dragon form at times.

Sly girl.

As I sit in the airplane seat, calm and composed outwardly, I try not to let my mind drift too much. I can't. Not after what I went through at Weyland's pyramid. All I told the people who found me was that a terrible, terrible accident occurred. I would say nothing else.

I couldn't. After all, who would believe me?

Excepting, of course, my little sister and niece. Maybe it was wrong of me to distance myself so much, after the incident. But I just couldn't stay in one place for long. Yes, I have an apartment. That doesn't mean I'm home a lot. I've done some crazier things. Nothing so crazy as the pyramid though. But suicidal things for sure.

Climbing a melting polar ice cap… rock climbing where wild animals run rampant, among other things I'm not even going to mention lest you brand me a lunatic. Or am I too late?

A sob escapes me, disguised as a sigh.

Scar…

He had no official name and maybe the one I picked for him was stupid, but it fit. I never understood a thing he said… but somehow, I felt this connection to him. Standing at the cliff's edge, bleeding in the snow, after that last explosion… I don't think I've ever felt anything like it. The aftermath of the destruction of the pyramid left me with such a feeling of adrenaline and relief, all at once. And I knew he felt the same way, as he unmasked himself. His mark on my cheek meant something to me. I knew he didn't consider me as prey anymore. Not as "cattle", like Sebastian said.

There was one last Alien, which survived… don't even TRY to get me to explain that, but it killed about the only friend I had left.

Have I mentioned I'm trying to not think about this?

*sighs*

I think I've certified myself as a lunatic.

Oh. Well lookie there. I'm back in the USA. Now, to get some answers.

_Rosy, you'd better have a good excuse for not answering your phone._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The DNA strands are amazing!

I can hardly believe the intensity of the bonding between human and nonhuman cells. So fascinating… the regenerative powers are awe-inspiring as well. Each test that is run leaves me hungry for more.

The Hybrid heals much faster then the manticore. That creature has worn out it's welcome. We can fossilize it's bones and keep them in storage. Hmm… even the Yautja species do not possess the means to heal as fast. Their DNA, complex as it is, is nowhere near as fascinating as the DNA of the dragon hybrid.

Oh, there goes the human again. She won't stop pounding at her cage door. Every now and then, the microphone, set at a low volume, screeches with her cries. Doubtless, she will hurt herself if she continues. I speak of the mother of the hybrid… What would compel a woman to couple with a species not her own, I wonder? No matter. She will be kept. The Hybrid cares for her biological maker, so the human must be kept alive. She serves a purpose.

The manticore however, is another matter entirely. The yautja caged next to the hybrid may be next.

I smirk as I stand up and stretch, looking at my controls systems. Without another thought, I press the button to gas the Manticore's cage. Now, to set up the next experiment.

8~8~8~8~8~8

I jerk from sleep as a a screech rings out in my sensitive ears.

Without another thought, I roll to my feet, ready for anything…

Except what I'm seeing.

A gas is hissing into the cage that the Manticore is resting in. And the manticore doesn't like it. At all.

In fact… Oh sick. Oh...

I turned away, unwilling to watch. After racing around and pounding at the walls, it starts, well, reacting horribly to the gas, which is a cloudy shade of red. I hear it dying a horrible, painful death and my heart starts to pound. I've got to get out of here. Maybe this sounds erratic, but this is a place of death, and if I can help it, I'll die by my own hand, rather then allow them to use me for whatever.

They can't just take from me. No way. No how.

The Hunter watches the death of the Manticore. (I don't want to name him Hunter, damn it! That's just too common. I mean, really. Hunter? Pfft.)

I look at him more closely, determined to not witness the death of the Manticore. I never liked watching things die. It just reminds me of how fragile life is. I don't want to think about that.

So, I look at the alien life form beside me.

Huh… Well, he's pretty green in color. But pfft, he's no pet! I'm not going to name him for his color.

Dreadlocks, eyes that watch and observe. Big husky form. Hmm could call him Muscles…

Then, I take a closer examining of his face. He's brave. I mean, look around. He's in a human's lab. From the looks of his hide, he's already been cut open for examining.

But is he scared?

For crying out loud, he stood up not too long ago and stretched. Like he'd been sitting at a computer for too long. That thought makes me laugh. This dude has spunk.

But then, maybe he's just arrogant.

Ugh. I can't think of a name for him right now. Besides, that screeching is getting louder.

I try to block out the sound of the manticore. It's screeching and howling. Geez, how long does it take for a creature to die this way? I gulp as I turn to look. The thing is starting to disintegrate. Holy shit, there's so much blood…

I want to vomit, but I won't. Strange how empathetic I've become for my "natural" enemy. I look up and scream," JUST SHOOT IT IN THE HEAD ALREADY, YOU SADISTIC FREAKS!"

"Why?" comes the mocking tone.

I snort," Cause I just may decide that you should die the same way if you don't."

The voice snorts," That will be the day."

I hiss through my teeth. Man, I'm really missing my dragon form right now.

8~8~8~8~8

I finally give up. I'm so tired. My body hurts everywhere. Panting, sweat dripping from my form, I curl against the wall. I'm so isolated right now.

Malachi, where are you? Why did you leave me?

Stop this, Rosalie. I thought you were done with this.

Well, apparently not. I miss him so much right now.

He saved my life. More then once. I can't help but remember that first day, so clearly. I was taking my plane out for a spin. Just a regular patrol. I had gotten my pilot's license at an early age. Bought my own Airplane as soon as I could. I was having a blast, until…

Well, to this day, I'm not sure what happened. But my engine failed. Damn used airplanes…

I started hurtling to the ground and my seat wouldn't eject. I prayed for a miracle, knowing one wouldn't come.

But I was wrong. Like the sun rising up from a moonless night, Malachi dove down beside me. He ripped open the cockpit and pulled me out, before my plane ate the dust.

I had never felt so safe before. In his arms, soaring through the sky…

It was incredible. He set me down on the earth, looked me up and down and smirked," Perhaps you should grow some wings before you fly again. I won't always be there to catch you from falling, baby."

I smacked him across the face before demanding to know who the hell he thought he was.

Yeah, it wasn't love at first sight. Or so I thought. I couldn't forget him. Every day after that, my heart stuttered when his image flashed through my mind. Which was often.

Oh damn it, I'm crying. I shouldn't be, but I am.

I miss you, Malachi. I wish you were here to save me again…

I stand and begin to pace. I'm going to get out of here. One way or another, I swear it.

And then, I press down on a pressure point in my wrist. Blackness takes over my vision.

8~8~8~8~8~8

I start to my feet when the door opens and some guys in suits come and take the dead manticore. All that's left of the creature are bones. Gross. Everything else is gone. Disintegrated.

I pound on the door," Yo! let me out! Hey! Damn it, what am I? Chopped liver? Let me out! I wanna talk to your boss!"

They ignore me. Bastards.

The Hunter (still unnamed, damn it) rises to his feet and pounds the door, letting loose a roar that I barely hear. I let loose a barrage of pounding. He does the same thing. I pound harder. So does he. And all at once, I hear it. A thin, almost tiny cracking noise. So does he, apparently, cause he starts really bashing. I join him in his efforts. We're getting out of here. Damn it, WE'RE GETTING OUT!

They gas us both. Resisting as hard as I can, I continue pounding, screaming as electricity arcs through me. Oh damn it!

"DAMN IT, SO CLOSE!" I screamed.

I fall to my knees, sobbing hysterically, hyperventilating. The walls feel like they're caving in on me. I need oxygen…

8~8~8~8~8

Before I am taken by my subconscious, I look at the ooman female, my vision beginning to cloud. She helped me crack the glass. She's got to be strong, stronger then I suspected. No wonder they took her. If I wasn't trapped like this, in need of help, I would consider her as a worthy prey. But I am beyond the Hunt right now. Right now, survival is the biggest priority. And this female may be the ticket to my escape… or my demise. The more test subjects there are, after all, the less important they become.

All I know at this point is that my time may very well be running out.

* * *

So, ya'll what do ya think? Am I doing this wrong? Anything I can improve on?

SHOUT OUT!

Silent Hunter: *laughs* there's no way you're in the wrong place. I'm glad to see you here!

Megan:Yay! I'm not alone! I myself am a dragon fanatic, and... well, call it random. As for the falling in love... we'll see. :DD Thanks for reviewing!

Ahem. Please drop a review! Questions, comments or constructive criticism. It's all good. ;D


	5. Bust A Move, Baby Girl

Chapter 5

Bust A Move, Baby Girl

* * *

I look around, disturbed. Rosalie's house has been trashed. No one thought to report this? Unless people are being paid to keep their mouths shut.

_Wouldn't be the first time…_

With a scowl, I go to a picture in the wall and take off a piece of the frame, revealing a code within the frame itself. I swiftly punch in the codes and, to the side of the wall, a hidden drawer pops out. Rosalie really didn't trust her fellow man very much. I remember the day she installed the tracking chip into Kanani. That had been… interesting.

After asking her where she got the chip, she just replied," Don't ask," and set about the task of chip-implanting.

Kanani had been very small at the time, pretty docile, and allowed her mother to insert the tiny chip into her shoulder.

Now, I find that this might be the way for me track my little sister… though it's only a transmission from Kanani that I see. I set my teeth as I look at the indication of Kanani's location. It's in a very isolated part of Colorado. Figures. One of the most isolated places in the country.

I growl as I stalk out the house, taking Kanani's Ipod with me. She loves this thing. I'm going to return it to her, or die trying.

One last look at the cute little home where Kanani grew up before I climb into the jeep I rented. Time to drive hard. All night long. All day long. it helps that I'm in Grand Junction. Just need to head to the mountains. I'll be there tomorrow afternoon.

With the tracker in hand, I growl under my breath," Bitches. Ah'mma kick yer asses if my little sister's been hurt."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

_(just out of Earth's atmosphere)_

Kha'bj-te's been gone a very long time. And the distress signal from earth does not comfort me at all, especially as it stopped, indicating that it was destroyed. Bad memories flood my mind as my pod is ejected from my ship. The Young Blood is such a clumsy warrior, but he has a good heart, unlike many of my other brothers, who I suspect I may have to one day chase down as Bad Bloods.

Kha'bj-te left about six ooman months ago on his first hunt without anyone to watch him. Big mistake. His Elder should have known that the Young Blood was not ready, as he is accident prone and stubborn enough to attempt the impossible. Oh that headstrong hunter is accident prone. disaster occurs when he is in sight. It is peculiar, even amusing at times, but dangerous. Why he lives, I do not know, unless Cetanu plays a joke by refusing to claim him.

As my pod enters the atmosphere, I prepare myself for a very hard hunt. For though Kha'bj-te is clumsy and bumbling, he can hide his tracks well when he wants to. And since his distress signal's no longer transmitting, I will have to rely mostly on my own skills and guess work.

I close my eyes for a moment, remembering another one of my young brothers, an unblooded warrior, who had come so close to completing his chiva. So many things had gone wrong that night. I'll never forget the ooman female who knelt by his side as he lay in the snow.

She was so small. I watched as my father gave her a gift, a ki'cti-pa, before turning to leave. I left in my own ship. I had gone to observe Setg'in's chiva, on my own accord. After all, what Arbitrator leaves his work to watch the chiva of a trio of Unbloods? I will say this, it was nothing like my own chiva, so long ago.

Setg'in fought bravely, despite the odds. I helped carry his body to the ship, watched anxiously as his body was stabilized before I was called away. But though he had not died yet, another terrible thing occurred during the transportation.

I do not know why his body was not scanned. But within him was an abomination. And it caused great havoc. Setg'in and his comrades were destroyed. One of my best friends, a fierce Arbitrator named Nracha-dte, went after the creature that had sprung from Setg'in's chest, dying as he brought down countless enemies.

I will admit that trepidation filled me, upon discovering that my Young Blooded brother's signal was not very far from the location where Nracha-dte gave his life. The impact of my pod in the earth occurs, causing the earth to tremble violently. As the door opens, I take a breath and step out into the forest that surrounds me. My camouflage is on, my senses alert and my will steeled.

I will find my younger brother or die trying. I will not let him pass on as Setg'in did.

8~8~8~8~8~8

I come to, feeling like crap.

Damn.

This is different.

No clue where I am cause it's completely black. Until I stand up. Then, a little door opens, allowing for a pool of light and I barely see something long and black and bony rush in before the door closes again, leaving me in utter darkness.

Oh CRAP!

I scream as this huge creature runs at me, screeching like a wounded manticore. (Poor thing, I'm really missing it right now)

I move my butt, ducking out of the way as the creature leaps like a jaguar. It turns and hisses at me and I hiss in reply. It comes at me again, and suddenly, a huge, bony tail strikes me, causing me to go flying through the air, slumping against the wall. it rushes at me. And I don't even think, as I morph. I turn around sharply, bringing my tail up to whack the creature against the wall, returning the favor.

I grin as I realize now that I stand a chance against this freak. With my armor, my claws and talons, not to mention my inward weapons, I flash the thing a grimace as I take a breath and let loose a roar that vibrates the floors and walls.

_C'mon, freak, let's dance._

I growl as it impacts me on the floor, trying to pin me, to destroy me. Damn, it's heavy. It's head is elongated anWHOOOOOAAAAAA!

My head ducks to the side as an inner mouth shoots out. It's claws scratch at my scales. Holy son of a bitch. It scraped my scales.

_YOU BITCH!_

I breathe in and exhale. Fire arcs from my mouth. The thing shrieks, loosening it's grip, I kick it off. My tail lashes behind me as I turn to run. I feel the wall with a wing tip, before leaping, using my claws to grab the wall, I push off, gliding through the air. The creature scales the wall and tries to jump on me. I turn and this time, I spit my venom. I nail the bitch, right in the mouth, too!

Doesn't seem to do much damage. Shit.

Well, new plan. I breath fire, igniting the room, I pounce on the sucker, holding the thing down with my own claws and using my tail to keep it still as I burn it's head, cooking it. I'm tempted to take a bite of my prey, (they haven't fed me and I'm starting to get a little desperate) when I realized something. It's blood is starting to burn my scales.

OH SHIT!

I back off quickly, wiping the blood off on the wall, which helps somewhat. Though my scales start regrowing pretty fast, I still hiss at the creature and roar loudly, taking out my anger.

I turn and then exhale fire again, lighting up the large room I'm in. And then, I hear the hiss of gas.

Well shit.

That was it?

That's all?

The hell it is.

I race at the walls, intending to break through, but I get nailed instead with electricity. I revert to my human form as the pain increases. Well damn. How did they do that?

My screams echo off the walls as the gas spreads out, fanned into my face, burning in my nostrils before I black out.

_Stupid… mother… fu…jers…_

_8~8~8~8~8_

I watch as they bring her back. She's wounded, but her wounds are already staring to heal. I watch, fascinated.

So that is what makes her special. Something disturbs me however. The wounds are the works of claws…

The claw marks are familiar. Did they… did they turn a Hard Meat loose on her?

The thought is shocking. And if they did… how did she survive? Did she have weapons? or did she take it down… all alone?

My respect for this female is growing. As I sit back in my cage, I wonder, not for the first time, if I am cursed. After all… I am the luckiest hunter in the galaxy. I am clumsy, impudent and foolish, yet I live. So far.

Will anyone miss me? The thought catches me by surprise.

I snort. Perhaps not. My oldest brother, R'ka Thwei, an Arbitrator, may be the only one to miss me like one misses a broken arm. I growl as I stand. The glass, though it is cracked, will not crack any further. I tried with all my might to bring down this wall by myself, when I had woken. I failed.

I growl, irritated. I need her help. If only I had tried sooner, to make an ally of her. If only, if only…

Pauking, useless, _haunting_ words.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

"Doctor Kelper?"

I turn at the sound of the voice. One of my fellow scientists is waiting to ask a question. I pause, waiting as she asks," Will we need the secondary yautja after all? I mean, we've done all we can with him. And the other one is still in stasis."

I nod quietly and patiently. She's so hasty. Really needs more training.

I gently respond to her waiting silence," I know. I need more time to figure that out. I want to see how he reacts to the Hybrid's wounds. He ought to recognize them. It will be interesting."

She nods her consent before leaving.

8~8~8~8~8~8

I can't believe these Park Rangers! My suspicions are kicked up a notch when they tell me to leave. Tell me this park is off limits to visitors. Oh the hell it is.

After suffering engine trouble, fighting off bears (don't ask) and then, finally, FINALLY making it this far, I'm not about to let a couple of rangers turn me around.

Uh-Uh.

I sneak past them, somehow or other, following my instincts. There is more to this place then meets the eyes, I can just taste it.

And besides, my tracker is working just fine. My niece is alive and chances are, my sister is too.

Treading carefully now, I make sure my gun is strapped securely to my hip. I'm carrying another weapon on my back. It's disguised as a backpack. The spear that I received from Scar's… mentor, I guess, I had buried in Rosy's backyard. I dug it up before coming here. Somehow, I know that I'm going to need it on this hunt.

I'm getting closer.

I… well shit.

I'm right on top of them.

And that's when hell pretty much breaks loose. Guns are fired at me, and I take cover. There are guns that were hidden under the ground. Damn it! They're starting to blast away at the tree I was hiding behind.

Shit!

Shit!

Shit!

As I race, ducking down at a shelf in the ground, I try to think. I glance at the trees… and stare.

No way… there's just no way.

Three blasts of fiery blue are shot from the tree, and the watery outline of a familiar figure jumps down beside me. I remain frozen The guns are no longer firing. He must have taken them out.

This guy is at least 8 and a half feet tall. He's… oddly familiar. I remember one of the hunters, a HUGE hulk of a Hunter, who helped cary Scar away. This can't be the same guy, can it?

I stand up, looking at what might be his face, I speak," My family's trapped here. I'm trying to get them out. Will you help me?"

I hear a snort. Probably not. And he goes on his merry way.

I growl as I walk over to him, standing in his way.

This is the second time I'm running after one of these creatures, demanding and angry. Told you I was suicidal.

He doesn't kill me, surprisingly, though he doesn't act very happy as he takes my shoulder in hand and gives it a shake.

I swallow my pride and take out my gun, cocking it back, I tell him," I don't know why you're here, but if there's something I can help you with, I'll do it."

8~8~8~8~8~8

The ooman female from Setg'in's chiva! I can hardly believe what I'm seeing as she dodges the shots from the hidden guns. I growl to myself before taking out those guns. I tracked all day long, finally coming here. The trail was lost, but I did not stop. Seeing this female here gives me pause. And as her words are translated though my mask, I growl quietly. There is something wrong here. It tastes of the type of mischief Kha'bj-te falls prey to so often.

As an Arbitrator, I like to work alone. But if her family is involved, there may not be much I can do to stop this female from following me, save skinning her and placing her skull in my trophy room.

She is marked, however, so I cannot do such a thing. Setg'in gave her the mark of our clan, which, to me, makes her equal to a Youngblood.

However, she will have to prove her worth all over again, if she wishes to gain my _respect_.

* * *

SHOUT OUT!

Silent Hunter: I'm going to make the battle as epic as I can! Thank you so much for your support!

And to all who have fav'd or put this story on Story Alert, THANK YOU! you are noted and appreciated!

Please drop a comment, if you do like this story, or if you don't like this story!


	6. Psychopathic Encounters

Chapter 6

Psychopathic Encounters

* * *

"Dr. Kepler, I researched the matter very thoroughly and this is my conclusion," Jane Gigor finally confronted me in my office. I looked at her with all the patience I could muster at that moment, for my patience was already worn thin with the new developments.

I had not expected the Hybrid to fight so brilliantly against the Xenomorph. I admit, the loss of the Xenomorph was heavy.

We only had two… and furthermore, I did not think she would cause one of my workers to loose the use of his hands. When her previous cage had been opened for cleaning, the fool had used his bare hands to examine a strange sheen on her door. It was venom, probably from her saliva, and his hands were severely damaged.

_(what she was doing, licking the glass wall, I cannot guess)_

The Yautja in the next cell seemed to enjoy the scene of human suffering. I never thought such a scene would make an extraterrestrial laugh till it was out of breath… I thought it was dying at first, when I saw it clutching it's sides, lying on the floor shaking so violently.

Scowling inwardly, I listened as Jane droned on," The first Hunter we captured has already been stabilized and returned to full health. He's younger then the other one, stronger and evidently very resilient. I mean, he survived the nuclear blast."

"Barely," I finished for her," But I see your point."

"That one caged next to the Hybrid is-"

"-_YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'M TALKING TO YOU!"_

I wince as I turn to the speaker/microphone, which is connected to Miss Rosalie's cage.

That outburst was sudden, though not unexpected. She has apparently woken from her nap. I turned down the volume of the speakers as Jane scowled, continuing," He is a trouble maker. The other specimen is much more docile, due to the length of his captivity."

"Your point?"

"We should melt the older one down for spare parts," she replied, using a very unprofessional vernacular," Just as we did with the Manticore. The younger specimen is all we need from the yautja gene pool."

I think over what she has said. I am loathe to loose another specimen, after the loss of the xenon, and reply," Your logic is sound. Let me think about it some more."

She smiles, still not satisfied, and leaves my office. I lean back in my chair and think about our current situation. An idea suddenly presents itself. An interesting idea.

It would prove to be an intriguing and informative experiment.

The Hybrid and the Yautja appear to be on terms of curiosity with each other, rather then aggression. That could easily change however, if we were to stimulate the yautja to react negatively to her. The species has a gland which, when aggravated, looses a hormonal imbalance that causes them to go on a killing spree.

Perhaps another test run on the Hybrid's abilities would be a good way to see whether or not Ms. Gigor's concerns are well grounded.

At this moment, however, my head of security radios me, announcing," The gun turrents on the surface were taken out. From the cauterized look of the destroyed weapons, I'd say it was a yautja. But the thing is, we found human tracks as well. We may have a security breach."

**_May_**_ have a security breach? I truly work with morons..._

"Secure the area. Find the problem and eliminate it," I replied casually, leaving out my sarcasm. it has never aided me in dealing with my underlings, and I don't intend on becoming an enemy of the head of my security.

As to this new development, such things have happened before, resulting in the possession of both of our newest specimens. The Yautja, undoubtedly intrigued by the largeness of the base, had trespassed, and was captured. The Hybrid, in search of her mother, had grown careless in her pursuit and made herself vulnerable to easy capture.

If this is another such intrusion, I welcome it.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Waking up like this is not fun. The idiot who made sleeping gas oughtta have his ass kicked.

This is the… Oh I've lost count of how many times I've woken up after being put under like this.

Damn it, the next person that pushes that button to release that sleeping gas, I'mma hunt him down an' eat his heart!

With a groan, I sit up, making my back crack as I mumble," bastards… ya'll cheat."

Staggering to my feet, I stretch some more. Only to find that my shirt's gone. And so are my pants. And DAMN IT WHERE ARE MY **_VANS_** SHOES?

Oh that's it.

Someone's going to pay. I'm going to rip out their eye balls and then bury them alive. Not even going to BOTHER killing them first...

Well, at least I've got SOMETHING on. I've been dressed in a white under-armor sports bra, and a white pair of under-armor shorts that are like biker shorts. At least they cover my thighs. Barely. I guess my own clothes got destroyed during my fight with the alien. This material that I'm wearing now is thicker, tougher, and I can tell that if I WERE to morph, these clothes would probably serve me better, stretchier and all.

But STILL!

I really don't want to be peep show… especially not to that perv of a Hunter who's sitting across from me.

Yeah, the "Hunter". Still no name for him.

He's staring at me, mandibles twitching, eyes unblinking as he studies me in utter blatant curiosity.

_Freakin' perv._

I hiss and give him the finger, my teeth bared at him.

He reacts negatively, his mandibles spread out, his mouth opening in a growl I can't hear.

Holy shit.

He gave ME the finger.

ON BOTH HANDS.

Ok, THAT is IT.

I yell as I leap up, trying to bash through the glass, trying IN VAIN to shape shift.

I only get miserable pain for my efforts. My bones groan as I strike them against the glass wall, and electricity arcs through me, leaving me an angry, screaming, bestial mess as my scales appear momentarily before I'm once again subdued in my human form, slumped against the glass and miserable.

I reach up and gently, I feel at the collar around my throat. It feels like it's gotten an upgrade. Cause the minute I realize I can touch it, I try tearing it off. And I get a major shock.

Damn it. They upgrade it pretty well. Fast too. I can touch it, but when I try to morph, it shocks me. When I try to tear it off, it shocks me.

Damn it.

I look around.

I'm no longer wearing chains. Huh. I guess that's because this cage is reinforced? It's just a guess. I KNOW I could break out of here easy in my dragon form. I know I could. If I could breath fire, I could melt the glass. If I could spit ice, from the pit of my stomach, I could freeze the glass and break through it.

Useless stupid delusional fantasies.

My eyes snap over to the hunter in the glass. I shrug my shoulders at him and then tell him," I'm sorry I was rude. I just… I'm really tired of being here. And my temper gets nasty when I'm agitated. As if you couldn't tell," I add with a grin.

Shit, I'm talking to someone who can't hear a word I'm saying and furthermore probably couldn't understand me if he did hear me.

Weird. He's lowered his hands, looking at me with what looks like… pity?

Well, my sanity's already questionable, so…

It's then, that my environment changes all over again. The bottom is lowering down. It's a platform I guess. I hiss and growl, tensed as I look up at the hunter. He's watching me, mandibles splayed in… shock? Anger?

No idea at this point. I ready myself. Which is hard cause I have no idea what's coming.

_Again, when I get out of here, I'mma kick ALL their asses._

The lower level I'm released into… Oh fucking shit. It's another room. Dimly lit this time. I shriek as the platform I'm standing on turns vertical, dumping me off. With a snarl, I look around and as I'm sealed in, something else happening. There's another square of platform being lowered. Oh shit. It's the hunter. And something's wrong with him.

He's gasping on the platform, quivering and snarling, writhing in pain, chest heaving with breath, bowed over on his hands and knees.

He looks at me, and something's changed. He's no longer a curious creature, a caged companion.

Those flaming green eyes are savage, the fanged mouth opens in a bellowing roar. His whole body posture is predatory.

Well shit.

He think's I'm prey. And then, he moves, fast, angry, like a graceful, steaming locomotive.

As he charges, I ready myself. I'm just going to have to teach him a lesson.

_Never mess with a pissed off Dragon Hybrid…_

I eat my thoughts, however, as time seems to momentarily slow. He's rushing towards me, roaring, his muscles pumped, his eyes like green fire. There's no way in hell I'm going to be able to overpower him. He's got two full feet and at least three hundred pounds on me and is completely berserk at the moment.

Even in my third form, I may not survive-

_Shit, I don't have time for this!_

I turn and break into a run. All my days of running, leaping and expeditions in the mountains are paying off.

Still sucks to be me at this moment.

He's right behind me, mad with rage and murderous intent. No, definitely not interested in asking me for my number.

As I near the opposite wall, I jump, using the wall as a spring board, I flip off.

Sweet!

He took my plan and made it better by actually bulldozing into the wall. I had no time to celebrate, as he turned sharply and smacked me across the room.

Bloods runs out my nose. Reflexes take over and I react violently, snarling with the pain and stand, roaring. Shit, I transitioned and didn't even realize it…

I ram right into him, nearly rebounding off of him, but quickly shift my weight as I raked my talons into his face, turning around as my tail knocks him down, and I hiss as I jump onto him and pin him, ready to release my flame into his body, to burn his flesh and render him lifeless.

Something gives me pause. It's the tiniest second, but my thoughts are moving faster then normal.

He's right there. At my mercy. I could kill him, just completely burn the hell out of him.

_"He's not an enemy. He's a friend. They did something to change him. You have help him. You must, Kanani."_

And then, I snarl as I leap off, just as he gathers his strength. As he leaps to his feet and roars at me, trying to catch me, I dodge and spread my wings to glide. I'm faster, thank goodness, and with my wings, I can give my legs a break as I think carefully about what I need to do.

One thing is for sure:

I'm not going to kill him.

Hell no.

I need him.

He needs me.

Ergo…

WE NEED EACH OTHER… in order to get out of here anyways. I'm desperate enough to see how long this rage of his lasts.

The memory of our near escape fuels this desire in me. If I can keep him busy until he comes to his senses, (IF he comes to his senses) we may stand a chance. We might even be able to at least talk, come to an agreement, something, before they gas us.

I start getting random ideas as I dodge his claws, elude his grip and his fury. There's a point in the wall that's weak. I felt it as he threw me into it. With a grin, I spin around, sucking in breath and ejecting ice RIGHT in front of his feet. He slips violently, bashing his head on the ground and I giggle as I somersault in the air, chuckling," Oh please, Psycho, I'm not worth you humiliating yourself for me. Go find a nice… whatever-kind-of-creature-you-are girl."

Oh damn it, I'm flirting with an alien that's currently trying to kill me. NOW I know I've lost it.

Oh well, sanity's overrated anyways.

He roars as he suddenly springs into the air. DAMN IT, I didn't move fast enough! Oh SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!

He lands on my back, bringing me down with his sheer weight. Holy mother-fudger, he's heavy and currently trying to slash apart my scales, striking me, tearing at my hair and-

DAMNIT GETOFF!

I snarl as I spiral around, spitting ice in his face. He growls as he swipes at me with his claws. He's got a tight grip on me, his legs are wrapped around my waist, I can't get him off, and as I hit the ground, tumbling painfuly to the ground, he's on top, ready to kill me.

Damn it, he outweighs me by at least 200 pounds like this!

It's with fear that I face him now. He's got me pinned. There's nothing I can say, and at this point, I have one last defense; my fire. I can feel it burning in my belly, ready to leave my mouth at my command.

But I won't. If I do, then I won't ever escape here. And in that case, I may as well die.

But as I wait for my death, a strange look overcomes him. He snarls and picks me up, shoving me away as he stalks off, growling and making these guttural noises I can't decipher, though I can hear them very well. I know he's not happy. But still, he just WALKED OFF!

"Hey! Retard!" I roared throatily, beyond annoyed as I stand, straightening my wings out, I cry out. They're sore, maybe even sprained. Or broke. Crap, I HURT!

I limp over to him, scowling as I look UP into his face," Damn it, you are NOT going to give me the silent treatment, you Psychopath! I need you to help me get out of here, and damnit, you need ME as well! Now you can either get us killed by continuing to act like a jerk, or you can- EHK!"

I gasp and then hiss, infuriated as he grabs me by the throat, his hands encircling my slender neck easily, looking into my face with a sharp growl before looking down.

_Pervert,_ is my first thought before I notice that he's not looking at my body. He's looking at the shock collar, his upper mandibles tapping at the lower ones.

Looks pretty thoughtful, actually. Strange since he was such a savage only minutes ago. His grip loosens, and a flicker passes through his dark, vibrant green eyes. Suddenly, his lower mandibles pull out, the inner ones tucked in.

Hot damn.

He's smiling, I could swear...

he reaches out and his claws slices through my shock collar as he makes this rapid clicking noise, half clicking, half purring. I stare dumbly as the collar falls to the ground, making a lot of little irritated, electrical sounds.

I smile at him," Now that's more like it," and without further ado, I set the room on fire. One point in the wall is my focus at the moment. If I can melt that down, then we're good. I suck in air and hurl fire, my eyes blazing as my throat becomes hot with the flame. I'm giving this all I got.

The Hunter growls as I focus all my concentration on that one point in the room, before he backs up and charges forward like a freight train.

The bastard just broke through the wall.

He's injured, neon green blood pouring from multiple wounds now, but he busted a hole in the wall. My wings still hurt like hell, but I know they'll heal… at least, I really hope so. I fold them best i can as I quickly followed him. My clawed feet scratch the floor as I race after him. Geez, I feel like crap.

He instantly kills the next person that comes into our path making me suck in air as he reaches into the man's back and-

-_HOLY SHIT, IT'S A SPINE, HE RIPPED THAT MAN'S SPINE AND SKULL OUT!_ …_Cool. _

He hangs on to the dripping spine as I dart forward, setting the hallway on fire. There's a butt-load of security guards coming our way, and they're not there to give us bandaids for our boo-boos. It's then, amidst the smoke, the smell of fear, humans and Hunter's musk, that I smell something else. My mother.

I pull on the hunter's arm and we head the other way as the guards deal with the fiery hallways. He chuffs, sucking in air through his mouth before snorting, his eyes widening.

I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

I DO know what I'm going to call him.

Psycho.

Go ahead and laugh but you have to admit, it's better then George, or Bill and besides, it just… it suits him.

I follow my nose, sniffing delicately as I make out her scent, her fear and her rage.

_Hang tight, mom, I'm coming, just hang tight!_

The Hunter seems to understand, even though he doesn't know the exact nature of my problems. He tails me, as I sprint down the hall way. Oh damn. I smell humans. They don't smell happy.

I warm up my throat. Not even hellfire can stop me.

Cause I AM hellfire at the moment. And as the guards troop down the hallways towards us, I roar, tail lashing as I leap to the attack.

I've never had professional training, except the Krav Maga skills my mom taught me.

But survival does not require practice at the moment.

Pyscho seems to agree.

* * *

Ok, how do you make a non-human hybrid creature a non-Mary-Sue? That's what I'd like to know! I'm trying to make Kanani as not Mary-Sue as possible. Suggestions and criticism is welcome.

Ahem.

THANK YOU to all who have read and/or reviewed!


	7. United We Stand, Freaks

Chapter 7

United We Stand, Freaks

* * *

I cannot believe how close I came to destroying the female.

Replaying the memory like a bad dream, I realize now that she was allowed me to exert all my energy into chasing her and when she had the chance to destroy me, she didn't. Though I am thick skinned, not even Yautja are impervious to heat and fire.

When she had me pinned, I could feel the heat in her. I felt her fire, her fury, and something in me prepared to feel Cetanu's cold blade.

But all that I really knew at that moment was madness, and as soon as she was off, I was up, trying to taste her blood again. The lust for blood, the desire to kill life was hot and blinding.

This reaction in me is a common weakness that has almost wiped out my species at one point. It's a weakness that we all strive against. Normally, a blow to the neck is enough to bring on the reaction, but the fluid injected into me triggered a pure desire for blood within me. Paya, I thought I would pass out from the want to tear flesh and smell blood.

Thus, when I was lowered into the room, I no longer thought as a hunter, but as a killer.

My blood lust lessened, the more energy I exerted, till I had pinned her to the ground, ready to slay her.

To this moment, I still don't know what kept me back. Perhaps the desire to survive and to escape. Or maybe it was the two knocks I received at her hand.

Whatever it was, I came to my sense and remembered my honor.

She is not prey and not Ooman, either. I will no longer call her that. And Paya, when I came to my senses, my mind felt momentarily stunned at the truth. So that is why they brought her here.

She's like the draconian race, the _Llonng Sain'ja,_ that used to inhabit this planet. I didn't know they still existed. Some of the elders still talk of them, not often, but they come up like stories of the gods, legends who's skulls are a rare find in the trophy room of a warrior. In fact… I believe R'ka Thwei has one. I never saw it, but I heard him mention it… I think...

This creature must be a hybrid, for they didn't have the ability to change into oomans. Or perhaps they did.

How very sly.

At this moment, I fight by her side. Her strength as an Ooman was great. In her current form, she's nearly as strong as I.

I am still larger and stronger then she, but I am glad to have her own my side for now, for she is letting nothing stand in her way. I'm also realizing how lethal she is, though she has no proper training or experience.

A head-butt with her would prove deadly, for there are two black horns that poke from her thick mane of black hair, sharp and gleaming in the sparse light. She has gored two security guards already, leaving their skulls unfit for trophy taking.

Glinting from her mouth are sharp fangs, her talons flash like knives, and the bullets that the oomans shoot at her dully bounce off her hide, occasionally penetrating through, causing her to scream and roar in rage. She is not immune to pain, I noticed.

Her long tail is a useful weapon, for she uses it to knock aside those that charge at her. Clumsy in her fighting skills, she seems to rely only on instinct.

I observe this as I take trophies, one skull at a time, taking back my honor as I destroy those who kept me captive. When they start shutting down the hallway, sealing it off, I snarl loudly, and the _Llonng Sain'ja_ roars, bowling forward, she starts scratching and kicking at the metal wall that has now sealed us in.

I hear the other side of the hallway seal off. She hisses angrily, the pupils of her eyes slit as she snarls. I can barely discern what she says, though I recognize a few ooman curses. I hear those a lot, when I come to earth. She is acting irrationally. Talking and making all those noises will not help us. I snort with both anger and impatience as I hear the hissing of gas, seeping into the room. There are no more ooman foes, just the air we breath as our enemy.

The female growls before trying to claw through the ceiling, acting like a caged beast, panicking as she roars and screeches. I look at the door and suddenly, I know what we must do.

I grab her shoulder with a growl, pulling her back. She resists, but I am as stubborn as she is and this is our chance to get out of here. Pulling her back, I pray to Paya that she understands as I make a ramming motion with my hands and gesture to the door. Then, I run for the door. As I prepare to smash into the wall, I feel her, running lightly alongside me. She understood.

We both collide into the door. It does not break but it does bend outward. It is weakened. She howls with determination as she pulls me back. We race to the other side of the hallway before running again, charging towards the steel division. I feel my vision clouding with the sleeping gas…

_Paya, we are so close…._

With our roars echoing, we break through the steel door. It flies outward, allowing us to breath purer air. It is then, that we hear the sounds of another battle, from around the corner it seems. As we race forward, the Llonng Sain'ja still coughing from the gas, I hear a roar, not far away. I feel my body stiffen as I redouble my speed. It can't be…

It is! My brother, R'ka Thwei, is tearing more Ooman guards apart, fighting alongside another Ooman female, who looks something akin to what my compatriot looked like as an Ooman.

She smells similar too. They must be related.

The ooman cries out a single word," Kanani!"

And the Llonng Sain'ja screams in return," Aunt Lex!"

They run towards each other, the Llonng scooping up the ooman in an embrace.

My brother growls as he pulls them roughly apart, the whole while eyeing me. I feel very nervous suddenly, blood from the skulls I have acquired dripping down my arms.

"You had better be worth it, Young blood," My eldest brother growls dangerously beneath his mask.

"I hope I am, HonoredArbitrator," I replied humbly, as he gestured to a pile of armor on the floor. I am sure my eyes must have widened considerably, and I trilled happily.

My Awu'asa. I dress quickly, armoring up for the fight ahead. I already feel better. Less disgraced.

The Llonng Sain'ja is speaking to her aunt. They both appear very upset.

I wonder why.

8~8~8~8~8

Tailing the guard may not have been the smartest idea. But it worked. The huge hunter (I'll call him Yeti for now) helped me find an entrance before making it clear to me that I was on my own then. So, I walked down the hall, gun in hand. I followed the young guard to an elevator. It was then I knew what I had to do. I used my gun, sneaking up on him quickly before whacking him in the head. He falls to the ground and I use his finger to access the elevator. I hop in and the pod takes me down, down down…

As I reach the first lower level, the door opens, revealing a morgue of bodies. Yeti beat me down here. How, I have no idea. But he's pretty smug. I growl as I follow him down the hallways. He takes out a bunch of security guards, and nothing stops us from finally entering a room, where a bunch of small apparently alien specimens are being kept. There's a shelf with a bunch of armor and he grabs it, growling to himself. I access the computer, and growl as I try to figure out is Rosalie is here. Hacking is not my strongest point. So, it was a miracle when I found the name of my sister and her location.

I stood up and took the lead, as Yeti followed me down the hall.

It wasn't easy, but certainly easier then facing off with a alien "serpent". I never want to see another one of those bastards again...

GAH!

Too late! Damn it!

I nearly scream, I'm so scared, as a familiar monster screeches and scratches at me, from behind a glass wall. I shudder with relief, unable to look away from it for a moment.

The thing's in a room, locked away, but it's still screeching at the window, not at all happy with where it's at. Damn… they keep those things down here? I'm concerned. I'm very concerned.

Yeti ain't. He pushes me on with a growl. Ya know, he's right and if my niece is here, chances are it's not for educational purposes.

When alarms start blaring, I sweat, worrying that we may die down here. Damn it all, I wanted to die climbing the ice!

I set my jaw as I fire my gun at our opposition. They are many and they have some very nice toys. Guns that I've never even seen. But Yeti's got bigger and prettier toys. And he seems to enjoy using them. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it. Yeti is not only larger and grouchier then Scar, but he's way more… skilled? I guess it might be experience.

When I run out of bullets, I pull out the spear. I learned how to use it, tentatively, when I first got it, and when Yeti sees it, fully extended in my hands, he gives me a snort of disapproval.

_Well, who cares what you think, Mr. Spiky Pants. _

I'm already accumulating more bruises, some new gashes and scratches and it's only been 20 minutes.

All at once, my niece and another hunter comes from around the corner; both of them looking like they went to hell and back again.

Kanani's alive. Not very well dressed, but she's alive. Thank God!

I yelp," Kanani!"

"Aunt Lex!" She rushes towards me and hugs me. It's a little weird, being hugged by my niece. I mean, she's nearly three feet taller then me. She pulls back and asks," Do you know where mom is?"

"No… I was hoping I'd find her with you… Instead, I find you with _him_," I comment dryly, pointing to the young hunter, who's looking shamefacedly at Yeti.

I get the feeling Yeti got what HE came for.

Kanani gulps and growls irritably, "Well shit. My mom's still in trouble."

"Kanani, we'll find her, I promise," I reassure her, adding silently," _I just hope she's in one piece…_"

Kanani then growls," I must have smelt you, not mom. Cause I thought she was over here. She must be the other way."

At this moment, there's a loud screeching sound and a metallic voice speaks, echoing from the speakers built into the wall, sending chills down my back," Hybrid, we have your mother. We will kill her if you do not turn yourself over."

Oh shit.

8~8~8~8~8~8

I've been moved. I don't know why, but I'm placed in another cage, in a very dimly lit room. As I examine my surroundings, I bite back a scream. There's a glitter of eyes, not far from where I'm caged. I take a gulp of air, and silently try to still my overwhelmed imagination. The eyes blink and then, I see the the entire creature, as it leans forward, into the dim light, gazing at me curiously.

I breath sharply. It's a hunter. One of Lex's creatures. Oh my goddess…

One of his eyes is a lighter color, like it's blind, and he's missing one of his mandibles. Hell, but there's so many scars on his body… Including a huge number of large scars on his chest. Like… almost like he'd been impaled… and the flesh grew back.

No.

Hell no.

It could't be, it COULD NOT be Lex's hunter. The one who spared her life? He died! She told me he died! He was impaled!

I stand up and look at him more closely, trying to recall details from her story and match them to this creature who now kneels against the glass wall of his own cage, his mandibles twitching as he regards me. His intense green eyes search my face like he's reading a story there. It's scary, the way he's looking at me, but I wonder… if it is him, he may be wondering why I look like Lex. If it's not him… I don't have another theory. I just don't. This is so weird.

Where's Kanani? Why did they move me here? What is going on?

I've gotten used to them ignoring me.

What can I do? Fury fills me. How long has he been here? How long have they tortured him? Will they torture my daughter the same way?

The thought is unbearable and I let loose a scream as I trying breaking my glass prison again. His mandibles flare as he watches me. I scream," MY DAUGHTER WILL NOT BE USED! NO! I CAN'T, I **_WON'T_** LET IT HAPPEN! NO!"

I barely notice as the Hunter stands and starts viciously pounding at his own cage. He roars in pain, but he continues, undeterred. I snarl as I feel my bruises ache like hell, but I tell my pain, _"To hell with you bitch, my daughter's out there, being tested on, being cut open, you will not sit here and do NOTHING."_

Tears run down my face as I pound. My wrists can't take much more, my body is screaming, as am I, with the pain and fury of it all. As I draw breath, however,there's a cracking sound. A shattering of glass.

It's not my cage.

It's the Hunter's.

He snarls as his fist finally breaks through the glass. He pulls it back, his arm now mangled, but he finishes off the prison. He walks over to me and with a growl, he opens the little computerized lock on the wall and types in the code. It's then I realize he must have been watching when they used that same code to open the cage for me. The door opens. He growls down at me before uttering, in a very garbled, husky tone," The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

I nod tightly," That sounds familiar, Shorty, but I'm not Lex. I'm her sister. Damn it, I don't even know if you're the same Hunter, but even if you're not, Thank you."

He turns to the door and smashes through it. I hide a grin. Finally, we're getting somewhere. Shorty does not look short, but who cares?

"Wait up, Shorty!"

8~8~8~8~8~8

I hear the announcement and sweat runs down my back. My mother… they're threatening to hurt her. I can't let that happen. I can't.

"I can't," I murmured as I looked at Lex. She looked at me, anger and sorrow simmering in her eyes.

"But your mom will kill me if I let you turn yourself in," Aunt Lex protests.

I snarl, "Damn it, Lex, you're not my mother. Now get those Quarterback rejects out of here, I have to try to save her on my own.

Lex is about to answer, when the larger hunter takes her shoulder in hand.

Holy shit.

He's speaking English. Guttural, butchered English, but English nonetheless.

"We fight as one" he growls, his voice like a lion's," Ooman facility must be destroyed. Will die trying."

Lex looks at the younger hunter, who only gives a short nod. He must not understand English.

Well then.

I reply harshly," If my mother dies, I will hold you responsible," looking up at the huge Hunter, I add," But if you can save her, and help us escape, then I'll owe you pretty much everything."

He takes my shoulder in hand, shaking it before looking at my aunt.

"Dragon Warrior must buy us time. We find your sister."

Lex shakes her head stiffly before I respond," It's perfect. Our one shot to get this right. C'mon freaks, let's do this."

I then turned and ran down the hallway, back the way they came. To my surprise, Psycho follows me. He growls slightly, unable to speak my language, and I grin as I hear his armor activate. He's no longer visible. I remember Aunt Lex talk about that.

It rocks that I've got invisible back-up.

Now…

We give 'em hell. If they hurt my mom, I'm killing them all. I've already lost one parent, I'm not about to loose my only friend.

8~8~8~8~8~8

I look at the Ooman, Lex, as the Llonng Sain'ja called her. We go to find her sister, while my young blooded brother and the hybrid leave to buy us time. That foolish pup, I'm going to teach him a lesson if we get out of here alive.

Lex races ahead of me, her weapon in hand. I snort to myself.

Foolish.

If they get their hands on that weapon, no doubt their own technology will be improved… then again, with my brother in captivity, no doubt they've gleaned more information then I'd like. We must destroy this place before we escape.

There is a barricade ahead, but I only quicken my pace as I ram into it. It gives way, and there are more guards there, to attempt to stop us. I growl as I fire up my plasma cannons, my wrist blades extended as I fire and slash, blood and energy beams harmonizing.

Lex runs on ahead of me, stabbing and slicing as she takes on her own species' warriors. She is gaining my respect. Slowly, but surely. Setg'in was correct to mark her with our clan symbol.

As we travel down the lower levels, overcoming the odds that are set against us, I hear a familiar roar, before I take in the scent of another Yautja. It's not Kha'bj-te. I snort in surprise. Another Youngblood? Why then, were there not two distress signals? And there is also the smell of an ooman. Very close in fact-

WHUMP!

A I begins to round the corner of the hallway, something rams into me, rebounding to the floor with a grunt of pain. I chuff in surprise. It's a small ooman woman, who looks similar to Lex. She's smaller, though, more delicate, with thinner lips and lighter colored hair.

She gapes at me, scrambling to her feet. I growl and then halt in utter surprise. For in all my long years in the hunt, I have never seen THIS.

A ghost.

What else can it be?

Setg'in finishes off another ooman guard, ripping out his spine with a roar. Ghosts, spirits do not rip off limbs, or spines of the living. That is Yautja work.

The small ooman that ran into me is splattered with blood not her own, and as she scrambles to her feet, Lex cries out," Rosy!"

"Lex! Where's Kanani! How did you find me?"

"She's fine! She's buying us time! How did you-"

"Him," the woman pointed to the Youngblood, who walks to me. His right eye is blind. There's so many pauking scars, all over him…

He should not have trouble catching the eye of females now.

I catch him as he falls, cursing as he I realize tha he's lost blood. A lot of blood. His right arm is mangled, dripping and wet, his chest, legs and back riddled with wounds that are bleeding. C'jit.

With a growl, I look at Lex and her sister. Lex is staring, her jaw falling open slightly, her eyes wide. I can't blame her. I too, believed him dead.

"We go," I growl, Setg'in slung over my shoulder as we run. Lex's sister, Rosy as she is called, has acquired a gun and puts it to use, as more guards stand in our way. I use my shoulder cannon, careful to keep Setg'in out of harm's way.

With an animal like cry, Rosy rushes ahead, unmindful of the danger as she screams," YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER, YOU DIE!" It seems nothing can stop her. Her rage is great, and her strength steeled by her rage. Though she is not skilled, she is spirited, just her sister. The shots are wild, but effective.

She's certainly protective of her daughter… which I assume is the Hybrid. How that happened, I will not try to discern right now.

We have to get out of here, or perish trying. With this in mind, I contact Kha'bj-te, telling him that we are done, and that he must destroy the base with his self destruct bomb.

He does not respond.

Pauk.

That is not good.

* * *

Yello!

So, is this awesome, or is it awesome?

Kanani: You're CRAZY!

Me:If i wasn't, you wouldn't be here.

Kanani:At least then, I wouldn't have to suffer such humiliation and STRESS!

Me:Aw, admit it, you love the attention!

Kanani:*eyes glow and smoke starts coming from nostrils*

Me:Um, then again...

Predator translation:

Kha'bj-te: Maniac or Reckless

R'ka Thwei: Fire Blood

Setg'in: Deadly

Pauk: Fudge (The Queen Mother Of All Dirty Words)

Llonng Sain'ja: Dragon Warrior (Llonng is an invented term, derived from Lung which i think is chinese for dragon)

SHOUT OUT!

LynxbyLynx: I think I amy love you, I am certainly and eternally fond of you for your encouragement. ^_^ Thank you!

Silent Hunter: Yep, the irony, is that his real name is pretty much very similar. Psycho/Maniac... I couldn't find a term for Accident Prone, which is what he really is. I mean, what yautja slips on an ICE PATCH?

To all who have read, reviewed, fav'd, or otherwise appreciated this story, thank you very muchly!

Kanani: WHY are you up at 3 in the morning?

Me:Can't sleep. That moon is HUGE outside!

Kanani: Great, I have a lunatic for an author... just great...


	8. Silence So Thick

Chapter 8

Silence So Thick

* * *

I growl as I silently tread down the hallway. I have reverted to my human form. Much as I didn't want to, I know that they'll come after me with easier breathing, if I'm in my most harmless form.

I want their focus on me. Not on my mother, and not on my aunt and certainly not on her Big, Bad, Spiky friend.

If I can know that my mother is safe, I think I would die happy. Sure, I never got to see Paris, or the Grand Canyon. I have seen the Northern Lights, the full moon on a summer's eve, and beat my mom at chess. Yeah, I think I could die happy.

But who's talking about dying?

Not me, so stop looking at me like that! We've a mission to fulfill.

With a growl, I stop as I'm surrounded, front and back, by guards, who are suited up. All their guns are pointed at me. And a voice tells me, through the speakers," Very good, Hybrid. I'm glad to see that you've come to your senses."

The soldiers approach me, all of them very annoyed looking… murderous, actually. I must have killed some of their buddies. Remorse is quickly killed off as I think of my mom, with her bright eyes and her sarcastic mouth, which always gets us into trouble, and I hiss quietly at the soldiers," Ya know, ya'll probably lost some friends to me and my buddy, Psycho. But I'm about to loose my mother. So don't tell me I'm the bad guy, you government whores."

And with that, they chain me up again. I snap at the shock collar," No. You will NOT put that thing on me."

They ignore me of course, and there's not really anything I can do about it, if I want to buy time for Aunt Lex. I curse and growl, telling them all about hell, and how they'll love it there.

_Great place for an eternal vacation. The lava is amazing, and wait till you see the red hot torture chambers… Perfect little get away for hypocrites and murders alike._

One guard growls," Shut up bitch," as he roughly snaps the collar around my throat. I look beyond them, over their shoulders, and barely make out Psycho's outline. He's watching over me for now, silent as an angel of death.

When did I become a poet, you ask?

Don't know.

Don't care.

So don't ask.

I'm led along, rather similarly to the beginning of this story, save the blindfold. My chains rattle around and chaff my skin. I hiss with pain, but I make sure to pay attention to my surroundings. Anything could be useful. I note a fire escape, an elevator marked: **_Helicopter Landing Pad_**, a metallic glass case with a fire extinguishers and an ax. Those could definitely prove useful.

I love axes. Nice, sharp things that pack a wallop. Chopping firewood is one of the funnest chores ever, if you imagine enough zombies at the block.

_Focus, Kanani, focus..._

I hear the faintest metallic _ring_ and hear the last breaths of three men. Psycho just took out a quarter of my guards.

That must mean that Big Guy and Aunt Lex found my mom.

Either that or they're dead. Either way, time to dance.

When the rest of my entourage turns to see what's going on, he goes on a rampage. And I help as much as I can, spitting venom into one man's face as he brings up his gun, yanking my guards back, catching them off guard, but not before someone shoots my shoulder. I howl with pain, screeching every single obscenity I have ever heard, and a few that I invent.

When Psycho finally reaches me and cuts off my collar, we're both bleeding even more then before. Ruby red mixes with neon green on the floor.

I morph quick as I can, still in pain as I take down one man by swinging my tail, turning to slice another guard's stomach with my claws, fighting like an unprofessional maniac as we rebels retreat, back to the elevator I had seen earlier. I can hear them coming, more baddies. We have to get out of here, we have to leave, damn it!

I turn and Psycho's breathing heavily. He doesn't look too good. Oh shit. Someone stuck him with something. I pull the needle out the back of his shoulder and give it a whiff. It's not quite empty, which means he didn't get the full injection but still...

Tranquilizer.

It had to be a tranquilizer.

I want to scream, and I do.

"DAMNIT!"

He stumbles toward me, groggy and growling and I try to help him to stand, telling him quickly," I assume you attacked my entourage because they found my mother, correct?"

He gives a barely coherent nod and I scowl as he weakly opens this little computer thing that's attached to his wrist, tapping some buttons. He groans weakly as he tries to tug it off. I help him out, slitting the thing off with my claws.

"One good turn deserves another," I mutter ironically.

I know what the thing is. Aunt Lex told us about it. A tiny bomb that packs a hell of a wallop. I hope this one packs an even bigger wallop.

As it lands on the ground, I get an idea, seeing a garbage disposal. I pick up the bomb and toss it in there. Psycho breathes heavy and gestures to the elevator, groaning a little as I quickly shift his arm over my shoulder, helping him stay on his feet.

Well, barely.

"You'd better have set it for enough time for us to get the hell out of here... either that, or you'd better shift your rear into gear!" I growl as I brace my injured wings against the floor, to help gain some footage as we turn to get into the elevator.

8~8~8~8~8~

I think I may possibly loose it. Go absolutely barking mad. I thought I was already crazy.

Oh no, _this_ takes the cake. I'm staring at a dead man… er, alien…. Uh, Hunter…

See? Batty as hell.

Scar… this is Scar. The one who saved me from a death trap nine years ago... and now, he's helped my sister escape another death trap. He's alive… he's really alive… Barely… I think I'm ready to faint now.

But fainting will have to wait. Cause we have an escape to perform. Scar's lost a lot of blood, and Rosy's bleeding too. So am I. And Yeti too.

_Ok, we're all bleeding like hell. Never mind._ _Yeti seems pretty agitated. I hope Kanani's ok._

He keeps barking, and muttering, growling to himself.

I ask tentatively," What's wrong?"

"Young Blood will not respond."

"Oh shit."

All at once, he goes rigid and yells," Go! GO! PAUK, YOU OOMANS, GO!"

Rosy screams," Where's my daughter, damn it!"

I yell back," Rosy, she can take care of herself! C'mon!"

We run. Already, we're at the upper level, so we just need to get out, away from the building... and hope that the explosion doesn't

Rosy is sobbing, angry, her dark face is red, I'm practically dragging her along. We load up in the elevator. Yeti won't let us stop. We run hard, as hard as we can, down the hall, into the open sunlight.

Into the forest, farther out.

And then, there's a loud popping sound, which only gets louder. I scream as the ground beneath me ripples.

We're all knocked to our feet and Yeti roars as he shoves us all down an incline, ducking down as an explosion rocks the ground. Smoke and ash combined streak through the skyline like discolored fireworks.

Rosy's keeled over on the ground, sobbing, curled up. She's got bruises, a cut on her forehead, from the debris. Me? I feel a bit comatose as I slowly and shakily make my way to my feet, looking around. The explosion suddenly retracts, growing tiny and leaving a gaping hole in the middle of the forest. Well.

Talk about efficient.

But where…

Where's Kanani?

Rosy sobs," Nani… Where's my Nani?"

I crawl over to her and hug her, telling her," She made it. I know she did."

Rosy won't stop crying, though it soon turns to anger as she tears away from me like a wounded animal. With her hazel eyes full of accusation she turns on Yeti, snarling," Where is she?"

Oh crap. My sister's about to pick on a huge human-hunting alien who outweighs her by 400 pounds and is about three times taller then she is.

This is not good. Oh shit, I'm fainting.

8~8~8~8~8~8~

I thought I knew pain and void when Malachi died. I thought I knew what loss was then. But my daughter distracted my grief and filled my life with love and joy. Teaching her, finding out about her, learning all her thoughts, her secrets and her hopes and dreams occupied my time.

All that gone…

I feel like I could be sick. Instead, I pick on stupidity. As the alien grabs me by the throat, I kick and struggle. But then, he lets me go, and I realize that Lex has fainted. Oh no…

No no this is too much. I turn my back on the Big Guy and kneel by Lex, cradling her head, I robotically try to revive her.

Today is the worst day of my life.

Bar none.

I have never known such a silence. I never knew that noise could be turned into silence.

Kanani… Kanani, you can't be gone.

You can't.

* * *

Ok... yes, I left it there. I'm sorry...

The next chapter is giving me a bit of trouble... But don't worry, I'll have it up soon! I swear!

SHOUT OUT!

megan: ...Well, that's the ending we all imagine for them, isn't it? ISN'T IT? *cheesy fangirl smile* Of course it is. XDD

LynxbyLynx: I'm glad Kanani is a hit with you! And yes, Scar has scars. *giggles* I hope you liked this chapter as much. If not, I apologize and resolve to do better.

The Silent Hunter: Yes, Scar has survived... thus far. I debated a while about whether or not to actually do it and bring him in. You can see how THAT turned out. ^_^

Cc: I'm glad you think it is AWESOME! Here is your update! Thanks for your motivation!

So...

Reviews? Please?


	9. Say Goodbye

Chapter 9

Say Good-bye

* * *

I cannot believe this. The video footage reveals certain doom that I had not foreseen.

My throat tightens as I quickly and quietly evacuate. My laptop contains all the information I have collected here. There is nothing more to do then sacrifice the rest of these pawns.

For the betterment of the human race.

8~8~8~8~8~8

As I drive Psycho into the elevator that will take us to the helicopter pad, I pray that the others got out in time. I really, really hope they got out. Cause I can't take Psycho back in there. I just can't. As the elevator takes us up, I growl," So, you realize that if we all die I'm going to have kill you right? It would suck if my mom died in this endeavor."

I heard a slight huff, as well as some rapid clicks. He appears to be looking at the floor, but I know this can't be true when he leans back, his head still tilted down. My tail twitches and I growl," And get your eyes off my ass. Just because I'm dressed like a slut at the moment doesn't give your eyes free license to ogle me like I'm a steak! Sheesh, you pervy alien…"

He groans slightly as he looks back up and weakly shoots me the finger.

I scowl," yeah, yeah, same to you. Freak..."

As the elevator stops and opens, I squeal in a rather high-pitched tone. With good reason, before you start laughing your head off.

There's another army of guards out there. With guns. All of them pointed at me. I don't even know what to do… wait. This room is the last barrier to our freedom. And it's wide. Wide enough for me to…

I growl, my eyes dilating as I realize what I must do. Damn, but this is going to hurt….

And it might not even work.

Something in me snaps," _Are you crazy? You're dead if you do this!"_

_You gotta better idea, bitch?_

_Not at the moment, no._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

In the elevator, I look over my companion, contemplating death in an absent manner. Since when have I become thoughtful? I can't tell.

I have never fathered a pup. This would be the greatest disgrace, to me. And yet, after this, I may be considered unfit for breeding. Being captured and held like this by the oomans…

At least the bomb is in place. If I die, I will have gained back my honor. I set it to destroy this whole facility… I hope.

Her sharp voice suddenly brings me to reality as I hear her accuse me of… something. The word she uses is unknown to me. Her tone implies that I'm doing something stupid. And then I realize just where my eyes are focused.

_Paya, but that's a long tail..._

Ridiculous ooman. Does she really think I'm considering her fit as a mate?

_Now that you mention it-_

WHAT. THE. PAUK?

With a snort and a shake of my head, I growl and give her the same insult she presented to me, feeling smug as she brushes it off, without a sharper retort.

I feel my heart sink as the elevator opens, revealing a trap. Oh Paya, this is not good. So many Oomans… and I can barely support my own weight.

_We are dead. _

But then, the Llonng Sain'ja steps out, and starts changing, going from a humanoid creature to a completely different, large and quadrupedal creature. Her serpentine tail snakes out and grabs me by the waist, heaving me weakly onto her smooth back.

This all happens extremely fast, I barely register it, though I manage to cling to her as she runs, wrapping my arms around her graceful neck as she builds up speed, her breath heaving from her nostrils. Heat courses beneath her smooth scales as she lets loose the flame that is within her. But we are not invincible. I feel each impact of the bullets that hit her, each thud that either bounces or strikes home. A pain-filledl, high-pitched bellow echoes from her mouth, along with flame and ice.

A few stray bullets hit me as well, causing me intense pain.

_Good. That should rid me of my stupor. _

I already feel more awake, as pain leaks through my fogged senses.

The hangar door bars our escape but she only speeds up, ramming into it. Her wings spread out, as suddenly, we are rushing down, over a precipice. I cling tighter with the sensation, trying to not think of heaving what I last ate. The ground below is rocky, a painful death.

_Paya… She's not slowing down._

The ground rushes to greet us with open arms. I stiffen for the final blow.

But all at once, there's the strangest sensation, as her wings snap out, injured though they are, she roars with pain and frustration as she catches a draft. We're climbing into the sky, rising through the air, just as the explosion goes beyond the facility. I feel the fire and the heat of destruction, arc over us, consume us and hurl us chaotically further away.

She roars as the impact effects her flight, and her wings level out, as she glides to the tree-strewn ground.

_Pauk… this is going to hurt…_

I try to time myself before jumping off her back, just as she hits the ground. She tumbles, head over heels, her wings torn and her body gushing blood, leaving trails of it ground into the rocky ground, before a tree causes her to stop completely.

The ground rushes up to meet me, but I reach out and grab a tree branch, swinging myself around, I land on the crook of the tree, my breath heaving, as I rest. Mournfully, she gives a cry, as ash and smoke billow out from the explosion.

With a growl, I jump to the ground, rushing over to her as the explosion folds back on itself, imploding. Soon, there is nothing but a crater in the ground, where the ooman facility was. Good riddance.

I kneel by her, my fingers tainted with her blood now, as I look over her injuries. They are numerous.

_Paya… so many punctures..._

She's barely breathing, blood flowing and gushing freely.

We're free. Our honor reclaimed, our enemies dead and done with. I tell her this, knowing she will not understand. I tell her that her honor is reclaimed. In this form, her face is slightly elongated, like that of a reptile. Her shoulders are lean, and powerful muscle threads through her entire being. Her coloring is silvery, like moonlight, dappled with darker grays, reminding me of the sky, when the moon is clouded by thunderous skies.

_She's pauking magnificent. _

I look at her with surprise as she morphs into her first form, her ooman one. Kneeling down, I roar into her face, trying to wake her up. Her heart has slowed, her blood, though it is not gushing as it did before, is still trickling from her wounds.

_Paya, there's so much blood. So much…_

I work, trying to revive her, to staunch the blood flow. The drug introduced into my system did not last long, thank Paya. It was not enough to put me under. If it did, we would not have made it out. Now, I quickly sling her over my shoulder as I start walking, to find my brother and her kin. I must try to keep this one alive. Her blood trickles down my body, mixing once again with my own blood. Intertwined.

I owe her my life. If it means taking her back home with me, I will repay my debt to her. As I carry her away, my own injuries try to bring me down, but I growl as I walk. My own body is my enemy now.

And a harsh one it is.

All at once, I hear R'ka Thwei's voice, crackling over the intercom in my mask.

_"Youngblood! Answer me! Respond!"_

_"Nice to hear from you, Honored Brother."_

_"Pauk! Don't scare me like that!"_

_"I thought Arbitrators didn't get scared."_

_"Don't think your insolence will go unpunished. Do you have the female?"_

_"I do. Where are you?"_

_"Don't try to come to us. We will come to you."_

8~8~8~8~8

I woke up to Rosy's dull, sorrowful face. And everything comes crashing down on me.

"Rosy?"

"Hi Lex. You ok? I don't know what Spiky over there is doing. He may be phoning home."

I cracked a smile at the joke, before groaning," I fainted didn't I?"

"Yep. Nice of you to hold out on us for so long."

"Rosy, you and that mouth…"

Rosy sobs and I quickly envelope her into a hug. As Yeti crouches down by us, he speaks quietly," Ship will come. Take you somewhere safe."

I get to my feet, wobbling a little as I feel a little lightheaded and grimace," Why are you helping us?"

"Honor."

"I see."

Rosy bitterly replies, with a biting tone," Your honor won't bring back what I've lost."

He only looks at her before turning sharply away, growling under his breath.

I cringe," Rosy, We don't know if she is gone."

With a sniffle and a hard set jaw, she stands wearily to her feet.

"I'm going to find her."

Yeti's hand snakes out and he shakes his head," No."

She growls," Let go of my arm, you son of a bitch!"

He growls back," Youngblood survived. Has Dragon. We go."

He grabs Scar and starts walking. I look at Rosy, who runs to catch up.

To myself, I think,"_Comatose much?_" as I walk after them, trying to sort through things in my head.

The facility is destroyed. Why does it feel like this shouldn't be that easy? After my experience at the pyramid, I've learned, over all, that nothing is ever easy. Not this easy.

And Yeti said that the Young blood has Kanani. He never said she was alive.

I run to catch up.

8~8~8~8~8

I laid the Llonng Sain'ja down on the ground, waiting for my Brother and her kin to come. I've done all I can for her for now. Now, hwever, I growl quietly as I hear a heart beat, not far from here. Another ooman.

I scent the air, and growl.

It smells familiar.

And I'm going to kill it.

I cloak myself as I leave her.

_There's no escape, little Ooman. I'm going to have your skull._

8~8~8~8~8~8

I'm dreaming. I've got to be. This is really weird.

All around me is a mist, a swirling darkness with illuminating stars.

I hear soft laughter, bitter weeping and imploring voices.

"Where am I?" I call, feeling frightened and disturbed.

The mist parts slightly, and I blink as a form, familiar and alien alike, walks towards me.

His eyes are dark amber, shimmering like sunlight. He's about as tall as Psycho (where is that bozo, anyways?) with a long prehensile tail that's waving slightly behind him.

Twin devilish horns jut out from his forehead. His scales are black, dappled with white, and his teeth are sharp. He looks a lot like me, minus the silky mane. Devilishly handsome, if you ask me. He's wearing what looks like the garb of a japanese warrior, but more modern.

"Kanani," his voice is deep, kind, and he gives me this sad, rueful smile. There's mischief in his eyes, but I find no trace of it in his voice.

"Who the hell are you? Please tell me you're not God!" I blurt.

_Damnit, if it IS God, then I just shot myself in the foot…_

He throws back his head and laughs," No, my dear, i am not thew Almighty. I should have known you'd be so like your mother. I have a feeling she would have said the same, if this was her first time meeting me."

Hold the phone…

"F-father?" I gasp out. I'm pretty sure I might start hyperventilating.

He chuckles," In the spirit."

"Wait, so, I'm dead? I can't be dead! I've got to get back and-"

"No, you're not dead, just unconscious. Your companion is working very hard to save you," he trails off, a little disconcerted it seems, before speaking again," Your mother was everything to me, Kanani. I'm so sorry that… that I haven't been there."

I snort," You're dead. You don't have to apologize for that."

"That's the thing though. I wasn't careful. I should have been more careful, but I got cocky, and now, my skull is a dust-collector in someone's trophy room," he adds a little smugly," Though I did put up a hell of a fight. Killed my attacker. Bit that sucker right in the neck. My venom was much more potent then yours is, though I couldn't control it as well as you do."

I shift," Wait, if your attacker is dead, why is your… skull a trophy? How do you know all this?"

"I'm dead."

"That makes you omniscient?"

"No, but it helps," he grins and I snort as I wait for his explanation.

"Someone tried to help me, to save my life. But they were too late. And since I was a worthy opponent, they deemed my bones attractive enough to adorn their wall," He laughs, seeing irony," I always knew I was a handsome devil."

I swallowed hard," Father… was it one of the hunters? Someone like Psycho?" I feel a churning in my stomach. If that's true… oh hell… One of Psycho's kind killed my father. Widowed my mother and orphaned me…

His eyes cloud over.

"Remember, Kanani. Things are never as they seem. Do not let bitterness ruin you. Your tongue is sharp enough as it is," he chuckles," Your temper is like hell. You're truly my daughter."

He comes to me and puts a hand on my shoulder," I can never redeem myself as your father. But in this dream, the least I can do is tell you that I'm proud of you. I always have been. I always will be."

Damnit, I feel tears in my eyes. I never realized… or didn't want to realize… how badly I wanted to hear those words... From him. My father is proud of me. How many people can say that about themselves?

He bends down and kisses my forehead, murmuring," Farewell, Beauty."

It's then I wake up, opening my eyes and sucking in air. The sight that meets my eyes is a bit shocking.

Well shit.

Psycho's got a human pinned to a tree. T

On the ground, by their feet is a case, a computer bag for a laptop.

I moan slightly before looking down at my body.

"Oh holy shit. I look like a pin cushion!" I croak.

The human gasps," Help me! Please!"

I look up at him balefully," Buddy, even if I was in shape to (cough! cough! HACK!)" I gasp as I sputter. Blood comes out my mouth. Shit.

"-I'd drag you to hell myself," I finish before curling on the ground, in pain.

It's then I hear that meaty sound of flesh ripping. I shudder as a spray of blood sprinkles onto me. Psycho crouches by me, grumbling as he puts a hand on my forehead.

I mumble," Psycho, thanks. For everything. Hell, you can ogle me all you want now. I don't think I really care anymore."

He purrs, a sound I didn't think he could make. It sounds soothing…

And then, he gently traces his claws through my hair. Feels… feels good… Hell, I don't wanna pass out again… I don't wanna-

I pass out.

8~8~8~8~8~

Breath burns in my lungs, as I try to urge Sir Spiky Pants to hurry up. He finally concedes to break into a light jog, which I actually have trouble matching up to. At least we're getting somewhere. Fear and hope struggle within me. I moan softly, unwilling to accept that my daughter's dead, my logic telling me she couldn't be alive and that I'm all alone in this world.

However, the smell of raw flesh and blood hits me like a brick wall, and I scream, as I see a skinned human, hanging to dry.

Shit, shit…

Blackness takes over.

8~8~8~8~8~

Lex swallowed convulsively before heaving her last meal.

I stride over to Kha'bj-te and grab his shoulder, shaking it," Your honor has been reclaimed."

"Thank you, Arbitrator," he responds, in a humbled tone," The Llonng Sain'ja, she is alive, but barely. I cannot allow her to die."

"I called my ship. It should here very soon."

"What will we do with the oomans?"

"For now, they are not safe here. And they have seen too much. We must take them aboard."

He nods sharply before kneeling down next to the Llonng Sain'ja. He's keeping watch over her like she's his own pup. I shake my head as I look over at Lex and Rosy. Rosy is out cold. I snort to myself, as Lex quietly sits next to Rosy, asking me," Is Kanani alive?"

"Barely," I respond sharply.

I hear my ship approaching. I also hear more Oomans.

With a growl, I hoist Rosy into my arms, still carrying Setg'in, and the ship lands, coming open.

Lex sucks in her breath as she catches up with both I and Kha'bj-te. She pauses, passing by a black case on the ground. Without hesitation, she picks it up and we board the ship.

I set the female ooman down in the hall way, barking to Lex," Watch your sister!"

I need to pilot this ship out of here FAST.

I practically dump my brother into the infirmary as I bark to Kha'bj-te," DON'T touch anything and keep an eye on them!" as I sprint to the command deck. Already, the oomans have discovered us. I swiftly punch in a few codes and my weapons system fires on the enemy, killing most of the oomans as I plot a destination swiftly.

With that done, I heave a breath of relief, as my ship rises from the earth and back to the stars.

Now… to deal with my "guests".

* * *

I hope people enjoyed this. BTW it's not over!

SHOUT OUT!

Cc: Your review made me laugh evilly. i apologize. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Khalthar:Greetings, new reviewer! I'm glad you're enjoying this so far. I've taken your advice into serious consideration and I thank you for taking the time to offer it!

LynxbyLynx:Yeti didn't QUITE get his $$ kicked... not yet. *grins evilly*

Ahem. Reviews are nice! Questions, Comments, OR Constructive Crit, it's all good!


	10. Man Alive

Chapter 10

Man Alive

* * *

The fluid is drained from the tube once again as my body is taken down, strapped to a table. The whine of a blade reaches my ear. I will not cry out. I will not give them the satisfaction. No.

The blade enters my skin. My blood splatters all over the place. I bite back all noise, my eyes tightly shut. My limbs will not move. They have been drugged. But I can feel that blade, as though I were fully conscious.

Paya… Am I finally dying?

All at once, the blade stops, and they inject a fluid into me.

It burns, sizzling at first, causing me to grind my fangs. My body twitches, and I try to move, to escape, anything.

My limbs will not move. And all at once, there is a pain, so dark and so vibrant, it goes straight to my head.

8~8~8~8~8~

Time no longer has meaning. I do not know what they want with me. Why haven't they killed me?

I have been placed in a stasis tube, caged, forced to fight against smaller, fierce animals, my blood has been taken, my flesh cut, and other things I cannot name, because I was unconscious.

I am sure there are times I have died, and then brought back to this accursed life.

When will it end?

8~8~8~8~8

I dreamed of her again. The Ooman woman from my chiva. Paya, it feels like it happened so long ago. When I dream of her, she's always looking at me with those dark eyes of hers, that composed expression, though I know she is in turmoil beneath it all. I can smell it in her aura, hear it in the fast pace of her heart.

In this dream, I tell her everything that's happened to me. Language is no barrier to us in this dream world, and even if it was, I wouldn't care.

I tell her of the Abomination that sprung from my chest while I was unconscious, and the crash to earth, which I barely survived. With pain and regret, I tell her of my brief hunt for the creature, which ended in my capture.

I am a failure. I should be dead.

And she simply looks at me with the hollow expression of a dream and takes my hand in hers, squeezing it softly.

Since when have I found her so attractive? So strangely hideous and yet exotically beautiful?

Ugh, Paya, but I've been away from my people far too long.

8~8~8~8~8~8

This is no dream.

The ooman woman… she seems so familiar.

I look at her carefully, with my good eye. My right eye is useless. It was injured in one of my escape attempts. The ooman female looks back at me with horror and recognition… but she's not the ooman from my dreams, from my past. I am sure of this… She suddenly erupts in such agony, banging her tiny fists against the glass walls, I feel taken aback.

My thoughts raced as a newfound strength course through me, as an outrage charges me with renewed strength. I cannot not allow them to keep her here. It did not matter why she was here. They mean her harm this I am sure of.

I'm hardly aware of my own pain, as I finally break through the glass wall. I didn't even realize I had broken through till I felt my flesh rip against the broken glass, as I pulled my arm back in. Pain ripples through my senses, as I break free from the cage. This is not the first time i have broken one of these cages. But it will be the last.

I walk to her cage and open the lock. Watching the oomans closely has always paid off before, and it certainly did now. She looks at me with awe and speaks. I have learned a little more of the ooman language. Mostly words having to do with pain. I chuff with impatience and start out the door. She is welcome to come or stay. But I have a feeling she will not stay.

As we begin, I try to recall as much of the maze as I can. After attempting escape so many times, a bit of this place is familiar to me. We race, catching ooman security off-guard. The ooman female acquires a gun, somehow, and tries to use it. I have only my body as a weapon. I will not be kept here. Never again.

I'm taken off guard, however, as she runs headlong into the towering form of my eldest half-brother, R'ka Thwei. What is he doing here? He is fighting along the side of a very familiar face. I struggle with disbelief. The ooman who was at my chiva.

She is here. I look briefly from her to the other female and realize that they must be family. Blood is oozing from my body from multiple wounds. I stumble, and my brother catches me, muttering something under his breath about Cetanu rejects.

He's grown crankier. I still wonder why he is here. Am I again dreaming? It feels so real..

My last thought before blackness takes me is that we will all probably die.

After all, nothing in life could be this easy...

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(after the escape)

I jump as R'ka Thwei comes thundering back. He gives me a baleful glare and I quickly duck out of his way as he administers to Setg'in and the Llonng Sain'ja.

He grunts in surprise," I specifically told you not to touch anything… but you have done a fine job of disobeying this time."

I swallow before pointing out," They were both losing blood… and they are both close to me. Besides, Sain'ja needed something for her modesty..."

"You could have done more harm then good," he growled, adding, "And what do you know of a female's modesty?"

"Well..."

With a low growl, R'ka Thwei punches my shoulder, flinging me onto the side of the room.

I stay down, waiting for the next blow. I know I deserved that. Walking into Ooman territory, as I had done, was one of the most foolish mistakes. It had nearly cost us our lives. I wait, patiently, for another blow.

No such thing occurs. He's busy, checking on Setg'in, grumbling," He is stable… she is stable. Both have lost blood, but are no longer in danger… What to do with them now?"

He steps back in thought," The oomans will not be safe on their planet. Unless they spend the rest of their lives in hiding. And even so, they have seen too much of our kind."

He glances down at me and barks," On your feet! Stop cowering!"

I stand up, snorting," I am not cowering."

"Then why are you-"

"Just waiting to see whether or not you were done punishing me."

R'ka snort as he nods," I hope you have learned a lesson, Young Blood."

I only nod. What words can I speak to this?

My own wounds, I have already cleaned and taken care of. I silently glance at the trophies I managed to bring along, and R'ka nods," Take them and clean them off… but if you break anything of mine-"

"I swear, I will be careful!" I respond, gathering the skulls and spines, I walk away. As I turn, out of sight, I trip. On what, I haven't the faintest idea and it takes all my skill to land in such a way that I do not crush any of my trophies.

I hear R'ka grumble in annoyance and can already imagine him rubbing at his head in irritation.

"I am fine! No need to panic!" I yelled as I stood again and walked, more carefully, away, to clean my trophies.

8~8~8~8~8~8

"No need to panic, my eye," I mutter as my younger brother slinks away. Knowing him, I'll probably regret sending him to clean his trophies, but I need time to think. My ship is in orbit for right now. I do not know if I want to drop off the females.

Setg'in owes his life to Lex and… I'm slowly realizing that I owe these females as well. It would have been more difficult, though less complicated, to rescue Kha'bj-te. Certainly, I would not have even known that Setg'in was there.

I never would have known. Remorse fills me as I snort quietly, looking at my younger brother, who is now stirring feebly. I clasp his hand as he clatters," Where am I now?"

"You are home, my brother," I replied, as he opens his eyes. One of them is blind. His remaining upper tusk taps against his bottom one as he replies," I have not died?"

"No. You are safe," I then add," I will bring food soon."

He ignores me as he asks," Where is the ooman? The one from my… my chiva. I am sure I saw her here…"

"She is here. Safe. Her family was in danger, in the same facility where you were being held."

He chuckles," So, she is still getting herself into trouble?"

I frown at this," I suppose. You must rest. Soon, you will be strong again."

He growls in a low tone as he thoughtfully closes his eyes," Before you make her leave… I wish to speak to her."

"You cannot speak their language."

"Then you will interpret for me, won't you?"

"Of course."

Pauk. I had no intention of playing the interpreter. Some translators are definitely in order. Hmm.

I grumble as the Llonng Sain'ja suddenly springs up, yelping," THE STEAK IS BURNING! MY PEPPER STEAK IS RUINED!" She pants wildly, before moaning and laying carefully back down, clearly in pain.

With a roll of my eyes, I snort," Crazy Dragon."

She growls back," Hey, hey, sanity is overrated! And besides, who asked you, Spiky?"

"Huh, Spiky. Not my name. R'ka Thwei," I don't know a lot of ooman words. I piece together what I know.

"Raw-kah Fuh'way," she tries to pronounce my name and fails, grimacing as she feels at the bandages at her ribs," Ow… what happened to me? I feel like I got sploded…. and I'm naked," She adds with widening eyes.

"You are injured, but you heal."

"No shit, sherlock," She responds, not even looking at me as she makes sure she's covered with the bandages Kha'bj-te gave her.

I growl. This one will try my patience. At this moment, there's a loud crash, and a cry of," C'jit! My bad!"

Oh no…

I run from the room.

Before this is over, I have a feeling I will wish I had left Kha'bj-te back at the facility.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Rosy comes to eventually. She moans softly before looking around," Whoa… how the hell did we wind up inside the Millennium Falcon?"

"Ha ha, Rosalie. We made it. Kanani's alive."

"You saw her?"

"No, but I heard her. She screamed something about steaks."

"Sounds like her," Rosy murmurs, but she sobs with relief as she wobbles to her feet," I've got to.. got to go to her."

I stand up, slinging an arm around her. I'm not feeling well, but hey, I'm alive. And I'm very bothered. I haven't opened the case I grabbed yet, but it feels like there's a laptop in it. I wonder what it contains. Who was the creep that Spiky Junior skinned?

Questions I intend to find the answers to. But first, I follow Rosy, as she endeavors to find her way to Kanani. I call out," Kanan? Where are you?"

"Here!" we hear her shout," Someone get me a pair of pants… please."

Rosy's eyes widen and we race to the room.

I groan. Kanani has lost her clothing. She's got a lot of bandages wrapped around her torso, and a cloth draped over her lower body, but that's it. She may as well be naked, though we don't see any, ah, skin...

Oh shit.

Rosy fairly shrieks with rage as she takes off her jacket and covers Kanani's torso. I look around, feeling a little foolish. When Yeti gets back, Rosy is NOT going to be happy with him.

He comes back.

And Rosy unloads," YOU BARBARIAN, WHERE ARE HER CLOTHES? WHERE ARE HER FUCKING CLOTHES?"

He growls," Kh'loh'ssss?"

He can't even pronounce the word...

She screams like a banshee and runs at him, pounding on his abs with her bare fists," CLOTHES _DON'T _**JUST** VANISH! WHICH ONE OF YOU PERVS TOOK HER CLOTHES?"

"Mom," Comes Kanani's patient voice," The clothes I was wearing tore apart cause I morphed. No one took them off. In fact, these "Pervs" covered me up like you see."

Rosy pauses. Yeti doesn't look a bit harmed from her pummeling. He's shaking, and I realize he's trying not to laugh… and failing

Rosy yelps," You son of a bitch! It's not funny! How dare you! And damn your rock-hard 8 pack to the 7th circle of HELL!"

Kanani's got her hands over her face. I imagine she's very red. Also trying to not laugh.

Sucking in breath, I looked over at Rosy," How about you and, uh Yeti, look for something decent to put on Kanani? I've got something to give Kanani… and I can keep an eye on her."

Rosy looks up at Yeti who looks back down at her.

Both of them are probably thinking,"_Aw hell no."_

"Hell to the no," Rosy growls.

"Same," Yeti growls.

I groan. Clearly, I'm the only adult on this ship.

"Both of you get _off_ yer stubborn asses and get something to clothe YOUR _child_ with, Rosy!" I growl.

Kanani grumbles," I'm 18… not a child…"

"You'll always be my child," Rosy sharply reminds her before sighing in resignation, looking balefully at Yeti," Ok, Sir Spiky Pants, what do you have in mind?"

He glares at her before growling," Do not touch anything, Ooman," lumbering off. I mouth to Rosy," Don't kill him," as she repeats," Don't kill him. Right." And then follows him.

I turn around. Kanani is watching me. She looks over at Scar, and then asks," Is this… the same guy?"

"Yeah… it sure is," I replied as I went to stand by him. Well, he's certainly earned his nick name. Scars by the bazillions. I gently reach out and trace one that runs over his forearm, stiffening as he catches my hand, crushing the bones together.

I hiss and his grip relaxes as his eyes open.

He blinks at me before uttering a garbled," Sawrr'ree."

"It's… it's ok," I stammered," You, you speak english?"

He grumbles," Mo," as he weakly holds up my hand to look at. I swallow. He's been so messed up, I hardly recognize the poor guy. He also got spikier.

The thought makes me want to giggle. As he examines my hand, he asks," Nayh'mmm?"

"My name? It's Alexa. But everyone calls me Lex."

"Lehhh… K'sh..Leh'k'sss."

"Close enough, Scar."

"Sah'kar?"

"That's… kinda what I called you. I'm not sure I could pronounce your real name. Is that ok?"

He gives a grumbling trill before nodded," Y'ehs."

I smile softly as I reply," It's good to see you again, big guy. You, ah, you really had me fooled. I thought you were dead."

"Ah…Ahl'mossst," he grumbles.

I shake my head," You're one tough bastard."

I hear a slight snort behind me as Kanani gripes," Don't mind me, you lovebirds, I'll just lie here… in pain…all alone. WITH ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO."

I chuckle as I turn to my niece. She cocks her head as she studies me with her amber eyes, and I smile as I reach into my pocket.

"I brung ya a present," I grinned as I held out her red ipod.

"Raphael!" She squeals happily, grabbing her ipod. Yes, the ipod is named Raphael. Kanani has a thing for those ninja turtles.

She grins as she turns it on and squeals," Oh sweet! A full battery! I must have died and gone to heaven!"

With a smile, I look over at Scar, who's watching us both. I'm trying to memorize very part of him now. Enjoying the fact that I was never alone after all. It's a bit overwhelming, to figure this out. All that time I thought I was the only one left, my last friend had been alive…

Just on on the other side of the world.

What a sick joke.

I look over at my niece, slowly realizing that if Rosy hadn't been kidnapped… If Kanani hadn't foolishly gone after her…

If they _had_ returned my calls… If I had left them alone…

Scar would still be in that awful place. I gently sat down next to him, with a grin at Kanani, who was busy looking at all her songs, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey Kanani, play us something, would ya?"

"Hmmm… You never approve of my music though."

"You got any Police?"

"Yep!" Kanani giggled as she played Every Breath You Take by The Police. I nod my head to the beat, forgetting where I am as I softly sing along. This has got to be one of my favorite songs,

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make  
__Every step you take,_

_Every claim you stake  
__I'll be watching you._

With a chuckle, Kanani joined her bass voice with mine, both of us slightly off key as we grin to each other,

_Every single day  
__Every word you say_

_Every game you play,  
__Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

We both struggle not to laugh at the next verse, still singing along,

_Oh can't you see  
__You belong to me_

_And my poor heart aches!  
__With every step you take!_

_Every move you make  
__Every vow you break  
__Every smile you fake,  
__Every claim you stake  
__I'll be watching you_

Kanani sings along this time, since I never get this part right, her eyes closed,

_Since you've gone,  
__I'll be lost without a trace_

_I dream at night I can only see your face  
__I look around but it's you I can't replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
__I keep calling baby, baby, pleeeeaaase…._

I smirked, snorting," Kanani… you're horrible."

"It runs in the family," Kanani grins at me wickedly as she lays back, letting the song play on.

I snort," Yeah right."

_I'll be watching you…_

At this moment, there's a huffing noise. I look over at the doorway. So does Kanani, and she scowls furiously.

It's Spiky Junior. And he's laughing at us, bent over double, his shoulders heaving.

Kanani scowled," Hey you. Get your ass over here."

He straightens, still grinning as he strides over, to look down on Kanani, his brow cocked.

Kanani grunts," Lex, this is Psycho, my partner in crime and a perv."

"A perv? Do I want to know the story behind that title?"

"… probably not," She growls, looking at him with wariness.

Pyscho snorted," Kha'bj-te."

"Kah-bitchy?" She frowned.

He thumps his chest, growling," MO! Kah'bj-te! Mo _Sss'iiie'k'oh._"

I figure it out, but Kanani beats me to it as she snorts," Don't like the name I picked out for you? Well, too bad. You deserve it, after nearly loosing it and trying to kill me, you bastard," Kanani growls at him, her amber eyes narrowed.

He only makes a loud huffing sound, mixed with a low growl, a series of clicks echoing slightly as he very quickly reaches over and thunks her on the forehead with his fingernail, clicking with more laughter as she attempts to swat him.

Kanani insults his mother, probably not for the first time, as he laughs at her.

I chuckle slightly, leaning back into my seat, freezing as I feel something warm, heating up my back. I look over my shoulder, down at Scar's body, which I'm currently leaning against. He's watching me, an unreadable expression on his face.

If I had to guess, I'd say it was thoughtfulness. I swallow," Uh, am I hurting you?"

"Mo," he replies. He's still got my hand. Like he doesn't want to let it go. I feel very weird. Things which I had pushed to the back my head before are resurfacing.

A hell of a lot of what-ifs plague me, as I look down at him.

Psycho growls something at Scar, and he responds, "talking" in clipped, pained tones.

Kanani's gone thoughtful, her amber eyes hazy as she flips through her music, finally settling on another group that I'm not against. Not completely, anyways.

_Take me away,  
__You saved me from myself and all I've done…_

_Cause life just ain't the same when I'm with you  
__I can climb the sky,_

_You've got me walking on,__wa- walking on the stars,  
__Walking, walk-walking on the stars…_

Kanani's looking thoughtful.

I wonder what she's thinking about. I've never really seen her so… well, sad. Not since she was a child, anyways.

8~8~8~8~8

"You probably don't have understand or speak English to know that I really don't like you," I began with a huff, as I helped Spiky look through his stuff, searching for some sort of material with which to clothe my daughter.

He growls in a low undertone,"Disrespectful ooman._"_

_"_Damn right I'm disrespectful. Still… you got my sister out there alive. And Kanani's hurt… but she's alive. I owe you. Like, everything. If i had lost her-" I grumble. He growls as he turns and put a hand on my shoulder, giving it a small shake.

I have no idea why I'm talking so freely to this guy. Mammoth as he is, I get the feeling that, even though he's a killer, there's something below that. I mean, why would he risk so much to help Lex rescue me, Kanani AND his other two compadres?

If you ask me, this guy's just a softy.

After discovering that my daughter is still alive and kicking, relief like you wouldn't believe left me feeling invincible. Which might merit my reasons for rushing at him and pounding on his rock of a belly.

Which was about equivalent to pounding on a brick wall. Damn, such hard abs… hard as Malachi's had been…

The thought makes me blush and I wonder, desperately, what the hell made me go there…

I'm distracted as he snorts, pulling out a roll of cloth. Or… it looks like cloth. Feeling it, it's very rough, but it will do. It's not itchy, at least… feels like leather.

"Alright… Thanks Spiky."

"Welcome," He responds, adding roughly," What now, Ooman? Others will hunt you. Your daughter, your sister. What will you do?"

I grumble," Hey! Hey! don't kill my buzz, Spike, I'm enjoying this… sorta. Let's celebrate the fact we're alive before getting depressed again."

I turn and walk away. Cause honestly, I really don't want to think about the "WHAT NOW."

He's right of course. We will be hunted. If the government learned about Kanani and her abilities… if they know we know about these hunters…

Well, we may have just unearthed a can of shit.

* * *

Ok people, what do you think so far? I'm glad to see so many reviews, it makes me... well, glad.

Kanani: Ladies and gentleman, My author is a lunatic.

Me:They already know that Kanani. Way to be creative.

Kanani: She's also a sadist.

Me:Why you- I AM NOT!

SHOUT OUT!

Silent Hunter: My friend, this is for your review for chapter 8. Sorry I left it there, but I hope these last two chapters made up for it!

Luv4Uncas:Yep, they made it out alive... so far. *cackles*

EverlastingLife: Glad you liked the chapter! I hope you like the rest just as much! thanks for dropping the review!

LynxbyLynx: Demented mind? NO! ... MAYBE. JUST MAYBE. XD

PocketSevens: This is not the end, mon ami. But I am pleased you liked it enough that you wished for a sequel. ^_^

BTW, the song lyrics are as follows:

Every Breath You Take by The Police

And

Walking On The Stars by Group1Crew


	11. Oops?

Warning: a bit of awkward mischief here. I hope you enjoy it. ^_^*

Chapter 11

O.o

* * *

I'm honestly not sure what to say to my mom. After almost dying… having her freak out about my modesty or lack thereof… and than that weird dream about my… my father…

I suddenly feel choked up and silently close my eyes, ignoring my Aunt and fellow freaks for the moment, lost in my music and my thoughts.

_Geez, I wonder if I really did die and come back to life… I really hope not, cause that's just corny,"_ I scowl as Lex stands up," I'll be right back. I picked up a laptop that belonged to Spiky Jr.'s last victim. I wanna see what it has to say so I'll be back."

I open my mouth to ask her a question, but she's already gone. Psycho, or Kah-bitchy… (I'm fairly certain at this point that he would rather me call him by MY name for him then for me to continue to buther his language. It ain't pretty. For obvious reasons…) looks down at me and then at my ipod.

"This is my ipod. One of my best friends. Touch it and you die," I growl.

He grunts something before taking off his mask. I really dig that mask. It's got metallic horns, a cool visor… I want one. Damnit, why do aliens get all the cool equipment?

Oh well, I've got my ipod, Raphael. I love that ipod. Love it. I really missed it. Of course, you may wonder why it's named after a ninja turtle…

_Or maybe not._

I like Ninja Turtles. They're kinda like my brothers that don't exist. I'm a lot like Raph, though not as smart, I'm pretty sure… and not as kick-ass for sure. I always really wished that they were real and that they were my brothers.

Instead, I get a mandibled-pervert for a fellow-captive-in arms-partner person.

_Except, of course, he's also really muscular, kinda sexy with his gear on and, ah, very reptilian, kinda like me and… very kick-ass in some aspects of hisCUTIT_**_OUT_**_YOU_**PERVERT**_DRAGON_**_GIRL_**_!_

I growl at myself, trying to shake those thoughts out as my eyes snap open. Both Psycho and Scar are staring at me.

"What?" I ask," am I hanging out?" I quickly check to make sure my chest is covered. THAT would have been embarrassing.

It gets worse when I realize I was talking out loud when I mentioned that my mandibled-pervert-fellow-in-arms-and-partner-in-crime was, ah, well, kick ass, kinda sexy and… muscled.

I look at them, pop-eyed and jaw-dropped. Holy shit… did they understand me?

They stare back at me.

I swallow and growl," Well, it's TRUE. Freaks…"

At this point, I grab my earphones from the special little pouch that came with my ipod and plug up my ears, allowing the music to soothe my humiliation.

Sigh, will it never end? the humilation I mean.

Most likely not.

8~8~8~8~8~8

I turned to Setg'in and questioned," Are all female oomans like this?"

He growls back," You have been around much longer then I have, my brother. YOU tell me."

"True… but females have never been my strong point. Unlike YOU," I grinned. Setg'in was something of a womanizer… even as an unblooded warrior. He had this way with females…

I wonder if he still possesses it. Most likely he does. The Llonng does not understand what we are saying and we did not understand what she was saying… well, I didn't. Setg'in seemed to know. I wonder what she said… and why she sounded so… embarrassed. She turned red, and her scent changed…

I take in a breath. She smells… delicious. I trill in a low tone, pleased with the scent… more then pleased actually… intrigued. I take a step closer to smell better. My wrist is caught by Setg'in, who hisses at me," Beware brother. She may not welcome your advances."

I growl back," Who are you to judge me? YOUR scent changed when her aunt walked into the room."

He looks a little embarrassed but challenged," Females do not welcome suitors when they are injured."

"She may be injured, but she's not helpless," I snort.

"YOU don't even know her name!"

"She CAN'T even SAY my name," I roar back at him.

He looks at me smugly. I realize that what I have just said did not make any sense whatsoever. Paya. This is going to be a long trip.

As I am nearly a Blooded hunter, not just a young blood, I will soon be allowed to challenge others for my right to father pups. My honor reclaimed, I may be shunned, but I doubt they will forbid me to at least fight for my right to mate.

But as I look at the female lying on the table… and breathe her scent…

I notice things about her, that I didn't before. Her curves are more pronounced, and more delicate then a female of my own kind. Her scent is wild, delectable and… I cannot describe it. It makes me hungry.

Setg'in shoot me a warning glare before clacking," At least wait until I am well enough to leave the room. Paya, I do not wish to see you-"

"See him WHAT?"

C'jit. R'ka Thwei is back. With the Llonng Sain'ja mother. She does not look pleased as she eyes us suspiciously.

"Where's Lex?"

I shrug. Setg'in weakly points out of the room.

The Llonng pulls out one of the wires that she stuck into her ear, making an inquiring hum.

I grunt," Nothing, R'ka."

The ooman looks at all three of us yautjas with a baleful eye and says something that sounds like a dismissal.

The Llonng grumbles, hissing quietly with humiliation.

R'ka hisses, crossing his arms, he argues with her. She growls, acting like an Elderess. I would not be surprised if she was, back where she's from. I've never seen a female act so defiantly around my brother. EVER.

His pups are many, that is all I will say on this account. More then I can count, at any rate. I doubt HE even knows how many pups he has.

R'ka suddenly barks at me," GO. NOW."

I back out, and… end up flat on my back. The Llonng Sain'ja bursts into what I assume to be laughter… upon which the cloth that was hanging over her chest slips off.

Her mother screeches and rushes at her, tripping over my foot, which I had pulled in to get up. She flails… catching hold of R'ka's waist as she attempts to keep herself from falling. He roars in surprise and tries to step back away from her.

Oh pauk me.

He just fell over… leaving himself and Sain'ja's mother in a rather… odd position. They both shriek and turn their murderous eyes on me.

I think I left my plasma cannon active. I had better go and turn it off.

As I rush from the room, I neatly side step Setg'in's ooman as I run to hide.

All I can say is that I am surprised that I still live.

8~8~8~8~8~

I can hardly believe what I'm seeing. No wonder Spiky Junior aka Psycho was running away as fast as he could. Yeti and Rosy are… ah, _untangling _themselves from each other. What surprised me most was SHE was ON TOP. I open my mouth and Rosy warns me," If you say anything, I will rip out your tongue and feed it to your friends here."

"Well… I see you and Yeti warmed up to each other."

Me and my mouth. Rosy shrieks and rushes at me to destroy me a limb at a time.

I almost forget the discovery I've made as I race away to escape her wrath.

Kanani is yelling," YOU ALL SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! I"VE GOT IMAGES THAT ARE GOING TO GIVE ME** FRIKIN' **_NIGHTMARES_!"

As I race away, I look over my shoulder. Rosy stopped. She has a strange look on her face as she turns around and screeches at her daughter," YOU are going to have nightmares? YOU are going to have nightmares? C'mere and let me explain something to you, kid!"

I sigh with relief. Yeti has gathered Scar carefully into his arms and is taking the poor guy elsewhere. I decide to hang out with them for a while. At least until Rosy cools off. Then we can discuss the horrible discovery Ive made.

What a can of worms. It's pretty horrible.

Ya know that facility we just blew up?

Turns out there's freaking MORE.

* * *

You guys owe the last bit, the very last bit of this chapter to Kalthar. I took the given advice seriously. Thank you, Kalthar. If you have any more ideas, or if ANYONE has any ideas, I'd be happy to hear them!

ALSO I DO NOT OWN NINJA TURTLES... I wish i did though.. I can dream, right?

TO ALL REVIEWERS, YOU MAKE MY DAY! THANK YOU!

TO ALL READERS... THANKS! *passes out cyber kit-kats* hope ya'll like kitkats. I had no cookies... :(


	12. YIKES!

Chapter 12

Yikes!

* * *

As I came back to the medical room with Spiky, the roll of cloth in hand, I noticed a tension between Scar and Junior.

My eyes immediately shift to Kanani, who's totally oblivious to what's going on, as she reclines in her lazy manner, her head bobbing to the beat of whatever music she's listening to.

However, her cheeks are pretty dark. She's the only person with dark skin who can still blush.

Something serious must have happened, cause the two younger hunters freeze as Spiky growls something at them.

I cast a cold glare at them both as I ask,"Where's Lex?"

Jr. doesn't give a flipping' fly, apparently as he shrugs, eyeing Spiky warily.

Scar points out the door.

I feel bad for this guy. I think I can understand the empathy Lex feels for him.

As for the other two… I scowl as I turn on Sir Spiky, "Ok, all you men folk, out. Now. I have to dress Kanani, and I'm not going to do it in front of you OR your two buddies there… No offense, Scar." I add as kindly as I can.

"I cannot move Setg'in Thwei just yet!"Spiky argues adamantly.

"Too bad. I'm going to dress my daughter, whether you like it or not… if you don't move your minions out of here, so help me I will make you regret the day your mama met your papa!"

He snorts as he glares down at me.

I add quietly, "Please. Let me take care of my daughter."

He grunts, glaring at me with stony contempt and an incredibly indomitable will, before whirling on Junior, barking at the poor guy and catching him completely off-guard.

The smaller Hunter falls flat on his back in an attempt to get out of the room. Kanani bursts into laughter… Oh no! SHE'S UNCOVERED!

With a yelp, I make a dive to grab the jacket before it falls to the ground… except I lost my footing over Junior's leg. With a screech and a momentary feeling of vertigo, my arms flail, clutching at whatever's in front of me…

Damn.

Didn't realize Spiky was that close to me. Cause I've got my arms around his waist, the side of my face pressed into his sweaty, oily, scaly and fish-netted skin. He doesn't like this anymore then I do, backpedaling as he tries to get away from me.

All at once, I find myself splayed over his body. He's tripped.

SEVENTH CIRCLE OF HELL.

I'm… Lying right… right over his…

I scream, as does he, and as I try to get off of him without touching him any more then I need to, Junior takes off like a shot. Lex walks in, surveys what's going on and grins.

"If you say anything, I will rip out your tongue and feed it to your friends here." I warned with a ferocious scowl, gesturing to Spiky, Scar and the general direction Junior ran off.

"Well… I see you and Yeti warmed up to each other." She grins wickedly.

Ok. That's it.

Lex… DIE!

I run for her, as hard as I can, before we all hear Kanani's voice wail, in tones of self-pity, "YOU ALL SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! I"VE GOT IMAGES THAT ARE GOING TO GIVE ME** FRIKIN' **_NIGHTMARES_!"

…

I can't take this.

I turn around. Kanani is going to get a piece of my mind. As I march back to the room, noting the absence of Scar, I tap my foot as I glare at my daughter. She's glaring back at me.

And all at once, I can't take it. I rush forward and hug her.

I can't believe I almost lost her. My daughter… I thought I HAD lost her. I...

"I'm sorry, Kanani," I whisper as I hug her tightly, choking back emotional tears as a shitload of overwhelming grief suddenly grabs me by the throat and throttles any memory of my humiliating experience for the moment.

"Mom… I'm sorry too… but my ribs hurt." She croaks.

Damnit.

I pull back softly and stroke her hair," I'm sorry about that, baby girl," I apologize again.

She gives me her toothy smile. Her teeth are crooked. We never got them fixed, for obvious reasons. I didn't want her dentist to notice how canine they are, even though they're pretty blunt, compared to how they look in her transitional forms.

Her eyes dance as she shrugs. "Mom, now what do we do? It's not going to be safe anymore in the USA for us… probably not ever. If they found us when we were already doing a damn good job of hiding-"

"I know, I know." I frown softly as I kiss her forehead.

"Mom? Would… Do you think Dad's proud of me?" she suddenly blurts.

I freeze in the midst of hugging her. Where did that question come from?

I think on the matter seriously. It's true, Kanani's not perfect. She has a smart mouth, is extremely disrespectful and has an atrocious taste in music. (She either listens to that horrible mainstream station, where practically every song is about getting laid, breaking up or partying or other shallow happenings, or head-banging, suicidal, depressing, electrical heavy-metal symphony of chaos. Ugh.)

She's headstrong, wild and mean tempered at times…

But she's been my only reason for living. And even though she's so many horrible things… she's my daughter. She's willing to kill for me, for Lex, and for Raphael. (Rosy, it's not noble to be willing to die for an ipod and you know it)

She's proven to be strong, in the face of danger. Strong willed and strong spirited in the face of death.

Malachi would be proud of her. He would be proud of his daughter. His baby girl.

"Yes, Nani. Malachi would be very proud of you." I tell her quietly. "Why did you want to know?"

"He… he told me."

I try not to cry as I soothe her, as tears shine in her amber eyes. Her eyes look so much like his. Malachi didn't have any hair, but her hair is thicker and darker then mine. I pull her close for a second, just holding her.

My baby.

I try not to picture her as the tiny little creature she once was.

So helpless, feisty and a little squeaker. She's grown surly and proud… with a rare thoughtful side. I kiss her forehead. I haven't been THIS close to her for a while, her being so independent and all. I missed hugging her like this.

She looks up in my face. "Mom, I dreamed about him. About dad. I've never seen him, but I dreamed about him. He told me that he was proud of me… and that he misses you. He's sorry for being dead and he wishes he was more careful when he was alive. He also said that things are not as they seem… whatever that means." She adds with a more characteristic snort.

I feel tears prickle my eyes. The Malachi I knew was deep, deep enough to be shockingly shallow at times. I miss him. And... I believe that it's possible... that he actually did speak to her. I try not to dwell on this too much, just to accept it and let it pass. Cause if I don't... well, I may become crazier then I already am...

Kanani sniffled before asking," Can I see that stuff you brought? I'd like to get some sort of clothing on."

I nod as I let her go and gently lay her back down. I've never been much of a seamstress, but I'm going to try.

I've already decided she needs at least a dress that will go to her knees. And I have a design in mind for that. She will also need some undergarment things, and some shorts and shirt… but hey, one step at a time, right?

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The ship is… very steamy. I didn't really pay attention to it at first, but in some places, there is a very thick smog that comes up to my waist. Very hot in here. It's a nice change from the usually freezing temperatures I'm used to putting up with, but still… my back itches from the amount of sweat that's accumulating there.

Squirming slightly, I look at Yeti, who's helping Scar to sit down on a chair. He reclines it and Scar trills slightly as he relaxes. I walk over, settling myself by Scar's side, I leaned against the seat, looking up at Yeti as he looked at the laptop curiously.

"Is Scar going to be ok?" I finally asked.

Yeti's eyes switched from the laptop to my face, his brows knitting curiously.

"Scar?"

"My name for this guy." I gently poked Scar on the shoulder as I looked upwards at him.

Scar chuffed and rumbled," M'ohkay."

Yeti grunts," Will survive."

"Not what I asked, Smart Ass. Is he going to be ok?" I ask, in a very patient tone.

"Yes."

"Good." I respond as I untuck the laptop from underneath my arm.

I booted it up as I began to explain my discovery. "Yeti, we have a problem. A serious problem. One of the scientists… a dude named Ryan Kepler, e-mailed all his info to another lab… actually to a number of labs. Everything that was destroyed was preserved, in a way… and that's not, uh, that's not all."

No, I'm not a hacker… but the guy wasn't high on security, not for his personal laptop. When I opened the damn thing, it was on Sleep mode… and the guy had several programs running. Several rather… well, informative programs. Made me want to scream and bite and kick something. Which Rosy ended up doing for me, attacking Yeti and all...

Anywho, the government knows EXACTLY who destroyed the facility. Not only that… but they have some more proverbial skeletons in the closet. Damn the luck, right?

"Pauk!" Yeti growls as he looks over my shoulder at the information that's running down the screen.

I shrug. Not the word I would choose to say.

Scar groans out loud. "Day…day-yuhhm…."

I grin this time. "Exactly, my friend."

Scar seems to be doing better already. His arm is still mangled, but he's stopped bleeding. In fact, he seems to already be scabbing up. He's conscious, half-reclined and aware at least.

I lean against the seat, resting my head against his ribcage, and he rumbles quietly, purring in a bass tone. I have no idea why, but suddenly, I don't want to be too far away from him.

Which makes me think… What happens when they drop us off? I honestly have no… well, not much of an inclination to leave my fellow-survivor. I don't want to go back to doing suicidal things. I don't even care whether or not some dorky thief breaks into my cabin. I just want to stay here... With Scar.

_Wow, Lexy, you really have lost it._

_We've already established that, genius._

I don't know what I feel for this guy… but I feel like I belong by his side. And honestly, he really doesn't seem all that adverse to my company. It's ridiculous… but even though I'm already 41 years old, I feel like a teenager all over again.

Yeah, that probably sounds very weird… And as much as I hate to admit it, I've never gotten over Scar. Even after seeing his face. I didn't care. I just didn't.

And before you judge me, I've had past relationships with "normal" guys… but it's safe to say that Scar is like no one I've ever met, and I DO mean that; no one I've ever met is like Scar. And not just for the obvious reasons.

_Lex, stop beating around the bush. You love him. Admit it, girlie._

I'm not really sure I'm willing to go that far in my confession. But as his hands drop down, pulling my arm up so he can examine my hands again, I just smile and bask in this feeling of being needed.

Being liked.

Love?

Well, we'll see, I guess. The thought is a bit overwhelming and I quickly push it away. I don't want to allow myself to hope. Not after all the disappointments I've been through.

A menacing and chilling growl broke my thoughts as Yeti scowls.

_Back to reality._

The Large Spiky One grumbles quietly as he glares at the laptop. I notice for the first time the pure look of evil and hatred he's giving my piece of human technology. I quickly scoop the thing out of his reach, cradling it, even though it contains such horrible information.

After all, we need to do something serious about this one.

He finally gripes," Must destroy Oomans and their abominations. Restore order."

"Very good." I reply cheerfully. "How?"

Scar clicks, which I assume is his laughter, as Yeti glares at me, repeating my term for him. "Smart ass…"

On a random tangent, I wonder how Kanani's "fitting" is going…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

I CAN'T believe I'm wearing this CRAP.

My darling mother made like Laura Ingalls and made a dress. I think about refusing to wear it and going au natural… and then I think about Psycho's pervy tendencies to stare… not to mention that there's two other males… two really big males, who are probably just as macho as my partner in crime, Psycho the Perv.

I take the dress. It's a square of cloth with a hole for the head right in the middle. She ties her belt around my waist, twisting the fabric to keep it together. It goes down to my knees, ain't the softest thing to wear… but it covers me at least. I feel more human. She's also given me a strip of cloth to wrap around my lower region… ya know, an underwear thing. I formed a sort of chastity belt with it, not arguing about this, after she returned my moody silence with a grouchy glare. Guess she's really taking no chances...

"Well… not bad."

I cough delicately at my attire. It could be worse… but it could have been better… but worse is more likely.

She smiles ruefully, seeing through my blatant lie.

"Sorry it's not your favorite. I'll try to do better."

"It's ok… maybe we can persuade them to let us stop at a Target or something…"

"Ha ha… I doubt it." Replies my mother. "Aliens don't shop at Walmart."

"Well, maybe they have a Universal Trader Joe's or something."

I hug her gently, careful of my sore ribs, as I comfort her gently. She means well. And besides, since my ribs are healed, I feel like I owe her for brushing her off when she first hugged me.

On a random tangent, I think I reverted to my human form involuntarily after passing out cause the smaller I am, the easier it is for me to heal… but the more vulnerable I am at the same time. Good thing I had a guardian angel.

Albeit a somewhat pervy one.

Anyways, I'm already starting to feel better, able to stand and walk around at least. It must be at least an hour or so since we blew up the facility. Maybe two hours. I feel a little hungry, actually, a lot hungry and can't wait to eat.

Mom hugs me gently. I let her. Normally, I'm not very touchy-feely… but we almost lost each other, so I refuse to push her away. I don't know what they did to her… she still doesn't know the things I went though. It wasn't horrible… but still, being caged isn't the nicest thing to happen to a dragon. Trust me. It DOES things to you.

_Like making you think of Psycho's sexy abs-_

_…_

_This is exactly what I'm talking about._

I hastily wipe out the thought as I kiss my mom's cheek. "We're going to be alright, mom, I swear it."

She smiles wearily at me. "That's my baby girl."

It's been so long since she's called me that. I stand up, wobbling slightly as I eye her. I'm noticing bruises on her wrists… bruises that look like they _hurt_.

She puts my arm around her shoulder, supporting me. "Where do you want to go?"

"I need to find out what's in the laptop Aunt Lex grabbed."

"Sounds good…" She responds. Interesting, she's already forgotten about the "incident" with Spiky.

Man… she was RIGHT over his crotch too… that must have been really awkward for them. It sure was awkward for ME.

I mean… it's my mom… and…

Ah forget it. Surely you can figure it out.

NOW I understand why kids say "ew" when their parents kiss in front of them… except Big Guy ain't my daddy.

Thank GOD. I have ENOUGH issues being part dragon without having freaking CRAB LEGS on my face! Mm… Crab legs. I am really hungry right now.

_We've been through this Kanani. Focus._

I suddenly hear a loud roar and Psycho suddenly darts from around the corner. Knocking me and mom down on our asses.

Mom groans as I yelled at him. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, MAN!"

I'm feeling venom build up in my mouth in a defensive reaction. Shit. Now I have to swallow the nasty stuff. It tastes like day-old lemon juice. Not that I really know what THAT tastes like, but you get the idea.

I look up at him, only to realize that... he's looking down at me… OH MAI GAWD!

"YOU SUNUVVA BITCH! I'M GOING TO-"

Too late. My mother's already beaten me to the punch. She screams pretty much the same thing I screamed and is currently beating the shit out of him, hollering obscenities, cursing his lineage and heritage… wow, she got him down… He outweighs her by at least 300 or so pounds and…

Maybe I'd better explain.

See… when I fell _down_…. my skirt went _up_… And his eyes went _down_...

You do the math.

I've already stood up, yanking the stupid skirt back down to my knees, thinking, _Thank God I wasn't COMPLETELY uncovered. But pretty far up… my dress went over my hips that's for sure. _

_OH GAWD. _

_He saw the chastity belt. _

_No, hell no, that's IT!_

I join my mom in pummeling the creep, adding my stronger hits to her furious ones. He clatters furiously as he tries to throw us off… not exactly fighting back, just trying to get away from us.

_This... THIS is why I hate dresses. They don't do SQUAT when you fall, cartwheel, climb trees, flip over rooftops, stand in the wind… _

_Get knocked over by some pump-iron, pervert E.T…_

_I could go on. _

Suffice it to say… Psycho just got his butt handed to him by "we of the weaker gender".

*Snerk*

I mentioned mom's level 3 in Krav, right? Krav Maga. A kick-ass self-defense system. She's not the best, but damn... that one punch in the mandibles had to hurt…

_Him. Not her. Maybe her too..._

Yeti came around the corner at that moment, looking... well, definitely unamused, and growling. He stops short as he sees what we're doing. I stop short as I notice him standing there. Me and mom, mercilessly hitting Psycho in the mask with our bare fists.

Mom has straddled his chest, screaming and pounding down on him, ignoring his attempts to get her to stop. I'm holding down his arms, trying to get him in an arm-bar, but he's damn strong…

I'm realizing that we haven't done squat to seriously hurt him, it's more of a humiliation for him, being unable to actually get away. Have to admire that he won't hit back…

My mom pauses as Yeti's shadow covers her and decides to take the time out of her schedule to look up at him.

"What the hell do YOU want, Pimp-ass?" She growls.

Psycho takes this moment to give her the slip, flipping her off, he tries to get his rear in gear, but I act quickly, hissing in pain as I quickly shove him into Yeti's grip. Yeti grabs the smaller Hunter by his shoulder roughly, growling.

Crap, my shoulder... It burnses...

I roll my eyes as I try to ignore the pain.

"Psycho, what the hell did you do to piss off yer old man?" He must have been running from Sir Spiky in the first place...

Psycho only clicks sheepishly as Yeti growls in a low tone," Come, Leh'ks has… bad news, that must be heard."

I grumble. "Ah crap. Proverbial shit is going to hit the universal fan, isn't it?"

I'm still trembling, very mad and upset by what just happened.

_I can't believe he saw my undies…_

My mom whacks me over the head, -softly mind you- getting my attention. "Where'd you get your mouth tailored, Nani?"

"Courtesy of Mrs. Rosalie Woods." I grin as I run on ahead, giggling madly.

My mom yells at me. "Get back here, you smart aleck!"

I look over my shoulder smugly.

She's right behind me.

Smugness gone.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

As soon as the females have disappeared down the hall, I look down an Kha'bj-te as he glances up at me, in a sidelong manner," I did not mean to knock your weapons rack over, R'ka Thwei. It was an accident."

"These so-called "accidents" will be your undoing, Youngblood." I growled in response as I whacked him over the head.

"You will clean and repair EVERY weapon that you knocked over."

My kehrite is a mess, after he went in there to train... Paya, how is this Hunter still drawing breath? Accidents live and breath when he enters a room...

He nods at my admonition, without cringing, and I let him go, glaring at him in curiosity.

"What did you do to infuriate the Ooman?"

"I merely looked at her daughter."

I cross my arms, confused.

"You… simply looked at the Llonng... and her mother turned on you like a Hard Meat Queen robbed of it's eggs?" I echoed, my tusks tapping against each other as I glared down on him.

"Yes." He admits, still extremely embarrassed.

I'm not laughing. There's got to be more to the story here.

"Youngblood, tell me. What happened?"

"I, I ran into the Llonng, and she… ah, she was momentarily uncovered… I did not avert my gaze and-" He looks away from me as he stutters.

I feel sorely tempted to laugh at my young brother's misfortune.

I glare down on him instead and growl," You got what you deserved, you hormonal Pauk-head. Before you go and clean the weapons rack, we need to hear what Leh'ks has to say. There is some very bad news."

He snorts in disbelief as he asks. "How could it possibly be worse?"

I punch him on the shoulder. "Go!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" He snarls, moving before I can hit him again.

I grumble to myself. Yes, I DID say that Kha'bj-te has a good heart…

But he's still a foolish Youngblood.

* * *

SO... Thank you to Khalthar, who proofread this chapter and is currently being my advisor on this story. THANK YOU KHALTHAR!

BTW, the rating for this story is going to go higher cause... well, there's going to be a whole lot more violence then I was orignally anticipating. No surprise, since I was high on caffeine and thoughts of flying when I started...

SHOUT OUT!

Megan aka vampireyautja: Quite the penname you have there. Beats mine out of the water i think... Thanks for your bubbling encouragement! As to the question you DID NOT ask... we'll see. *chuckles*

Khalthar: Your plot bunnies are utterly amazing. Thank you for lending them to me!

LynxbyLynx:Thanks so much for your anticipation of more awkward moments, I hope there's plenty in here for your taste! More will come, believe me...

The Silent Hunter: I'm so glad you found the last chapter hilarious! It sure made me laugh... anyways, I hope you enjoy this one as much ore hopefully more!

Luv4Uncas: Here is your update, dude! Hope you like it!

TO EVERYONE ELSE... If you are reading this, then thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to check this out! I really do hope you're enjoying it!


	13. Chasing UFO's

Chapter 13

Chasing UFO's

* * *

Oh shit.

Shit.

That's one ugly son of a bitch, ya know what I'm saying?

Actually, you probably don't. You're not seeing what I'm seeing. We're all gathered around Aunt Lex and her spiky friend, Scar. She's got a laptop open and running, which she claims belonged to that last dude that Psycho skinned and trophied.

_Atrophied, I mean._

_Heh, anyways, um…_

There are four more of these underground labs. One of them is smack in the middle of New York.

_Wouldn't you know it?_

The other three are more sensibly placed.

One in the plains of Texas, one in the middle of Louisiana, and the third is… in the Antarctic. South pole.

Damn it. Terrific.

_But that's not the best part._

Apparently, the lab I ended up in was just the tip of the iceberg. They hadn't intended to keep me there forever… and it's now obvious, judging from the information that's on the screen, that the DNA sample they took from me wasn't the only sample of dragon they've ever taken.

Pretty chilling, that last thought. It means that more then one of my own kind has been brought in and… well, probably killed. I swallow hard, feeling a knot in my stomach, and realizing more and more just how much Psycho the Perv means to me. I never would have gotten out without him.

I mean, think about it. I was trapped. Couldn't get out on my own. I had that collar that would shock me every time I touched it. But it didn't react to anyone else's touch. Therefore, he was able to cut it off me.

_He still deserved the ass kicking we gave him._

But there I go rambling. The point… is that they've made these little baby monsters that are actually not babies. More monsters. Remember that black thing I faced off with? The thing with the acidic blood and a secondary pair of choppers?

Right.

It turns out that there are MORE of these things… and they're being _enhanced_.

Enhanced with…. something. It won't say, but the laptop IS calling these things hybrids.

There's several X-rays, showing these things, as well as a brief summary of their purpose. To become weapons of mass destruction, in a nutshell.

Ah hell…

_Let me stop right here to give you the understatement of the year right now:_

_This is _**not**_ good._

I've got so many feelings running through my head right now, I'm getting dizzy...

Sir Spiky Pants (aka Pimp-ass, like my creative mother called him) is getting angrier and angrier, growling in an agitated manner. I'm counting down the seconds before he hits something.

_3…2…-_

-WHAM!

Ouch.

It turns out Psycho was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

As Spiky swung his arm back, he struck Psycho, sending the smaller Hunter flying into the wall.

_Ha. Serves you right, ya Perv._

Sir Spiky roars as he does this, making me wince as he stomps his foot and clatters angrily, gesturing in the air dramatically and croaking a load of noises I can't understand.

Scar, sitting back with Aunt Lex, looks at Big Guy with a raised brow and makes this inquiring trill.

It's kinda cute. Made me want to pet him like a damn kitty.

To avoid the temptation, I walk over to Psycho (who's still not quite recovered from the hit he received and) give him a hand. He huffs in an irritated manner at me but takes my offered help, nearly pulling me down on top of him.

_Probably did it on purpose, too, the sneaky bastard…_

I look at the others as Lex talks.

"So, this is just perfect, right?"

"I wanna know how you managed to open up all the data?" Mom frowns suspiciously.

Lex shrugged as she looked down on the laptop screen.

"I guess he wasn't very smart. He left all these programs running. The laptop wasn't turned off. It was on standby."

I blew out my breath before growling. "Tell you what, we're going to destroy all those facilities. I swore they would pay. I meant all of them. Not just the bastard who called me a freak. Every single son of a bitch that let me get captured. We can't allow them to keep playing God."

My mom's grinning. "Yeah, I already tried it and look what I got."

I scowl. "Hey, don't blame me for being born."

Aunt Lex takes in a breath as she looks up at Spiky.

He growls. "Dragon is correct. Must destroy facilities. Keep order."

Psycho stands and growls something. Spiky is seriously thinking about what his younger counterpart has just said.

"You three will help. I will arm you. We will bring down Ooman abominations. Destroy them without mercy."

I grinned and couldn't help chiming in with a deadpan voice. "It will be done, milord. We shall execute order 66. The Jedi shall be destroyed."

Mom and Lex both snicker evilly.

So does Psycho, to my amusement. I guess I'm not the only Star Wars nerd here.

Sir Spiky Pants is not amused.

_Crepes..._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

I can hardly believe what I'm seeing. Weariness and rage blend within my body, making me feel weak and strangely helpless.

Lex's hand in mine is the one tie to reality that keeps me from feeling crushing despair.

More labs, more Hard Meat… More work to be done. And I'm not even completely recovered. Shame floods my soul as I muse on everything that has happened to me.

I feel as though I have failed, though it is true that I struggled with everything I am to escape that place… for an eternity, it seemed.

Paya, I do not even know how many years have gone by. Lex does look as though she is older. There are lines on her face that I did not remember… but she's no less ugly then she was before. And obviously, she's as strong as ever.

And now, I cannot even go home. Not until these facilities have been destroyed.

R'ka Thwei glowers at the Llonng for her impudence, before speaking to me. "Do you understand what must be done, Setg'in?"

"Yes." I replied with as much strength as I could. "My wounds are healing, and it won't be long before I can fight again."

He nods as Kha'bj-te growls. "What are we waiting for?"

R'ka replies, with some annoyance. "The oomans need armor. I have no armor that can fit them. Not without tinkering. I am going to attend to that right now. If they are going to survive, they will need their own awu'asa. AND I can install translators into the masks, which we desperately need. I will NOT play the interpreter for the duration of this entire encounter!"

Kha'bj-te looks confused, tilting his head. "Since when do our masks translate for us?"

Unlike Kha'bj-te, I knew that such technology existed in our culture… but Unblooded and Young bloods alike are not permitted to own such advanced masks.

_Obviously, R'ka Thwei is neither unblooded, nor young_.

And R'ka simply tells Kha'bj-te to grow some manhood before whirling to the three females, growling. "I must find armor for you. While I do this, you will eat and rest. Prepare for fight."

The Llonng perked up and growls. "Fooood…"

Lex stands up, looks down at me and asks a question. R'ka only growls at her as he looks down at me.

"YOU stay here. Do NOT injure yourself further."

"Of that, you need not worry." I respond, unwilling to let Lex leave, but knowing it's for the best, as she and her kin follow R'ka .

Lex… I wonder what her strange name means…

If I were to name her, I would call her Yeyinde.

Brave One.

For that is exactly what she is.

Or she may be crazy…

But it takes courage to be her kind of crazy.

8~8~8~8~8~8~

We follow Sir Spiky down the corridor. I try not to think about the incident earlier. It's not leaving my mind though. Bugging the hell out of me, in fact.

I mean, I fell right on top of him… in such a vulnerable position.

In front of Kanani. And Lex saw it too.

Gods, and he was hot… literally.

_Don't be so perverted._

His skin temperature was steaming hot. Thought I would burn myself on him

I guess I'm having trouble getting over it. But I have to.

_C'mon, Rosy, get your rear in gear. Stop acting like an effin' teenager. This ship doesn't need TWO PMS'ers on deck…_

Spiky opens a door and enters it. We follow him into a… well, it looks like a…

A kitchenette.

And Kanani voices this opinion in loud, clipped tones of disgust.

"Nani, honey, don't complain." I tell her evenly as I look around with interest.

Spiky rummages through a drawer before pulling out a container, opening it, he places it on a table, growling. "Eat. And if you have a need… do without."

"Look, just do us a favor and tell us where your little E.T. room is before you leave." I said, scowling at his brusque attitude.

He cocks his head to the side, obviously confused.

Kanani translates. "What my eloquent mother means, my good sir, is that we need to know where the, er, cleanser is. Ya know; the **_necessary_** facilities?"

I stare at Kanani for a moment, as Spiky suddenly understands, pointing down the hall.

"It is down that hall, three doors to the right. Do not break ANYthing."

"Thank you." She flashes him a smile as she peers into the container that he's placed on the table.

Lex and I both see her face perk up as she exclaims. "Hey! It smells like dried fruit!"

She pulls out what looks like… a half of a huge prune.

I'm thinking, _Prunes? On an alien starship?_

Palm… Meet… Face.

Lex strides over and sits on the table itself, plucking up a piece of the prune-like objects, she takes a bite.

"Not bad." She's now munching happily away.

I sigh in defeat as I walk over to where they're standing. The smell is pretty sweet, like cinnamon and raisins.

I pull out a wrinkly brown piece of fruity flesh and bite into it.

_Hmm…_

Not bad at all. Very sweet, if a little chewy. It's good.

Kanani's already wolfed down 8 pieces, her cheeks bulging as she talks with her mouth full.

She adds in a musing manner. "I wonder what the plan is."

"Well, obviously," Lex replies with a chuckle, "We will be kicking butt, and more butt."

"But we may not get out of it alive this time." I growl quietly. The odds are against us. They always were, but even with Spiky and his minions, we're still outnumbered.

Kanani shrugs nonchalantly. Her amber eyes glitter as she looks down at her dress. "I need to wear something that will allow for my transitioning. My third form may just have to be a last ditch occurrence. But in this dress, no offense ma, I'd rip through it."

"What do you have in mind?"

I'm very wary as I look at her sharply. She grins.

"Well... If I had my old cargo pants, and my… my sports bra, the one I wear when I, ah, go out-"

"You mean the ones with the tears in the back?"

She shrugs. Kanani likes to pretend I don't know about her going out in her transitional form. When she does, since no one's going to be seeing her anyways, she put together an outfit that allowed for some modesty, but mostly for movement.

"Yes. Those. But we don't. So, the alternative is something that's… well, not very modest. Mom, I know you're not crazy about my style of clothes-"

"You like to advertise, that's for sure."

"Hey, hey, I don't have MUCH to advertise."

I just give her a look. With her figure? Not MUCH to advertise? Sure, she's on the heavier side of the feminine gene pool, but "not much to advertise" is a poor choice of words to describe her.

She scowls. "Look, It doesn't matter much, does it? Besides, I'd take survival over modesty ANYDAY."

Lex sighs as she looks between the two of us.

"You guys argue way more then me and Rosy ever did."

I roll my eyes. "Kanani, unless you want them to look, you shouldn't give them anything to look at."

"Mom… have you ever taken your own advice?"

I'm tempted to smack her across the face. I take deep breaths instead. And I also call her a strumpet.

She only laughs. "Ma, you know I'm just like you. And besides… Think about it. Psycho bumped into you AND me, but I'm the one who got the worse end that of that deal, wearing your dress. And besides, you're telling me that I'm going to be giving them something to stare at… have you see the way THEY dress? It's very highly likely that their females aren't much more modest then they are."

"You don't know that!"

"BESIDES, mom… I don't think it matters because I honestly don't think any sort of guy is going to be interested in getting serious about me."

Her bass voice is slightly flat, with a dismissive tone. But I can tell she's bothered by her own verdict.

Lex snorts. "I dunno… guys can be such deviants."

"I drool venom. I breathe fire. I can break through wood with my fingernails. I'm rough, foul-mouthed, and ugly." Kanani scowls. "What's to like about that? What sort of guy wants an effin' amazon virago?"

I sigh as I look at her. She's never really talked about this before. "Nani, if it bothers you that much, why are you bringing it up now?"

"I don't know." She replies darkly. "Maybe cause you're accusing me of trying to _attract guys when I don't stand a chance anyways!"_

Lex frowns as she holds up a hand. "Yelling will get you nowhere with this subject."

I shake my head. "Nani, you're 18. Not totally mature, but you're old enough to make your own decisions. I won't argue about what you decide to utilize as your attire… but don't expect me to be very happy with you if your friend, Spiky Junior, decides to feel you up cause his imagination's turned on."

"He'll have to catch me first," Kanani grins evilly.

I stare at her a moment.

"You're not serious are you?"

"…No…" She replies, her amber eyes leaving me as she sighs in frustration. "Right… well, I'm done eating. So, I'm going back to the medical room, grab that roll of cloth… and I'm going to do some tailoring. You two discuss battle tactics… or ice-climbing tactics. See ya."

Kanani left. Very abruptly.

I take in a breath, feeling both ashamed of my sharp tongue and worried for her well-being.

Lex speaks.

"She's just like you."

"You didn't know Malachi. I think she's more like him then you can imagine. He felt the same way about clothes, music, and other things."

Lex chuckles. "He must have been some guy."

"He was, Lex, he was."

Lex looks at me suddenly, a strange expression on her face.

"Rosy… you married someone who wasn't human. How would… would you be mad at me if I did the same?"

I look at her, feeling a bit scared as the next words spill out of my mouth.

"You're pregnant with Scar's baby, aren't you?"

"Oh yes, cause his bun's been in the oven for nine years now. Rosy, are you daft?" Lex dead pans.

"I… sorry. I'm sorry." I groan, banging my head on the table. Where the heck had that come from anyways…

"Rosy, I'm 41. I'm very close to hitting menopause. Why would you think I'm pregnant?"

"I honestly don't know why I said that."

"Eh, you're crazy, little sister. However… I think I'm in love with Scar." She adds quietly.

I stare.

"Why?"

Lex shrugs, smiling at me.

"I've never been able to forget him. I tried so hard to forget him. I did what I thought I had to do to stop thinking about him. But it's all come to this."

Lex looks me in the eye and I feel a slight chill as her next words vibrate through my head.

"I never want to leave his side. Ever."

"Lex, you've lost it… But then again, so have I." I sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"Kick mucho butt, fight alongside giant, intergalactic hunters, and perhaps get taken to their planet."

"Lex, you're a riot." I rolled my eyes as she grins at me.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

I walked to the clinic room, taking in a breath. Man, I felt upset. Why on earth was mom giving me SUCH A HARD TIME with this?

I grumbled as I looked down at my ipod and talked to it as I stalked down the halls.

"It's really not fair, Raph. I dress modest, I stay at home, I don't get into… _typical,_ _average_ trouble, what more does she want?"

My ipod gave no answer. I sighed in slight frustration, though deep down, I know she just wants me to be cautious. Well…

What kind of clothing can I wear that won't give me trouble, but that I can be modest in? I really don't have much to show off. Sure, I have a smaller waist then most, since I'm physically active. Doesn't mean I have NO fat whatsoever on my body. My thighs have always been really big, but they aren't the only things that are huge on me...

I scowl as I look down. And then over my shoulder.

Yup. Lady lumps. Great big ones.

With a snort, I decide to let Raphael do his job and cheer me up.

I play my ipod, leaving it on shuffle as I set it down on a table.

I grab the bolt of the material. It feels a lot like leather. I can only assume it's some sort of skin.

Huh…

I think about the way my body changes when I morph and then grab a knife that's lying on the counter top.

Time to tailor.

One thing for sure…

I'm going to have to very, very creative.

Going to have to go for a two-piece outfit, that's for sure. Something with holes in the back, so my wings can get out.

My skirt's going to have to allow for a tail. In some way or other.

Huhn. This is going to be hard. I mean, if I'm going to try for modesty.

As I work, I listen to Linkin Park, Rihanna, Mary J Blige, Muse and a few others…

"Uh HUH!" I grin in my work as "Like A G6" starts to play. Great song, love this song, oh yea!

My hips start to sway, as I listen, my head bobbing.

The knife goes slice, slice, my hips pop, and my mind is soothed.

I fit the cloth around my waist, shoulders, measuring and cutting as I spin and twirl.

Feelin' so fly…

UH hmm!

I grin as I get a flurry of ideas for my outfit.

YES… that oughtta work!

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

I finished cleaning the kehrite. As fast as I could.

Polished all the weapons, placed them back, I even swept the floor. That should ease my brother's anger…

Then again, maybe not. I growl in frustration. The Llonng Sain'ja is still on my mind. Setg'in is right, I still do not know her name. I heard her mother and Aunt call her…

"Kah..Kah'Nawn'ee..." I try her name out on my tongue, and wonder what it means.

"Kahn'ahnee. Kahnani. Kah..Kanani," a grin split my face as I succeeded, but my victory was interrupted by a peculiar sound. It was an ooman voice, singing to a symphony of sounds I could only classify as music...

I followed the almost hypnotic sound, walking till I was back at the infirmary, peering through the doorway. The Llonng… was dancing. She was cutting materiel for a new outfit and moving in a way I've never seen; popping her hips, spinning and gyrating like a mad thing…

_Paya…_

That SCENT!

I remain still, absolutely still, as she struts, her eyes closed, her hips in motion as she spins through my line of vision…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Spin Me Round!

Geez, this song is HORRIBLE… But I love it!

I popped my hips, and gyrated my lower body as I danced.

_Oorah!_

I grinned as I finished the outfit. Nothing to do but try it…

Waving my arms, I shook myself, chuckling slightly. I don't know how to dance professionally, but I sure like attempting it anyways…

I froze, in the middle of my dancing, as I smelt something really, really strong. Earthy and… painfully male.

I whipped around, my heart thudding. It smelled like Psycho on steroids…

Sure enough…

"The HELL do you want?" I growled at him, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. How long had he been watching me? And WHY had his scent increased?

He only stared at me before letting loose this bass purr that rattled the air.

Oh gods, that sound. It went right through me, vibrating my ears like a drum. I felt like I had grown roots, 'cause I could only stand there and stare at him, my heart feeling like it might fly out of my chest from beating so fast.

He's not wearing his mask, and his green eyes are raking over me in a way I've never seen him look at me before. I swallow hard as he starts forward, his steps measured and precise...

"Psycho, what the hell do you want?" I growl, puffing out my frame.

_I'm not… THAT scared of him…_

He gets closer, finally only about 5 inches from me.

_How the heck did he move so fast?_

I can't move… barely even breathe as he bends forward, his mandibles brushing the top of my head as he breathes in deeply.

Huh?

_The hell is he do-WHOA..._

I feel a shiver run down my spine as I feel the air sucked out from around me… and something bubbles up from my belly.

Hope?

It sure feels like it.

_The HELL?_

He stumbles backwards as I push him away. I guess he wasn't expecting that, 'cause I grab my new clothes and get out of there, confused, embarrassed… and totally giddy.

Sometimes, I really hate myself.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

As I tinker with the armor I have collected over the years, I reflect on my situation. There's four ooman bases that must be taken out. We do not know what kind of creature we will be going up against. All I can tell at this point is that they are abominations, freaks of nature that should never see the light of day.

The oomans must be punished, for attempting to harness technology they cannot understand. They have created beings that are nothing more than monsters.

I growl in the midst of my work. This armor I have collected, most of it is from Bad Bloods. While most Arbitrators only take the bones from their quarry as trophies, I enjoy taking weaponry as well. It helps me to understand my targets better, and not to mention the fact that I have a thing for repairing helmets. Sometimes, I like to believe that I am repurposing what was once used dishonorably.

Reluctantly, I begin to think seriously on the matter of the oomans, for whom I am going through all this trouble.

I do not want to take them back to my homeworld. I do not want to have anything else to do with them. At all.

Especially not Rosy.

Pauk, I have NEVER been so humiliated in my life. When she pitched forward, I didn't expect her to wrap her arms around my waist… and the feel of her face against my skin was uncomfortable.

Her cheeks were so soft…

Paya, I didn't think it could get worse, as I tried to get away from her. I reacted like a pup, when I should have stood my ground and just put her back on her feet.

No, I had to fall over backward, with her small frame draped over me. Paya…

She's so small. Tiny. Weightless even. Like one of the small flying animals that inhabits her planet… Sparrows, I believe they are called. Her size makes her courage all the more admirable… but Paya, what a scene we must have made.

When she finally did get off me, I was only too glad to get out of her sight. Setg'in did not say a word, though I suspect he was holding back laughter. The pauk-head…

As I finish off the masks, melding them so that they will fit the females, adding translators into the programming, I make sure that the recorders are blank.

Grumbling to myself, I think seriously about the matter that occurred before my humiliation. Kha'bj-te had a guilty expression on his face. He is up to something. And I suspect it may have something to do with Kanani. Yes, I have finally learned to pronounce her name. Lex's name was the hardest to learn.

Setg'in troubles me. No, check that, his concern and obvious affection for Lex troubles me. Where is the attraction? Yes, she is brave, truly a huntress in her own rights, but she is an ooman. Not yautja. He could not possibly hope to sire any pups with her.

Paya, what an image...

I get the haunting feeling I am being watched.

With a growl, I look up at the wall of masks and snarl at them.

"What are you looking at?"

_Ugh, Paya, I need a hot shower… _

_Being around these female oomans is not good for my sanity..._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

I finished eating slowly. Rosy had curled down in a corner and fallen asleep. I decided to let her alone and walked off. I was fairly certain I could remember the way back to where Scar was staying. I just wanted to check on him. After all, the poor guy was still healing. But… maybe he would want to be alone?

Whatever. It wouldn't hurt to check on him.

At this moment, I run into Kanani. She's decked out in her new duds. Gotta say… I like the look. She made a sort of sport bra, with a lot of straps. Wrapped around her torso a couple of times, at least. Her bottom piece consists of a loin-cloth draped over what looks like a pair of shorts. How did she sew that together?

"Hi. Think she'll approve?" Kanani's voice sounds spooked.

"Yes, I think so. What happened?"

"Oh… nothing."

"Liar. Tell me what's going on."

"Um… I think Psycho's… in need of a cold shower or something."

Crap.

"Why do you say that?"

"Uh… He was looking at me… and uh, he was acting like I… smelled good."

Her voice sounds nervous.

I swallowed. "Well…"

"Aunt Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"What should I do?"

"Try to avoid him. Your mom's still in the kitchenette. I suggest hanging around her. And if he tries anything… fry his ass."

She nods and moves on.

I chew on this new information for a moment. It's disturbing. And… creepy. If Psycho can be attracted to Kanani…

What does that mean about Scar and Yeti?

I'm worried now. Maybe… maybe the translators will help.

Otherwise, our failure to communicate successfully might just bring a bunch of bad mojo on us.

"Oy." I sigh out loud as I walked on. The room where Scar's staying has a window view that wasn't there before… I strongly suspect he got up to "open the blinds".

He's lying down, apparently asleep, as I walk in. His eyes come open though, the minute I step towards the window and he clatters at me.

"Hey Scar."

"Hay Lehks…"

I smile at his attempt to copy my greeting.

"So, you expect me to believe that you've been lying there, innocently, the whole time?"

He gives me a very human shrug and I find it extremely adorable. Walking over to him and I chuckle as I sit by his side.

"So… How you doing?"

"Guh…. Gud.."

"That's good…" I pause before asking him, "I don't know how much of this question you'll understand… but, uh, I'm concerned about Psycho and Kanani. Does he… ah, is he coming on to her?"

He cocks his head at me.

"How does Psycho feel about Kanani?"

A flicker of recognition sparked in his eyes and he grumbled quietly, something in his own language. I didn't understand him, of course, but he didn't try to speak my language, so I assume he didn't know how to explain to me in a way that I would understand.

As I sat by his side, on an impulse, I took HIS hand in mine, and studied the talons that adorned his rough, strong fingers.

Dark, sharp claws, hands designed for tearing, climbing…

I felt him tense slightly as I traced the lines of his palm with my own fingers, and I looked at him. "Am I bothering you?"

"Mo."

I smiled slightly before talking again.

"I missed you. I don't know why, but when I thought you were dead, I'd never felt so alone. These past nine years… I've been pretty depressed. More cynical then I was before. I wished often times that I had died too. It just… it felt wrong that I was the only one to live."

Scar's eyes never left my face as I spoke, and I felt somewhat silly, talking to him so openly.

But still… it felt good somehow. And I felt comforted when his hand suddenly escaped my grip, only to grasp my hand, holding it gently as he slowly and carefully sat up.

I look at him, surprised as I see that the wounds on his body are no longer open. They're scabbed over or completely gone. His torn-up arm's still healing, but it looks better. He reaches around me and pulls me gingerly into his lap. I feel slightly tensed, but relax, as he just holds me. Placing his face close to my neck, he breathes in.

I feel a shudder, as tingles run down my spine, and I wonder for a moment, what exactly he smells on me. All at once, a purr rumbles deep from his chest, vibrating through me, making me shudder… and then relax. I sighed as I leaned into him slightly, feeling drowsy as tension eases away from my body and mind.

He tightens his grip a little and I murmured, almost without thinking," You know… I love you, Scar."

His purring increases.

I think he understood me.

8~8~8~8~8~8

When I woke up, Kanani was sitting next to me. I looked at her outfit and think, _Why am I always so down on her?_

The outfit looks good. Yeah, her midriff is showing… but other then that, it's about as modest as one can get.

Kanani looks at me with a slight smile," Like it?"

"You did a good job." I nodded, sitting up, I stretched, grumbling. "Ugh… I need a cup of coffee. Seriously."

"Ah mom, if wishes were horses," she laughs, looking at me with her mischievous amber eyes.

"yeah, yeah, yeah." I chuckle as I stand to my feet. "So, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much. Except the creating of this outfit of awesomeness." She grinned at me in her easy manner.

I chuckled back at her as she stood up and showed off the outfit. It's really very well done.

"So, you say you'll be able to transition in this outfit?"

"I should be able to. The top's got a looser one underneath. And I, uh, have a hole in the first pair of shorts… hence this flap." She looked a little embarrassed as she pointed at the loincloth coercing her shorts.

I couldn't blame her. Which reminded me…

"Kanani, I'm sorry about getting on your case about your modesty. Right now, that's the least of our worries… I'm sorry."

"It's all good mom." She shrugged, grinning as she grabbed my hand. "Let's go find Aunt Lex. And also, I'm getting worried about our Big Tall and Spiky friend. He's been gone an awful long time… at least 5 minutes."

"Oh, well good riddance!" I returned with a grin.

Kanani laughed at me as I followed her out.

My mind was working now. Sorta of.

_I really could go for a latte.._

_Focus, Rosalie, focus._

I yawned as Kanani suddenly broke into a run, the flap of her loin cloth flying out from behind her.

"HEY!" I yelped, trying to catch up with her. She's outrunning me.

Guess she's feeling better.

_Damn it! I missed the turn!_

Her footsteps fade with her laughter.

Oh shit… where is she?

I looked around, confused and upset (obviously) as I try to figure out which way she went.

Huh…

"Kanani?" I yelled. Walking, I paused as I heard her heavy footsteps. A bit distant…

Oh! She went into that room…great. How do I open this huge alien-techy door?

My hand brushed the panel of the door frame and it slid open. I walked in.

Huh?

This… this looks like someone's bedroom. I hear her footsteps and I growl.

"Kanani, seriously this isn't fun-"

Oh crap.

OH CRAP.

OH CRA-

"ROOOOAAAAAAAR!"

I turned around and bolted. As fast as I possibly could.

My mind was branded with an image that I was sure I would carry to my deathbed.

Sir Spiky Pants without his spiky pants.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

I allowed the steam to rise up from my body, as I finished cleaning off. After all these years, there's a satisfaction I derive from a good washing. I don't know what it is… But I feel better. More sane.

Ready to face the challenges that lie before me. As I step out of the cleanser and dry off, I buckle on my loincloth, before entering the main part of my quarters. It's then that I see Rosy. Staring at me with eyes that are far too big for her face.

WHAT IS SHE DOING IN MY QUARTERS?

Not even bothering to speak her tongue, I roar at her. She turns, disappearing from sight, as I hastily shut the door and growl to myself.

Thank PAYA I was not naked, as I had previously been.

I growled low under my breath as I silently rubbed my forehead, all the tension returning as though it had never left. I was just going to wash, to try to forget for a moment that I had troubles, and now THIS.

With another growl, I finished putting my armor back on.

This… just keeps getting better. What next?

_Oh Paya, PLEASE have mercy..._

_and do not answer that question._

* * *

_LOL!_

Yes, I did in fact go there. Khalthar, thank you so much for your powers of editing! *bows humbly*

SHOUT OUT!

Khalthar: A blessing and curse, are them plot bunnies... :D

SesshiraRayu: I'm glad you love this! Thanks for letting me know!

LynxbyLynx: I hope you like this, my friend! I had you in mind when I did the scene with Scar and Lex.

The Silent Hunter: Yay! i made ya laugh! *bounces around very happy* Aw... sorry about your headache. I was sad to hear about it. Hope that it left quickly!

Luv4Uncas: Uh huh, tell me about it... Well, more Lex and Scar in here. I hope I'm not moving too fast.

Lady Augustin: *grins* hey, I'm a hopeless romantic. They ALL needed somebody so... yeah. I'm glad you like this!

TO EVERYONE ELSE... If you made this far, THANK YOU for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Ahem. Questions, Comments and Constructive crit are all welcomed.


	14. Outer Space Madness

Chapter 14

Outer Space Madness

_0200 hours_

_55 miles South west of Sterling City, Texas_

_Base 663_

The hour was late when I received the message from one of our leading scientists, Ryan Kepler. And I was most alarmed by the data.

_Well crap, there goes our funding…_

My name is Jonathan Rigsby. I'm a biologist, as well as a major in genetics and other subjects of similar study.

_Obviously._

I have seen things in this profession that would leave most trembling with fear.

The unknown are most certainly very real. If I've learned one thing, it's this; just because something is unknown doesn't mean it's not real.

The existence of aliens and dragons alike have been affirmed to me. I sleep rarely, and restlessly when my physical weakness strikes. Even an insomniac must sleep at times.

Doesn't mean I have to like it.

I read over the e-mail quickly before downloading the security cameras and various recored experiments.

This new breed of dragon, that can morph into a human-like form, while intriguing, only gives me one pause.

She's not going to give up until she's hunted us all down for what we tried to do to her.

I've noticed, in both dragon and yautja species, there is an intelligence so thick, it's nearly human. Mr. Kepler, after monitoring the hybrid, captured it's mother. Of course, the hybrid did not simply go on living, but retaliated, walking stupidly into a trap, though perhaps not blindly.

The dragon species are notorious for the grudges they hold. It's part of the "hoarding" syndrome that is so common among these reptiles.

Worse still is the face that the dragon received help not only from another human (presumably a relative) but also another yautja. One who was equipped to handle the security in an easy-going and utterly arrogant manner.

The scientist in me is intrigued.

My human intellect, however, is screaming DANGER in big, flashing red letters.

_Why?_ You ask.

Because when I phoned Kepler, to demand to know how he could have been such an idiot to allow such disaster to occur, he did not answer.

Base 662 has been utterly destroyed.

And I've got the nasty feeling that we're next.

As fast as I can, I call the other bases, warning them of what has passed. They already know. We have been compromised.

Luckily, we will not be unprepared. And we will have some… surprises, installed for our "visitors".

8~8~8~8~8

I grinned, giggling as I outran my mom.

_Yeeyay-yah, I feels good!_

…

Until I realize she's no longer following me. She must have taken a wrong turn… or maybe I took a wrong turn…

I creep back cautiously, back-tracking until I find her. She's leaning against the wall, her eyes wide and haunted, as though she'd seen the devil naked.

"Uh… mom?"

She gives me a haunted look and growls. "One good reason. Tell me one good reason, miss Kanani, why I shouldn't skin you alive and string your bleeding winged corpse on the hull of this space ship?"

"Uh… cause… you'd… miss me?" I stammered, my mind racing furiously. This ain't new, in case you're wondering. She threatens to do this periodically… first time with the "hull of the ship" thing.

And it usually occurs when I've unintentionally caused her some sort of grief… what is it this time?

"Mom?"

"Kanani, I just saw Big, Tall and Spiky in his KNICKERS." She deadpanned.

?

"BWAHAHAHAHAAA!"

I busted out laughing, unable to actually feel sorry for my poor mother. Despicable me, the only thing **_ I_** could picture was Sir Spiky in a pair of heart-patterned boxers.

_I gotta stop hanging around Psycho… it's not good for me…_

Mom snarled like a wounded animal as she jumped on me, pummeling me. "IT"S NOT FUNNY, DAMNIT!"

I stumbled, still laughing hysterically. Yes, hysterically. I didn't even register pain from her half-playful-half-serious hits as my gut ached from laughing. She finally got off me, when she realized she wasn't doing any good. It was also about that time that I curled to the floor, shaking uncontrollably.

_Ah, good times, I tell ya, good times…_

"Kanani. It's not funny." She insisted in such a "wounded dignity" voice, it made me laugh harder.

At this moment, the light shining over me was darkened by a big shadow.

Psycho was standing over me, his head tilted as he trilled inquiringly. He had on all his armor and his mask this time.

Mom glared at him. "Move on, punk. We don't need your help."

As I tried to control myself, I realized that the scent I had smelled on him earlier was gone… Very weird.

He still smelled like himself, but it wasn't as strong…

Gods, I don't even wanna KNOW what that was all about… not really.

I come to my senses, hiccuping slightly, I waved at him.

"Hey Psycho. What's shaking?"

Mom palms her forehead.

Psycho growls something before reaching down. I warily take his hand and he pulls me up. Real easy, too.

I clear my throat," So… Can ya take us to where Aunt Lex is? Cause I'm completely lost at this point in time."

He makes this purring/chortling noise and turns around. I look at mom, who's already walking after him. I follow, out of breath from laughing.

I swear, the image came out in my head, involuntarily. I did NOT mean to think it…But there it was.

_Psycho in boxers._

Gods…

Am I drooling?

I slosh the saliva around in my mouth before swallowing thickly.

Face. Meet. Palm.

It gets worse when Psycho looks over his shoulder at me.

I gulp.

_Tell me he can't read minds… please._

I hear him snort, chuffing quietly as he keeps walking.

I frown, confused.

The hell?

8~8~8~8~8~

I don't think I've ever felt more conflicted in my entire life.

First I tell myself I'm not eligible for her, and then the next moment, I'm inhaling her scent as though I will die without it.

As she shoved me roughly away, both anger, rejection and shame had filled me, leaving me in a foul mood as I stormed off, opposite the way she had gone.

Why is it now that I am noticing her scent? And why am I reacting so strongly? She's not even a yautja. Not ooman, but not yautja. In fact, if not for the fact that she is my ally, I would be considering her skull as being worthy to place in my trophy room.

She is part Llonng. The Llonng are a legendary hunt. Their skulls are few and far between in the trophy room of a Hunter.

So why this… this attraction?

Even if it spells certain doom for me, I head to R'ka Thwei's tool room. I need answers-

"ROOOOAAAAAAAR!"

-Or perhaps not.

I hear Kanani's mother bolt down the hall, as R'ka's roar echoes down the hall after her.

Sweet paya, what has happened?

Something tells me that I'd better not bother R'ka right now. He may solve my problems by killing me.

I growl in frustration. And then, I hear Kanani, laughing.

What now?

I walk down the hall, to see her curled on the floor, her peals of laughter echoing loudly. Her mother does not look impressed, as she snarls something at me, probably dismissing me.

I snort slightly, but Kanani looks up at me. Her scent is not as strong. I can tell, even with my mask on.

She greets me, and I shake my head as I tell her," You are a strange female."

She doesn't understand me, and that's exactly what I intended, as I offer her a hand up, returning her favor from earlier.

Strange… it seems as though she has forgotten already, what passed between us, as she grins and takes my offered hand, asking me a question. The most I understand is her Aunt's name, so I assume she wants to be taken to where her Aunt is… how should I know?

I turn away from them as I walk down the hall. Maybe Setg'in knows.

All at once however, I note a change in Kanani's scent. It has assumed the same aroma as earlier, but it is not affecting me as strongly as it did then.

Turn and give her a look, wondering if she's even aware of what she's doing to me.

I guess not, because she simply tilts her head back in an equally confused manner.

8~8~8~8

Lex fell asleep in my arms. I did not mean for her to fall asleep, but it happened. I do not mind. She breathes lightly, resting peacefully against me and I too, feel at peace.

I never knew something that should be so wrong could feel so right. Her body is so much smaller then mine, but it only makes me feel a protectiveness towards her.

I can't help but remember my time of captivity. Feeling like I would go insane. Unable to escape. I could not even die by my own hand. They forced me to live.

She was always there, hovering behind my eye-lids, always there when I dreamed. Nightmares and visions were my companions in those moments, all of them somehow involving her.

Scenarios that range from just sitting down with her in the shelter of the snow, to running from the Kiande amedha Queen. One nightmare that I had a few times involved watching in horror as a creature, like the one that came from me, burst from her chest. She always looked at me reproachfully in those dreams…

This is no dream. Her body is warm, her skin soft, and the smell of her hair is sharp.

_Paya, she needs a bath…_

I chuckle slightly as I ruffled her silky, fine hair with my mandibles, enjoying how she nestles into my warmth. At this moment, Kha'bj-te returns, the other two females in tow. I frown at him. His manner is smug.

What did he do now?

Lex's sister looks from Lex, to me, and then back at Lex. She starts approaching.

Immediately, I growl at her. "Do not disturb."

She bares her teeth at me, offended. The Llonng steps out and grabs her mother's arm, speaking to her in a calm tone. I catch a few words.

"Friend… won't harm…" The rest of the words are lost on me.

I look over at Kha'bj-te. "Where is R'ka Thwei?"

"As far as I know, he is still busy tinkering with the armor."

I shrug, grimacing as my arm begins to ache dully. Kha'bj-te notes it and leaves, returning shortly with a medi-kit.

I growl. I don't want him to wake Lex.

He snorts quietly. To my chagrin, Lex stirs and yawns, stretching, she sleepily looks around before stiffening and uttering a demanding question.

I don't know what she said. But the Llonng responds to her question, with a mischievous, suggestion tone. An eruption occurs within my female. I can feel it in the way she stiffens further and she leaps off, chasing the Llonng, who squeals shrilly and runs away, ducking behind seats and tables as she tries to get away from Lex.

Lex's sister chases after _both _of them, yelling at them both to stop. I understand that much, anyways, the rest is garbled with ooman curses.

Kha'bj-te stiffens, as do I. R'ka has entered the room. And he does not look happy.

Furious in fact.

His presence does nothing to stop the females from continuing their madness.

However, the moment he lets loose a bellowing, "SILENCE!" the females pause. Lex has tackled the Llonng from behind, but the Llonng is too tall for her to actually bring down. Lex's sister is tugging back on lex's shirt.

They've all frozen in place, but instead of looking terrified as they should, they glare, as though R'ka has intruded on something sacred.

Lex's sister growls something at R'ka, and he shocks me as one of his mandibles actually twitches upwards in a brief smile before he growls back at her… something about privacy.

I am again surprised when her heart beat speeds up, so much so, I worry for a moment. Please, Paya, do not let her faint again…

8~8~8~8~8~8

I looked at Rosy, cocking a brow," Rosalie… what did you do?"

"Nothing! it was an innocent mistake!" Rosy squeaks.

I chuckle, she looks so embarrassed… but for now, we're going to have to put all awkwardness on hold. I jump off of Kanani's back, ripping my shirt out of Rosy's hands, I look up at Yeti," Alright, Spikster, what's the verdict?"

"Armor is ready. Need to test it."

"Right. Kanani, you first."

"What? Why me?"

"Cause you have a dirty mouth, that's why."

"Hmmf. I never knew anyone who couldn't live with that…"

Rosy snorts. "Me! Pick me!"

I roll my eyes as Yeti growls impatiently at us. Well, so much for volunteers. I shove Kanani and she stumbles forward, finally moving her own feet as she shoots me an evil glare. "I'll be back with a vengeance!"

"I'll take my chances." I stick my tongue out at her and she snorts, walking away with her head held high.

Spiky takes her away. Rosy twitches slightly and I turn to her," Ok, sister… spill."

"In front of them? No way!"

"They can't understand us."

"…I saw Spiky in his undies." she mutters, her cheeks getting hot and glowy.

I stare at her before bursting into laughter. She looks like a blushing seventeen-year-old. Ah, memories…

Now I'M the one who's fighting off a maddened, embarrassed tigress.

8~8~8~8~8~8

I notice a tension in my brother, Kha'bj-te. With a growl, I grab his wrist and snarl," What is wrong with you?"

"I"m going crazy."

"I figured you'd been dropped on your head a long time ago."

"No, no, I mean…" His voice gets agitated. "I'm feeling things I ought not to feel."

…

Not much is making sense.

"Tell me what's wrong before I drop you in the nearest pit of Kiande Amedha without your weapons and armor!"

He glares at me," Fine. If you must know, I nearly took Kanani in the infirmary. She pushed me away and I kept a clear head before i did something we would all regret."

"You are attracted to her and… you don't know how to handle it, do you?"

"NO!"

"No need to yell, I have not lost my hearing, it is my eye that I lost." I growl at him. Truly, my brother, slightly older then myself, is a clumsy warrior in ALL matters.

He snorts. "Advise me if you will. I need all the help I can get."

"Once we have our communicators, matters should be easier."

"I doubt that! I seriously doubt it!" Kha-bj-te laughs long and harshly.

I smugly reply," We'll see. Proper communication is often the most important part of a relationship with a female."

"Well, you would know, wouldn't you?" He replied bitterly.

I shrugged. "It's not my fault I'm irresistable."

I duck to the side as he swing his fist at me, grabbing his fist, I flip him over the chair I'm sitting in, grinning as his head bashes into the floor.

He roars, "PAUK-DE, SETG'IN!" as he rolls to his feet snarling as he moves to tackle me. To my surprise, he completely freezes mid stride, a strangled noise erupting from him.

I look behind him. And I force back a laugh.

The Llonng has returned. Dressed in awu'asa modified for her build. And she has grabbed a handful of his hair…

"LET HIM GO! NOW!" R'ka barks at her, in our language, and she complies, looking towards him. I cannot see her expression, because she is wearing a mask.

But her stance suggest confusion.

_Sweet paya, she does not know…_

To my surprise, R'ka continues to speak to her in our language.

"Do not EVER grab a warrior's hair like that unless you wish to loose a limb or your precious innocence."

She sucks in her breath, and utters inquiring words in ooman.

"Because it's sensitive. Erogenous."

She shrieks at his verdict, doing this strange, all-over shudder, wiping her hands against the folds of her clothes.

R'ka looks at Kha'bj-te, who hasn't recovered, hunched over and breathing heavily.

I don't hold my laughter back anymore. It flows from me in a way I have not felt in a long, long time.

8~8~8~8~8~

OH DEAR GAWD WHY?

It seems like the ENITRE time I've been on this ship, there's been NOTHING but humiliation after humiliation

AND WHY?

I still feel dirty, in case you're wondering.

And no, I'm not telling you what happened. Just no.

….

….

….

What _are_ YOU looking at?

…

FINE.

So here's the deal; I follow Big, Tall and Spiky to his tinker-toy-room. It's actually pretty cool- damn it, I left Raphael in the infirmary!- and Spiky has to grab me by the hair as I turn to retrieve my ipod.

I stubbornly watch as he shows me how to put the netting and then the shoulder-pads and lastly, the helmet on. He leaves and I put the armor on, making sure I do it right.

This is awkward, but I can't wait to see how it looks. Then again, there's no mirror…

Crud.

Oh well. I finish dressing and he come back in. I place the helmet on, which has twin holes for my horns. Very nice. He then speaks…

And to my astonishment, he's not speaking english. But I understand him all the same.

Hot damn. I'm not letting this thing go, it rocks!

My visor is also way cool. I almost feel like Samus! (Yeah, yeah, I'm a gamer and a nerd, so bite me)

"Do you understand?"

"Loud and clear, Spiky."

He nods, apparently satisfied as he talks to himself, I guess, I'M certainly not paying much attention. "Then your Aunt and mother should have no trouble with their armor. Let's return and get them armed."

"Aye aye, Spiky," I grin. Not sure what all he said, but it can't be all that important.

He snorts," A demeaning name."

"But accurate. You're the spikiest bastard I've ever seen!"

He makes this harsh sound, I guess it's a sarcastic laugh before growling. " Your attitude is amusing, but you may end up loosing your life or something equally valuable if you don't watch it."

"Whatever, daddy." I snort in reply.

He doesn't respond, as he grabs another mask off the table. One I've never seen. I wonder what it's for? As we walk back to the Windowed room, I'm startled to hear a bunch of roaring and as I rush forward, worried for mom and Aunt Lex.

However, the affair has nothing to do with either one… for once.

I'm shocked to see Psycho attacking Scar. Without thinking (something I tend to not do) I ran forward and…

I swear, I meant to grab him by his belt. But I ended up grabbing his dreads. REAL hard. And quite a few of them. The response was immediate. I may as well have grabbed his balls or something, cause he completely froze up, a strangle noise erupting from his mouth. And then Spiky fairly screamed at me to let go.

Now we come to the truth of the matter…

Their dreads are… one of those special, sensitive areas. Part of their important personal space.

Gawd, I feel dirty. Especially since I felt a secret little bubble of excitement amidst the disgust and horror and complete pandemonium within.

Aunt Lex then asks the ultimate question.

"What the hell just happened?"

I looked at her and told her," Uhm, for future reference, their awesome dreads are… sensitive. REAL sensitive."

Aunt Lex purses her mouth and my mom gulps convulsively," You…"

"Mom… don't." I beg. If she starts having a nervous breakdown NOW, well, we can pretty much all go to hell in a handbasket.

Psycho finally rasps," Does the armor work?"

Good gelt, man. What is wrong with you?

I snort," Hell yes, it works… uh, are you ok?"

He still doesn't understand me.

Spiky snorts as he waltzes past me, a small widget in hand, he does something to Psycho's mask. We all hear his mask whirr and click. Then, Spiky hands the extra mask he had grabbed to Scar, who nods and places it on his face.

"They will understand you language, oomans." Spiky announces flatly in english before turning to Mom and Aunt Lex," Both of you. Come."

They glance at me, then at Scar and Psycho, and then at each other before obeying Big, Tall and Spiky. Mom looks over her shoulder at me.

"Kanani… don't do anything stupid. Please."

"Too late." I grumbled slightly.

"Why do you talk in such a disrespectful tone to your own mother?"

I respond," Cause we're more like sisters then mother and daugh-" I paused. I understood what Scar said and didn't even realize it.

I couldn't see his facial expression, but I think he was grinning.

Psycho was real quiet. Probably lying low…

"Hey, Psycho, are you ok?" I asked, finally allowing something like compassion in my tenor.

_Bastard, if you're faking, I'm gonna kick your-_

"I'm fine."

Hot damn. I understood what he said. I grinned as I patted my mask. Best thing ever.

"I didn't know, ok? And besides, I meant to grab your belt."

"Don't trouble me about it anymore."

I growl. "Patronize me again and I'll rip out your tongue."

"I'd like to see you try." he fired back, standing to his feet.

Scar stood up, rather abruptly and growled at us both.

"If you two must fight, then do it in the kehrite."

Psycho growls, but he doesn't make a move. I snort as I scoot over by the window, getting lost in my thoughts as I look to the stars.

"They're so beautiful."

I didn't even realize I had spoken aloud. Psycho sudenly crouched beside me, holding out-

"RAPHAEL!" I grinned as I snatched the ipod and hugged it. "Thanks, Psycho! Apologies accepted!" I added coyly, putting the buds in my ears as i flashed him a grin, settling against the wall beside the window.

He snorts as he stands and turns away. I watch him from the corner of my eye. I've got a load of questions, all of them inappropriate, and I'm too nervous to ask.

_You're nervous? Why?_

_Cause, in spite of his clumsy alieness, he's a hottie. He really is. Hunky, lean, manly dread-locked warrior. And I've always liked spotted patterns…_

_Girl, I said it before, I'll say it again. You crazy._

_And I enjoy every moment of it._

_Apparently._

8~8~8~8~8~8

I chuckled slightly to myself as I recalled the look of horror on her face, when she snapped at me.

"This don't concern you, Spiky!"

"Really? Since when did privacy become something you care about?"

That moment was priceless. Normally, I try not to act in vengeance… but she had that coming, after invading my private quarters.

Now, however, as I show Rosy and Lex their new armor, how to put it on and then leave them to dress, I ponder our next actions. We will locate the base in the wide plains of their state. The computer appeared to indicate that this one contained information that would be vital in taking out the others. Besides, the majority of the Kiande Amedha are located here. That will be where we take our stand.

Cetanu will soon feed upon the souls of those who tried to play the part of Paya.

So help me.

* * *

Ok, a bit of a filler chapter for you beautiful readers... This chapter was NOT given the go-ahead by Khalthar, so any mistakes are solely the fault of mine and mine alone. Dedicated to XLR8ION who is writing an awesome story and updated even though allergies tried to deter the valiant effort.

Man... 8 whole reviews for ONE chapter... i feel so EPIC!

SHOUT OUT!

SesshiraRayu: I do not write lemons, but I'm guessing you liked the chapter? Thank you so much for reviewing!

Lady Augustin: I'm so glad you approve! All the relationships are pretty fun to play around with. I'm pretty mean sometimes. Not cruel, just mean... U know what i mean. :)

The Silent Hunter: Lol, I know right? Wrong room... At least he wasn't... ya know... completely naked. *covers eyes*

vampireyautja: Dragon's name is kanani, but it's totally ok. ^_^ Thanks for the review!

LynxbyLynx: Sorry it took so long, glad you like the awkward, sweet and normal teenage hormonal moments. XD

Dra9onf7yz: I just realized your penname is epic. And I'm really glad you like what you've read so far! Any comments or constructive crit is welcome!

Luv4Uncas: no, no break for the Arbitrator. XD your review made me laugh, thought you should know. ;) ALSO I was flattered by your comments on kanani, it was very encouraging.

XLR8ION: i hope you're feeling better, my friend! This is for you... hope it satisifies.. or makes you smile at least... THANK you for reviewing!

LIVE LONG AND PROSPER...

Wrong fic. Darn it!

COMMENTS, QUESTIONS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRIT IS WELCOMED!


	15. Base 663

AN: Due to a request, I will now announce the POV before each scene, to avoid confusion. Carry on!

Chapter 15

Base 663

* * *

(R'ka POV)

I wait patiently, as Rosy and Lex armor up. Standing by the doorway of my workshop, I run the basic plan through my mind again.

_There's sure to be a complication, because I have my brother here. Kha'bj-te. He will cause chaos, most likely without intention, but it will happen. I must be prepared for it._

_A three pronged attack, with a thorough scouting of the perimeter, to find out how heavy the security is, would be our best route._

_Kha'bj-te is the best at a stealthy approach. He will do well for the scout. And if he is captured, it may be just as well. He is not alone this time._

_One other thing… I plan to keep Rosy with me. _

_She might be spirited, but she is still an ooman; smaller then her older sister and physically weaker. It would be a death sentence to place her in Kha'bj-te's care, and though Setg'in is strong and able, he is half-blind now._

_I do not plan to incur Kanani or Lex's wrath on my head by allowing Rosy to be killed. I will watch over her myself. _

May Paya and Cetanu favor us this night. For on earth, is IS night. A night of death, for these arrogant oomans.

We must not waste time.

…..

_What is taking those giggling females so long?_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Lex POV)

"Oh gad, no, I'm not wearing this."

I looked at my little sister with a chuckle. "For a woman who's finished raising her kid, you still look like a teenager, Rosalie. I doubt anyone will look down on you for your punk appearance."

"Not funny Lex. I'm NOT wearing this. I'd rather wear… something else."

"How about your own blood and their bullets?"

…

"The netting is kinky." She weakly complained.

"And?" I raised a brow. She hadn't answered my question.

"I love it." Her voice hinted sarcasm which I happily ignored. Victory.

"That's my baby sister." I grinned at her.

"Shut up."

"Hell no."

"That's my big sister."

"Rosy?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

She grinned at me in a way she hadn't in a while… at least, not that I'd noticed. I HAD spent the last nine years moping.

Maybe I"M the one who's changing.

I feel alive.

Less numb.

And I'm not in the midst of suicide…

_Well, not in the traditional sense._

I sling my arm over her shoulder as I grin. "Hey, at least we're not reduced to wearing loincloths, like Kanani."

She shakes her head, putting a hand over her brow. "Where did I go wrong?"

"You didn't. And you should be proud of that fact. Think about it. Kanani COULD have been a science project. But she's not."

"She should never have been noticed in the first place. Never. I should have kept us moving… should have done something. I should have known they were watching us!" Rosy tells me fiercely.

I sense her guilt now. She's feeling upset that Kanani was brought into this in the first place. Upset that she didn't know everything...

"No one's perfect, Rosalie Woods. You're not omniscient, and you're not omnipotent. Besides, You've raised Kanani pretty well… I mean, remember where WE were when we were 18?"

"YOU were at that crazy male stripper-bar, NOT me! I was studying for my pilot's license like a good girl!"

"Suuure… with a very cute "boy" student." I grinned; emphasizing the fact her friend was a guy.

"SHUT UP!" she blurts, shaking me off, as I laugh at her.

But she's laughing too, and I add, a bit more soberly," Rosy, let's get going. It's too late to be thinking about the "what-ifs"… that kind of thing just drives you crazy anyways."

"Ha, yeah… the proof is talking to me, right now," she grins.

"Ok, that's just mean!" I pout as we start walking.

So, the outfit is basically this; I have this netting on over my skin and intimate apparel.

I put my shirt and pants on over that, along with my boots.

Shoulder pads, some chest armoring, and then the helmet… which has been modified to fit my small head. To quote Kanani, it's wicked awesome.

Rosy's pretty much the same way, except she tore her shirt… so there's a bit of midriff on her. And… Actually, my pants are ripped at the knees. The Netting caught on to them… and my neckline didn't handle the transition well either. I'm not spilling out… not really...

_Yep. We're good to go. _

_Pink Zebra Club, here I come._

_Ha. I laugh. Ha ha…_

Rosy shoots me a suspicious glare as I trip over thin air.

"Lex?"

"I'm fine… I think." I grinned in what I hoped was a reassuring manner.

She snorts. "I'm scared now."

"NOW you're scared? You're even crazier then I am…"

"So you ADMIT it!"

"Long time ago. Weren't you listening?"

"Hmmf."

"Figures."

Turning to walk backward, I stick my tongue out at her… and promptly thud into Spiky's backside.

Rebounding slightly, I whirl on Rosy," You could have TOLD me he was right there!"

"I see you weren't watching where you were going…"

"Shut up!"

"SILENCE."

We both look up at Spiky the Grouch, who growled the command… not in English. In his language. But we both understood what he said…

Cool.

He growls slightly. "Understand?"

"Yep." I nod as Rosy responds also. "Loud and Clear, Spiky."

"Good. Your masks work."

I nod sagely. _Way to go, Captain Obvious…_

"Come." He whirls, his dreads nearly whacking me as he storms off, before we can respond.

I look at Rosy, who shrugs," I guess his "Best Behavior" is our "Piss Off" attitude."

I chuckle," Damn straight. Glad he's not hunting us…" I pause.

Oh man. That would be bad, if he decided we weren't worth much and decided to…

No. Not going to think about that. besides, Scar would never let him do it… would he?

I shake my head furiously... to the point that Rosy gets concerned.

"Migraine?"

"Something like that."

We're back at the… the Star-Room, I'll call it. It's not a Command Deck.

But it is where Scar's been resting up. He's looking better, in spite of losing his mandible and his eye...

I feel my throat tighten and suddenly, I'm very ready to take on the bastards who did this to my friend. They tortured the one person who has haunted every thought I've tried to push away.

_I'm doing this for Rosy, Kanani… and Scar. That's good enough for me. Is it suicide to endanger yourself for a friend?_

The thought is a bit unexpected. But I hold my head up as Scar looks over at us…

Oh my.

The moment his head turns, his whole body rigid goes rigid…

I think he's staring at me.

I gulp.

Suddenly, I want to cover myself. But then Kanani's voice breaks in my thoughts, making me forget Scar's reaction for a moment.

"Hot damn! You two look TRIBAL!"

"Kanani…" Rosy starts to warn when Kanani leaps up, her hair sticking out in all directions as she responds in a fast chatter. "Seriously! Look at you two! You've NEVER looked THIS epic before! Not that I've seen, anyways..."

"Thanks, kiddo… maybe you'll look as good when YOU'RE 38 and 41." I responded with a sly chuckle, trying to ignore the butterflies in my gut.

Kanani grins coyly. "I will. Maybe even better."

"HA!"

Me and Rosalie both snort. Actually, we both look good for our ages. It must be our rigorous schedules… or something. Genes maybe.

Sure, I've got some lines in my face, but, thank God, no gray hair.

*shudder*

Anyways, I look back at Scar, who's now intently looking back out the window. Confusion and worry blend within me.

_What is going on with him?_

I have no time for questions right now. Spiky is getting impatient with us all.

"If you pups would all be so kind as to direct your wavering attention span to me for 10 seconds, I will let you know what our strategy will consist of… Unless of course you WISH to die in this endeavor." He begins, eyes glittering with barely contained impatience.

_Oh this is one sarcastic dude. I guess I should have known, but still…_

He taps a few buttons on the console of his wrist, holding it up as a miniature planet appears.

It's Earth.

_Hello Earth. Remember us?_

"The information on the computer indicates that the base is in the lower part of this land mass." He taps a space in the planet, bringing a pinpoint of where the base is located.

Texas. One place I've NEVER wanted to visit.

"It is here that we will strike first. This is where they have kept the Kiande Amedha, and this is also where we will learn about the other bases."

Kanani is quiet, for once, with no smart aleck remarks.

Rosy, on the other hand…

"How the hell are we going to accomplish that? I'm not a hacker, Lex and Nani aren't hackers, and somehow, I SERIOUSLY doubt you know enough about human technology to even work a mouse!"

I rolled my eyes," Rosy, why the optimism?"

"But it's true, isn't it?"

Yeti silences us with a short bark, as he confronts Rosy. "Will you allow me to finish speaking, or shall I drop you and your pup off at the nearest lab as bait first?"

"WHAT?" She roared at him, her expression exploding in anger.

I smack my palm to my forehead and Kanani rears up," MOM! For crying out loud, PLEASE let the man talk!… er alien. Let the alien… man… talk- Never mind." She gives up, her amber eyes dropped to the ground as her cheeks burn.

Yeti and Rosy glare at each other, but Rosy finally acts her age. "Alright. I'll let you finish."

Yeti nods curtly.

"The base will be destroyed with another implosion, like the first one… but we must find out what threats the other bases impose. What they know… and what we don't know." He almost speaks to himself, as he suddenly adds," It should be no problem to take the information we need. The hardest part will be taking the other bases by surprise. For undoubtedly, the destruction of the first base has been discovered by it's sister facilities."

He looks pointedly at Junior, who looks at him and huffs, but doesn't disagree.

Scar's gaze is intensely focused on Spiky as he grumbles," What of them?" pointing to Rosy and Kanani… Scar avoids me.

Why?

I scowl slightly. It can't be the outfit…

Can it?

Spiky responds impatiently. "They will accompany us. Kanani, you and Kha'bj-te will scout the perimeter of the location. After we discover the entrance, security will be dealt with. Setg'in, you were kept in the first base. I will need you tell to us everything you remember. It may provide insight into this next base."

I shudder at the request. Scar looks away for a moment before shaking his head.

"I do not want to remember that place. However, I do not think I can tell you anything you are not already aware of. The place was underground. The security was heavy. They kept other creatures beside myself, with rooms for testing, operating, and they also had rooms for pitting creature against creature."

He shakes his head gently, softly trilling as he shrugs. "That is all."

I'm the one who's looking away now. To hide my anger, my sadness and my fear, which is rising up in me like a pot of boiling water.

Yeah, I'm feeling scared.

But I'm not going to let it stop me.

Hell no.

_8~8~8~8~8~_

_(Kanani POV)_

I swear, this keeps getting better. Me and Krazy-Psycho have to do the scouting? Aw hell no...

"Wait… so you want me and Psycho to commit hara-kiri while everyone else breaks into the base and kick ass?" I scowled, hoping to change Spiky's mind.

Sir Spiky growled at me. "That and more, if you would PAY ATTENTION BEFORE I SKIN YOU ALIVE."

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?" I grinned smugly, unable to stop myself.

Oh snap. He's going to kill me…

I screech as he makes a grab for me. I zip around and duck behind the closest object… which just happens to be Psycho, who goes rigid with shock.

_Damn it, this is not my day…_

However, we're all taken by surprise as Spiky the Grouch's lower mandibles are grasped by thin, dark fingers and my petite, 5.6 foot mom yanks 8-foot-something-odd Spiky down so he's eye-level with her.

_Owch… how did she reach his mandibles? He's three feet taller then she is..._

As I was saying, she's pulled him down to her eye-level, and she's not happy.

"Look. I know Kanani can be a pain, but the next time you try to discipline her, I will cut off your manhood and stuff it down your throat. It's NOT your place to punish her. That's MY job. Understand?"

She lets him go as he straightens, scowling at her with a mixture of both anger and… admiration? I bite back a laugh, so what happens next catches me completely by surprise.

WHACK!

"OW!" I yelp as mom suddenly turns and smacks me upside the head with the back of her hand. No, she didn't do it hard…

But it hurt my pride.

"Kanani, I mean it. No more smart remarks, understand? Besides… do YOU have a better idea?"

"No." I responded sullenly.

Well… This was going to be just_ peachy..._

I twitch as Psycho begins to shake, making a series of odd huffing and clicking sounds. Holy hell, he's _laughing_ at me.

_That's it._

I tackle him, morphing as I do so, shouting," YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY? IMM'A KICK YER ASS, FREAK!"

His laugh is cut off with a growl and he surprises me by grabbing my-"YOOOOWCHAH! My wing! OWWHOAH! LET THAT GO, DAMNIT!"

I find myself pinned down, staring up into his mask. Warmth is spreading through my belly, from the yank I received and with a scowl, I flick my tail whip-like towards his mask, thunking him hard as I brace my feet against him, getting ready to launch him -_ugh, he's a heavy bastard…_

Spiky rips Psycho off me, and I'm hauled to my feet by my mother… by the horn.

"Gah!" I wince as both Sir Spiky the Grouch and Queen Frag glare at me and Psycho.

Psycho growls, and I barely make out," _stupid hybrid…"_

"HEY! I'm not stupid! You-"

"ENOUGH!" Spiky roars. "If the both of you do NOT stop acting like pups, I will make you wish you had never been born AM I CLEAR?"

"Perfectly." I respond dryly.

Psycho growls something else before nodding sullenly," Understood, R'ka."

I scowl as I glance over at Psycho and mutter under my breath," Maniac…"

_Stupid SEXY maniac… _

Lex and her special friend are laughing at us all.

Well.

At least SOMEONE'S having a good time.

8~8~8~8~8~8~

(Rosy's POV)

I don't think I've ever been more embarrassed in my life before. Kanani is volatile and sarcastic, sure, but… she's acting very foolishly. I don't think it's funny. And further more…

I do admit I feel pity for her at this point. Spiky Junior grabbed her by the base of her wing… which, I know from experience, is sensitive. Like the dreads on the Hunters. THAT type of sensitive.

How do I know this?

I was married to a dragon, remember? And besides, the evidence is pretty clear. Kanani's reaction was immediate. And as I moved to protect my daughter, Spiky moved as well, grabbing the smaller hunter and pulling him off her like he was a ragdoll. I grabbed Kanani's left horn and yanked her up. Her horns aren't all that sensitive… but since they're attached to her head, it's enough to get her attention.

Now, as she sullenly glares at Spiky junior, a thought strikes me like a bolt of lightning.

"_She likes him. A lot."_

How do I know this? Cause I see myself in her, after I met Malachi.

Why, why would such a thing happen? WHY? We're in the midst of a crisis, and she's falling in love with Spiky junior NOW? WHY?

No time for such questions apparently. Cause R'ka has just turned to me and he's continued.

"Rosy, you are to stay with me, should we need to spilt up. Setg'in, you will team with Lex, should the situation arise."

Oh hell no. But what choice do I have at this point?

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kha'bj-te's POV)

As the ship smoothly lands in the wide space of this land, cloaked and hidden from view, I look up, as R'ka puts his hand on my shoulder. He's wearing his mask, but I know he's scowling down at me.

"Kha'bj-te, you MUST be extra cautious. This is not an ordinary hunt. It will be your job to be our eyes and ears."

"Understood, R'ka." I responded quietly. The fact that Kanani is going to be with me only sets me on edge. And many "what if's" enter my mind.

What if we all die and it's my fault?

"C'mon, Psycho, let's get this show on the road." Kanani brushes past me roughly and I scowl.

Then again, perhaps it won't be… entirely my fault.

As I follow her, cloaking myself and watching her do the same, I take a deep breath. Her scent has grown stronger, if possible, since she tackled me. I wonder why… But I must not let this distract me from the task at hand.

After all… more then just my own life is at danger here.

The night sky winks down on us as we cautiously approach a seemingly deserted base. Yes, there is an ooman base here, and it looks completely abandoned…. but the smell of our opponents is strong here.

They are here. I skirt a slight ways from Kanani, who has paused. Her heart rate has sped up. She hisses quietly.

"We have company, Psycho. I think they're getting the red carpet ready."

At this moment, a barrage of bullets light up the sky, missing us by centimeters. She grabs me, with surprising strength as she pulls me down, taking cover in a dip of the ground.

Red carpet indeed… What the Pauk is that supposed to mean?

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Head Of Security POV)

Security is tense. I can feel it. And I don't blame them. Sometimes, I really hate my job. But hey, it pays good and comes with some sweet toys.

The head honchos, the scientists, they seem pretty uptight too. Not that they aren't normally, but tonight's going to be something different.

_How do I know?_ you ask.

Well, I can just tell. The air's different; there's an electrical tension.

They told us we're expecting some hardcore guests, but they didn't tell us exactly WHAT.

You'd think that would be the LEAST they can do…

Radio chatter crackles over my headpiece and I grimace.

_(Alpha one, movement on the surface.)_

Here we go.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Setg'in POV)

Lex tenses beside me as we hear the gunfire. R'ka and Rosy are positioned on the other side of the compound, and I know they're already on the move. I gently touch her hand before moving forward, the fenced barrier easily overcome as I pick her up and run towards it, clearing it with a single jump. Familiar energy runs through my veins as I set her down again, spear in hand as I lead her to where the security guards have pinpointed their attention on Kha-bj-te and Kanani.

Keeping my mind on the task at hand is not easy.

Lex…

When she entered the room dressed in Awu'asa, I could hardly believe my eye. In all my wildest dreams… I could never have imagined such strange magnificence.

Blood enters my senses, bringing me to the present.

Paya…

Lex has just killed a security guard. Without another thought, I work beside her, to silence these oomans.

They don't even know we're here. From the way they panic, they think that Kha'bj-te and Kanani are somehow killing them from all that distance away.

Good.

I grab all six of the security guards and drag them to the corner of the room, out of sight. Lex grabs a radio, listening intently as the voices chatter.

_"Alpha one, do you copy? Alpha one! Alpha two, do you copy? Alpha one, Alpha two, someone pick up the damn radio!"_

Two teams… R'ka must have already dealt with the second team.

Lex tugs gently on my arm, pointing to a back door. There is a light, glowing faintly above it. Switching my vision, I note the electrical workings. It's an elevator. And it's operational.

"R'ka, I think I found the entrance."

Lex's mask prevents me from seeing her expression… but she punches me slightly on the arm. I have seen oomans do this before. It doesn't mean the same thing to them as it does to us. They mean it in camaraderie.

We usually mean it as a challenge.

Opposite meanings for so simple a gesture. I think I like her interpretation better. And as R'ka and Rosy catch up to us, I ask. "What of Kha'bj-te and Kanani?"

He responds.

"The elevator will not hold us all. Rosy and I will go down first. That should give Kha'bj-te and Kanani enough time to catch up."

Rosy appears nervous. I can smell it in her aura. Lex, also, smells nervous, but neither are showing it in their stances.

R'ka goes to the elevator, and after careful study, opens it with ease. Rosy steps in, as does he. The door closes and they descended into the earth.

Lex takes in a deep breath.

"He'd better not let Rosy get herself killed."

"He won't." I assured her quietly. She looks up at me.

And somehow, she doesn't smell as nervous. My chest swells with pride. Have I somehow made her feel braver? Calmed her?

Paya, bring on the oomans.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kha'bj-te's POV)

As the gunfire ceases, I stand to my feet quickly, unwilling to remain that close to Kanani. Her scent is so strong, it's choking me.

"What's your deal?" she growls, standing also, her eyes blazing with fury.

I respond with a growl." Nothing. Nothing that concerns _you."_

"Oh, the hell it doesn't." She growls under her breath.

I'm about to respond when she suddenly grabs me and pushes me to the ground, her amber eyes heated, her whole body alight with heat. What the pauk is she-

"I've just about had it. You look up my skirt, you grab my wing- which is a BIG no-no- you laugh at me, ogle me and then tell me that this doesn't concern me? HELL to the no, Psycho." Her breath glitters with smoke. Her hands are strong, her whole body is poised over me powerfully and yet clumsily.

I growl. This is not helping our situation at all. "Whether or not you are correct, we cannot settle this now."

To my surprise, she immediately gets off me, grabbing my forearm, she pulls me to my feet. her eyes are still shimmering fiercely, as is her core. But she nods.

"I'mma kick yer ass after we kick theirs." she jerks her head in the direction of the base before taking off at a dead run.

I growl under my breath.

_What the pauk is her problem?_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(R'ka's POV)

The elevator moves swiftly. I hear Rosy's soft breathing, smell her fear and her anger.

I have to say, for so small an ooman, she's spirited. There are few who would dare to grab my tusks the way she did. And though it was disrespectful and humiliating… it was also a brave thing to do. Foolish, but brave.

And she will need that. All of it.

I have already disabled the cameras, ooman radio in hand. So far, it does not appear that they are expecting us.

Pauking smart prey.

I gently push Rosy to the side of the elevator, telling her quietly," Stay behind me. And do not move into the open until I say so."

"Got it." She responds.

The elevator stops.

And it opens.

Time to go to work.

* * *

YO! I'm SO sorry that this took me so long to write! HOWEVER... I'm just trying to make sure I don't mess up, if that makes sense. I'll try to update soon fast... but no guarantees. -_-

SHOUT OUT!

The Silent Hunter: :DD I'm glad i made ya laugh, my friend!

Dra9onf7yz: LOL perhaps. Poor Arbitrator...

XLR8ION:Aw, you're going to make ME cry. Thanks so much for your support!

LynxbyLynx: I"M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

SesshiraRayu: YAY! i love reviews!

Sessyfan101: Glad you like it!

Lady Augustin: You know it. *nods wisely*

orchid: Baby rabbits? CUTE! :D glad I could be part of that... in some distant, VERY distant way. I hope the mamas are doing alright.

Luv4Uncas: Lol, good name for an ipod! I hope you enjoyed this last chapter!

vampireyautja: Absolutely. ^_~

Ryle Culler: I'm glad you like it!

Wehaswallhacks: I'm glad you like the story! I hope this chapter is satisfying!


	16. Mine

Chapter 16

Mine

* * *

(Kanani's POV)

As I stormed off, I vowed that nothing was going to get in my way.

The fence did. I glared at it hotly. Psycho pushed past me and lightly jumped over it. I hissed as he looked over his shoulder at me. Hell, I bet he's smirking, the smug bastard...

Had no idea, though, that he got hops. Then again, his muscle is all lean and all sexy…

_Gawd, Kanani, get a fucking grip on yourself! How old are you, 18?… Actually, yes..._

I hissed as my wings snapped out and I flapped hard once, lifting off the ground as I half jumped into it. Throwing my tail back, I flipped, landing crouched, steam coming out my nostrils and hissing out from under my helmet. Psycho's already walking off. I don't know why… but I feel pissed. Really, really pissed off, and I put it to good use as my infra-red vision allows me to see soldiers... guards… men with weapons, shall we say, skirting around one of the buildings.

Psycho is already moving. I can barely, barely make out his burly outline. I DO see the blood and guts fly as he starts taking out the dudes on the ground. Shit. There's men on the rooftops.

Alright, bastards. You wanna dance? Let's fucking dance.

I hurl myself into the air. I guess I wasn't as stealthy about it as I thought, cause they immediately fire at me.

_Take THIS, you motherfuckers!_

I inhale and blow fire at them.

Sweet revenge.

Some of them catch fire, others take a tumble. Yikes… that had to have hurt.

I land on the rooftop, growling as I knock one dude off the roof with a flick of my tail. I grab another and gut him with my claws, taking another's gun, I cock it back and unload it's contents at them. Forget stealth. They probably know we're here.

Why?

Cause there's reinforcements.

_Damn…_

8~8~8~8~8~

(Scar POV)

I pushed Lex against the wall as a stream of ooman soldiers ran through the warehouse, spreading out, they communicated amongst themselves.

"Damn, look at these tracks!"

"Where's team alpha two?"

"If we knew, we wouldn't be out here, now would we, smart ass?"

"Shut the fuck up and move your ass!"

I growl low as I move out, standing slightly in front of Lex as I ready both wrist blades. Suddenly, the opposite wall erupts in bullets, and Kha'bj-te makes a grand entrance by pitching forward, tripping over a piece of debris. _Paya, how is he still alive with clumsiness like that?_

Moving silently, as they begin to fire at my brother, I race forward, drawing their liquid blood as I slay two, six and then one more.

Kha'bj-te scrambles back to his feet as he turns and charges back outside. I hear screams and then roaring. My brother is victorious. I whirl around as Lex pulls on my shoulder pad. The elevator is coming back up. It is our turn.

"Kha'bj-te! We're going in!" I roar.

He roars in acknowledgement and Lex and I race into the elevator.

Paya be with him…

8~8~8~8~8~8

(R'ka's POV)

Gunfire greets us, of course. I could smell them even as the elevator stopped. Rosy clings to her side of the wall, unharmed. I grimly wait, resisting the urge to purr. For I can hear them talking now, even as their line of fire is halted.

"There's nothing in the elevator!"

"What the hell, man!"

With a quick motion of my wrists, I send a razor disk out into the hall, which immediately cuts into the lights, leaving us in utter darkness. And as the lights go out, I grab Rosy and race lightly down the hall.

I hear Rosy's silent gasp of fear, and the sound of her heart rate picking up.

The gunfire once again starts, but they are shooting at the now empty elevator.

Pauk head amateurs.

Setting Rosy down, I begin to pick off the oomans, who are now out of their element.

The hall is now empty. I turn around…

Only to discover that Rosy has been watching my back. Figuratively, of course.

More security guards arrived as backup… and she killed them all. I look at her handiwork.

I… was not expecting this. Not at all… She did a good job. Amateur that she is, she did a very, very good job. I switch my gaze to her, observing her reactions.

She's breathing heavily, but there's a calmness about her aura now.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" She asks curtly, as her face snaps up to glare at me with chrome-covered eyes.

I send the elevator back up for the rest of our team.

And as we race down the hallway, emptying this place of security guards, I look out for ooman computers. The security guards most likely will not know the information I need now.

Either the computer… or an ooman scientist.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Lex's POV)

I stood real close to Scar as the elevator took us down. I couldn't help myself, somehow, as I reached over and took his hand.

"Scar?"

"What is wrong?"

"Did you understand what I said, when we were sitting in the star room? Before I fell asleep?"

"No… not very much."

"I need you to know that I love you. I don't know if we're going to die or not. And I need you to know how I feel about you."

I looked up at him. He was real quiet, and surprisingly still.

And suddenly, the lights flicker out. The power's still on, but the lights are out. I see his fiery outline through the infrared. And I feel him wrap his arms around me, hear him purr, vibrating my frame.

"Lex…" He pauses, as if unsure of what to say next. "I… I've never been able to forget you. You have been my goddess for a long, long time."

I feel suddenly speechless. But there's no need for me to speak.

Because the elevator door is opening to reveal a morgue of bodies.

He gently hugs me to him before letting me go.

There's no way I'm going to let myself be killed now. I have something to live for.

And it feels so good.

(Scar POV)

I huffed as I observed. "R'ka was here."

"Rosy too." Lex points to one man's slashed throat. It is clumsily done. Yes, Rosy was here too.

We follow the path of destruction. It is then, that the unexpected occurs.

Behind us, a door slams shut. The hallway is blocked off, behind us and in front. Twin doors open, and I feel my stomach tighten. Kiande Amedha have been released into this death trap with us…

And they are like none I have ever seen before.

There's two. One of them is larger then a normal Hard Meat, with a tail that drips acid. Paya…

the second has a pair of second jaws that are huge, almost too big for it's first set of jaws. It has feline eyes, far more spikes along it's spine and a huge mace at the end of it's tail.

Lex growls. "Let's teach these bitches a lesson, huh?"

The Kiande Amedha leap to attack us.

I roll to one side, as the larger one with the mace-like tail tries to bash me in. I growl as I fire up my cannon, using my spear to distract it before I blow a hole in it's head. it roars as it swipes at me.

C'jit my cannon barely knocked a hole in it.

Lex screams and I whirl, as I see the other Kiande Amedha impale itself trying to get to her.

I react, as it's tail moves to impale her, racing forward, I cut off it's tail. Grabbing the base of the severed tail, I use it like whip, smacking the one with the mace like tail before driving my spear into it's chest cavity.

The floor beneath us is weakening, and it gives way under our feet, landing us in a room full of security guards.

C'jit…

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Lex POV)

GAH! WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS?

And WHY OH WHY WON'T THEY FUCKING BITE THE DUST ALREADY?

I growl as I yank the SMG from a stunned soldier and hastily squeezed the trigger.

_A note to self for future references… Widen your stance next time._

I nearly blew myself into the wall. The recoil was THAT powerful. But it bought time for Scar, who immediately started firing his cannon again. I guess the soldiers decided that the two big Godzilla-like creatures were more harmful then me and Scar, whom they probably couldn't even see, since we were both cloaked. But they began to fire at the two big bitches.

The two monsters only stopped twitching when they had been literally flayed open and torn apart. Which took some doing. a lot of guys got splattered with that acid blood. Gods, I hate these things...

After that, the lights went out. Literally. The room got dark.

This didn't stop me and Scar from unloading an industrial sized can of whoop-ass on these guys.

I'm not sure why the lights are going out… but maybe it's for the best.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

I fumed as the elevator finally came back up.

"HEY… PSYCHO!" I hollered," Our ride's here… HEY! Are you FUCKING LISTENING TO ME?"

The cuss word was random. But he understood it.

Standing slowly from his "trophy taking" He gave me a glare that went right through the mask.

I glared right back," Let's bust a move, you freak!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT." His voice was pissed off.

But I'm about as pissed off as he is at this point.

"Then stop acting like one, you MOFO!"

He tilts his head at me, giving an "are you crazy or something look" I'm sure. After all, I can't exactly SEE his expression.

Gods, I can't believe this. As I step into the elevator, his scent hits me like a tidal wave.

Gad…

It's turning me on.

I shake my head, trying to clear it. No, no, I should not be feeling like this.

NO.

But does my body give a shit about how I feel? Noooo….

I find myself staring at him, drooling. Yep. I'm like a starving man at the sight of a steak and egg dinner.

Only this… this is much better looking then any sort of food. To me. At this moment.

He looks at me, backing away. Damn it, am I _scaring_ him?

Hell, I guess so.

"Kanani, what is wrong with you?" He growls, sounding pissed. Oh man, that voice… it's sooooo haaaaaawwwwt.

"You're what's wrong with me." I reply. Damn, did I hit puberty? My voice is all low and gravelly… and growly.

He makes this huffing sound before going rigid. Uh-oh…

I think he knows now exactly what I'm thinking.

And he's not entirely adverse to it.

I find myself backed against the wall of the elevator, feeling his heat through his and my armor.

_Oh hell, I didn't mean it!…_

_Actually, I did but-_

The elevator door opens, interrupting this somewhat interesting moment.

And damn…

There's one of them big black dragony-bug-alieny things.

It screeches at us, and rushes forward.

With a growl, I shove Psycho off of me and race forward to meet this thing, using my digitigrade feet to launch off the ground. I spew my venom, hitting it in the face.

_Damn it, forgot it doesn't affect these bitches._

The thing knocks me on my ass, and I scream as it's tail skewers my shoulder. My scream blends with the smell of fire as I spew that at the bastard as well, using my tail and wings to roll so I'm on top, sizzling the bastard.

Oh shit… there's about seven others. Psycho's already on the move, firing his cannon, using his spear and his arm blades when they get too close. His scent is still heavy in the air. I'm feeling a desperation I've never felt before.

I want him.

I want him.

"DAMN IT BITCH, YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" I scream as one of the things gets the drop on him and shoves him to the ground, getting ready to impale him.

before I know it, I've already torn into the thing. With my teeth, my claws and fire and ice, screaming the same thing over and over…

"HE'S MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE, DAMNIT!"

Well…

Damn.

THIS one's blood isn't acid. Good thing for me.

Tastes like battery acid though, which totally kills the heated passion I had brewing in me.

Bleh!

I look up as the next alien comes at me. Shit, it's tail is_ dripping_ acid… kinda like a manticore. DAMN. THEY… they DIN'T… THEY DID.

I roll to the ground as it tries to leap at me, grabbing hold of the base of it's tail, I brace myself and swing. I swing as hard as I can, using all my weight and height.

It's HARD AS WELL, but I manage to spin it around, hitting it against the wall before flinging it.

Wow. It hit a few others, knocking them over like dominoes! I take a breath and exhale fire, burning them to the ground.

YEAH!

TAKE THAT, BITCH!

Psycho grabs my arm and pulls me down the dark hall. Oh yeah… forgot to mention, the hall is dark as hell. Our visors though, allow us to see in infrared. So… we could see the things even though its dark.

Are we good?

Good.

Krr… Psycho… HAWT…

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Jonathan Rigsby POV)

Oh my god…

The security guards were taken down. AS were the hybrids!

When the security started going down, I figured it was as good a time to test the hybrids and they're abilities. They FAILED.

So far at this point in time. They did manage to injure the dragon hybrid.

We don't even know how many intruders are actually in the base.

It may be safe to say that… all of them. All 6 are here.

There's nothing to do but warn the other bases… and then self-destruct this place.

I'm about to pick up the phone when I hear the screams.

And the next thing I know, the door to my office is blown wide open.

A huge frame, see-through but watery in appearance, strides through, and grabs me by my collar.

"Ooman…" It growls menacingly in heavily accented English. " You will tell me EVERYTHING. NOW. Or I will kill you."

Oh shit.

I don't think he's kidding.

* * *

THIS and the last chapter, BTW was proofread by Khalthar. THANK YOU, DUDE!

SHOUT OUT:

TO ALL my gorgeous reviewers, THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! this story wouldn't be nothing without you guys!

THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!

(Sorry guys, but i have to go, and I want this posted. I'll leave a longer shout-out next chapter!)


	17. Interruptions, People, Interruptions

Chapter 17

Interruptions, People, Interruptions

(Lex POV)

So, after running into a few more security guys, I finally managed to get bumped off.

Almost, anyways. I got shot in my arm. It's useless, hanging at my side limply.

I allowed Scar to stop the bleeding (which hurt like FUCK by the way) but I'm glad I didn't let him take me back to the ship.

Not yet.

It just so happens that I nearly get killed by my own sister. Rosy's on guard duty, apparently, while Spiky interrogates a human dressed in a white lab coat.

Well then.

"Rosy, would you relax?" I snap as she almost takes off my head with her blade.

She shrieks like a banshee at the sight of my arm.

"!"

"Please lower the volume of your voice…" I groaned," I'm fine, Rosalie."

The scientists sees us and pleads in pitiful tones," I'm only doing my job! Please get this brute to unhand me-"

"You will not speak to them. Now answer my question before I rip your arm off and allow you to bleed to death SLOWLY." Spiky speaks calmly in a loud, authoritative tone.

"We let loose five hybrids and, and one xenomorph drone. Th- the other bases have been… been experimenting with.. with manticore and xeno DNA… as well as draconic DNA."

"You have a dragon in one of the bases?" Rosy demanded, unable to keep herself from asking.

"No, all our living samples have died out." He smirks, adding with an arched brow, "I know about your precious little hybrid daughter. How you couldn't settle for someone of your own species. He abandoned you didn't he?"

I pity the fool who disses Rosy.

Spiky doesn't even have time to react as Rosy's suddenly there, her knife in hand, she stabs it into the dude's gut. He screams in pain as she pulls it out, getting ready to plunge it back in, but R'ka's faster this time, grabbing her by her wrist, he wrenches the knife away from her. But he doesn't growl at her. Instead, he uses the knife to pin the guy's jacket to the wall before stepping back.

He growls. "You are the most pathetic Ooman I have ever encountered. Are the other bases expecting us? And just what other abominations have you birthed?"

The scientist laughed, as though he had told the funniest joke ever. I raise an eyebrow. This dude has flipped his lid and gone off the deep end...

He replied to Spiky's question, smirking as he cackled, "I won't tell! Never! You can kill me now! Cause I'll die laughing!"

Spiky stabbed him in the knee, which made me jump.

But the man didn't seem to feel it as he screeched with laughter.

Rosy winced. "Oh man, he's snapped. Gone ballistic."

Spiky growls before slashing the man's throat. The scientist does indeed die laughing. At what though, we'll never know._ I_ see nothing funny about any of this.

"We're done here." Spiky announced quietly as he moves towards the table that's somehow still intact in the center of the room.

A chorus of tiny beeping catches me off-guard as Spiky-Pants takes three little spheres from a pouch in his pants… which really are spiky, in case you couldn't tell from our nickname for him. Actually, Rosy came up with it. I ran with it. Suits him better then Yeti… I still have no idea where that came from.

Moving on, he holds all three of these things in his one huge palm as he presses a series of buttons in them.

I look at Scar, who sucks in breath," R'ka, those may blow up more then what needs to be blown up."

"They won't. I've modified them." He places the three on the table. I feel a shiver run down my spine. How much time do we have to get out?

He's already stalking forward, growling," Come… unless any of you wish to die."

See? Sour as… something I can't think of at the moment.

CRAP, my arm hurts...

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kha'bj-te POV)

I feel as though I may lose my mind. I can barely concentrate, and my mood is sour. As is the mood of the female who keeps sucking in breath as though she is having trouble breathing…

Her scent is so heavy, I AM choking.

But more then this… she claimed me. I do not know if she did it intentionally, knowing what it meant, but she did it.

I thought I was the one who would court her…

Instead, the situation has flipped. And much faster then I would have thought possible.

Pauk, in the elevator… she stared at me as though she would eat me. At first, I thought that's what was wrong with her. Llonngs are, after all, carnivores. But it turns out, she wanted something else entirely…

Too bad the elevator ride ended so soon.

_So close to relief._

Hormones swirl in my senses.

Her growling voice breaks through my heated and confused thoughts," Do you know where you're going, Psycho?"

There's something different in her voice. A heat, a passion I have not heard her use.

It's… affecting my self control greatly.

"I'm following the dead bodies." I respond to her question, barely making myself coherent.

_Sweet Paya, how I want her…_

"Yeah, well it seems like we're going in fuckin' circles. That security bitch with the intestines and shit spilled out of his gut is starting to look familiar as hell."

Her language has become littered with ooman curses… more so then earlier in our acquaintance.

I believe I am affecting her the same way she is affecting me…

My chest swells slightly with pride at this thought. With a hidden smirk, I look back at her.

Everything about her is tensed and angry… passionate and raw.

Both ooman and dragon features blend so perfectly together in her form.

With these thoughts burning in my mind, I cannot help the low purr that starts deep within my chest.

Her face snaps over to me and I hear her growl.

"If ya don't stop makin' that sound, I'mma pin ya to the wall and fuck you."

Funny… I was just thinking the same thing. I decide to push my luck and my purring intensifies.

She shudders with a moan, her stance becoming predatory. I tense as she springs unexpectedly towards me…

But as Fate would have it, I am not clumsy this time. Timing myself, I move to the side as she comes crashing down and grab her by the base of her wing, which is some sort of weak point. She howls… but not with pain.

_Paya…_

She has me pinned to the floor.

Her body is hot, burning into my own.

Using her tail, she rips off her helmet and then knocks my mask off as she shoves her body into mine, her tail pinning my legs, her wings incapacitating my own arms as her nails dig into my shoulders. She hisses again, the pupils of her eyes dilated, her scent increasing as I struggle against her. Pauk, she can't be pinning me…

But she is.

My growling turns to a loud groan of pleasured pain as she savagely bites into my neck. Pauk, I had not expected that… nor did I expect it to feel _so pauk-de good_. Her teeth, sharp and strong, release my neck as she pulls back to look down on me, growling low in her throat. It sounds almost like a purr, but much more savage.

Her throat thrums with a pleased growl as I struggle to be released from her iron grip, to gain some foothold. She's smaller then I am, for Paya's sake, I should be the one dominating, not her!

At this moment, however, I notice something very disturbing… in fact, it's infuriating to me. I growl as I find the strength I need to roll her over. On the ceiling, silent as Cetanu, a Hard meat is stalking us. It's tail darts out in an attempt to stab through Kanani, just as I roll the both of us over, avoiding it's attack. I manage to fling her off me, growling as she looks at me confused.

"We have company."

I explain bluntly as I look for my spear.

Her nostrils flare as she notices the Hard Meat and I smile as she releases a shrill, frustrated roar at our spy.

It hisses loudly in reply, screeching a challenge. I grab my spear, which Kanani had knocked away upon throwing me to the ground, and throw it at the Hard Meat. It ducks, moving like lightning as it attacks Kanani. At this moment, however, something heavy knocks me down to the ground. I barely hear Kanani half-scream, half roar as I try to regain my footing. Something is on me…

_Pauk, it's a Hard Meat._

8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

CRAP!

SO EFFIN' CLOSE!

I scream as I dodge the tail-swipe the bug thing gives me and dive forward, using my wings to push off the ground as I roll and land in a crouch, grabbing the thing by it's leg, I swing hard. It lifts off the ground and smashes into the fucker that's currently wrestling with Psycho.

_My Psycho. He's mine._

_MINE._

I roar as both fuckers go crashing into the wall, but they both land so that they're just sitting on the wall like fucking spiders, hissing angrily. I growl as I open my mouth, feeling fire.

Except nothing comes out. Oh crap.

SERIOUSLY? CRAP! I'm trying to spew fire, but nothing's appearing. I feel the normal heat, hear the rush of smoke, but no stream of flame comes out.

Shit. Those things are laughing at me, I swear.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, DAMNIT!" I scream as I exhale ice instead. Yeah, ice ain't gonna do SHIT to these bastards.

As they both leap at me though, they're taken out by twin blasts of blue energy. I jump out of the way of the acid and look over my shoulder.

Psycho's cannon is smoking. So is he. Smoking hot.

Damn, I do believe HE'S laughing at me now.

"I'll give you something to laugh about!" I scream as I leap at him.

Hell that sounded so wrong…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Psycho POV)

She came at me so fast, I didn't have time to react. Pinning me to the ground again, she snarls into my face. But this time, I grab her around the waist and switch our positions. Pinning her beneath me this time, I speak to her in what I hope is an authoritative declaration.

_"You are mine."_

But before I can claim her, a shrill wail pierces the silence that surrounds us. I look up, exasperated as I expect another horde of Hard meat.

It's her mother… and R'ka… and Setg'in and Lex.

Kanani grumbles a string of ooman curses from beneath me. I feel her body heat cool off just a little as her mother approaches.

I look back down at her before hurriedly backing off as her mother's angry voice breaks the dark silence again.

"KANANI WOODS WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

R'ka doesn't say anything. But I can tell he's not pleased. Not angry, exactly, but not pleased. And I don't blame him

Kanani stands and chatters at her mother, but Rosy is having none of it.

I feel more frustrated then ever. Will I ever get a moment's respite from fate's cruelty? I slowly walk away to pick up my mask and her helmet. I replace the mask over my face and wince, as the ooman words are made clear through the translator.

No, Rosy is not happy at all…

8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

"MOM! PLEASE chillax! It's not what you think!" My mind is racing furiously. As a matter of fact, what she saw is EXACTLY what she thinks, but hell, I'm not going to tell HER that.

"Kanani, we're in the middle of trying to infiltrate a base littered with freaky monsters AND YOU'RE BUSY TRYING TO GET LAID?"

"NO! I…uh he pissed me off so I was trying to kick his ass!"

"OH SURE!"

Oh man, she's not buying it. But hell, I'm not changing my story. Uh-uh.

No fucking way.

My mind's still clouded with lust. I had never felt such a desperation before. I wanted him so bad. And that fucking purring noise he makes… nothing like it in the world. Turned me on like the keys in the ignition of a car.

_Psycho, you pervert… Next time, there's no stopping me. I'm going to have you._

Oh great, now I'M the one who's being a pervert. I really have to stop hanging around him so much.

Spiky comes to my rescue, though, growling sharply.

My helmet is slipped onto my head from behind.

Psycho put it on me. How sweet…

_Sweet? Did I just call him sweet? Hell, I'm losing my mind…_

I scowl at him from behind my mask as Spiky keeps talking.

"We have only 20 minutes before the place explodes. I suggest we keep moving."

He whirls around and stalks off.

Mom gives me another suspicious glare through her mask before turning around. I stalk forward, angry, hot with lust and confused.

Hope and giddiness are also bubbling at the back of my mind.

Cause honestly? I never thought anybody would be attracted to me in that way. For sure, I know I'm not lovable. And I'm not your average dame. Besides having a temper, I'm huge. 6 feet tall in my human form, with broad shoulders, bulky thighs and hell, I've got an ASS. Most guys I run into on the street are pretty puny compared to me.

And in case you're wondering, yes. I have been teased before about my size. It's one of the reasons I don't have friends, although one of the other reasons obviously has to do with my sarcastic temper.

At this moment, right now, I'm a complete mess.

Cause suddenly, I'm wondering something.

If I do take it all the way with Psycho back there…

What would that mean for him?

I mean… he's not a virgin. Is he?

I sneak a glance, even though I've already been looking at him for the past who knows how many hours.

Nah, he's too hot to be a virgin. Whatever. Would I want to spend the rest of my life with him?

This thought sobers me enough to the point that I'm not so hyped on hormones… not too much. I mean, the desire's still there. But I'm thinking a little more clearly now.

For once in my lifetime.

I scowl slightly as I wonder.

I mean… Yeah, he's got a crabby face (excuse the pun), a bad attitude, and he's got the worst tendency to disaster.

_I still want him._

NOW I'm scared. Cause my heart, my brain and my body are at complete odds with each other.

Not a pretty sight for the mind's eye, I tell ya.

All this is going through my head as we empty out of this base. "Blowing the joint" takes on a whole 'nother meaning, as we all crowd into the elevator. And when I say crowd…I do mean CROWD.

Sheesh, talk about awkward… something's poking my ass, and I'm pretty sure it's either a weapon or Psycho's pervy hands. I can't exactly complain cause my mom is squished between Psycho and Spiky. Lex and Scar are all cool though. In fact, I think they're both happy with their seating. Er, standing. Whatever.

Holy shit, Aunt Lex's arm is knocked up. No wonder Scar's all protective and has his arms wrapped around her like that...

The ride ends, thank God, and we all pile out, running BACK to the ship before this place becomes one more gaping mystery for the government to cover up.

As I run alongside my mom, I sneak a glance behind at Scar and Aunt Lex.

Those two have not parted ways from each other since we left the ship.

Whatever becomes of me, I think it's a sure thing that Aunt Lex has found HER prince charming… he just happens to be an interstellar, ass-kicking E.T.

_Kinda like Psycho-I'm-Too-Hot-For-Pants there…_

_Gawd. Sicko mental images now…_

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(R'ka's POV)

Ridiculous hormonal pauk-heads.

8~8~8~8~8~8~

(Rosy POV)

I think I must have had a typical motherly overreaction to seeing my baby pinned underneath that fuck-head, Spiky junior.

All I know is that her excuse, that they were just _fighting _was weak. Very, very weak.

Ha! JUST fighting? What kind of idiot does she take me for?

_Wait, are there kinds?_

Skip it. I can't believe they didn't even WAIT until we were back onto the ship at least!

As it is, I guess it could be worse.

Oh gawd.

Was that all that happened between them? Or have they already-

OHMAIGAWD.

Someone's going to get their ass kicked if my suspicions are anywhere NEAR accurate.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Lex POV)

Wow.

I know Kanani's pushy… but what the heck did she tell Psycho? We found them… in a most compromising position. Heh, worse then Rosy and Spiky's little "incident" when Rosy tripped.

I mean… it was actually a bit scarring, seeing my niece like that. Scar made this odd huffing noise and called his brother a dirty name. I think he meant to say it under his breath but I heard it.

Probably cause I'm only centimeters away from him. I'm still on my feet, but he's not letting me out of his sights. This pleases me. :)

Anywho… yeah, we finally make it back to the surface.

As we get out of the perimeter of the explosion, I see it.

Trouble.

Spiky's ship has been surrounded by government agents.

Well then.

This poses some serious questions.

And it definitely puts Rosy's interrogation of Kanani on hold.

* * *

LOL! What do ya'll think? Everyone please give Khalthar a round of applause for his proofreading. Cause if I had to do this alone... It would probably suck. majorly.

SHOUT OUT! Oh my goddess... so many reviewers... i LOVE ALL OF YOU! THANKS SO MUCH for the encouragement, guys!

Dra9onf7yz:Well... she almost did. We'll see how it goes NEXT time. *cackles maniacally*

LynxbyLynx:*Hides in closet* I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry! About the cliffhangar! But... i was in a hurry to post... and besides, I swear, I've been working at this every chance I get and it's STILL not very often... So... Please don't hurt me... *looks out from behind closet door* We cool? *smiles sheepishly* Also, I'm not saying what happens to lex... OR to kanani. HAHAHAHAHAA*coughs and weezes*

Lady Augustin:I'm glad you loved it so much! Your reviews are always very encouraging, thank you so much!

The Silent Hunter:Hunter! did you seriously take time out of your busy schedule to review the last chapter? THANK YOU SO MUCH! *glomps you*

Wehaswallhacks:Lol, happy late easter to you too! And thanks for the review!

SesshiraRayu:Lol, you know it.

XLR8ION:Moar? here's moar! And now you have me paranoid about the psychotic ninja squad. *looks over shoulder suspiciously*

midnight84118:Thanks very much! I will definitely keep this one going!

DeucesAreWild: Here is your update, dude, I hope you like it as much as you have liked the rest of the story so far! Lol, thanks for the review! means a lot to me!

Luv4Uncas:Heehee, those were some of my favorite lines as well. Thanks for the review!

AnimaeDreama:Heh, any review so long as i know what you think about it. ^_^

QUESTIONS COMMENTS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRIT ARE ALL WELCOMED!


	18. Smack Down

Chapter 18

Smack Down

(Scar's POV)

That Pauk-head… I can't believe he actually tried to mate Kanani WHILE WE WERE STILL INSIDE THE BASE. I doubt R'ka will pair them up again anytime soon.

I know my brother is accident prone… but that was just blatant stupidity. I know I am younger then he… but seeing him now is bringing memories of how I used to worry about him.

I am remembering why he is called "Kha'bj-te."

Completely reckless maniac.

I'm pulled away from my disgust as I hear Lex's harsh breathing.

Her arm… I growl low in my throat at the memory. That pauk-de ooman… instead of facing her honorably, he snuck up behind her, from a distance, and shot her.

It makes me sick.

I needn't tell you what happened to the security guard. But I will anyway.

Lex had fallen to the ground, and as soon as I realized what had happened, I leapt at him and tore the dishonorable ooman limb from limb. There was nowhere he could hide.

I do not think Lex saw what I did. She was very groggy from the pain, though she seemed to gain a clearer head when I finished tending to her wound.

My Lex…

I wish it had been me. I know I would have been the better choice. She's so small, though she is strong, and she is ooman. She does not heal as fast as I do.

Pauk, I wish it had been me. I wish I could have spared her the pain.

But as it is, she bore it like a warrior. Like a true huntress.

And I feel more then ever that… that I can't ever feel the same way about anyone else, not like the way I feel about her.

She is my reason to live. My goddess. And may Cetanu grant me a painful and slow death if I am anything but reverent to her.

This is my line of thought as we ride the elevator to the surface. I can't wait to get her to the ship, so I can clean her wound before it gets infected. However…

That is not to be.

At least, not anytime soon.

We're not cloaked, so the oomans see us right away. They have three flying vehicles, which whirr through the air, flashing spot lights onto us. R'ka's ship is surrounded. And… the oomans are poking around it, trying to find a way to uncloak it, I would guess.

R'ka roars in pure rage! "PAUK! MY SHIP!" Right before completely losing it. He races forward and Kha'bj-te follows his lead. I growl low in my throat as I snarl to Lex.

"Stay here."

I know what we must do. The bombs are going to go off in less time then we can afford. We have to kill these oomans and get out of here. Because I recognized the type of explosives R'ka took out of his pouch, never mind that he "modified them".

Those things are meant to level whole forests, whole islands.

I have no idea why he chose to set off THREE of them.

Oh pauk it all. This is ridiculous.

One of my first thoughts is to simply carry Lex away. But I would never make it. Our best shot is to get the ship and get the pauk out of here.

All of this runs through my head in an instant as blood fills my senses again.

Yes, the oomans are trying to fight back… but I'm not in the mood to take it easy on them.

Disemboweling one with the extended blades on my arm, I fire up my cannon and blow the head off another, dodging the gun fire and ignoring the pain when I am hit.

Repeat and add… fire?

There's suddenly a stream of fire that lights up the dry grass around me. I duck to the ground, hissing as I look up, thinking it's Kanani.

Pauk….

I have seen it all.

There is a Hard Meat… WITH WINGS. It's much smaller then most drones. But it's breathing fire AND IT'S PAUK-DE FLYING.

….why isn't it attacking the oomans as well?

8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

Oh my gods. This is not good. Not good at all.

Lex winces as she tries to run forward with the others and I growl as I pull her back.

"NO. If you don't stay here, I SWEAR I'll sit on you!"

"I hate you."

"Love you too. Stay. Be good."

"HA!" she scoffs. I groan and then remember I have one of the guard's guns in my hands. I kneel down swiftly on the ground and gingerly set up a sort of sniper position, picking off the guys who are hanging back from where Scar, Psycho and Spiky are tearing it up. Tearing THEM up!

Uh-huh. These guys are LAME. Didn't they come PREPARED for Spiky and his and his friends?

The helicopter dudes start taking potshots at Big Tall and Spiky and I scowl.

Bastards. I aim my gun at them, feeling a little helpless as I try to shoot down the stupid helicopter.

Oh. Kanani's got it covered. She's not using her fire. I wonder why… but her ice is doing a pretty damn good job as she tries freezing their engine, swooping from underneath, she claws at the cockpit, using her tail to knock out their gattling gunner when he attempts to fire at her…

Wait…

WHAT THE FUCK.

I hear Lex say my thoughts out loud as the guys in one of the helicopters release this… this creature into the air.

It looks like one of the bug-things, flies like a dragon and breathes fire… damn.

OH SHIT IT'S HEADING FOR KANANI. She doesn't even see it as it tries to attack her, spewing fire at her.

HELL TO THA NO!

I lose my mind and stand to my feet, charging, I shoot at the mutherfuckah for all I'm worth. My bullets are mostly sporadic. Damn it.

However, ONE lucky bullet hits it in the head. Didn't do any good… just pissed it off.

It dives straight down at me.

Oh gawd now what?

I hardly breath as I grab my spear from behind my back and hold it out.

Next thing I know, I'm on the ground with this motherfucker crushing me. I feel like I just got nailed by a bus…

Oh gawd.

I killed it.

I… I killed it.

Or… it killed itself. Impaled itself on the spear.

Something.

HOLY SHIT I DIDN'T KILL IT! I DIDN'T KILL IT!

SHIIIIIIIIIT!

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

No, hell no, you bitches, you're NOT going to cheat by taking random shots at my Psycho from those FUCKING helicopters.

I shoot into the air, climbing the wind and scowling in anger. I can't use my fire for some reason. I've never had this happen before. So, I use everything else. I spew venom through the windows, smiling as they scream, their skin on fire, and then attack their fucking helicopter.

Take THAT human fuckers….

I'm totally unprepared when I'm attacked from behind by a -

CRAP!

There's ANOTHER hybrid loose.

Hell! This is damn unexpected and not to mention it SUCKS. I whirl around, my wings beating heavily. This fucker is FASTER. And he's breathing fucking fire.

DAMNIT!

I snarl as I feel the flames wash over me. It doesn't hurt me much, cause I'm pretty fire proof. Doesn't improve my temper though.

"FUCKER! TAKE THAT!" I smack the bastard with my tail before getting smacked myself. At this moment, a bullet zings off it's head and it hisses, changing targets.

MOM!

I dive. Straight, straight down, as it impales itself on her spear. But it's not dead yet. It's poised to fry her with it's fire when I grab it by the spear end that's jutting out it's back and fling it off, snarling. "Back off bitch!"

I then pounce. Tearing the motherfucker up… or trying to. Hell, it's HEALING with the spear INSIDE.

"HEY! WOLVERINE RIP-OFF!" I shriek as I punch it, spewing ice and venom, hitting it as hard I can OHCRAP my hand hurts, stupid fucking, motherfucking…

It's head gets blasted by a blue energy beam and I scream at Psycho.

"DAMN IT STOP STALKING ME YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

Wow. That made no sense at all. WHAT. THE. FUCK. Iswrongwithme?

Fury builds as I leap into the air again. That's fucking it.

Claws and teeth stained and dripping red, my throat sore from roaring, blood in my scent, heat in my belly.

Time to burn them to the ground.

8~8~8~8~8~

(R'ka POV)

I swear to Paya, these pauk head oomans will pay for touching my ship! If they put ONE scratch on it…

My fist collides with another ooman face, shattering the bone beneath the fragile skin, then, I open my fist and rip out the ooman's throat in a splash of warm blood. For in the gleam of the sparse morning light, I can see it…

A pauk-de dent on the side of my ship. A low and ominous growl rumbles from my chest as I feel my rage building even higher.

They will NOT get away with this! Stupid c'jit faces!

I whirl around, grabbing one by the jaw; I crush it in my bare hand; targeting another ooman with my cannon as I revel in the satisfying hot spray of their blood. Kha'bj-te is berserk, whether with hormones or true battle rage, I cannot tell. Most likely hormones.

Pauk-head.

He's ripped a limb off one ooman and is currently beating another into the ground with it, turning around and hurling it like a spear as yet another ooman tries to shoot at him from a distance.

I growl as the ground vibrates beneath another spray of ooman ammunition, as the attack from the air continues.

Those pauk-de oomans and their flying machines! I set my sights on the rotating blades of one of the vehicles.

Just as I'm about to fire it explodes. Very suddenly and violently.

The screams of the dead and dying are momentarily silenced by my one thought:

_What the pauk?_

That's when I notice more of these pauk-de oomans, coming out of nowhere. Six male oomans, all of them heavily armed, worthy prey, they seem. And… they immediately fire on the _other _oomans, which were defending the lab. But before I can bark a warning to Setg'in, a sound behind me causes me to whirl around, and I see one of the lab oomans taking aim at me. I'm about to slam my wrist blades right down his vulnerable throat when his head explodes like a nauta fruit that's been hit by a plasma caster.

Off to my right one of the newer, meaner looking oomans speaks triumphantly.

"Ha! Pathetic little rent-a-cops ain't about shit against a REAL soldier!" He exclaims almost happily.

Then he sees me looking at him and he flashed me a sign with his right hand. His fist is closed except that his thumb is sticking straight into the air, while the ooman grins.

_The pauk?_

"Just hang loose Big Man, we're on your side in this one!" He says proudly before going after more of the oomans from the lab.

I don't have time to figure this out, but I can't help wondering…. WHY THE PAUK ARE THESE PATHETIC OOMANS HELPING US?

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Lex's POV)

This is… weird to say the least. Fucking crazy is more accurate.

A second group of humans has just arrived. And they're helping Scar, Scar's bros, and Kanani.

DAMNIT, it's killing me that I can't do shit to help. My arm's throbbing like mad, and it's making me dizzy.

I set my teeth, glaring as I refuse to allow myself to faint. Hell, it's quite the temptation, but I'm not falling for it.

Nope. Not one bit.

Kanani's going berserk, as she sets fire to anything within a 15 foot radius, and the others aren't much different, stabbing, shooting, and making bloody guts fly everywhere, as limbs crack.

Psycho is well named. As one man tries to shoot him, he moves like greased lightning. The bullet hits home, but it doesn't stop him from grabbing the guy by the throat and…

tearing his spine out of his body.

…

Hold on guys, I need a moment. *hurls* Ok I think I'm good.

My eyes turn from the bright red blood that's dripping down Psycho's arms and quickly finds Scar, who's just bashed one man into another. Holy shit. I never… I mean, I've seen him beat the acid things, but THIS? This is NUTS!

The other group of homo sapiens that arrived is not LESS violent… just a lot less hands-on you might say. They've got some very nice, impressive ways of meting out death with guns and other interesting devices I know nothing about.

I don't get it. Just WHERE the hell did these guys come from? And why are they helping us? I thought this was a government lab?

"DAH! DAMNITTAHELL!" Rosy shrieks very suddenly.

I turn and my eyes widen. Shit…

Rosy's clutching her right thigh, screaming with pain, her eyes going blank with shock as blood spurts from the wound there. A stray bullet… it must have been-

Ohhhh SHIT. That's a LOT of blood…

"ROSY!" I screamed as my thoughts rushed through my head like a stray hurricane breeze.

I lurched towards her, trying with my good hand to staunch the steady flow of blood that's pouring out. All at once though, I'm shoved to the side like I'm not even there.

A small, pale and wiry soldier has slid in beside me, knocking me out of his way as he sets down this small medical kit. He's one of the new guys that showed up.

And he gives me this wither glare as he growls, "Try to stop me from treating her and I blow a hole in your OTHER arm." indicating the arm that HASN'T been shot.

I want to kick this bastard's ass, but he's got a medical kit. So, I snatch up Rosy's gun instead, growling, "I'm watching you."

He snorts as he tears apart the remaining cloth of her pants leg, exposing the wound before quickly peeling back the netting. I guess he knows the stuff can't be cut apart. At least, not with anything HE owns.

"You don't scare me ma'am," the soldier grumbled as he glances up at me and grimaces at my arm, his pale blue eyes going even more sullen and harder than before… if that was even possible. "And by the way, Ma'am, you're next."

Crap.

Rosy throws back her head and screams as he injects a needle full of… something, into her thigh.

"The hell are you doing?" I yell.

"You can thank me later!" He snaps, quickly wrapping her wound with a long, thick piece of gauze, "I can't take the bullet out here, not without doing further damage. As soon as we get aboard the ship-"

"JUST a fucking minute! You're not going aboard the ship!"

"The hell we're not! With all due respect, me and the boys are saving your sorry asses. Now sit down and shut up!"

I think I've seriously underestimated this little bastard. Cause next thing I know, he's got my arm, examining it and scowling ferociously. "Who the hell bandaged this? A gorilla?"

Said Gorilla doesn't like me being manhandled by this pushy medic. Scar roars, making the medic jerk back, looking over my shoulder, I see the whites of his eyes.

"Shit. Someone has issues."

"Tell me about it. Now let my arm go before he decides to tear both of yours off."

Sparky decides to heed my wise advice. He jerks away, just as Scar comes pounding towards us like an angry locomotive.

This is not going to end well.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

It takes awhile before I actually start thinking straight. Mostly when the last helicopter goes down. Without a big bang. The 6 new guys, some bad-ass marines by the insignias on their clothes, managed to help take down about 13 of the first group.

I'm wondering, frankly, what the fuck they're doing. WHY are they helping us?

Oh, yeah, I finally got my fire back. I'm guessing that I must have… well, run out of gas, figuratively speaking. It took a while for me to "refuel" as it were.

Back to the subject at hand.

"DAMN! Guys, they weren't kidding about this chick, she is UGLY!"

I cut my eyes to the scrawny punk who spoke. It might be true… but I'm not having ANY of that right now. However, before I can ram the razor sharp claws of my foot up his ass, some other dude bellows at him. "MITCH! Put a cork in it, and secure the prisoners! Blake, give him a hand!"

"Right chief!" "Mitch" races to the helicopter, from which the "prisoners" are struggling to escape right now. The biggest guy of them all runs forward as well, grabbing three of the agents by the scruff of their necks, while Mitch grabs the fourth, clobbers him with his own gun and then pins him face down in the sand.

"Prisoners secured sir!"

At this moment, I hear a really, REALLY loud roar. It came from Scar. And he's eyeballing the sixth member of this marine team. The guy has flaming red hair. Even though it's all buzzed off, you can tell he's redhead all the way. And he's got Aunt Lex's injured arm in his hand.

Uh-oh. I think he's possibly a medic. But hell, Scar just thinks the new guy is after his woman.

I react quickly, as Scar takes off, colliding into him. DAMN, feels like colliding with ROCK.

Still, I knock him off-course, and he snarls as he turns on me. Gulp.

"GET A GRIP, MAN!" I yell as loud as I can to get his attention. "THE MAN YOU"RE ABOUT TO EVISCERATE IS A FUCKING MEDIC!"

Is it a federal offense to kill a medic?

At this moment, I don't really care, but the leader-dude yells at Spiky, "Control your boys, would you!"

Damn… he just said the wrong thing...

* * *

Wow... this took FOREVER. BTW guys, the second group of OOmans, I mean HUMAN MARINES was Khalthar's plot bunny demon which he lent to me. The characters are mine, but they are edited and approved of by Khalthar. So..

A big THANK YOU SO MUCH to Khalthar, for encouraging, talking through, proofreading, double-checking and TRIPLE checking the chapter and plot ideas! Dude, you're awesome. But you already know that, don't you? :D

NOW, SHOUT OUT!

LynxbyLynx: LOL, yes, I went there. heheheh... Sorry there weren't really any more romantic scenes, BUT the violence is fun, no? *crickets chirp* never mind... And lol, I'm not hiding, cause... I didn't really do anything wrong... just didn't wanna get my butt kicked. *new* thanks for your new review. I did slight mods, hopefully it will be a little less confusing, though everything will be explained in the next chapter.

Khalthar: See previous answer.

AnimeDreama: Lol, THANK YOU!

midnight84118: Thank you muchly! *bows*

The Silent Hunter: LOL, I know right? I loved that part too! Hope you approve of this bit!

SesshiraRayu:Oh yizzz... *grins*

Dra9onf7yz:Not intentionally, I swear! Lol, hope that was enough violence to satisfy for now!

Ryle Culler: Thanks!

XLR8ION:*grins* yeah, me too, sorta. No ninjas so far... though, I DID think I caught a glimpse of SOMETHING the other day. But it could have been our rampaging hamster for all I know...

Orchid: AW! So cute! My little brother's bunny died a few months ago. -_-, we were very sad. I'm glad all is well. Lol, and I'm glad you STILL like this!

Luv4Uncas: I won't go into detail, if things DO get rated R. LOL, thanks so much for your review!

ALL OF YOU READERS/REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY! THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!


	19. It's Complicated

Chapter 19

It's Complicated

(Team Medic Kemp Marillo POV)

Gotta say, I wasn't expecting this. We were briefed about this mission at 2300 hours. It took 5 damn hours to find the place. I never realized how big Texas is. And believe me, sitting in a helicopter between Mitchells and "Retch", the two weapons specialists on the team, is not fun. Those two assholes could talk the hind leg off a mule about absolutely nothing.

Our mission?

You're not going to fucking believe this. And no, I'm not going to apologize for my language. Get used to it.

Our mission is to aid two civvies, three alien life forms, known only as "Predators", and a dragon/human hybrid in destroying three labs that are creating monsters out of alien DNA, dragon DNA and hell knows what other mythical sort of crap.

I thought I lived in the real world. I mean seriously, I knew about the alien life forms, but _dragon hybrid? _Sounds like mythical bullshit to me.

As far as the alien life forms, apparently, there's been some goings-on with Weyland. They've landed themselves in some serious shit, by planting all those little monster-making labs on US soil.

Those fuck-heads! Real _brilliant_ morons, if you ask me.

Why the FUCK would anyone want to make monsters? And as usual, it's up to us to clean up some else's shit.

Mitchells and Retch joke back and forth, driving me insane with their Disney and fairytale references. Both of them are batty as shit… especially when they have them some new toys. Which... they do.

_God in heaven help us._

"Dragons… I always knew they were real." Retch grins. "Does this make us knights in shining armor?"

"You retard, we're BETTER then stupid knights in shining armor. We're MARINES man!" Mitchells corrected him, reaching around me to thunk him on the head.

"Hey, hey, watch it, Jackie just got polished!" Retch grins as he lovingly finishes preparing his BMFG, which he named Jackie, after his Ex. Told you he's batty.

The thing must weigh a ton… but he carries it like it weighs nothing. Either he's stronger then he looks, or the gun's not as bad ass as it looks... which I seriously doubt.

I scowl as Retch tries to draw me into the conversation," Hey, Mario-"

"Retch. For the billionth time, it's Marillo. Mar-r-r-yee-oh." Yeah, yeah, Spanish pronunciation, yet I'm fuckin' red head and freckled.

"That's what I said. You're a decent nerd, do ya think we'll meet Harry Potter down there?"

I give him a crooked smile.

"Whether you like it or not, Richard Donalds, one of these days you're going to need a medic. I guarantee you that I can work on a person just fine… whether I use anesthetic or not."

"Touché." He says with a shrug. He knows I'm not kidding.

"Hey, keep it down, over there." Captain Wells, whom we all call "Chief", gives us the evil eye as he adds, "we're almost at the drop-zone. So get it together."

"Hell yeah!" Retch grins, cracking his knuckles.

I look across the cockpit at Blake, who appears to be enjoying Retch and Mitchells' conversation about as much as I am… maybe even less.

Thank God Mitch and Retch shut the fuck up, as our pilot lowers us to the ground. I've got my guns, knives, and my medical kit. I'm good to go.

Our techie, Daniel, hauls a sniper rifle, the heaviest piece of equipment he owns. His computers are skinnier than runway models, and tough enough to survive being run over by an Abrams tank.

As it is, we don't need him to tell us which way to go this time. Cause the enemy is in sight and... already under attack.

Holy mother fucker…

Ok, remember what I said about the Predators and the dragon hybrid? I admit; I didn't really believe it myself… but this…

This doesn't seem like it should be real. Three predators, all of them uncloaked, are massacring a small horde of human agents. There's fucking THREE against like, 30. Two of the predators are a little over 7 ft tall. The third… well, I wouldn't want to get him mad, that's all I'm going to say.

And the hybrid…

Weirdest damned thing I have ever seen. Obviously female, with those huge curves, but not pretty. Definitely not human. Hell, is she a test tube baby… or was her momma actually a human and her daddy a...?

_CREEPY_!

I snap out of my thoughts as I notice two human women, hunkered down behind a chunk of cement, one of them wounded in the arm, the other screaming and holding her thigh.

Shit. Time to go to work.

Chief yells at us," Move yer asses, boys! Get the perimeter covered!"

Mitch hollers real loud, before taking aim with his gun, making the head of one agent 'splode. I hear gunfire pop and sputter as my team head out. I pay them no mind.

First thing's first.

Get that woman to stop bleeding.

I'll ask them questions after things have cooled down a bit.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Scar POV)

_HOW DARE HE TOUCH MY LEX? LET ME RIP HIM LIMB FROM LIMB, I'LL-_

I'm shoved to the side by Kanani, as she roars at me. "GET A GRIP, MAN! THE DUDE YOU'RE ABOUT TO EVISCERATE IS A FUCKING MEDIC!"

The word she uses, "Medic", translates as "Healer".

…

I stand to my feet, glaring at her and then at the small ooman male, growling as he stands up and backs away from my Lex. I growl and extend my wristblades for good measure, as I watch him nervously back a step further.

"I was just checking her wound. If it doesn't get treated soon, it will get infected, and she might even bleed to death. The same goes for her." He points to Rosy, who's curled on the ground, her thigh obviously causing her great pain. "She needs that bullet removed. Like now. Unless of course you really don't care-"

"ROOOOAAAAR!"

We both whirl around at the noise. R'ka has grabbed the second tallest Ooman by the throat, lifting him up into the air as he growls. The other Oomans look uncertain of what to do. But they all tighten their grip on their weapons, obviously ready to attack.

The Healer behind me steps closer, and begins speaking quietly. "I don't know if you can understand me, but we're not here to fight you. We're actually here to ask for your help. 'Cause believe it or not, but right now, these little monster-making factories are a much bigger threat to us then you and your buddies. That includes ol' Goliath there."

"Do tell." Lex mutters quietly.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Spiky POV)

I grabbed the foolish ooman by his neck, lifting him up as I snarl.

"Don't be impudent ooman. The only reason I am not ripping your spine from your screaming corpse is because you should not be here. Now, you will tell me, what do you know of me and my 'boys'?"

I let him go, growling as I wait for his answer. I already have my wrist blades extended, in case he tries anything. Kha'bj-te is tensed, growling and clicking with eager anticipation. I know he wants to tear into these newcomers with a vengeance, but not just yet. I want to hear what they have to say for themselves first. It just MIGHT be worth a laugh or two.

The ooman stands straight, obviously enraged by my disdain. I add in a soft snarl. "You have a very limited amount of time. I set the lab to detonate twenty of your ooman minutes ago. If we do not get out of range soon, we will not remain unscathed."

He shifts his glance to another ooman, who has a small computer monitor out, tapping wildly into a tiny keyboard as he reports, "The giant ET's correct, Sir. There's an extreme level of energy approximately three miles below the lab. And the level of extremity is increasing by the second. Calculations read we have about three minutes before it goes off."

I bristled at the derogatory name, but their leader nodded curtly. "Then it's like this. Me and my boys were sent to help you and your… team here, to take out the labs. All of them. These labs are not sanctioned, or authorized by the government for the way they're being used. Weyland Industries apparently employed some deceptive political crap, and more than a few semi-legal loopholes to make the big men upstairs believe that the experiments were of the harmless nature. But after that little incident in Colorado, in which you retrieved your buddies there,-"

He nodded to my brothers-

"We've learned that the bases are being used to create biological weapons of mass destruction, in the forms of hybrid monster/alien DNA. Our mission is to ensure that ALL of these things are destroyed. The thing is, me and my boys are as badass as modern soldiers can get. Yet you and your team of 6 took out an entire base AND it's monsters in less then an hour, if our intel is correct, and that means that you and your team might be just what the doctor ordered. So to take out the other three bases, we're going to need your help, and we think… that you'll need OURS as well."

I growl irritatedly. I don't like this. It's too easy, and far too convenient. And I really don't like the way that one ooman, who shot my attacker in the head, is looking at Lex and Rosy. If I didn't know any different, I'd almost SWEAR that he was sizing them both up as possible trophies for his wall. Except for the medic, I wouldn't trust any of these soldiers half as far as Lex could throw them using only her injured arm.

Kanani has scooped up her mother in her arms, while urging Setg'in to help Lex to her feet. I make a fast decision.

"Get in the ship. If there is any treachery from you or your 'boys', I will beat you to death with your own arms."

I grin behind my mask as he visibly swallows, but he turns and yells at his men. "Alright, Mitch, Blake, get the prisoners aboard and keep them under lock and key! Stephen, Retch, you get your equipment ready for the next infiltration. We're going heavy on explosives! Mario… Patch those civvies up fast, will you?"

"It's Marillo." I hear the medic mutter angrily under his breath.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

Aw mom…

I carry her as gently as I can to the infirmary. She's in a lot of pain and she's… glaring at me.

Oh gad.

She hasn't forgotten about me and Psycho. Terrific. As soon as she gets some sort of pain killer, she's going to let me have it, BIG TIME! I just know she is.

Geez, maybe I'll get lucky… but with Pyscho in the same living space, I doubt it.

_Another reason you should not fall in love with him._

_I didn't ask you, little annoying voice in my head._

_But it's true, isn't it?_

_…_

I refuse to lose an argument with a freaking voice that don't exist anywhere outside my head. So I don't say anything, calling it a truce instead till I can get the time to make a half decent comeback.

Shorty, the little Irish soldier who bandaged my mom's leg, follows close behind me, acting real spry. I glance over my shoulder at him as I enter the infirmary, wondering slightly at why he and his compadres are here. But I don't have much time for wondering as I lay mom down on the table I myself had been placed on.

She seems to notice this and her scowl grows fiercer, her pouting lips growing hard in a thin line as she bites her lower lip.

_Damn, That's NEVER a good sign._

_Gulp._

Shorty doesn't seem to notice this aspect of his job as he quickly sets his tools down, his quick, light blue eyes glancing around the room with unbelief as he grumbles, "Damn it, this is bullshit."

"Hey! No editorials, just fix my mom, would you?" I snap at him.

Hell, I'm irritated, my self-esteem's been taken down a notch, I'm hormonal and furthermore, I'm about to get my ass kicked by my mom... _Again._

_Gimme a fuckin' break._

He nods and I give mom my hand as he quickly injects anesthesia into her system, not saying a word as he works. Grabbing this little monitor from his bag, he holds it over her leg, watching the screen carefully before examining her wound again.

"Ma'am, it's going to take you about 6 weeks to recover from this. But you're extremely lucky. It missed your vital nerves, and several major arteries, even though it nicked a good sized vein. You're DAMNED lucky, in fact." He added with a scowl. "I've seen men die from this type of wound."

"Yeah, I'm freakin' lucky. Now get the damn thing out." My mom growls between clenched teeth. Her dark hazel eyes are fiery with rage. She's mad and in all kinds of pain, and I don't think she'd care WHO she ticked off right now. In fact, I don't even think she'd care who she POUNDED on either.

_Just makes it worse for you when she gets her "throwing arm" back, so to speak._

_Well, don't just stand there, make your grave a little shallower!_

I swallow my random thoughts and try to act sensibly for ONCE in my damned life, taking her hand in mine as I try to offer what little comfort I can. I don't know if it's going to hurt her or not, but it doesn't hurt to be sure. Besides… I know I would trade places with her in a heartbeat.

She looks up at me, and for a second, her lower lip relaxes, as she looks at me. I see and smell her fear, her sadness, and all her uncertainty.

This ain't gonna stop her from kicking my ass later.

You just watch.

8~8~8~8~8

(Capt. Jonathon Welles. POV)

As Retch and Mitch discuss the best methods to blow an entrance to the next targeted lab, I eye my surroundings with practiced nonchalance. All I can say is…thank GOD for GOOD military training!

_Those stupid little lab security guards never stood a freakin' chance..._

The temperature inside the ship is almost hotter than it was in Texas. It just proves to me that these extraterrestrials we're dealing with are reptilian in nature, if heat is where they're most comfortable. Information that will prove valuable if they decide we've become expendable.

I admit, I don't wanna be dealing with this "otherworldly" shit. I can handle fucking up other humans, but the big guy and his minions are scaring me. Hell, I can't even tell what they're looking at, since their eyes are covered by those freaky masks. They speak to each other in a growling, clicking, and barking language, mixed in with what sounds like garbled words I can't understand. They could be plotting how to kill me and my team and I wouldn't have the slightest clue.

Blake is already scaring the 5 prisoners with his cold growling and threatening eyes, as he takes out his knife and strokes its razor sharp edge, eying them as though he's planning just where and when he's going to stab and gut them.

He's a very intimidating soldier, at his friendliest... and right now, he's really missing his sleep. 'Friendly' is nowhere near the thesaurus to describe this man.

I feel no pity for these agents, however. They should have thought more carefully before taking such a fucking stupid job. And they should have taken care to get some USEFUL training. Not that stupid 'Rent-A-Cop' crap.

_Then again, what the fuck am I doing here?_

With a low growl, I turn my attention to the prisoners, who are now fully awake and seem to have already pissed their pants. Or maybe it's just sweat, but I doubt it.

Huh, we haven't even begun the interrogation.

"Aright, ladies. Which one of you is willing to talk?"

"W-We don't know anything!"

Ah, we have a Spokesman in the group. Terrific.

I ignore his "I swear to God, we don't know anything" and eyeball the weaker pokerface that's not looking at me. Rather, this guy's quivering attention is riveted with horrified fascination at the big ugly monsters behind me.

The smaller Predator growls menacingly at the staring prisoner, and then, the guy really DOES piss his pants.

Shit.

Before any of us can react, the bigger Alien roars loudly, grabbing the terrified agent, hauls him in one hand over to a door that had been concealed, tossed him in and launches him into space, but not before first mopping up the piss-puddle with the agent's body. The view of his body floating weightless just outside the window is… disturbing, to say the least. I'm just DAMNED glad I didn't have to hear the bastard's scream before the air was ripped out of his lungs.

I'm sure you've seen all those sci-fi flicks where they crack jokes about tossing someone out an airlock. Well, believe me, it isn't a pretty sight! It all happens at once. The skin bruises as the blood expands and boils, right before it splits open from internal pressure. The eyes bulge and pop from the sockets right before they burst. The neck and stomach swell and pop like a melon that got hit by a small cannon. The worst part is; the brain holds enough oxygen to keep the poor bastard alive and conscious for a full two minutes while this is happening. It has to be the absolute WORST way to check out, because the pain must have been… yeah. Anyway…

The others scream, and they're on the verge of pissing their pants, I'm sure.

On the other hand, the Spokesman squeals, "Ok! Ok! Th-the bases are sanctioned by Weyland corporations! Th-they're mutating and mixing up d-DNA fer, uh, for weapons. They've been trying to figure out how to- how to-"

One of the agents suddenly pulls out a knife, and slits the Spokesman's throat. Blade acts fast, grabbing the knife; he sheaths it into the Assassin's kneecap.

The Assassin screams in pain.

"Ok, buddy… you start talking, or the pain keeps comin'." Blake's voice is low, deadly, and full of venom. I can see the agent's own face turn white with fear.

But he remains silent, info-wise, cursing our lineage, our sexual orientation, and other crap like that.

I'm getting bored. I take out my shotgun, to make things interesting, but the big E.T. grabs my wrist, growling, he approaches the group instead, hauling the Assassin's ass towards the same room where he threw the Scaredy-cat. The room is set up so that you can go in, and then there's THE DOOR that stands between you and space. All Big E.T. has to do is throw the agent in, shut the door, and push a button to open that final door…

The Assassin suddenly screams. "I"LL TALK! I'LL TALK!" Big E.T. doesn't slow down, not until he's preparing to heave the agent into the little front hall. The Assassin screams.

"THEY"RE TRYING TO INCORPORATE MICROCHIP TECHNOLOGY INTO THE HYBRIDS!"

…

_Say what?_

However, as soon as the agent says this, he grabs the knife lodged in his kneecap and ends his own life before we can stop him.

I scowl. Damn. That's not all that can be happening. Why is this agent so dead set on keeping silent? What ELSE are they freakin' hiding from us?

I turn my cold glare on the last remaining agent. He looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"So… what are you hiding?"

"I…" He gulps.

I wait.

"I… I don't… I seriously don't know anything."

…

"Really. I don't." He adds, still sweating.

I look at Daniel. He shakes his head. The man is either an extremely good liar… or he's telling the truth.

"You do realize you're going to die anyways." I deadpan.

He nods. "I… figured that. When I took the job."

Well then. At this moment, we hear this loud, bloodcurdling scream. I tense as I realize Mitch ain't here. Neither is Retch. SHIT!

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

Oh GAWD he didn't! That FUCKHEAD DIDN'T! I'm about to hurl myself at him, when my mom tries to leap off the table. Kemp, the Medic, tries to restrain her, but she's not having it. So, I restrain her, before she tears open the stitches that are now keeping her wound closed.

I wince as mom screams in pure fury. I'm holding her down on the table, as she thrashes, "YOU SONUVVABITCH, I'MMA KILL YOOOOOUUUUU!"

Oh damn.

I would be doing that myself, if I weren't so busy trying to keep mom from hurting herself again.

But forgiver me, you don't know what's going on, exactly, do you? Well, I'll tell ya.

_Mom's after that stupid fuck-head, Mitch, who just now made a move on her. _

I'm not kidding.

He actually told her, TO HER FACE, "You sure are one SERIOUSLY hot momma!"

Scar's watching, tensely, as Kemp deals Mitch a withering glare and then a hammering blow to the face. Mom stops when she sees this, but she's still tense.

I don't move. I'm almost lying on top of her, holding her down with my body, wings and tail. Damn it, hope I'm not crushing her...

But Kemp's punch doesn't quite drive the message through this guy's thick skull. Cause all he does is wink at mom, and then his gaze slides over to where Lex is sitting. Aunt Lex is slightly... out of it, from blood loss and the pain killers, I think. So she doesn't notice exactly that the SHITHEAD is eyeballing her cleavage.

Scar does. So do I and mom.

And that's when I let mom go, as I get ready to rip this jerk a COUPLE of new ones, but to my surprise, mom grabs a knife she had tucked in her pants and throws it.

_GULK._

It barely misses Mitch's nose, burying itself into the metal wall. Mom's scowling, her eyes are like fire. I know full well she didn't mean to hit the wall.

She was aiming for his head.

"GET. OUT."

Mitch obeys. Fast.

I swear, I've never seen anyone move so freakin' fast in my life.

I snicker at him and then yowl as Mom suddenly reaches up and yanks me down by my horns, her eyes like fire as she practically snorts brimstone.

_Told you this was coming. _

_And you thought I was freakin' KIDDING._

"Kanani Woods… What is going on between you and Psycho? And don't you DARE even THINK of trying to lie to me!" She growls between teeth that are CLENCHED hard.

"Uh… teenage attraction? OW!" Oh GAWD my head! My horns! KILLER HEADACHE, owowowowow...

"IF you allow him to get you pregnant, Kanani, so help me, I will kill you! TWICE! And then I will kill HIM."

"But mom! What about grankids? OW!"

_Oh gawd, shut up, you dumb bitch! Why would you think to SAY something like that? _The voice in my head is back.

Funderful.

Kemp harrumphs. "Hate to break up the reunion, but I really don't want to know any of the intimate details of your lives. Wait till I'm-" he stops as my mom lets me go, grabs him by his shirt, pulling him up close, and snarls. "You may have patched me up, but don't think for one split second that I won't use your ass to park my boot for being a smart-aleck."

Well then. There's a sudden very pleased clattering, and I turn to look. Spiky's standing at the doorway. I think he's trying to not laugh, cause I've seen Psycho stand like that, shoulders shaking just slightly, with the occasional series of loose clicking.

He enters, regaining control of his dignity I guess, as he growls, "Rosy, let the Healer go."

Rosy glares an extra second or two for good measure and then allows Kemp to step back. He does so and fairly bolts from the room.

Aunt Lex sighs, seeming to come to her senses slightly maybe. "Damn, why is everyone being SO FRICKIN' LOUD?..."

Oh, Aunt Lex.. if you only knew...

Scar helps Lex out of the room. Kemp patched up her arm-no broken bones, just some damaged flesh that he said would take about three weeks to fully heal- so she appears to be trying to get out of the room.

Spiky looks at me and garbles. "Go, make sure Kha'bj-te is not getting into trouble."

"Um… right." I respond, as mom gives me "The Look."

CRAP! She's still pissed at me…

I exit, as fast as I can, but before I do so, I catch a gleam of red.

RAPH!

I grab my ipod joyfully before bolting out of the room.

8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

I scowl as Spiky stands over me. I suddenly realize it's just him and me. Why?

He's pretty quiet, as he walks over to a cabinet and pulls something out. It's a jar of something…

"Am going to look at your wound. See how bad it is." He says as he walks over to me.

I respond sullenly. "It's bad enough that I'm not going anywhere for about 6 months!"

He snorts before unwrapping the bandaging on my leg, his reptilian skin brushing against my thigh and making me shudder.

_What the hell?_

"What the hell, man?" I growl. I'm too tired to try to fight him off, but I've got enough energy to fight with my words.

He responds, slowly and patiently.

"Can heal faster, maybe."

"What do you mean?"

He holds up the jar.

"Is an elixir. Mends flesh."

"Will it work on me?"

"Yes." He doesn't sound too sure. I let him smear the stuff on me anyways.

And suddenly, I'm crying. Shit. Why?

He looks at me, and growls softly. "It hurts?"

"No, not yet. I'm mad. I want to go home. I'm tired of being pushed around by other men. I'm sick of my daughter being looked down on. I'm sick of worrying. I want to go home."

I don't sound very sick or tired. I do sound mad.

He's quiet before he takes my shoulder in his hand, shaking it gently.

"Are brave. Strong. Will be fine."

Huh. Is he seriously trying to encourage me?

I hiss suddenly, wincing as I look down at my thigh. Hot _fucking_ damn. It looks better already.

"Will take few hours, maybe. You will stay in the ship. Will not risk you getting hurt."

Oh hell no.

"HELL to the no! I want to fight! I want to fucking help!"

"Not while you are injured. Other ways you can help." He responds seriously.

"Really? How?"

"Back-up plan."

I snort. "If you don't explain it in the next ten minutes, I'm going to freakin' kick YOUR ass."

I don't know why, but I was totally expecting him to lecture me. Instead, he does exactly what I asked. After getting over the shock of being LISTENED TO, I hear his idea.

It catches me off guard. Not to mention it's scary.

He wants me to guard the ship, so to speak. Apparently, he has it rigged so that if there IS a mutiny (it's a one-pilot ship, what sort of mutiny are we talking about? Bi-polar much? Gawd, that can't be pretty...) he can defend his position in a successful manner from the control room.

So, the human soldiers probably wouldn't be expecting that. Hell, _I_ wasn't expecting it.

"Ooman soldiers are not trustworthy. They may try to take my ship. Need someone to watch it for me." He runs a hand lovingly over the wall as he says this, and I'm momentarily reminded of Kanani's relationship with Raph.

I grin beneath my mask as I reply, "Alright, then. We'll show them not to mess with your baby girl here."

He purrs, and I get the feeling he's pleased with the comparison. Told you he's a softie beneath all the spikes and the fangs.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Lex POV)

Damn, I don't remember feeling this tired in… my LIFE.

As I walk beside Scar, I accidentally trip over my own feet. He catches my good arm, gently, and I find myself leaning into his touch.

"Thanks, Scar," I murmur, quietly, listening to his soft purring.

I'm not kidding, my eyes are falling down by themselves. I find myself suddenly scooped into his arms, nestled against his chest. I feel slightly more awake now, and just a little nervous as he walks down the hall, changing direction from our original path.

"Where are we going?" I ask quietly.

He doesn't respond, except to increase the level of his purr. Damn, my BODY's vibrating slightly from the purr.

I'm too tired to really pay much attention as he explains where we're going. Something about... food.

FOOD!

I nearly bolt upright, but that's really hard to do, since he's holding me like I'm three months old. Not to mention I nearly get a headache.

I ask, kinda stupidly," Do you have anything besides that prune-tasting stuff? Cause I feel like I can eat a freakin' steak with a baked potato and a chocolate milkshake!" CRAP my stomach just growled. Like everyone and their mother probably heard it.

Scar definitely heard it. He's laughing.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

After leaving the infirmary, I shifted back to full human form. Why? Don't know. Don't care. Wait, I know why; it's so Psycho won't grab me by the wing again! Ugh, you have NO idea how it feels…

Well, maybe you can get an idea, but it's a turn-on in a really, really… bad way. Definitely bad. I felt like a monster when he grabbed me there last time. Had him pinned and… and…

_I'm starting to sweat. I need to steer clear from those thoughts…_

I try to shake my head clear of those thoughts as I then think,"_ But, he could easily overpower me in my human form… Why am I suddenly trying to think of ways to fend him off? Well… cause he's a Psycho. A pervert. Psycho the Perv, in fact. Why would I fall in love with such a freak? Oh gawd…_

Man, it's so weird, I nearly got raped by him... and then I almost raped him... and then Shithead decided to call ME ugly.

_Ugh, I really oughta fuckin' tear his head off..._

At this moment, the next song that starts playing is Mary J Blige's song "Gonna Breakthrough". I love this song.

_Aw, Raph, you always know what to play..._

I'm starting to feel a LITTLE better about this mess we're in, when I hear those stupid soldiers arguing.

_GAWD! They are LOUD!_

I can hear them through the weird metal door, and even over my ipod!

I turn off my music, and walk in to find out what's going on. Psycho's standing, kinda in the background, listening, but he looks bored, frankly. It makes me grin a little, until I hear what the fucking G.I. Joe wannabes are arguing about.

These guys are arguing about some kind of chip in the weird freaky hybrids that will let the lab techs use computers to control them. OKAY… This is NOT good! Not good at all…

The one who seems to be the leader is demanding to know what kind of strategies might work against them.

"Sir, that's just it, if they ARE controlled by computer, then they'll have an adaptation response that's faster than anything we, or even the aliens can manage. The computers are just too fast! The only thing we can hope for is to catch them by surprise, and take them out as individuals, but after what's already been done… I don't think that's going to happen." The little guy said as he pecked away on that laptop of his... with his fingers. Not his lips... Aw hell, you know what I mean...

I can't help but huff in disgust. These guys are going to be totally USELESS as far as help goes! I can already see it happening.

And as I stand there, all my good feeling draining away, I hear it…

A long drawn out wolf whistle behind me…

I turn around to see just who did it, and guess what?

It's that same dumb assed idiot who called me ugly, and tried to hit on my MOM! His fingers are still in his mouth, and he's got this wicked little smug sneer on his pretty-boy face.

_OH HELL TO THA NO! _My thoughts are jumbled and I barely manage to smile sweetly as I step closer to him, my hips swaying, as I pose slightly, shifting as I politely murmur, "Ey, Mitch, was it? I'm going to fuck you up like your momma shoulda done."

Then, I grab his shoulder, pulling him into my thrust-out knee, hitting his precious jewels just as HARD as I possibly can. I growl as I follow through with my left fist, punching in his throat with my as I use my right to nail him right smack in his forehead as hard as I can-_DAMNITTOHELL that HURTS!_

He hits the ground groaning in pain.

I'm almost ready to cry because of how stinking HARD his stupid head is. NOW I know why he's such a Shithead.

_Rock-solid skull. Typical._

My bruises are all irritated now, thank you very much. But hell, it was fucking WORTH it. He never saw it coming.

_Well, I sure hope that HURTS you too, you pervert bastard!_

I stand there breathing hard and MORE than ready to pick up where I left off, when I hear a couple of the other soldiers snicker, the techie muttering. "I thought there were only two humans females." I feel my lip twitch just a little as I hold still and keep silent, waiting for this jerk to realize what's going on around him again.

I want him to SEE what's about to happen!

"Why'd you do that, you crazy bitch? I'm one of the good guys." He finally recovers enough to grunt out, still in pain.

Oh he is gonna PAY for that!

I hear a loud growl from my right and look over to see Psycho getting ready to do something, but I hold up my hand to stop him, and he starts LAUGHING! Somehow, I get the feeling that he knows what I have in mind…

"I'll TELL you WHY you ASSHOLE! FIRST you called me UGLY! THEN, you hit on my MOM! And NOW… now you're WHISTLING at my ass? SCREW YOU!" I snarl at him right before I change back into my hybrid form, and let small curls of flame flow from between my teeth. My voice got hoarser as I yelled too…

Oh shit. Is that a freakin PUDDLE that's pooling between his legs?

...

He pissed himself. He fuckin' PISSED himself. Not just a little bit, but all OVER himself!

Retch, the other crazy guy, hisses. "Man, Mitch, didn't you see what the BIG E.T. did to the last poor bastard that pissed in his ride?"

It doesn't help at ALL that Psycho isn't even TRYING to keep from laughing now. His head is thrown back, and he's alternating between clicking and this rough barking/growling sound. I stand up and back away from the jerk off, because I don't want to step in the mess he just made.

I hear Psycho gain control of himself as he mutters something about Spiky. I don't understand much else cause I'm not wearing my mask.

_Crap, it's in the infirmary._

"Yeah, that's my niece who's ready to rip your head off right now. And if you EVER say anything like that to my niece or my sister again, you won't need to worry about what THEY'LL do to you, because I'LL put you in that airlock and make absolutely SURE that it's set to go SLOW!" I hear my aunt Lex's voice from behind and turn to-

_GULK_

I don't think I've ever seen her THAT pissed! And... are those crumbs on her face?

_FOOD! WHERE DA FOOD?_

"Geez, Mitch! Get a fuckin grip, would you? That kid looked like she should still be in school or something. Damn!" One of the soldiers said as he played with a knife, looking at me with a grim face. Man, very grim face. Still, I think I'd trust him more then Mitch the bitch over there...

His words hit me and I snap at him, "I AM in school! Or… I'm home schooled... I mean, I was until those bastards from that lab kidnapped me! Now I can't even do that. The ONE normal thing I had in my life, and now THAT'S freakin' gone too!" I said as tears started running down my cheeks.

_NOOOO! Not now ,you stupid hormones, I don't wanna cry about this, NOT in front of people! DAMN IT, fucking make it STOP!_

My body's not listening to me, in case you hadn't noticed.

Now I'm crying a little harder, and someone puts their hand on my shoulder. I look over and Psycho is standing there.

_What the hell?_

That's when I hear that freaking purring noise, coming from him again. I don't know how or why, but it sorta makes me feel a little better, even though I can't stop crying.

That's when my mom limps in with Spiky. She's got some crutch-like thing in hand, not to mention a freakin' big gaurdian. Sir Spiky Pants. He freezes when he sees the puddle, but before he says anything, Queen Frag takes one look at me, then around the room, and she's PISSED! All over again!

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Lex POV)

Oh WOW! I seen Rosy mad before, but I've NEVER seen her THIS mad! Considering that I grew up with her, that's saying something!

"Somebody better tell me what the fuck just happened to my daughter, or I SWEAR there will be some GUY'S choking on their own nuts after I CASTRATE them!" She says in a soft voice that scares the crap out everybody.

Me included, and I'm didn't do NOTHING to make her mad.

Kanani just starts crying a little harder and turns to Psycho who starts holding her. He starts acting a little nervously. He's eyeballing Rosy like he's expecting her to kill him.

Looks like I'd better step in before my sister decides to carry out her promise on EVERYONE!

"Calm down, Sis. It's fine… well not really, since Kanani just realized that her life is now pretty well ruined. It's finally hitting her that she can't even go back and finish school." I tell her as I step closer to try to keep her from killing someone until I can fill her in.

I can see her face twisting in a weird mix of pain and sadness.

Better than anyone but her, I know that she only wanted what was best for Kanani. She's actually done an incredible job of things so far, but now… Now it's all fallen apart, and I think my sister is going to blame herself.

Suddenly she's pissed again, and she pushes me out of the way and storms over to the one agent that's left and belts him a BIG one across the left side of his face. Her punch snaps his head so hard to his right, that it's a wonder his neck didn't break!

_Or did it?_

But to EVERYONE'S surprise, she doesn't stop there… the hell no. She's beating the ever-loving shit out of this guy. And all I can do is stand there and watch, dumbfounded.

She's alternating her swings. First a right, then a vicious left, and you can tell she's putting everything she's got into each swing. The whole time she hitting the guy, she's screaming at the top of her lungs.

"You BASTARD! The FUCK were you thinking? Playing GOD by creating monsters! But ya didn't stop there, did ya? Oh HELL no! You had to go and fuck up my little baby girl's life by kidnapping me and her both, so you could make her do whatever you want by threatening ME, didn't you? NO MORE YOU SONUVABITCH! DO YOU HEAR ME? NO FUCKING MORE! YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER AGAIN!"

No sooner did she finish screaming that, then Spiky regained his good sense and bolted forward, pulling her away from the agent she was pounding on.

He pulls her to his chest, and starts making that purring sound that Scar's done a few times. That just might help her to calm down some. In fact, she's... not pulling away. She's got her face buried in his chest, and I can hear her sobbing.

It sure won't help the poor bastard she was pounding on though… I think he was dead by the third swing. My sister just beat a man to death with her bare hands in less time than it takes me to tell you about it.

The soldiers are quiet. They aren't saying anything at the moment, which is a REALLY smart thing for them to do right now.

In fact, if I were them, I wouldn't say anything to her for quite a while.

Scar silently stands behind me. I back up so that his arm is around me. I'm trying not to cry. This is not the time for me to break down. I have to be strong for my niece, and for my little sister. I'm not going to cry-shit, there goes a tear now!

Why doesn't my body fucking listen?

* * *

WHEW! FINALLY. This chapter took freakin' FOREVER to write. MANY thanks to Khalthar, for helping, encouraging and all-round supporting, re-writing, plotting, scheming, proof-reading and re-proofreading this chapter. YOU ROCK DUDE!

AND... And...

OHMAIGAWD! OVER 100 review! ZOMFG! I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS OUT THERE! THANK you so much! you have NO FREAKIN' idea how HAPPY and excited I got, seeing that I finally reached that marker. Lol, maybe it's stupid, not very ambitious, BUT WHO CARES? I DO! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Now...

SHOUTOUT!

LynxbyLynx: Thank you so much for pointing out the rather busque abruptness of the last chapter. I appreciated the kind critique, thank you mucho much!

Khalthar: Dude, I've you told you, I've told you a million times; you. ROCK. thank you so much!

AnimeDreama: Glad you liked the last chapter. I hope your laptop stops being a jerk to you and behaves so that way I can read that next chapter! I'm curious to see what happens!

Lady Augustin: Lol, better late then never! Thank you so much for your reviews and your encouragement! If you want to see a very bad picture of Kanani's inbetween form, well... look no further then my avatar. There's a close up of it on DeviantArt, the link to which is on my profile. That's just if you're interested, lol.

minight84118: Lol, i have moments like those all the time... ^_^

Iamluck:Lol glad you like the story and YES Scar is DA BOMB! :DD

Dra9onf7yz: Lol, well... we'll see. ;D

The Silent Hunter: Lol, yeah, random Marine team. Good luck on that test and THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ AND LEAVE A REVIEW!

SesshiraRayu: O yizz, muahahahaaa! *cough cough*

HuntressOfTheWeird: Here is your update, madam! thanks for the feedback, I appreciate it!

XLR8ION:Naw, naw, better late then never! So... Sorry this took so long. But it's done. And... We'll see what come next. ^_^*

CONSTRUCTIVE CRIT IS WELCOMED. REVIEWS ARE LOVE. AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS... Hopefully, I'll have an answer. :) we'll see.

Now... gotta go to bed before I have a mind meltdown.

Kanani:*facepalm* Too late...


	20. Break It Down

Chapter 20

Break It Down

* * *

(Rosy POV)

My fists hurt. But I don't even feel it. Cause the pain in my heart hurts worse. I feel like my insides are exploding, my brain overloaded with stress and grief, as I swing, right and left. I don't even know or care what the fuck I'm hitting anymore. All I know…

Is that I failed.

My daughter never had much of a future. Her dragon nature is not accepted by the people who hold to the ideology of "normal". I know it would have been hard for her to try pretending she was normal.

But I had hope.

A hope that's now thoroughly and completely crushed by these recent events.

_I failed her._

From the moment I allowed Malachi to leave that one night, I failed her. Because of me, he's dead. Because of me, she grew up without ever knowing him. Because of me, she's been hiding, all her life, from the eyes of humanity. Because of me, she was lured into a trap, where she was exposed to everything that I've been trying to protect her from throughout her whole life.

Because I failed to do a better job of protecting her.

_I'm sorry, Malachi…I'm so sorry..._

I scream as my fists thud into something hard and bony, but the explosion of pain is comforting.

_Take that you bitch, how dare you fail your daughter?_

Suddenly, I'm enveloped by great powerful arms. I struggle, and kick; angry that someone is trying to keep me from feeling the comforting pain that I know I deserve for failing her. For failing her and Malachi both.

But then, I'm taken aback by the loudest purring noise I've ever heard. I don't even realize that it's Spiky who's holding me. All at once, I'm sobbing, launching myself into his body.

His purring doesn't falter, and I feel his arms wrap around me gently, making me feel like a child all over again.

But with each tear, and every sob, a tiny bit of the pain begins to go away. The troubles are there… but relief follows. I feel my tears subsiding, as his strength seems to leak, and soak into me, making me feel better. Secure, even.

_Damn, he's so warm. Strong too. Rock hard… but huggable…_

THE. FREAKIN'. FUCK?

I jerk away as these observations hit me like a sledge hammer; I gulp as I look up into his face. I'm realizing that I'm doing the last thing I ever wanted to do to him.

I can't even read what emotions are there, within those dark, deeply hooded yellow eyes. But there's nothing unfriendly, as there had been previously.

_The hell is wrong with you, bitch?_

…

Great. That's just what I need. A random voice to ridicule me.

8~8~8~8~8~

(Spiky POV)

When Rosy exploded in such awesome and over powering rage, I was taken aback. I could not believe that anyone could become that angry. Then, when I saw the last signs of life leave the agent's body, I woke from my daze, because she showed no signs of slowing down, much less pulling back, or stopping.

I stepped in, pulling her away from the dead, limp body, and as I did so, I felt her struggle against me.

_Paya, what fire burns within you, little one?_

She's not calming down, and I react quickly, doing the only thing I can think of.

I purr.

Kha'bj-te and Setg'in have calmed Kanani and Lex with this. It may work with their kin. At this point, I am willing to try. Even if the result is only to get her to stop fighting me. She's only causing herself more grief.

Her body pauses and then trembles, before she suddenly shoves herself into me, her tiny hands pressed around her chest, holding herself as she sobs against me. My first reaction is to move her away.

But I can't. Instead, I pull her to me, careful to keep from crushing her.

For the first time, I realize just how physically fragile she is. I've known that she is small and vulnerable, but only now am I truly realizing this, as I feel her tiny body, pressed to mine, and her thin, soft skin as she trembles against me like a newborn. The wound on her leg is better, though it still needs time before she can use it normally.

I hear silence pressing in around me, and for a second, I think of pulling back, pulling away from her.

_I cannot._

There's so much spirit, and so much fire in her! I am able to understand what has caused such rage within her heart, because she is now faced with the exact thing that she has trying to prevent. From what I have heard, I know that she has long tried to protect her daughter from exactly this battle, but now she has been left with no choice, and her anger from that is beyond belief. How can she possess such a bright flame within her small form? Who knows how long she has stood alone, while bravely facing odds I cannot begin to imagine.

_...Not alone. Never again._

I do not contemplate this long, as she suddenly pulls back, trying to pull her short, thick hair out of her eyes.

I say nothing. What words can I speak to her at this moment?

Instead, she sniffles and then speaks. "I think I'm ok now. Th-Thanks." She gulps, her cheeks hot with blood that pulses beneath the skin. But she appears to be in control of her emotions now.

Standing up, I grab the remaining bodies and put them in the airlock. I do not trust those pauk-headed soldiers to accomplish this job.

I take all but the ooman Rosy has killed. She has managed to kill him with her bare hands. Unlike a Yautja, she is ooman, and does not even have claws with which to rip out a throat. Instead, she used her fists. Weaponless. It was not a dishonorable kill. Though he was also weaponless, he was not defenseless. And he has provoked the attack by his hostile actions towards her and her clan.

I mean, of course, her sister and her daughter.

This one's skull belongs to her and her alone. I will ensure that she has it.

She does not have the time to learn to take and clean trophies right now, however. She needs to get to the ship's control room. But I need to speak to Kanani, who has regained control of her emotions as well.

"Kha'bj-te, please take Rosy to the ship's control room." I speak in our tongue, so that the soldiers don't understand.

Kha'bj-te nods and he quickly takes Rosy from the room. I turn harshly to the soldiers.

"Make your plans for the next base. DO NOT leave this room. If you do, you will be sorry." For good measure, I turn my head towards the window, where the remains of the other humans float, slowly bursting apart in a bloody array. I hear their heart beats pick up with the intimidation, proof that they know I am not kidding… Which I am not.

I turn to the ooman who wet himself and growl.

"You call yourself a warrior, yet you would try to intimidate a wounded female and faint at the sight of a worthy opponent? Disgraceful. YOU will clean up that pauk-de mess you made."

And then, I turn to Kanani. There is little time for what I have in mind for her.

"Kanani, come with me."

She looks at me warily but nods.

Lex blurts. "Um, I need to take a powder."

Setg'in already has it covered, gently taking Lex's hand, he guides her from the room. Kanani follows me, her clawed feet clicking out of sync with my own footsteps. I can tell she's nervous. But she is more curious then nervous.

I enter my weapons room, which adjoins with the kehrite. I turn to regard the Llonng Sainja. I will tell you my thoughts here and now.

I was bothered when she stopped using her fire. We might have finished off the helicopters sooner, without the help of the soldiers, if she had maintained that ability to kill at long range.

If this should happen again, it may take more then her resilience and stubbornness to make up for the pause in her fire. It's her most lethal weapon, so she will need a compensation for the fight ahead, as I have no time to try to train her.

"Kanani, before our ooman allies showed up, you stopped using your fire. Why?"

"I'm not really sure. It's never happened before. I think though, that I ran out of fuel… so to speak."

"Have you ever used your fire for that long before?"

"…No sir." she responds, still confused.

"Then it is most likely your own inexperience that caused you to lose track of your limit." I hold up a hand as her nostrils flare out with anger.

I can see that she is angry not just at my words, but she is also angry at her own inexperience. In spite of her lack of training, she is still trying, and she is still a worthy ally. I try to think of a way to explain this to her without humiliating her. As a warrior, as one with no training, but who has put her life at stake while trying to learn, she does not deserve that.

"Your body was not used to exerting that much energy into your fire. And truly, you did not hold back, at all, you fought bravely for a long time. And you fought well. However, as we do not have the time for you to learn your own limits, or for you to expand your knowledge of combat, I will have to give you a long range weapon."

And I turn to my weapons rack, to a specialized weapon I created, years ago. I never meant for it to actually be used, and so it was situated on a smaller than normal mounting.

It is a quadruple plasma cannon, holding twin casters on each shoulder pad. Each cannon contains enough energy for 14 shots.

I take down the shoulder pads that hold the cannons and she stand motionless for once, as I set it carefully on her shoulders. I am surprised to see that it is a perfect fit. It is almost as if I'd had her in mind when I built it. I quickly get caught up in showing her how to fire them, how to aim and shoot.

"They only have 14 shots each. Use them wisely." I growl and then add softly. "You've done well, little one. But since I do not know what lies ahead. You must be prepared."

Tilting my head, I look at her, watching silently as she remains quiet, serious, and even a bit grim. Good.

"I do know this; the last ooman prisoner killed himself and one of the other prisoners, in order to hide something. The following labs will not be easy."

I continued, adding harshly. "That means NO MORE mating games. You do NOT need that and neither does Kha'bj-te."

"He started it." She protests, but at my growl, she quiets down, still defiant, but willing to listen it seems.

"Your scent, you will have to try to control. It flares up when you are with him. He is a youngblood, and has not mated yet. Your scent is becoming too much for him to handle."

"Wait… what? He can… oh crap." She roughly palms her forehead, avoiding her onyx horns as she adds. "So he smells my attraction to him? Well, that explains some things.. fuckin' terrific. How am I supposed to control my SCENT?"

I look at her gravely.

"You must. If you allow yourself to be distracted, you may lose everything… him included."

I see her swallow convulsively.

Her fists clench as her breath huffs.

"Then he'd better not start anything. Cause I'm going to bust his chops if he does."

I gargle a laugh.

"You already have."

She will be fine. And if she is not, then we were doomed before we have even started. If I know Rosy, she will be talking to Kha'bj-te about this very subject… in a way that he will understand PERFECTLY well.

_Fear of losing his manhood may encourage the pauk-head to be more self-disciplined for once._

Kanani's testing out the cannons, moving them, but not firing them. I nod and then take her to the kitchen, to eat. I can hear her stomach growling. I better take something for Rosy to eat, as well.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Psycho's POV)

I take Rosy to the ship's control room. It is the room that controls most of the basic functions of the ship. It is also the pilot's room. She's been very quiet, as she hobbles slightly behind me.

Paya, but I am nervous. I know she does not approve of the situation she caught Kanani and myself in. And I somehow get the feeling she will rip my manhood off, if she gets the chance. Paya forgive me, but I am very grateful that she is wounded at the moment. It will give me a decent head start if she tries to kill me.

When I show her the room, she ignores my introduction, regarding me quietly as she finally growls. "So, Spiky jr. Just what is it that you're trying to accomplish by molesting my daughter?"

The question catches me completely off-guard. Molest? I have never molested her.

…

_Not entirely._ I scowl to myself.

When I saw up her skirt, that was an _accident_. When I pinned her in the elevator, she did not resist. And then SHE pinned ME. TWICE.

"I have not molested her." I growl, confused and just slightly angry as I think. _How could I molest Kanani, after she helped me escape that pauk-de prison? I owe her my __**pauk-de**__ life._

But Rosy doesn't know this. She growls and before I know it, she's yanked me down by the bottom edge of my mask. Thank Paya she left my hair alone…

"You listen, and you listen good. I'm not going to just stand by and watch as you _charm_ your way into her heart. Whatever she feels for you, I know at least that she has no intention of ever hurting you. You're her first. And I'm pretty damned sure that she's planning on you being her last. Her only! Cause that's the way girls think. The way humans and dragons alike think. You? I don't know what YOUR shpeel is, but I DO know that you're a guy. From what I know, you men have only ONE thing on your minds when it comes to us women."

I don't confirm or deny this. But her words are giving me pause. Is it possible… that Kanani sees me as a future life mate?

Pauk.

I never thought that far. I never WOULD have thought that far! But at this moment, R'ka enters the room. He's holding a small container of food for Rosy. He pauses, as he sees that she has me by my mask and lower jaw, talking to me as though I am a foolish unblooded male.

Rosy adds in a growl. "I just beat a man to death with my bare hands. I won't hesitate to cut off your jewels if you ever think of taking advantage of her."

_She would too..._

R'ka trills in amusement before speaking

"Rosy, let him go. Kha'bj-te, what she says is the truth. I am not impressed with how you have handled your attraction to the Llonng Sainja thus far. Trying to mate her in the midst of our attack is easily the most pauk-de stupid thing you have ever done. That includes trying to make a pet out of a facehugger."

...

"I WAS JUST A PUP WHEN I DID THAT!"

"Exactly. You did not know any better. But now you are an adult. You know better. You KNEW better. Pauk, Kha'bj-te, ALL of our lives were on the line. And not only are you crossing a boundary for stupidity, but you are not considering the fact that she is not like our females. She is strong, yes, and very brave, but her mind is different. Rosy has confirmed our belief that Llonngs mate for life. If you take her, then you belong to her, just as she will belong to you. She will need to kill any female that tries to take you away from her. She will have no choice but to do so. I do not say this to keep you from courting her. But you have been duly warned. There are consequences to your actions. If you do not know that by now, then you have learned nothing. Choose wisely, Youngblood."

…

I think my mind has just been blown. I never realized just HOW big an issue this is. But I will say this; I am not deterred in the least from wanting to pursue Kanani. I know I didn't even think of the possibility that she could be a mate, when I first met her. She was just a mere ooman, a subject of curiosity. Then, she was an ally, someone I counted on and who counted on me. We defended, one the other.

And now… Oh Paya. Memories of her scent, her aggression. Her claim on me…

_Pauk, I need to stop, before I give Rosy cause to attack me._

And how do I describe Kanani? She's like a super nova; an exploding star; magnificent and fierce when she's angry. Her ooman form is not note worthy, other than her unusually large size. But her appearance is not what I think of. It now goes beyond that. Her rage, her fortitude, and the confusing way she both threatens and beckons me.

I may be a good hunter, a brave warrior, but I have the worst fortune. She knows this.

I trip over nothing, knock over the things I shouldn't and things unravel when I am in the room.

She knows this as well. She has seen it.

_Why did she claim ME? And did she claim me as a mate for life?_

I take off my mask, as a resolve takes place in my heart. I want Rosy to see my face. I do not see hers, but she needs to see mine.

"I understand. I will not hurt her."

Rosy stares at me, waiting till I have my mask back on, and then speaks.

"Good, and one more little thing. If you EVER touch her wings again, I will cut off your dreads and FEED them to you!"

Holy Paya!

I am dealing with an angry Elderess in Ooman form.

R'ka starts chuckling as he dismisses me from the room, quickly going about the task of educating Rosy in the controls of the ship.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(R'ka POV)

Her hands…

I didn't even notice at first, but the skin of Rosy's knuckles has been ripped off. They're bleeding as I speak. I pause, in the midst of my instruction and reach for my medikit. I don't want her to get blood on my equipment, but I also don't want her to hurt herself anymore then she already has.

"What?" Rosy queries. I just shake my head as I chide her.

"You work so hard to take care of your daughter. I think you'd best look out for your own care as well. If only so that you may better care for her."

She snorts," Hey, I- HEY! What are you-"

I bandage her hands quickly, after smoothing the same solvent I used on her thigh onto her bleeding knuckles. "Thanks." Her voice is soft, as she looks at the bandages.

I only nod as I keep teaching her the basics of how to operate the ship's self-defense system. She's absorbing the information at a quick pace, and I feel pleased. Then again, another part of me is wondering why I'm being so soft towards her. When I first met her, I thought nothing of her.

Her well-being has become important not just to my honor, but to me personally as well.

"_If every ooman were to have this ability of endearing themselves to those who would hunt them, then no ooman would ever die save by old age."_

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kemp Marillo POV)

I can't believe what Mitch did. I know he's a dumbass, and he gets dumber when he's bored and horny… but now, I'm convinced. He's useless. He was born useless. And I tell him so.

"Mitch, the HELL were you trying to pull?"

"Shut up."

Chief ain't happy with him either.

"We're on fuckin' **duty**, Mitch, you fuck-head!"

"Yessir."

I cut my gaze over to where the dragon girl beat the crap out of Mitch. NOW I'm paranoid. She waltzed in here, like a regular high school girl. I've heard of the twilight series, and I've seen a lot of weird movies. Normally, when something is supernatural, it's either super ugly, or super beautiful.

She's neither. Not in her human form. And now that I've seen her hybrid form in a relaxed mood, I can say that she's not ugly.

Wouldn't date her though. She's FUCKIN' young too!

Though that sure didn't stop the Psycho predator from staring at her like he would die without having her in his line of vision.

What the hell is up with that anyways? I mean… for one thing, the woman, Rosy, _hugged_ the big guy when he pulled her away from Bozo the agent. I saw her fight him a moment, but the moment he started making that purring sound, she snuggled into him like he's the world's biggest fuckin' teddy bear.

She's the woman who either consented to have her genes donated for science, (which, after hearing her outburst while she was beating that last agent to death, I seriously DOUBT) or, she coupled with someone who wasn't her species. A dragon. Oh geez...

I don't know a whole lot about aliens, but guys are guys, whether they have freakin' mandibles or not. I'm pretty sure Goliath enjoyed her touch. And I'm more than slightly suspicious.

And another thing. The other woman, Lex, and the predator named Scar…

Definitely a "hot" item. I mean, he's completely overprotective. Won't let ANYONE near her. He was practically breathing down my neck when I was repairing and re-bandaging her arm.

And she wasn't protesting… like, at all. In fact, I'm very sure she would have rather been alone with him.

_This is some seriously crazy shit I've landed in._

"Mario, go and get your gear from the infirmary. You're going to need to make sure you've got everything."

I look at him.

"The Big Guy told us to not-"

"He won't hurt you. You're a medic. That's an order, soldier."

Great. I get up and start walking. Sometimes… I just don't like the guys I'm forced to work with. We may be the Die Hards, but they are BEYOND hard ass.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Scar POV

I wait patiently, a little down the hall, reflecting quietly. So much has happened, I almost feel dazed. Just the other day, I was hopeless. I thought I would escape that place only by dying.

Not only did I escape, but the woman, the ooman who fought by my side at my chiva, who haunted my every dream and who's face I can never be able to forget, found me there. She feels the same way about me that I feel about her.

With a heart that is full, I look down at the floor and I reflect. What will happen when we finish here with earth? When I take her back? I want her as my mate. Never mind that I am young, that I have never fathered a pup. I need this woman. Too many times, she was my anchor for retaining whatever sanity I possessed at the time.

"Thanks for waiting, Scar."

I look up as she comes out, flashing me a tired smile before she puts her mask back on. Overall, she seems tired. Concerned, I ask. "Do you need a place to sleep?"

"No. I'd rather not-" she stumbles. This is the second time. I gently take her arm, telling her. "At least you should rest."

She sighs. I can feel resistance in her breath as she flatly replies. "I don't need to rest. Rosy's not resting and neither is Kanani."

"Lex, please do not be stubborn. I just want to make sure that-"

"Scar, what happens after we're done here?" She suddenly blurts.

Titling my head, I shrug slightly. I was wondering that myself.

"I won't leave you." I tell her in a firm voice. I won't leave her. Ever. And as I tell her this, I hear her soft laugh.

"You don't really have much of a choice there, Scar. But… even though Spiky doesn't seem to have a problem with me… Or Psycho for that matter… well, what about your parents?"

"My father is the one who gave you my kict'pa. I know he respected you. Respected the mark I gave you." I gently brush my hand against her mask, where I placed the mark on her, so long ago.

My clan's symbol.

Her hand, her uninjured arm, catches my hand and holds it there, slowly lowering it so that it's touching the side of her neck, brushing it against her silky skin.

I inhale sharply.

Her scent has changed.

This is not the first time it's happened… but it's far stronger. A low purr erupts from my chest, as my other hand reaches to caress the back of her head. I slowly feel her soft, thick hair, marveling at the delicate strands. So many and their so thick…

Somehow, we drift closer. Her hand leaves mine as she reaches and touches my neck. She has to reach to do so. I crouch down, as her fingers drift across my throat to tangle in my hair.

_Oh Paya…_

I purr gutturally, leaning into her touch as fire arcs through my body.

I want her.

I need her.

_I need you, Lex._

Her arm suddenly reaches and removes my mask. Suddenly, I feel nervous. Why?

As she looks into my face, I hear her mumbled voice, but I do not understand what she says. My mask and her mask both hit the floor. She leans her face towards mine, as her hand explores my face. I lean into her touch, allowing her complete access, showing her how much I trust her.

I'm startled when her face slips past my three mandibles, which I spread out, in order to avoid hurting her. Her lips brush against my mouth.

And a feeling I have only begun to comprehend burns within me as I lock my mandibles gently around her ears, exploring her small body with my hands, as her mouth explores every soft part of my face.

She's so tiny… how can someone so small be as courageous and strong as she?

A moan vibrates her throat, as I try to mimic the motions of her mouth.

Gently, mindful of my fangs and her fleshy mouth.

I don't know how I'm controlling myself. I want to take her here and now… But I realize now is not the time to go that far with her.

She, however, doesn't seem to realize this. That becomes obvious as she suddenly pulls on a handful of my hair, causing me to nearly jerk back. I nick her ear with my tusk. She gasps with pain as we pull away.

"I'm sorry!" I blurt, embarrassed and horrified. But she only shakes her head, as she gently ignores the blood that's dripping down her neck, she speaks. I manage to understand this much.

She's not mad at me. She picks up our masks, giving me mine. I put it on, and she tells me. "I'm sorry, Scar. I should have known better. But you should know… I'm not finished with you."

I feel a shiver run down my body as she says this, her voice low and surprisingly husky. Slyly, as she puts her mask on, I purr. "Same here."

I see her small frame freeze slightly, and her scent grows stronger yet. I chuckle inwardly. Whatever influence I had over females before I met Lex, I must still possess.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(2nd lieutenant/weapon-specialist Blake Harrison POV)

This. Is. BULL.

I listen grimly as Daniel speaks rapidly, in his quick tone, rattling off the technical info and then translating it so we can understand. Basically, we're using the ETs and their human and hybrid minions.

I don't like this. But it's orders. I don't question orders. It's never been my place. I'm not the smartest guy here. I'm just the meanest. No one messes with me, EVER!

And it's not that I have anything against the dragon-girl or her mamma.

But the ETs…

One of my buddies was killed by a Predator, so I don't have any issues with using these fuckers and then killing them. The girl though… she can't be more then 20. And it doesn't sound like it was her fault that she got mixed in with the ETs. Looks like she caught the wrong deal all the way around.

The team medic, Kemp Marillo, he has no idea what our objective really is. He's relatively new to the team, see, and furthermore, he's something of a… well, he's pretty naive. In other words, he's one of the few guys who wouldn't shoot you in the back for no reason. You can depend on him to be stupid. Don't tell him I said that though. I'm not saying the kid doesn't have spunk. He's absolutely ruthless in sarcasm.

But naive.

I have a feeling he's not going to make it out of this alive. Human heroes are the ones who sacrifice everything.

Including their lives.

I'm pulled back into the conversation as Daniel quickly explains further, "I've just completed the hacking sequence I'll need. When the time comes, we'll have those hybrids under our control."

"And then?" Retch grins," Can I control one? Please? I bet it's just like a video game! Ooh, can we connect the microchip-brain-control-thingies to an X-box?"

Daniel just stares at him. As does everyone else.

Retch is an ON-CRACK-CRAZY geek… and he's dangerous.

Fucking perfect combo for a marine.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

Damn. Too much drama around here. But still, these are some pretty sweet guns I've got… and I'm not talking about the kind that flex. I love these quadruple cannons Sir Spiky the Grouch gave me. He's actually becoming the kind of guy I think I would like to have as an older-type friend. Besides my mom I mean.

As I walk back to the main room, my head held high, I stop short as I smell Psycho before running into him. He stops short, looking down at me with a tilted head.

Something's different about him. Is that… respect, in his overall appearance?

_Most likely not..._

He steps back and allows me room to move. I give him a look.  
"Are you on crack?"

He grumbles, "No. You are going that way, correct?"

"Actually… yeah. Where are you going?"

"Same way."

"Then why the hell were you heading THAT way?" I growl, suspicious.

I hear his slight purring chuckle as he replies.  
"Was looking for you. Making sure you were not lost."

…

I dunno whether that's sweet or downright stalker-ish.

_Pervert._

Damn, that word's becoming a term of endearment.

I grin up at him. "Your time was wasted man, I'm not lost. I'm getting to know this ship like the back of my palm."

We're walking back to the main room, when Shorty, or Kemp, stumbles into our path.

He looks from me to Psycho and scowls.  
"What are YOU looking' at?"

"Lost?" I ask, with a lifted brow.

"Naw, I'm trying to find a Subway."

Aw, we have a comedian in the house. I snicker as I jut my hip out, tail swishing," You're going the wrong way. Your buddies are the other direction."

"Actually, I was looking for the medical room. I need to gather my equipment."

"Oh. Well, c'mon. I'll take you."

Psycho doesn't seem to go for this. I scowl at him.

"Buddy, shut your growling. I've got this." I turn and walk away, Kemp nervously following me. Oh, he don't look nervous, but I can smell it on him. I feel sorta bad for him. He may be a prick, but he's a good guy. He patched up my mom, Aunt Lex, AND he belted Mitch the Bitch. Can't be all that bad.

Psycho lets us go, thank God. I was afraid he'd give me a hard time. I look over my shoulder a moment, and I see him, standing and looking at me. I smile, a small smile, but I can't help thinking that I can't wait for all this to blow over.

_I think I love you, Psycho. That's why I'm going to treat you like crap until this is over. I don't want us to slip up like last time._

* * *

FINISHED. The chapter I mean. Finally. I'm sorry it took so long. But... at least tell me it's worth the wait por favor!

As usual, a Very LOUD shout out to my editor and fellow-writer, Khalthar, who proofread and suggested and talked out some plots with me. THANK YOU MUCHLY!

Now for the reviewer Shoutout!

Lady Agustin: Thank you for your compliment on Kanani! I assume most guys really don't like fangs and talons on their women... I could be wrong but ya never know.. XD THANK you for the review!

midnight84118: Well, we all have our days and their's just happened to be that chapter. lol...

LynxbyLynx: I'm SO glad you liked the last chapter and that it made your day. I hope this chapter is just as good. Heh, and to be honest, Some pretty interesting ideas occur when PM'ing Khalthar. That dude has a really DEEP creative tank that's BRIMMING.

The Silent Hunter: Don't apologize! You left a review that's good enough for me, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

SesshiraRayu: LOL, you know it!

Jak457: New reviewer! YAYA! I'm glad you're liking the story! THANK you for your feedback!

AnimeDreama: Aw, I'm real sorry about your laptop, but I'm happy you're still in the loop and THANK THANK THANK YOU for leaving a review!

XLR8ION: LOL, thanks for your feedback, my friend. It is kinda funny, though I didn't really mean for it to be humorous. ;)

Luv4Uncas: Naw, don't worry about it, we all have busy schedules, right? heh, glad you're liking it! and YES Sir Spiky Pants LOVES his ship.

(unnamed): I dunno if you'll read this, but I'm glad you like it!

Horser01: Here's the next chapter! Thanks for your review and your patience!

Dra9onf7yz : Yes, purring makes the world go round... XD

WolfAngel75: O.O* uh... here's the update, ah, no need to... hunt me down... Still though, I've never been threatened to finish a fanfic story this is a first. ^_^* glad you like it... :D

2PMPrince: Lol, I've been thinking about that! DRAGONS WITH MANDIBLES! ... or not... _ _*

CONSTRUCTIVE CRIT, COMMENTS AND QUESTIONS ARE WELCOMED! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Kanani: They just READ the chapter.

me:... right. uh... well, enjoy it!


	21. You Ugly Mother

Chapter 21

You Ugly Mother

(Kanani POV)

I got two words for you.

New.

Fuckin'.

York.

Ok, ok, so that's technically three words, but still, I can't believe we're actually here.

_Ah, New York, New York… I've never actually seen it before. Amazing place. Too bad we're not here as tourists._

Yeah, we're in New York. This is where the third base is. I still can't believe it. WHY would anyone put such dangerous, horrible creatures THIS close to such a populated city? Are they TRYING to start an apocalypse?

I won't lie. I've got a bad feeling about this one. Spiky decided that Aunt Lex can't come. With her arm bummed out, it was decided she'd better stay with mom. And frankly, I agree. No need for her to bust her _other _arm, or worse...

Therefore, I am the only gal on this mission. Talk about awkward.

As we fly over the city, invisible to the naked eye and clothed eye (however that works. Let's just say the ship is completely invisible.) I sit back, barely listening as Spiky outlines the plan with the Marines. I snort as a scent leaks into my nose.

It's Psycho.

Damn, he's not making this whole keep-your-scent-under-control thing easy. I want him so bad, it's not funny.

I look at him hazily, thinking ironically to myself, _"I'M supposed to keep HIM out of trouble? Lord in heaven save us…"_

But I've got to wait before I make any moves. I stand up, abruptly, as the techie- Daniel, I think- reports, "There. Right there."

We look out the window. Thankfully, it's not IN New York city, but on a dock, near the Hudson Bay. He's pointing to this decrepit building, which looks like it used to be an observatory. I frown, thinking this over as he mutters, nearly to himself, "I hope this ship is invisible to military sonar detection etc… "

I snort as I respond directly to him.

"Dude, these guys have been around since, what, forever? Not enough people know about them cause we can't freakin' detect them when they're on the prowl. And I only heard of 'em cause Belle happened to escape the Beast's castle."

They give me a blank stare.

_Fucking idiots._

"I only know about them cause someone I know found out about them. Savvy?"

"Oh-hhh…" The crazy guy, Retch, grins. "So, you really are just a kid huh? Could'a fooled me, with your, ahem, MAGNIFICENT size and-"

WHAM!

Oh wow. Psycho just slapped him upside the head, easily knocking him into the wall.

_My hero._

I can't believe that BASTARD went there!

My wings flare slightly as the others get all defensive, Mitch growling, "The fuc-"

"DON'T. EVEN." I growl, allowing smoke to curl from my nostrils as I take a menacing stance, my fists curled hard. "If you guys are going to act like a bunch of stupid assholes, then damnit, you'll get treated like assholes!"

The leader, who they call Chief, seems to mull this over as he looks from me to Psycho sharply.

"Retch, do us a favor and shut the fuck up. YOU, Hybrid-" He turned to me- "You'd best stand down. He's only kidding with you."

"Right. And I'm the queen of England. Sorry, but I'm not going to put up with his BULL shit. Besides, I've already got ONE pervert as an ally, I don't need two."

Psycho looks confused, though he's chuckling a little. Retch coughs as he recovers slowly from the hit, backing away from Psycho, he mutters something about "Sensitive freaks".

Oh please.

Spiky growls, as he stands to his full height, bristling. Man, it got so quiet, so fast, you'd think he'd just killed someone to grab that kind of attention.

Chief stands, reporting, "We're going to need all the stealth you can offer for this lab. It's not in the middle of the city but we still can't afford to be seen. Of course, people will notice when we blow it up, but so long as they don't know we did it, the government can cover it up anyway they want to."

I scowl.

"That just completely boosted my morale for the American government."

Man, maybe that was a bad thing to say. I'm thinking this as the big guy, Blake, stiffens, his arms flexing as he gives me a look.

"Girl, you'd best watch your mouth. The only reason you're not dead yet is cause you're just a stupid kid."

I growl in a low tone, "You know what? I got kidnapped by people who are HIDING on USA soil. NO one saw THAT coming, DID THEY? And furthermore, YOU guys didn't bust me out of that damned lab, my partner in crime there an' I did." I nod curtly towards Psycho as I growl, in my pissed tone- "So DON'T call me stupid."

"And I have a name-" I add, my breath heaving as my emotions swell- "I'm called Kanani! Not Kid, not _Hybrid_, and certainly NOT BITCH!" I shout.

A hand lands on my shoulder. Gentle but firm with claws just barely reminding me of how ugly things can get if I don't control myself.

"Enough fighting. Sound much like squabbling pups." Spiky growls quietly, adding to the soldiers in a rough voice, "Am NOT reassured in your ability to _help_."

The chief nods, but as he opens his mouth, Retch opens his.

"Right. So when do we land this big bitch?"

I see Spiky stiffen at the word "Big." And I swallow hard as I move quickly, nearly mistiming my grab as I and Psycho both intervene. Spiky is all-out ready to kill Retch.

As am I, but that's just not going to sit well with the rest of these guys and the last thing we need is fucking MUTINY.

At this moment, a sharp, neat little laser beam blasts from the side of the ship, nicking Retch's arm just right, causing the marine to give a short, rather unmanly yelp.

Spiky stops short and seems to smirk, as he stands down, his breath heaving and his dreadlocks cresting just a bit as he clenches his fists, flexing the HELL out of his damn huge arms.

"Lesson learned?" He snickers.

He knows something I don't, obviously.

"HOW THE FUCK DID-" Retch starts, when he's cut off, thank God.

"RETCH! For the love of your mamma, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Chief yells at him angrily.

Mitch is looking like he'll either go trigger-happy on us, or wet his pants again. I'm betting on the latter.

_Man he stinks bad. Guess he couldn't find a way to wash off his own piss off..._

Chief continues harshly. "Now you ALL fucking know that we don't have the luxury of screwing up! We get to the lab, blow it up, and move on to the next. CAN WE ACCOMPLISH THAT WITHOUT YOU BOZOS FUCKING AROUND?"

"YES SIR." All four of the marines reply. Kemp is sitting in the corner. He's been a very good guy so far, other then the occasional suspicious glare. I kinda like him. No, not like LIKE him. I just think he's ok. For a person. He's not all that much older then me, and he's pretty amusing.

I'm still hot under the collar for Psycho, in case you're getting ideas. But unless Kemp does something extremely stupid, I think I'll add him to my list of allies.

These moronic bitches that call themselves marines, however…

If I could, I'd fry every last son-of-a-gun of em.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Chief Jonathan's POV)

"There's an underwater opening. If we drop into the water, we can access that opening fairly easy. It's a sewer opening, fairly normal security, but I've got a few tools that should take of any extra surprises."

Daniel has been using the laptop that one of the women, Lex, grabbed from the first lab, working his magic to wring as much information as he can from it. So far, it's not enough to give us a very good idea of what will go down, but at least we have the facility schematics.

He looks towards the ETs, addressing them directly for a moment, as he continues.

"If you three take care of security and any other surprises they have waiting for us, we should do just fine until we hit the computer network. THAT room will be heavily guarded, not just by soldiers, but by weapons technology that will go off as soon as we start our infiltration."

At this moment we fly low over the city. I swallow hard. I grew up in New York. It's been a while since I've been here. For just a split second, I want to turn back. Cause if something goes wrong, I could easily, easily bring destruction on my own city. But if I don't do something about this thorn in New York's side, then the ET's will. And who knows what could happen?

My thoughts are interrupted when Retch shoots off his mouth at the Hybrid. And we're all surprised when the younger ET, who's NOT missing mandibles or an eye, smacks Retch into the side of the ship.

This is crazy. I can't believe how many times Retch has nearly compromised us by provoking one of the ET's. And if that's not bad enough, MITCH has to go on a hormonal rampage. I mean, I know the guy likes to sleep around, but NOT on a mission, for the love of Sweet Mary!

_Focus, Captain. Focus. Breathe in, breathe out._

However, Goliath finally responds to a question I posed earlier.

"Will land ship a few klicks from Lab."

"But, that doesn't make much sense, if we-"

He offers up this intimidating growl that shuts me up. I've heard of these Predators, and I've read reports on what they can do, but coming face to face with one, especially one THIS big, is something else.

As soon as I shut up, he keeps talking.

"What is the easiest way in?"

Daniel stands up, his gear strapped on, his sniper rifle slung over his shoulder.

"There's no real easy way into the lab that my scanners could pick up. We'll have to play it by ear. Just get me to the main computer network, and I can shut them down… not to mention we might learn a thing or two from their own network. Once that's done, we pull back and watch the fireworks."

Goliath growls quietly as he appears to think through this.

"Too many things to go wrong."

"We know, big Guy. Thing is, we ARE the intelligence. Normally, you don't go in without information. But this time, we don't have a choice." Daniel tells him matter-of-factly.

He knows this already. But it doesn't mean he has to like it any more then we do.

With a growl, he reminds us, "Will not slow down for you."

"That's fine, Boss. We don't expect you to." I replied shortly. A short, rapid series of beeping from Daniel's scanner showed that we were at our drop-off location.

Time to battle it out, from the top to the bottom.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

Watching the security monitors, I scowled as Retch made that foul move, mouthing off about Spiky's ship. Before the good Captain of said vessel could retaliate by ripping Retch's limbs off, I activated a laser panel, nicking Retch and sending a hint; _SHUT THE FUCK UP._

It worked like a charm. Lex, holding her arm, chuckled, "Nice move."

"Thank you. Spiky hasn't taught me everything, but I'm pretty sure what I don't know I can figure out for myself."

"God forbid it should come to that." Lex groaned.

I snorted.

"Come on! Really? Have you no faith in your little sister?"

She just looked at me, and then at the screen, at Kanani, and then back at me.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

Lex chuckled as I fumed. She was just pissed cause she wasn't allowed to go with them on this mission. Scar was dead set against it, and so was Kanani, me and Spiky. Psycho was probably too preoccupied with his own thoughts to pay much attention. Though I have to say, seeing him smack Retch for teasing Kanani made me feel that there was hope for him yet.

Psycho I mean, not Retch. No, that doofus is hopeless. Utterly and completely hopeless. I study the room again, my brows furrowed.

Kemp's in the corner, not saying a whole lot. His face is really tight, his jaw clenched. He looks unhappy.

_You would be too if you had to put up with Mitch the Bitch and Retch the Stench. Huh, are they related? Their parents weren't thinking clearly when they named those two…_

Back to reality. Lex leans back in her seat as she grumbles, "What the freak are we supposed to be doing again?"

"Guarding the ship."

"From WHAT? The neighborhood kids?"

"From the G.I. Joe wannabes down there."

She looks at the screen, and then up at me.

"Gotcha."

_I sure hope so._

As I look back down at the screen, Spiky seems to turn, his head tilted bird-like, as he looks back into the camera… or whatever they call their recording devices. I gaze back, getting this eerie feeling that he can see me. And something twists in my gut.

_Bring her back safely. Please._

8~8~8~8`8

(Spiky POV)

I've programmed commands to the ship to land a few klicks from the base. However, we will drop off at a close range first, as the oomans do not have the camouflage to travel such a distance in the midst of so many eyes.

This city… I have been here before. I do not understand how these oomans can stand to live so close together. The smells are rank, and though the city looks magnificent during the night, with its flashing lights and many buildings, during the day it is noisy and smelly.

_Oomans do not smell all that good…_

I grumble as I glance over at the Ooman named "Mitch." I still cannot pauk-de BELIEVE he wet himself IN MY SHIP.

_My poor, dear friend…_

I run my hand fondly over the ship's wall quietly before stepping forward, opening the ship's hatch, I look at my crew and temporary allies.

"Go."

The oomans are the first to jump, 20 feet into the water. Kha'bj-te and Setg'in are next, followed by Kanani, who looks over her shoulder as she dives.

I turn and tilt my head at the hidden recorder. Is Rosy there, watching this moment? No doubt she is worried for her pup.

_I promise; I will bring her back to you safely._

I then jump, tapping the commands into my wrist console. The ship door closes and it leaves, to land elsewhere, where it will not be easily found.

I hit the water and start swimming, ducking under, I follow the others.

8~8~8~8~8

(Scar POV)

As we enter the water, I turn off my cloak as does Kha'bj-te. The water will affect it, and we can hide beneath the water well enough. The oomans all start swimming. Even with their equipment, they're strong and don't show any sign of weakness.

Pity.

I despise them all. Especially the pauk-head who wet himself in the Ship. As soon as this is over, I'm going to take his head off myself.

As we swim beneath the water, the entrance comes into sight. It's a large opening, with a metal grating covering it.

As we dive down towards it, the smallest ooman, Daniel, takes out a tool and sticks it onto the side of the tunnel-like opening. Water swirls around me as Daniel swims back, signaling to his team. The two idiots then take out their tools, sticking detonator-like objects to the tunnel. Foolishness.

Both I and Kja'bj-te swim up, pausing their work as we both work and rip the metal grating off. We back off, feeling smug, though we can't express it now. The other oomans enter, followed by Kanani and then I and Kha'bj-te. R'ka Thwei is last. He follows us, keeping an eye on us all.

As we swim, I feel my lungs burn. The space is crowded, forcing memories of an unwanted sort into my mind. I close my eyes and try to block them out. I try to think of Lex. I find my anchor in her, as always. Opening my eyes, I see that we have reached the surface of a network. Already, the oomans have crawled out of the water, into the tunnels that are not inundated with water.

"Where to now, Danny? And when do WE get to have fun?" Retch complains. Stupid ooman. Mitch growls as well, "The ET's are hogging all the attention."

"Who's attention? The fish?" Kemp growls as he adds in a spiteful tone, "Focus, Mitch, Retch. I know it's hard for you "special" forces, but come on."

Mitch growls threateningly.

I only grin approvingly beneath my mask. So I don't hate ALL the oomans. This one has spunk.

Daniel responds, after checking his source.

"We go straight, and then take the first right. There should be a ladder leading to the surface… or at least to the next level."

"Right. Straight we go." Kanani deadpans.

Kha'bj-te growls as he cloaks himself. R'ka has already cloaked himself apparently. I follow suit, just as Kanani cloaks herself. We then jog silently ahead. After all, our job is to take out the security. My scanners are ready and reading for ooman mines and other such traps. R'ka moves fast and silent, Kanani on his heels, not as quiet, though just as fast.

Suddenly, before I can react, the tunnel shifts, cutting Kha'bj-te and I off from the others. It turns, all the way, setting us on a completely different path. Kha'bj-te howls and I smack him on the shoulder, hissing, "Be silent! Do you want them to know exactly where we are?"

"They already do!" He growls back. But we do not know this for sure. I shake my head and switch my scanners. I see a ladder up ahead, leading into the level above us.

Kha'bj-te sees it too, as he darts ahead, without caution. I growl low, clicking in annoyance. He only snorts as he climbs and it's then we realize it's too small for us. Kha'bj-te growls as he jumps back and then fires his plasma cannon. The hole, which used to be designed for Oomans and not Yautja, has been remodeled.

I follow him, squeezing in a little easier. I've lost muscle, but this only angers me as I remember why I am here. Why I am half-blind. I growl.

There is no comfort in knowing my scars are from oomans purposefully taking and cutting me open. Far better that I had gotten my injuries in battle…

I shake these thoughts from my head as the scent of an ooman hits us both. Kha'bj-te trills, almost inaudibly, as he tenses. I put a hand on his shoulder and growl silently.

_"The first kill is mine." _I hiss.

He looks at me before sullenly nodding, backing up as I take the lead, moving quietly and fluidly.

The first ooman to enter my vision is shaking badly. He's scared. As he should be. Silent, I move, slashing his throat with my wrist blades before turning around the corner. PAUK!

The tunnel is full of men, armored, with better cover and therefore harder to take out, and they are more heavily armed. Kha'bj-te comes from behind me, despite my warning growl.

That pauk-head!

The oomans hear him coming and open fire. He jumps clear of their fire, landing in their midst, he grabs the oomans with the bigger weapons and smashes them into the wall. The smell of blood breaks into the air, as I follow his lead. Pauk-head… his blood is tainting the floor, from bullets that thudded into his leg. So much for stealthy kills.

As I'm thinking this, I'm shocked when Kha'bj-te turns and is immediately set upon by a kiande amedha. It shrieks as it attacks him, ignoring the weaker prey, the oomans.

I growl as I run forward, grabbing one of the dead oomans, I use his body like a club knocking away the kiande amedha before blasting it with my canon. Kha'bj-te quickly gets to his feet, growling angrily, he hurls himself forward, without another thought it seems.

"Kha'bj-te! Pauk-head!" I growl as I try to get him to stop, to consider.

But no. Already, we have rushed headlong into another trap.

Ten kiande amedha are crawling towards us on the wall, all of them hissing and dangerous. Strangely enough… their movements are not natural. Not nearly as fluid as they should be and why have they not cocooned this hallway with the bodies of the oomans?

It's then I remember.

These are part of the abominations that we are to take out.

I have no time to wonder at their strange behavior. Kha'bj-te and I ready our cannons, our arm blades extended as all ten of the kiande amedha leap to the attack.

8~8~8~8~8

(Kemp POV)

I don't know why Daniel didn't tell us about this, but the tunnels are all rigged. No sooner did we set foot in the tunnels, when they shifted, setting us in different directions. I feel like a lab rat and suddenly, a rush of empathy for the dragon girl hits me. Her and her mama. Hell, even the predators. They were stuck in the labs too. Not the big one, the two smaller ones.

I growl. These bastards are going down. I may be just the medic, but I'm not unarmed, and I'm not useless. I'm going to kill every motherfucker I lay eyes on. As we try to figure where to go from here, there's a loud shout. We all hear the security guards before they actually show up. And then, we're under the heaviest fire I've ever known.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Retch bellows as he slings out his favorite BMFG, letting loose a HUGE hailstorm of bullets at our attackers, giving Mitch the opportunity to unhinge a flash grenade from his belt, throwing it just in front of the security guards.

The rest of us turn away as the bang goes off. I hear the cries of some of the agents, either blinded or injured from the impact of the flash.

Retch and Mitch are enjoying themselves though, as they dish out their favorite weaponry and crack corny jokes in the midst of our life and death scenario.

Suddenly, though, the security guards draw back.

This isn't normal. I growl low.

"Guys, heads up. We probably should have kept one of the ET's with us."

"Aw, you scared, Mario?" Mitch snickers.

Bozo. I'm proven right as Daniel speaks up, "Guys, we've got xenos. These ones are definitely radio controlled."

"What do YOU know about xenos?" Retch frowns as he hefts his BMFG, dull eyes brighter with anticipation.

"More then you'd care to find out, genius."

"Daniel, can you hack the frequency they're using to take control of these xenos?"

"Not until I get to the mainframe."

….

"Oh shit!" Blake swears as the first xeno makes its appearance, clinging to the ceiling. I gulp as it hisses and shrieks, moving faster then it should, with its massive size.

I guess we should be grateful it's not a hybrid.

I back up, to let my teammates do their job, as they open fire on the motherfucker. I've never seen one these things up close. It's as hideous as one can expect an agent of death to be. Black, shiny carapace fanged, drool flies from its mouth as it dodges the bullets, but then, Mitch pulls up his flame thrower. It's small, and you have to get in close to-

Mitch runs, jumping, just as the Xeno leaps at him. The roar of the fire is dimmed by the xeno's shriek.

"DIE, YOU FUCKING E.T!" Mitch roars, grinning like an idiot. His grin freezes as we all hear the echoing cries of more Xenos.

"Hey, John Wayne, any more tricks in that magic hat of yours?" I growl, tapping my head as I make sure both my guns are loaded, cocking them both back.

Time to go to work.

We find out very quickly that the acidic blood in these hybrids has been reduced, at least by 45%. It's very weird, the acid is much slower to eat whatever it touched. I'm guessing this is because of the microchips?

All at once, though, we find the ladder. Unfortunately, that's exactly where the Xenos are coming from.

Retch yells, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

_Oh shit GET DOOOOWWWWN!_

The fuckhead throws a grenade up the hole. We all hear and FEEL the explosion. We also hear the shrieks of a million Xenos.

AND… the lights flicker and then go out.

Damnit.

We're screwed. Fucked, actually.

Why mince words?

"Guys? We're fucked," Retch mutters.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK! HOW'D YA FIGURE OUT THAT?"

Sometimes, I should really think before I talk.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

Well… shit. I'm by myself. Spiky and I were separated. Apparently, I wasn't as close to him as I should have been. I look around, my venom glands working overtime. Did I mention I drool venom when I'm really nervous? It doesn't happen often. But I feel really scared right now. I have no idea where the hell I am… or how I'm going to get the fuck out of here.

_No time to be a coward bitch. You're not a little girl anymore, you're a badass dragon, and besides, you have people counting on you. Spiky, Scar, momma, Aunt Lex and… and Psycho. Yeah, him. Especially him. You have to grow up._

And something responds, _"I'm no coward. I'm the daughter of Rosalie Woods, who's never scared of gravity. And I'm the daughter of a dragon. Malachi, my mom's guardian angel. I'm not going to dishonor them."_

I stiffen as I switch the vision in my mask. With a growl, I start running. I don't see a way up, not yet, but I'm going to find one. As I run, I wonder dimly just how closely they're monitoring us. I skid to a stop as I come to a sudden end of the sewers. What do I mean by that?

Well, you see…

There's a line. On my side, sewer tunnels. On the opposite side, it's like… I'm not sure how to even describe it. But I know it must be part of the lab. I growl low in my throat as I walk forward, careful of traps, security trips, anything that could harm me.

Tensed, I look around, reflecting quietly. At this moment, though, the power goes out. I blink, grateful for the mask. I switch my vision. Damn. Where am I?

I walk forward, my tail swishing, my heart pounding in my ears as I look around. There's a ladder that leads further up. I start climbing.

My heart nearly stops for a moment, as I hear a loud, distant crackling sound, like ice being broken, followed by the most chilling noise I've ever heard.

Remember the bugs? The Xenos? I mean, that's pretty much why we're here. Well, they shriek. Loud. And hiss and drool and other… unseemly things, like interrupting me when I'm trying to make out with Psycho.

_Try that sometime. Making out with a Yautja while fighting off Xenos. It's not easy. Not pretty, either._

_Back to ugly reality, cause now I'm getting hot thinking about all that…_

Ok, you know the sound that… you probably don't. The Yautja… Psycho and Scar and Spiky the Grouch all make this weird, rapid clicking noise. It can sound hollow or guttural, depending on their mood.

The noise I'm hearing at this time in my life?

It's a shriek, followed by this guttural, harsh clicking, and then a loud, high pitched roar, as more glass, or ice breaks in what sounds like an explosion. I hiss, quickly finishing up the climb, ready to face anything.

Except there's nothing there… except an apparently broken cage… and the scent of which I've never smelled before. It's similar to the rich, heady scent of the Yautja, and yet interlaced and melded with the cold, deathly smell of a Xeno.

_Dear gawd what am I dealing with?_

As I look about, I'm suddenly struck. Hard. From behind.

"OH SHIIIIIIIIT!" I scream before I hit the wall. I get to my feet, but not before the bastard is ON me, roaring.

I'm fully prepared for anything the lab can dish out.

Except this bastard.

_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?_

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Lex POV)

Rosy's nervous. She's trying not to show it, but it all comes out with two softly whispered words.

"Something's wrong."

I look at her and gently take her hand.

"Rosy, they'll be fine. They knew what they were getting into."

With a haunted look, she asks, in a low, mournful tone, "Did they? I feel fucking useless, sitting here. I want to be with Kanani, I need to make sure she's safe."

Her voice cracks.

I squeeze her hand.

"Rosy, no matter what, you're not alone."

She looks at me, as my words seem to sink in.

And suddenly, there's this weird understanding that passes between us. We've both been through heartache, and we both face the same heartache if they fail. No matter what, though, we'll face it together, as sisters.

I swear, I'll never just up and leave her like I did before. Never again.

But I do wonder. It's been nearly two hours since they left. What is going on?

8~8~8~8~8~

(R'ka POV)

I growled low, as I realized that we walked right into a trap. With a growl, I tensed, as I smelt oomans. Many of them. Already cloaked, I moved, swiftly, as I caught sight of them. Their heat signatures blazing bright with fear. I stilled any hiss of anticipation, any clatter or trill of delight as I moved before they even know it, I'm in their midst.

Blood stains the ground below my feet, as I slice through two oomans before throwing them into their companions, throwing a razor disk so it cuts the throats of four others, as I turn, my fist reaching out to crush the skull of the ooman preparing to shoot me. I jump, using the wall to shift my weight as I flip over the group of oomans. I then use my wrist blades to behead all four of them.

There are more yet. Why did they send so many oomans?

My suspicions have been awakened. Something is wrong. They're trying to distract me. But why?

At this moment, the lights flicker and go out. I'm able to finish off the oomans far more easily. Whatever they intended, their plan has backfired. For now, we can see.

And they cannot.

I run, switching the visions in my mask until I get a layout of this level I'm in. I make out a ladder, leading up to the tunnel above me. But when I reach the ladder, I realize something.

The hole's too small for me. I scowl as I type in a command into my wrist console. Armoring covers that fist and as I swing upward, a sonic blast vibrates the cement ceiling above me, shattering the rocky substance and providing a hole big enough for me to crawl through.

As I stand, looking around warily, I hear, faintly, the ooman soldiers. They are near. Where are my brothers? And Kanani?

For a moment, I worry for her. And then, I realize I will do nothing for her by worrying. I move, fast, as I decide to locate the ooman soldiers first. They are the most vulnerable. And unless I am mistaken… whatever was being held captive here in this facility will now be free. Unless it is caged, but even then, computerized locks will be a problem.

_Paya, there is trouble coming._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

TAKE THAT! TAKE THAT! TA-CRAP!

I dodge to the side as it swings its bony tail at me, hissing dangerously. I've tried my venom, ice, and fire! Nothing is beating this sucker. I don't want to use my plasma cannons either. The fire isn't hurting it, but it does drive it back, if only for a moment.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I scream as it tries to leap onto me again. Damn, took FOREVER to get the bastard off.

Oh. Yeah. The bastard in question is not a dragon hybrid. It IS a hybrid though… of a Yautja and Xeno. It's larger then me, slightly larger then Psycho even.

Can anyone say "creeeeepyyyyy"…

…

Right now, what I'm saying is "DAMNITAHELL!" as it corners me.

Damn it!

WHY did I let it corner me?

WHY?

But before it can pin me, I panic, grabbing a filing cabinet and throwing it, as hard and as fast as I can, at the same time, releasing a barrage of fire.

The filing cabinet turns red, hitting the thing, the metal doesn't bounce… it sticks. The hybrid is stunned, momentarily, and then, I unleash more fire, moving closer-

Wait. The filing cabinet… it's melting, forming a sort of coating over the hybrid. And idea squeezes through my head as I snarl, focusing all I got on the filing cabinet, ignoring the smell of smoke, growling as I ignore it's growling hiss and it's shrieking clatter.

The hybrid goes quiet, eerily so, but I can't see through the fire. When I stop, the filing cabinet is gone, a mere coating over the hybrid, which is STILL moving.

Then, I hiss, ice shooting from my mouth. First time I'm spitting ice for this long. Smoke and steam hisses like a thousand spitting cobras as the metal cools and hardens, trapping this weird Hybrid.

All except one of its fingers, which twitches. I growl. Now what to do with this motherfucker?

Hmm…

I growl as I walk towards it and try to grab it. I grunt and strain, finally picking the bastard up, I turn and take the creature with me. Yeah, yeah, say what you will, THIS bastard is going ON MY FUCKING WALL, even if I have to battle through a million xeno nightmares like him.

I didn't get my ass kicked for nothing, is all I'm saying.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kemp's POV)

"Wait, what?"

I don't get it.

Daniel doesn't want to have to explain it all over again, but he's doing so anyways.

"Mitch there took out the generators. But it hasn't affected the frequency that's controlling the xenos. So, I'm going to see if I can find the frequency on this little pad here, and if I do, we won't have to worry about the controlled creatures. It would be NICE if we could somehow restart the generators, cause one of the things I wanted to do was LOOK THROUGH THEIR COMPUTER TO GET MORE INFORMATION." He's not happy with Mitch.

Mitch scowls, "I didn't see any of you pansies doing shit to try to think through what we needed to do to kill that little horde of bugs."

"YOU didn't THINK at all!" Chief growls. Man, I've never seen Chief so pissed off before. Then again, I haven't been on this team for that long either. I'm patching a wound on Blake and bandaging Retch's head. The fuck-head bashed it on the manhole edge, coming up, if you can believe that.

I only pat him roughly on the head, "Careful, kiddo, we can't afford to be smart like you."

He only glares and shoots me the finger. Wow. Mr. I'm-Fucking-Crazy got attitude to go with it.

Daniel's hacking into the frequency, when suddenly, the power sputters back on.

Oh…Fucking….Snap.

We're fucking surrounded. And… somehow, I don't think Daniel can hack the frequency in time.

At this moment, however, there's a loud blast, and Goliath comes thundering in, not even giving us a wave, he starts gunning down the aliens, which start their attack. Blake stands up as he takes his gun and starts firing, along with Mitch and Retch. Chief's watching Daniel's back as our techie sweats, his fingers flying fast.

Then, the other two ET's break through the opposite wall… or shoot through it, actually.

I don't think it's going to be enough.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Lex POV)

Rosy suddenly stands up.

"Lex, my leg is healed."

She walks. I stare. That was fast. But come to think of it, my arm's feeling better too.

She growls.

"I can't stay here. Something's happening!"

I nod.

"Let's go."

"Someone should stay and watch the ship."

"Damnit. You're going to make me stay, aren't you?"

She nods.

"Rosy, no, I'm coming with you."

She frowns.

"But-"

"I think Spiky will understand. Besides, can't you activate the ship's defensive system to be automatic or something?"

She thinks for a moment and then turns to the ship's console.

Within minutes, we're both armored up and leaving the ship. It's a long walk to the lab. But we're cloaked, and there's hardly anyone out. We're busting a move.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

I growl as I drag my prisoner along. I sincerely hope it's comfortable, cause I'm miserable. But I'm not going to let it go.

I pause.

Yautja.

Four of them.

Not my Yautja.

I wish they were though. I'm dying for a whiff of Psycho.

_That sounded wrong_

I keep going, listening, and wondering what they're doing here. I hear sounds of a battle going on, not too far away. Oh, you should know, the lights came back on.

So why am I so freaking nervous? Well, maybe not nervous, I'm shaking, but I think it's adrenaline.

_C'mon, bastards, step out. What did they get you for?_

Suddenly, one of them starts chuckling. I frown. What the fuck?

And then, one starts talking to the other. They think I can't understand them, I guess. I can't see them, they're hiding well, but I smell them. Do they think… oh.

They think I'm fucking prey.

"You're not fucking scaring me, you overgrown sons of a cockroach. You think I'm going to wet myself cause you think I'm prey? How do YOU know YOU'RE not the fucking prey?"

_They must have been captured, like Psycho and then released when the generator blew, like this other thing._

I put down the hybrid and growl, hissing as I decloak.

"C'mon, boys, don't be shy. I ain't yer average dame," I smirk as I finally make out where they're at.

Oh. Shit. They're hanging out in the rafters.

And they accepted my invitation. Goody.

There's fucking four of them. All of them are about as tall as Psycho. Two of them are fucking HUGE in muscle mass.

"_I'm not about to back down now."_

"Should have run." One of them hissed.

"Little lizard got lost." another jibed.

I smirked.

"Oh, poor thing. Your mother must be worried sick."

_Damnit, shut the fuck up!_

Too late. They all come at me. What the hell? Isn't there some sort of- CRAP!- Honor thing with Yautja?

Guess not with these punks. I jump, into the air, flapping hard as I hang onto the rafters by my feet and tail, looking down at them I growl, "You can either help us destroy this lab so we can return you to where you belong, or you can die. Your choice."

"Who's we?" Mocked the biggest of them.

"Me, Ra'ka Fwey and his brothers." I respond, trying to pronounce Spiky's real name correctly. They recognize the name…

but not in a good way.

"Arbitrator." They hiss, growling.

I frown.

"Aren't Arbitrators like… heroes?"

They respond by attacking me.

Damn. I guess negotiations are over.

I release my fire, growling as I avoid direct hand to hand with these guys. The only way I can survive is if I can burn the hell out of them.

My fire sputters out.

DAMNIT!

I have no choice. I fly back to the rafters. I take aim. All four cannons fire.

I've got four new trophies.

I hop down. With a growl, I stuff my claws into the wounded spine of one and, with a tug and a grunt, I rip out what's left of the spine and the skull.

It's hard. Really hard. But I did it. I pulled out the others skulls. Why?

I want to give these bastard's heads to Spiky. They mocked him. I want him to know that I got these bastards. I defended his honor to the best of my ability.

I also want to prove that I know how to operate this cannon thing. It's freakin' AWESOME!

Oh damnit.

More luggage.

(sighs)

I grab a belt from one of the corpses and knot it around my waist, tucking the spines with their skulls into the belt. Then, I grab my living metal statue and I _get the hell out of there._

I hear the battle, more clearly, and I have not the slightest amount of time to waste.

_Please tell me I'm not the only one who got separated from the group. Cause that would suck. They're all going to chew my ass out for wandering off or some crap like that…_

However… I'm not prepared for what I see.

8~8~8~8~8

(Kemp POV)

I growl as I assess this new situation.

Daniel DID manage to hack the sequence. He took control of the hybrids. And now, we have the ET's lined up against the wall, ready to kill them.

I don't like this. And I voice this.

"Sir, they helped us! We would not have made it HALF this fucking far if they hadn't-"

"SHUT UP, Mario!" Chief growls at me, looking at me coldly in the eye. He adds, "We're under orders."

"These orders are BULL shit and you know it."

What can I do? At least the kid's not involved-

"Spiky?"

Oh shit please tell me that's not-

"Spiky!"

"Scar!"

Lex and Rosy come from an adjoining room. I don't know HOW they managed to get here so fast… and HOW did their limbs heal so quickly?

No time for that now.

Lex runs and throws herself in front of Scar, who growls at her, grabbing her, he places her behind him, ignoring her pummeling as she screams, "You MOTHERFUCKERS! YOU CAN"T DO THIS! SCAR DAMNIT LET ME GO!"

Rosy stands right in front of Blake, who has the gun that's pointed at Goliath. She looks at us.

"Don't do this."

Chief's eyes harden and he growls, "Mario, shoot her."

I growl.

"No."

"Fine. Blake. Do it."

Blake cocks his gun,

"Wait." I swallow. My grip on my gun tightens. I hold it out, towards Rosy, before swinging it, bringing my other gun up as I shoot Blake and then Chief. Daniel's shot by one of the ET's (I didn't note which) as I shoot Retch.

The ET missing his mandible and eye leaps onto Mitch, growling as he knocks away the man's weapons, hissing, "Bad Blood!" as he severs the man's throat with his knife. He then rips Mitch's spine out from his back. I'm shaking. The xenos that were under Daniel's control remain stationary as they have no new orders, I guess. I pick up Daniel's controls and look up, as Goliath stalks towards me.

He growls.

"Well done."

I shake my head.

"Don't thank me. I'm rogue now. An enemy to my own country. I disobeyed my orders cause they weren't right. They weren't honorable."

Rosy looks a little worse for wear as she asks quietly, "Where's Kanani?"

"Here Mom."

Kanani was standing in the hole Spiky made. I don't know how long she'd been there -probably not very long, she looked mighty confused- and…

Shit. What the fuck was that thing she was carrying?

It looked like Goliath had the same questions. In fact… I think we all do.

What I've done is barely registering in my brain. I killed my teammates. I never liked them. They were ruthless. As far as I know, they had no family. Wait no… shit. Blake has a little brother. He talked about the little bugger. I remember that now.

I look at Kanani and her mother, whom I was ordered to shoot. Would I do it again?

Yes I would.

Blake had a choice. He could have defied the chief. He didn't.

My reasoning is not helping me very much.

At this moment, though, we all hear this hollow, piercing shriek.

It echoes, rebounds off the walls, and then… loud, ominous thumps. Like T-Rex in _Jurassic Park_.

Holy mother…

Something just broke through the floor from beneath us. It's big. It's ugly…

And it's a Xeno. With a crown.

I hear Kanani utter, "One Ugly Mother-"

It shrieks at us. A loud, agonizing noise that goes through your head.

_I changed my mind. NOW we're fucked._

* * *

Hello my lovelies! I, ah, eh, I'm very sorry it's take me so long, but I hope this chapter makes up for it, I know it's a very long chapter. And all of you should know, Khalthar gave me a whole slew of ideas for this chapter. I DID write it out and fit the pieces together, but he gave me the foundation. So, Khalthar, Thank you SO MUCH for all your help and support!

SHOUT OUT: OH. MAI. GAWD. Guys, this is the most reviews I've ever gotten on a story. THANK YOU SO MUCH! *wipes at a tear* I feel slightly choked up. Thank you very much guys!

Silent Hunter: Oh yes, the plot thickens, does it not? XD Miss you much friend, thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you're doing well!

LynxbyLynx:Khalthar is good. Not sure how this story would have done without his help. as for the character juggling, I have no idea frankly O.O...

Lady Krystalyn:Hey! Thanks for the review, I hope this chapter is worth the wait as well. ^_^

midnight84118:I have so! In the... 8th chapters. I think... ? thanks for the feedback. :)

AnimeDreama:YES, you have my permission. I'm glad you like it that much! In fact, I'm flattered, thanks so much!

WolfAngel75:I'm updating! I'm updating!

SesshiraRayu:LOL!

Dra9onf7yz:WOW... I'm laughing. A jeweled harness on a facehugger... I gotta try to do a picture of that. XD

Lady Augustin:Thanks so much for your supportive comments, once again. Yes, the relationships are developing... slowly but surely in some cases...

HuntressOfTheWeird:Thanks!

2PMPrince:Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, my friend!

Luv4Uncas:I think you're right. The last chapter was interesting to write. I hope you like this one as well.

XLR8ION:I'M SORRY! I know it will be a while before you get this, but I thought of you when I was writing, and I hope you're having a good vacation.

Horser01:Aw, you're making ME blush. Thanks so much for reviewing, it really does make a difference in my day!

D'Fuentes:WOW. Thanks so much for ALL your reviews! Very kind of you!

orchid:LOL, TOO TRUE!

To everyone, thank you so much for your reviews and support! Til next time!


	22. We Be Blooded

Chapter 22

We Be Blooded

* * *

(R'ka POV)

I could hardly believe it when the ground started shaking beneath my feet. More importantly, the implications of the shrieks that sounded out from underground chilled my blood. I almost didn't want to believe it, as a Hard Meat Queen started scratching and clawing her way up from underground.

I react quickly, roaring at the Healer as I fire up my plasma cannon, "ARM ROSY AND LEX! AND GET BACK!"

He obeys, thank Paya, but I hardly have time for this, as I and Kanani, both fire our cannons.

However, the controlled Hard Meats seem to waken from their controlled state, four of them moving to collide with each of the four shots aimed at the Queen. Their blood spills, weakening the floor and allowing the queen to burst into the room… also allowing my shot to strike her in the leg. She is wounded, and enraged. With a shriek, she lashes out with her tail, and to my horror, I hear the answering calls of other hard meats.

More. Much more than are in this room. They have heard the call of their queen. And they are coming in response to her commands.

As I duck her tail, I notice with great displeasure that I have only enough energy for one more shot.

_PAUK US SIDEWAYS!_

Rosy screams, "Damn it LOOK OUT!" as she fires a barely controlled round into the smaller hard meats, which swarm over us. The gun she holds is too big for her, but she must be running on adrenaline as well as her own stubborn determination.

Kanani flaps heavily as she rises into the air and shoots a large clump of ice at the Hard Meat queen, shouting; "Hey BITCH! Up here!"

The Queen hisses as the clump bounces off her head and responds by lashing out at her, striking at her with that deadly tail.

I can no longer watch her. I'm surrounded by a swarm of Hard Meat. And they are not interested in using me as a host.

8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

DAMN!

This is the biggest motherfucker I've ever seen. And it's ugly. And it's big. Did I mention that it's ugly? _And_ it screams like a bitch.

_Two can play at that game._

I rise into the air, trying to find the best place to shoot it. Perhaps anywhere? I can't hover long enough to fire my cannons at the monster, cause her tail is on my ass… or it's trying to be, swiping and lashing at me with a vengeance.

I duck, twirl, and fire venom-laced ice at her, angry that I can't kill her, not yet. I CAN keep her distracted from the others, which I'm going to do.

_They have enough problems with all those xenos._

All at once, I notice my mom. She's beset by a BIG xeno. Bigger then the others. And for a moment, I forget what I'm doing. And that's when Her Royal Ugliness nails me. I just see her tail, out of the corner of my eye, and twist around, so the tip just barely misses spearing through me.

But the rest of it clubs me into the wall. I SWEAR that everyone and their MOTHER could HEAR the sickening crunch when I hit. Although possibly, it could be drowned out by my screech of pain, as my vision explodes with stars, fireworks, and little dancing xenos. Next thing I know, I'm thrown to the ground, crumpled like a bad report card.

"BITCH!" I hear my mom scream. She's right next to me, kneeling down as she checks for life. I blink as I groan, trying to get back up. My wings hurt. Especially my right one. I hear Spiky roar, and I hear Psycho scream, "LOOK OUT!"

I hear the sickening squelch of flesh being impaled.

Oh gawd. MOM?

She sucks in her breath, and I struggle into a sitting position to see her, to confirm that she's hurt…

I see Kemp. He was standing in front of my mom. He took the tail-stab meant for her. But that's not stopping the Queen. She lunges forward, towards the human soldier, ready to bite him in half.

_That's it. Fuck you BITCH._

Moving faster then is probably good for my health (who gives a fuck about that shit?) I stumble to my feet, my body screaming in pain, while a howl of pure rage leaves my throat.

Gad, my wing hurts so bad, it feels like it's going to tear off. But as I suck air into my lungs, feeling that familiar intense heat crawl from my core to my throat, I keep racing forward, knocking Mom and Kemp out of the way as I exhale, just as the Queen snaps her head forward, right in front of me.

A hot, intense fire shoots from my mouth, right into the Queen's open jaws.

_What'sa mater? Can't take the heat? Take THAT, you outer space whore!_

The Big Bitch reels back with an agonized shriek, her tail retracting from Kemp, as she uses it AGAIN to knock me to the wall, hissing as she pins me down and leans over, her ruined mouth growling.

Looks like this is it.

I hear a screaming roar. I have the impression that it's Psycho, but I can't be sure, and an ironic smile tugs at my lips as thoughts flash through my mind.

_I wanted you so bad, Psycho. If I had a choice…_

_I'd have picked you._

8~8~8~8~8~8~

(Rosy POV)

I don't know what's come over me. I feel like an animal. I rush, towards the hideous thing threatening my daughter. It's crouched low to the ground, and this gives me an advantage as I quickly climb, growling as I ignore all my wounds, intent on my goal. I'm on its back in mere seconds, and then I brace myself as I point the gun at the base of its skull.

I don't say anything, other then an animalistic scream that tears hoarsely from my throat as I unload the contents of my gun into its head.

Acid blood spurts out with each shot, but I ignore it as I keep firing. I can't, however, ignore its thrashing around as it tries to throw me off. I wrap my legs around the black, bony protrusions from its back, ducking low between them as the huge crown slams backward. This Bitch is pissed. I guess cause we're killing her children. But hell, she's trying to kill MY baby. My ONLY baby. I can't feel pity for her as I hiss, acid blood seeping onto my clothes.

_SHIT._

_I have to get off._

At this moment, though, the Queen lurches forward, falling to the ground. I get off, jostled, tripping, and then I quickly strip off my pants, shirt, and kick off my boots.

I don't really have much of a choice, as the acid eats at the material. In my intimate apparel and the netting, I growl as I look at the Queen. She's twitching, and groaning, but she's not going anywhere. I unload another full clip of bullets into her still open mouth, eyes narrowed as I feel the sting of acid that managed to stay on my skin.

All around me, I hear shrieks, hissing, and then, I'm suddenly tackled from the side-SHIT I HURT GETOFFMEMOTHERFUCKER!

The smaller xeno has me pinned. I close my eyes, snapping them back open as its weight is suddenly wrenched away from me.

Spiky slams it into the wall by its tail before throwing it to collide into another oncoming xeno. He turns to me and yanks me to my feet.

I growl as he growls at me and I shout, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE _YOU _LOOKIN' AT? LOOK BEHIND YOU!" I pull up the gun and fire. The xeno explodes behind him.

He growls as he lunges towards and then behind me.

Crap. There was an alien bout to take ME out… and not on a date.

_Oh SHIT…. STUPID images…_

_Why an image of THAT with one of THOSE monsters? Why not SPIKY?_

_Oh FUCK. WRONG images…_

_I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS._

_AND SINCE WHEN AM __**I**__ A PERVERT?_

8~8~8~8~8~

(Scar POV)

I can hardly believe this. No sooner have I finally earned a rest, a respite from defending myself against the Hard Meat Horde, when I see it. The Queen toppling over, with Rosy on its back. I quickly search for Lex, my stomach twisting with sudden fear for her safety. Relief floods my emotion as I see her, standing over the bleeding body of the Healer, defending him from the other Kainde Amedha. I growl as I fight my way to her.

She whips around to face me, before commanding, "Scar, PLEASE save him! You survived impalement, HELP HIM SURVIVE!"

I growl. That is NOT what I came here to do. But I obey swiftly.

After all… he did save our lives and hers. He is honorable. And his wound, though technically fatal, is not impossible to heal. Not for Yautja. I take out my medikit, keeping an eye on her and the others, as I work to stop his bleeding.

I have something I swiped from the infirmary. A liquid that mends flesh. It belongs to R'ka. He will kill me when he finds out I took it without asking.

But, somehow, I knew Lex would not be content to stay on the ship. I wanted to be ready, if she was injured. It turns out, she is ordering me to use it one someone ELSE.

I know it will not feel good. So I pour it on his wound quickly, holding him down.

He thrashes and screams as the pain of the fluid claws through him, but I growl as I pin him down, surprised at the strength he has in his small body. Lex screams as she ducks down, diving, she grabs the touch screen off the smallest ooman's body, looking it over, she hisses as her fingers fly over the console.

And suddenly…

All of the Kainde Amedha stop. They go completely still.

There is an eerie silence.

And then, Kanani yells, "MEDIC!"

And Kemp, even through his pain, screams back, "SUCK IT UP SOLDIER! I JUST GOT IMPALED!"

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Psycho POV)

Holy Paya!

I don't think I've ever been more overwhelmed in my life. FIRST, the oomans turn on us, and actually manage to catch us by surprise, leaving us in a very bad spot. SECOND, we're saved, by the Healer and Rosy and Lex.

THIRD, Kanani comes in, bearing the oddest looking statue I have ever seen (Which becomes even MORE astonishing when I finally realize that it's not dead) and the skulls of four Yautja, all four bearing the marks of Bad Bloods who had gone missing some time ago.

FOUR Bad Bloods. And she has their spines and skulls tucked into a Yautja's belt that's strapped around her waist, just over her wide hips.

And FIFTH… there's an alien Queen in this base.

Pauk us. AND it broke the control of the ooman technology with its commanding tone, I would guess, re-awakening the Hard Meats who then came at us. They didn't stop. I'm covered with burn marks from acid blood. I'm bruised from fighting off these pauk-heads with my bare fists.

And then, all at once, I hear Kanani's scream of pain. I whirl and feel a stiffening shock jolt through my body. She's lying on the ground. The Queen is about to stab her, when Rosy gets its attention by shooting and missing. It then turns to her, but Kemp rushes in front of her, taking the stab that was meant for Rosy.

Kanani stands to her feet. I struggle, trying to fight my way to her. PAUK more acid blood, more gashes from the huge sickle claws of the Hard Meats. Kanani's in danger, I have to help her! I SWORE I would repay her! I will NOT let her be killed, I-

A roar of agony escapes me as the Queen crouches down, ready to end Kanani's life.

It's then that, once again, I realize just how bad an idea it is to get on Rosy's bad side. As I keep fighting my way through, surrounded on all sides by stabbing tails, chomping teeth and razor claws, the Queen is brought down by what I would have thought was the smallest and least dangerous member of the group.

One who barely comes to my chest in height, small in build, but fiery in spirit.

_Paya, I see where Kanani gets her spirit._

I finally make it by Kanani's side. She coughs hoarsely before asking, "I thought angels were supposed to wear white togas. Where's yours?"

Paya, I think she lost her mind. But I quickly and gently examine her body.

C'jit, looks like she cracked some ribs. Her poor right wing… it will be scarred, that's for sure. It's bent out of joint, way out of joint, and there's a tear in the base, where the skin flap meets her back.

She tries to move, but I growl harshly, "Move and I'll break your other wing."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

She growls, "You're too clumsy to actually accomplish something that important."

She's probably right. I notice the stillness in the room. I turn to look. Lex has the touch pad that the Ooman techie owned, her whole frame trembling as she looks up.

The Kainde Amedha are once again frozen in place.

And all at once, Kanani shouts, "MEDIC!"

"SUCK IT UP, SOLDIER, I JUST GOT IMPALED!"

"YEAH? MY WING IS BROKEN!"

"BROKEN BONES HEAL, DOOFUS!"

"SILENCE."

I growl as I stand up from Kanani's side and stalk over to Setg'in, who hands over the healing liquid. I take it to Kanani and quickly attend to her wounds. The healing process is going to hurt her.

I take out a needle and working fast; I straddle her and inject some directly into one of her ribs, before she can realize what I'm doing.

She bites her lips, her face turning an odd color as fire burns in her mouth, heat crawling up her belly- Paya, I can feel it- But she restrains it. The swelling in her rib cage goes down and I can almost hear the bones cracking as they are regenerating and moving back into their rightful place. She's breathing hard as I look at her wings.

"Psycho… you better hurry. Cause I can't guarantee I won't freak out and go rabid on you." she tells me flatly.

Right.

Rosy comes up at that moment, her voice frantic, "Kanani? Kanani!"

"'Ey Ma. I thought you were supposed to stay on the ship."

"Got too quiet, baby doll. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I-OHSHITMYWINGI'!"

She screamed a string of threats mixed with ooman curses as I snapped her wing into place while injecting more of the healing liquid into the joint of her wing. She snarls as she rears, moving like one possessed as she pins me down. Strange, I'd be enjoying this if she didn't look like she was going to roast me slowly and then devour me.

"Kanani! Stop!"

Kanani growls for good measure, her eyes going from pure pain and rage to a quiet grudging thanks as she pulls back, rubbing at her wing and her injured side, which is already looking better. She healed much faster then I expected.

_Wonder if it has to do with her genetics…_

There's no time to think of that now as Lex and Setg'in help Kemp to his feet, his side no longer bleeding, though he's not healed all the way just yet.

"Kanani."

R'ka calls the hybrid. She takes in a breath as she walks to him. He points to the skulls and the weird metallic hybrid on the ground.

"What. Happened?"

"Ok, long story short, I melted a file cabinet on that bastard and then sprayed it with icy cold breath, and then lugged it up the stairs only to be attacked by four Yautja who, when I mentioned your name, got an attitude and attacked me even harder, like they hated that I mentioned your name. So, I killed them, and took their skulls cause you're like my mentor and you're a damn good one and I wasn't going to let their shit go by unpunished. End of story. Make sense?"

"Hardly," coughed Kemp.

I take in a breath. Incredible. I would say she has more then earned her status as a Blooded Warrior. And for some reason, my heart begins to pump harder as I turn my head and look at her. And by this, I really look, at all of her. As the amazing, exotic creature she is, and as the hard skinned warrior I know her to be. Sharp, bold, and more then enough honor to temper her attitude.

I swallow hard, for a moment remembering just how close I was to losing her.

R'ka turned to Rosy and regarded her silently, as he considered the dead Hard Meat Queen.

"Rosy."

"Yeah Spiky?"

"You have accomplished what most Blooded Warriors can only dream of. You have killed a Hard Meat Queen. You are more then Blooded."

She looks at him solemnly before asking an innocent question.

"Come again?"

8~8~8~8~8

(Lex POV)

Man, I have no idea why I didn't think of it before.

See, I realized, with a glance, that the touch pad Daniel had held was still functional. And I noticed it had commands typed into it.

I grabbed it, and, praying that my crazy idea would work, rebooted the system. When the system rebooted, I retyped the commands, hoping to God that it was still on the transmission frequency that controlled the Xenos. Thank God, it appeared to be so, because all the black terrors froze.

It was a hunch, a gamble, and I had nothing to lose.

So, there you have it. Now, as we stand, listening to Kanani's story- It's a COLORFUL tale- Spiky tells Rosy she's more then Blooded. What this means exactly, I don't know, but I have a feeling that the scar on my cheek has something to do with it.

_Rosy's not going to be happy about getting her cheek marked with acid. Mm-Mm._

Spiky shakes his head before he looks around carefully.

"We still must destroy this base."

_No duh there, Spikster. How?_

He looks at me and Scar. We're both helping Kemp to stand on his feet. Poor kid got the worst of this deal, I'd say. He was impaled through the side, and though it seems his vitals are still intact, he's still lost a lot of blood, if Scar hadn't poured a shit-load of that juice in the hole that was in Kemp's abdomen. The flesh has been sealed, but I think it's still mending on the inside.

_Damn, it must have hurt like a bitch…_

"R'ka, the Healer is done. He cannot fight. Kanani is wounded as well." Scar tells him.

"Yeah, but I can still fight, damn it!"

_Oh Kanani…_

Spiky grumbles before he makes a decision, I guess.

"Setg'in, take Lex, Rosy, and Kemp back to the ship. We will finish destroying the base. Tell me when."

"What about their trophies?" Psycho brings up.

I look at Kanani's prizes. Those won't be a problem hauling, but the Alien queen? At least, I'm pretty sure that's what they're talking about.

_Trophies indeed._

Spiky just harshly barks, "TAKE THEM! Before anything else happens that is unforeseen!"

I growl to myself, "I'm not injured! I-"

Forget it. There's no arguing with him. Besides, the way his dreads just flared, cresting at the top almost like feathers, is a tell-tale sign that he's very pissed.

I move, Scar and I helping Kemp to walk. Rosy comes with us. She looks over her shoulder, at Kanani and then Spiky, before deciding not come along with us. I don't argue with her. And neither does anyone else. After seeing how she handled the space whore, I'm pretty sure she can handle whatever else this lab has to dish out.

I close my eyes momentarily.

_I hope this ends well._

8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

Well, there they go. I act quickly, sealing off that part of the exit with my fire, welding another piece of metal over it. Spiky growls as he quickly grabs the Hybrid Xeno-Yautja, looking it over with a strange expression.

"Spiky?" I ask quietly.

He chuffs, grumbling, "Grab the Bad Blood skulls, and bring them over here." He puts my living statue with the Alien queen, and I place my skulls with the pile.

Then, he takes out his blade and severs the head from the neck of the Queen. Tapping a command on his wrist console, he holds still. This blue light radiates over the trophies, making a sort of graph looking grid over them before they suddenly vanish.

"Uhg?" I think my jaw dropped. Rosy stiffens.

"Magic?"

"No. I do not have time to explain. Your kills are in my trophy room. It is… a modification I created some time ago. Come. We must find the heart of this base, to place the bombs. And then, we must escape. Let's move!"

He turns and jumps into the hole that the Queen left in the floor. We follow quickly, my mom hitching a quick ride on my back. Damn, Spiky's moving fast.

As we rush down this darkened tunnel, I smell all sorts of disgusting scents. And then, we see them. Human bodies, cocooned to the wall.

Oh…

SHIT.

One of them starts moving, his chest contorting as something pale and slippery starts to break out. I try not to scream at the blood that pours from the wound, the little xeno is covered with it. Mom retches. I wince, horrified at this new development.

Psycho, however, is unfazed and wastes no time, leaping forward, he practically rips the creature out of the man's chest, breaking the little xeno's neck with a quick twist of his claws.

Spiky growls low in his throat, quickly setting up one of the bombs. It's then I see it. A garbage shoot.

I point it out and Spiky sets off the rest of the bombs. We turn to get the hell out of there. I'm thinking it's too bad we couldn't investigate more… Thing is, I think the other little monsters aren't far behind in getting ready to burst out of their little nests. We have to destroy this place…

Before New York ends. And then possibly, the entire World.

Now I know how these things are born. I don't know quite how they got into the people, but from what I DO know, they were planted in there, like those wasps that plant their eggs in spiders.

These creatures are children of death.

_Huh, and I thought that was just an expression…_

Suddenly, the end that we came from crashes down. CRAP. We're trapped… the only way out is going up every single fucking level of this monster-making factory.

_Can it get any worse?_

"SHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Scream an uncounted number of xenos from down the hall.

_Yes it can._

8~8~8~8~8

(Professor Khan POV)

_An hour earlier_

I do not know what possessed us to believe that it was a good idea to release the microchip controlled xenomorphs. I protested loudly, against the board, but as usual, my protests went largely ignored.

We were certain that the intruders would come from below. Therefore, we set off the traps and security forces there. And we set up our best controlled xenos there as well. But despite everything, the alien and human intruders all managed to overcome our security. Things were bad… but they got worse when one of the marines blew up our power generators.

Most of our specimens are kept within energy cryostasis. As soon as the power generators were blown up, not only did the lights go out, literally, but also figuratively. For the subjects that are NOT microchip-controlled were awakened.

_13 minutes ago_

One by one, my colleagues were taken. The only thing now is to terminate this base and warn the last remaining two. I pray that these horrors we have created do not make it to the outside world.

However, as I move to set the self-detonation, something latches onto my face.

I fall over the keyboards, trying to scream, but something long and rubbery slides into my mouth, down my throat. Darkness fades in, as I hear the computerized voice;

_"Lab base will self-destruct in 15 minutes"_

8~8~8~8~8~8~

(Rosy POV)

I've never felt so horrible in my life. Well, at least, that's what I think. Actually, I have been through worse, but this is beyond weird. And infinitely terrible. The Xenos… they're implanted into human subjects and… and they hatch this way.

Gawd…

I've never been so horrified in my life. And it gets worse when we realize that our only way out is up. How the hell are we going to fight our way through odds that are so stacked against us?

The only plus is that perhaps I'll be seeing Malachi very soon.

But there's plenty of downs to counteract that.

_My Kanani won't live to see another sunrise._

No. Hell no. I don't care how the odds are stacked against us, we're BUSTING OUT.

All at once, it gets much worse, as a computerized voice declares, "_Lab Base will self-destruct in 15 minutes."_

_OH SHIT! WHO SET OFF THE SELF DESTRUCT ALARM!_

I glare suspiciously at Psycho, but he's nowhere _near_ any buttons.

We're attacked on all sides, but Kanani's making use of her fire and ice. Spiky blocks off one of the forks in the halls with this device that clings to the wall and then makes a laser-like graph, causing any xenos that attempt to rush through it to be cut to pieces. Kanani uses her ice to block off one end of the hall, giving us a moment to run before they break through. She's exhausted by all this exertion.

Suddenly, she puts her shoulder armor and cannons on my shoulders, growling, "We don't have fucking time for this!"

And with that, she morphs into her largest form. The hall can barely fit around her, but no sooner does she do this then she's using her horned head to break into the ceiling, grabbing me with her tail, she hoists me onto her back, growling in a barely recognizable voice, "Hang on!"

Her powerful body moves, her jaws snap and she's suddenly more then a match for the Aliens that begin to swarm over us.

_I don't know how to use this cannon thing!_

Spiky and Psycho are right behind us, providing just the right back up as we move, closer and closer to the surface. Suddenly, we're at street level, in the observatory itself. There's a giant window, just to my right, and from there, we see the ocean. Kanani seals off the hole she created in the ground with ice, growling angrily as the aliens beneath screech their displeasure.

Spiky growls as he points, barking, "OUT! NOW!"

Kanani takes off at a dead run, shooting a ball of ice at the window, shattering it, as she jumps through.

Spiky and Psycho hit the water, just as the lab explodes. Shrapnel flies through the air, causing us all to dive under the water. Kanani begins to swim, still in her largest form. I hang onto her, as she tows me, Spiky, and Psycho along. Shrapnel's still hitting the water when we finally make it back to the ship. Kanani pokes her head above the water before asking in a low, growling tone, "Ma, can I borrow your… never mind. You don't have a jacket to let me borrow."

"Sorry, baby." I replied, shivering as I look down at myself. Damn, I don't even have any pants on myself. Just this kinky fish netting and my underwear.

_Thank God I've got on a sports bra…_

Spiky turns and looks at the blast behind us. He then turns and clicks on some buttons on the console of his wrist. We all hear the sound of a ramp being lowered. Spiky's ship opens its doors for us. I sigh with relief as we get on board, moving quickly as I try my best to hide Kanani from sight… which isn't the easiest thing to do, since she's far larger then me, even in her human form, which she's decided to occupy at this moment.

Kanani grumbles, "Next time, you guys bust out of the building using your body and I'll hitch the ride!"

8~8~8~8~8

(Kemp POV)

In all honesty? I have no idea what I'm going to do from here. I'm a traitor to my own race, if you think about it. I killed my teammates, for the sake of three strangers, and now, I'm owing my life to a human-hunting E.T. and his human girlfriend.

_This is wrong on so many levels, it's not funny._

I barely retain the guts to stay conscious during our trip back to the ship. Wandering back through those disgusting sewers, having to dive BACK underwater… damn. I thought my lungs would burst. Luckily, the smaller member of the ET trio had enough muscle and stamina to haul my ass to the surface. His girlfriend too, amazingly. As we board the ship, the base blows sky-high. I look at the small mushroom cloud and shake my head.

"Nope, nobody's going to notice THAT little hiccup."

"Shut up and keep walking, Kemp." Lex chides. My insides hurt so bad… But at least I'm alive. It's not long before they've got me in the infirmary. The E.T works quietly, to make sure I'm stabilized I guess.

Though it probably would have been better if I had died, I growl out, "Thanks… for saving my sorry ass."

"Shut up and keep still." Lex growls at me.

I reply sharply, "I'm just curious, what was your plan, after saving my life? Bring me along on this little excursion?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. But really, we'll take you where you want to go, if you DON'T want to stay with us. It's very possible that your commanders will think that you were killed with the rest of the team."

I think about this. That's true… but I have no family to go back to. No friends… just the army. That's all I've known, for a long time. I look at her and I growl out, "I'll help you guys finish this. I may as well. Besides… I owe ya."

Lex smiles, a strange smile as she shrugs, "You saved us first. Quite literally."

"Pfft. It's my job." I reply. "Quite literally."

At this moment, we hear them return. And it's not long before Goliath comes stomping in, I guess to check and make sure I'm not causing trouble.

"Where's Rosy? And Kanani?" Lex asks, suddenly alarmed.

"They're fine," Spiky assure her, "They're dressing."

Lex leaves, unreassured, I guess; which leaves me all alone with the two ETs.

_Shit…_

8~8~8~8~8~

(Psycho POV)

I walk to the trophy room. Sure enough, the trophies are there. I silently walk over to the metallic statue, which manages to offer a very quiet, gurgling hiss.

I shake my head. This… this one is the strangest trophy I have ever seen. I turn to the four skulls, smirking as I kneel down.

"_You should never have messed with her, Bad Bloods. She's a lot more then she appears, and twice as dangerous."_

Then, I look at the Queen. Pauk me. Rosy killed this one. By herself.

If Kanani and Rosy are not accepted into my clan, then I may as well hang up my mask and become a Bad Blood myself. Any other Yautja would be raised to a place of honor for these kills. And Rosy was armed only with an ooman weapon. Kanani is inexperienced in combat, and yet, she brought down five dangerous pponents by herself as well.

They both exceeded my expectations. And both of them are more then Blooded, in my own opinion.

I stand up, as R'ka enters. Rosy and Kanani are behind him.

They are both crudely dressed, though Kanani has been given another mask. I suppose R'ka did not give them sufficient time to make an outfit like the one Kanani made herself earlier. As it is, R'ka sets about with explaining to them the significance of their kills.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(R'ka POV)

It took them both long enough to dress, I had another mask ready for them before they were even done designing their outfits. As I lead Rosy and Kanani to the trophy room, I try to organize my thoughts.

To be honest, I did not fully expect to make it out of that last lab alive. There were so many Kainde Amedha, and it never even occurred to me that the oomans would set it to self-detonate.

Kanani saved us all. And not only that, but she has performed an arbitrator's job, killing not one, but FOUR Bad Bloods. The hybrid… it is the same kind that Setg'in carried in him. My friend, Nracha-dte, killed one of these monsters at the cost of his own life. Kanani captured it alive.

And Rosy…

If she is not accepted into my people, then I am not Yautja and never was. She's a mere ooman, untrained and small for even her kind. The Kainde Amedha Queen was in captivity yes, but that did not change the fact that it was pauk-de dangerous.

And Rosy killed it. She dealt the last blow. By herself. And she lived to tell the tale. This skull belongs to her. She deserves to be honored as a legend in her own right.

Now, to Blood them both. They are not familiar, I imagine, with our custom. And I know neither one of them will like it. But if they wish to survive among my own kind, they will have to adapt.

Kha'bj-te is already in the trophy room, admiring the kills. He steps back, as I go to stand beside the trophies.

Kanani and Rosy both stand, side by side and I quietly address them both.

"When a pup is ready to become an adult, they are taken on a Chiva, a hunt for the ultimate prey. If they kill a Kainde Amedha and survive the experience, then they earn the mark of their clan. Lex is one of the only oomans that I know of who has gained this honor. Both of you, however, not only killed Kainde Amedha… you killed prey that were even more dangerous. Rosy, were you a Blooded Warrior, your status would be raised to that of an Honored Warrior, for this kill," I gestured to the Queen's Skull.

Both of them are not saying anything, but I can hear their blood pulse quicken, and I see their stances become straighter, with pride I would suppose.

_They have every right to be proud._

"If you leave your world, and return with us to our world, you will have to be blooded, in order to prove your worth."

I turn to the Queen's skull and I dip the tip of one of the Kainde Amedha claws that hangs from my belt into the acidic blood that still drips from its spinal cord. I turn to Rosy and I gesture for her to come.

She walks over to me. Kanani comes with her and takes her hand, as they both remove their masks.

Moving fast, but carefully, I etch the mark into Rosy's left cheek. She bites her lip, moaning quietly with pain, her eyes squeezed shut as her hands tremble. Kanani gulps as I turn to her. Awkwardly, she chuckles and then tilts her head, "Plant it there, Spiky."

I roll my eyes. Pauk-head.

But I give her the mark. She has earned it.

They both have. Rosy looks up at me, the mark raw on her cheek, but her eyes are bright as she speaks in a clear tone, "Thank you."

And then, it's not for the first time that I wonder…

_Will I ever cease to be astonished by these strange oomans?_

* * *

_YAY! _So Rosy and Kanani have proved their worth. ^_^ Once again, thank you to Khalthar, for both being my inspiration and being my awesome editor! Dude, I've said it before, and I'll say it again; YOU ROCK! TOTALLY *imaginary audience applauds wildly*

Now, on to the SHOUT OUT!

Du'Fuentes: Thank you so much for your reviews! very kind of you! Although not sure how I'd do writing that script... O.O

SesshiraRayu: LOL, you know it!

The Silent Hunter:I know some of your questions aren't wuite answered just yet, but bear with me! And lol, THANK YOU SO MUCH for your review!

HuntressOfTheWeird: Lol, I'm glad it made you laugh! It was Khalthar's idea to turn the predalien into a statue, though I did come up with the idea that Kanani should face a Predalien. And I know that the Hybrid is a Predalien, and YOU know that it's called that... but I don't think the Yautja, or the humans call it that. So... just clarifying, but thank you for the input! and the review! Thank you very much for the review!

WolfAngel75: I hope this is soon enough, I've been getting nervous *glances out window* I really don't need predaliens OR vampires crowding my day, heh... LOL, but glad you like it that much, never been threatened before to finish a story!

LynxbyLynx: I hope this meets your expectations...*crosses fingers*

2PMPrince: As always, thank you for your encouragement, my friend!

Khalthar:Your review made me cry tears of joy. Thank you so much for investing in this story and giving me so much encouragment!

Horser01: *cringes* I'm sorry! It seemed like a good place to stop, and it was really late and... Yeah... I'm sorry for the cliffie, but I'm glad, at the same time, that you're enjoying this story!

Animedreama: LOL, yeah, me too, those soldiers had to die. I really like Kemp's character though, he's fun to write. ^_^

Lady Augustin: I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much, just been very busy!

midnight84118: Well... now you know. ^_^

Dra9onf7yz: LOL! maybe they will, who knows? :DD

Lord Anubis Judge of the Dead: Yeah, well, it was just... time for them to go home. ^_~ thanks so much for your review!

PocketSevens: Yeah, a breeding ground of sorts. I hope you like this chapter, and thank you so much for your review!

Luv4Uncas: Lol, yep! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope this one is just as good.

WeirdCOMBO: Thank you so much for your review! And... no, uh, no need to, er, hunt me down... and uh, gut me. like a fish, or otherwise. I vowed to FINISH every story I started, so, no fear! it may take YEARS, but I will do it!

xXxMudvayneGirlxXx: Lol, thanks for your review, I thought that part was funny myself. ^_^

I hope I got everyone. I can't beelive how many reviews I'm getting. This is seriously making me too happy to express properly, and I thank ALL my readers and reviewers!

Until next time! *salutes*


	23. Interludes Of Space

Chapter 23

Interludes Of Space

* * *

(Kanani POV)

Well then. This is really, REALLY disgusting. But at the same time, I feel so damn smug about it.

_They've got no idea what you're talking about, you geek. Start from the beginning_

_I don't need your pushy advice, Annoying-Voice-In-My-Head._

Where was I? Oh yeah.

As soon as I got marked (Which, by the way, I thought getting _healed_ hurt? Hell no, getting marked with acid was torturous. How did Aunt Lex take it, I wonder?) Anyways, as soon as I got marked, Spiky grabbed all four of the bad blood heads in one hand and set them down on a table. He then took out some tools, clacking to himself before barking my name.

I grumbled," I'm right here, you don't need to shout…" Remembering that, in spite of his softer interior, he's still crabby.

In more ways then one.

_Damn, now I'm thinking of fucking CRAB LEGS again… Really hungry right now._

Anyways, he started showing me how to clean my trophies, beginning with the nearest head, he instructed me, putting a tool in my hand and showing me how to scrape the skin off.

Like I said, gross.

But satisfying.

And it took my mind off other, unwanted thoughts. Like the fact that we nearly all died.

_Don't think about it. Focus. Haven't we been through that already?_

I smirk as I look at these skulls, knowing that it could have easily been the other way around. They could have been cleaning MY skull. But they're not.

Cause I fucked them up, four to one. I guess, in a way, I'm just now realizing how much of a right I have to be proud of myself.

I may be a dragon, but hey, I've never had to fight for my life before this. And so far, I think I'm doing a damn hot job. I finish cleaning the first skull and Spiky grunts, nodding sharply as he turns and barks Psycho's name, instructing him to watch me and make sure I don't fuck this up.

Although, honestly, I'm fairly certain I've got this, as I grasp the skull with my claws and rip off skin, flesh and dreadlocks.

_Take that, you mofo._

I remove the skin, blood, and brains, till there's nothing but the bone. Then, I gently polish it. Psycho's watching, and for once, he's being real quiet, except the occasional grunt and click.

"How are you doing?" I finally dare to ask, uncomfortable with the silence between us.

"Impressed."

_Excuse me?_

"That… was an incredible deed you accomplished." He gestures to the metallic hybrid.

I smile, pausing to look right at him, "Thanks."

I mean it. For once, he's not after me for my scent, or my body. At least, I really hope not.

_With this bastard, though, I can never be sure._

The Hybrid hisses at the both of us, and I grimace. It's still fucking alive.

_I'm not going to think about it._

Psycho tilts his head, trilling, "Aren't you going to finish?"

_Huh? Oh. Right._

I finish off the second skull and place it next to the one Spiky helped me with, beginning the third one. Man, I feel so evil, narrowing my eyes and hissing at this one. I'm fairly certain it's the one that called me a little lost lizard and then laughed at me.

_Who's laughing now, bozo?_

Psycho suddenly places his hand over mine, moving it gently as he helps me to remove a particularly tough dreadlock.

He doesn't say anything, as he releases my hand.

With a smirk, I look up at him, "You just keep trying to find every little excuse to touch me, don't you, you perv?"

He growls and I laugh quietly. Honestly, though, I really enjoyed it. The whole thing. I could totally get used to him being all sweet-pervy like that. A hoarse feeling washes through me, and suddenly, I suck in my breath. We nearly died… I almost lost him.

Damn.

Stupid hormones…

All the same, a thought runs through my mind, as I try to keep my sudden rush of feelings contained;

_Don't ever stop being MY perv, Psycho._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

After getting marked, I finally noticed the body of the man I killed before we attacked this last base, lying on the ground nearby the other trophies. I stare a moment, contemplating. First, I killed that human, with my bare hands. And then… I took down the big alien. With a huge but simple, man-made gun.

_Where is all this coming from? There's nothing specia-_ I pause. No, there isn't anything special about my appearance. But maybe it's not my appearance… more like, what's inside of me.

If, before I ever met Malachi, someone had told me that I would cause a dragon to fall in love with me, or that I would give birth and raise a dragon daughter, I would have called them insane and then called the funny farm to pick them up. If someone had told me that I could keep my daughter hidden for 18 years, and then freaking bust out of the lab that captured the both of us, well, see previous answer.

Hell, I can fly a helicopter, but I never thought of myself as the heroic type, and certainly, I've never imagined myself as a warrior.

I know enough to keep my ass alive in fight with another human, but to kill a man with my bare fists? Or to slay a gigantic alien creature that scares a Bad-ass ET warrior-hunter like Sir Spiky Pants the Grouch?

Never.

And yet, here I am.

And speaking of Sir Spiky Pants…

I look back at him, as he instructs Kanani in artfully butchering her trophies, until all that remains is the polished skull of her kills. I don't know when, or even how…

But back in the lab, when I saw him being held at gunpoint, the horror and worry for him that I felt was almost consuming. I don't know how I would have taken it, if he had been killed.

_Most likely, I would have gone berserk._

When did he become an important part of my life?

Spiky interrupts my thoughts, as Kanani gets the hang of cleaning her kills and he beckons me, as he moves to another table, grabbing the body of the man I killed.

I step to him. I feel nervous. Just what is he going to ask me to do?

_Rosy, you just killed a fucking alien T-Rex. Grow a spine already!_

But is it the trophy that's making me nervous?

Or is it Spiky?

10 hours ago, I would have said it was the trophy…

Now, I'm not so sure.

_Since when did I care about what he thinks of me? Or… when have I cared that I care about him?_

Ugh, that's it.

I'm officially losing my mind here.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kemp POV)

I can't help but maintain a stiff-lipped silence as Lex translates Scar's verdict to me.

"Kemp, you're going to need a few hours before you can resume your normal activities. Until then, you need to just lie still and rest."

I nod grimly.

Lex looks down at me, her dark eyes completely serious. "We owe you our lives, Kemp. So whether you like it or not, we're saving yours. Don't try anything stupid."

I grunted, "Too late. It was probably stupid of me to take your side."

Lex chuckled quietly, "It was. But then again, you're alive, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Wonderful." I scoff quietly. "I'm a traitor to my country and possibly to my own race. Yeah, it's great to be ali-"

SMACK!

Holy shit. She just slapped me.

"Better?"

"Much." I hiss, fingering my cheek. Damn, did she stuff her gloves with steel or something?

Lex glances at Scar, who speaks softly to her. I still can't understand what they're saying. Finally, she turns to me.

"He says that, since you saved our lives, you have an opportunity to adapt to a different life. But it will do you no good if you continue to wallow in self pity."

Huh. Despite my anger and gloominess of heart, she's got a point. They both do. Though I do regret that I had to take the lives of my own teammates, the only thing I can do, is to accept the responsibility for my actions… After all, the kid's only 18. Kanani I mean. She didn't deserve to have her life and the life of her family ripped away from her.

_Admit it, fuckhead. You felt sorry for her._

Grimly, I respond to Lex, "I hear you. If you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep."

"We'll be checking on you, Kemp. Don't do anything foolish." She reiterates as she takes Scar's arm and pulls him out. I grumble but rest my head and close my eyes. For now, I'm not going to think about my situation. I haven't had rest like this in years. And if I've learned anything, it's this; take rest when you can, cause you may not get a chance to later.

But I don't get much relief in dreaming. Yeah, that's right. Somehow, I dream.

And it creeps me out like no other dream has ever done so before.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Spiky POV)

I've already sent our next coordinates to the ship's autopilot. We have 4 hours before the next base. Which should be enough time for Rosy to clean both the human skull and the Queen's skull. I still can hardly believe that she killed the Queen. Even the most experienced hunters would approach such a prey with caution. Rosy has had no training in handling these creatures, no experience.

When I first met her, I was surprised when, thinking that her daughter was dead, she turned on me, hitting me like a spoiled pup. I thought it was merely her grief. Now, I find there is far more to her then I ever suspected; more strength, more spirit then one would expect from an ooman. And the more I discover this, the more I wish to learn of her. One thing is certain; after this, she has my full respect, and my loyalty.

A memory replays briefly; the soldiers taking us by surprise, their guns lined up and ready to kill us. Then, Lex and Rosy rushing in, Lex to stand in front of Setg'in, Rosy to stand directly in front of the largest soldier, who had his gun trained on me.

I will never forget that. She does not like me. Maybe she respects me, but she does not fear me, and she has not shown that she cares what I think of her. But her fearless deed today would have raised her to the status of an Elder.

I speak respectfully, as I gesture to the ooman body.

"Rosy. This is your first kill. Your first honorable trophy."

She stares at me. And then I see her eyes sweep over the few trophies that I wear. I feel my chest puff out slightly. I have the teeth of a Kainde Amedha, the smaller skulls of a few bad bloods I've hunted down, among others.

She finally looks me in the face.

And in a quiet and firm tone, she declares, "I don't understand."

_Pauk._

How do I explain this to her?

_I never thought I would have to explain the concept of an honorable kill to an ooman._

"Spiky?"

I look down at her and realize I drifted into my own thoughts. Chagrined, I take in a breath.

"This is not your first kill. You killed in the lab. Many fell by your hand. But this," gesturing to the body, "is the first kill you have committed to protect your honor and your family's honor. They threatened your daughter and your sister as well. You took that with you into this kill. And you went unarmed, against an ooman bigger and by all logical standards, stronger then you. Understand?"

She's silent, as her mind processes this information before giving me a nod.

I went on.

"This one's skull represents your claim on your honor. It's your first trophy."

Her face clears.

And she grimly cracks her knuckles, smirking, "Alright then. Tell me what to do. I'll do my best not to puke."

She better not. Paya, not after killing a Hard Meat Queen on her own…

However, as I begin to instruct her, she does not shy away. She may be unused to this, but she appears to have no problem with following my instruction. I can't help but allow myself to be distracted, just by her, for a moment.

I have never met an ooman like her. Even her sister and her daughter are different from her in ways I cannot describe.

She is so small, especially in comparison to me. But she's stood by my side, when I would have expected any other to tremble in fear. And she has trembled in the face of danger, but she has not turned to run. Rosy has stood her ground, fought like one of my own kind against surmounting odds.

Briefly, I wonder about what her husband might have been like. It is easy to see why his heart was captured by her.

Harder thoughts penetrate. Even if she is accepted into my clan, she will need to be trained. Her, Lex, and Kanani will need to be educated. If they are not, then not even the fact that they are worthy of being considered equal with us will stop others from attacking them as ordinary prey.

I can feel my fists clench at the thought, a barely perceptible growl emanating from my chest. Rosy hears it and looks up at me with a glare, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. It is not you."

"Why did you growl then?"

"I am just… thinking."

…

"Of?"

"Paya, it is not your concern." I growled, amazed once again at her pushy demeanor.

"It is now." She growled in return.

I do not understand her logic… wait… she's right. It does in fact concern her.

"In order to be accepted, into my clan, you and your sister and daughter will have to undergo training, as well as education. But that may not be enough to protect you from others who may look at you as prey."

I sense her displeasure, though it is not directed at me.

"Isn't there anywhere we can be safe from stupid fucking prejudice?" She growls with a harsh chuckle.

"No. Not in this life." I replied quietly, "But Rosy, whatever happens, I will stand by your side. And I will train you and your family myself, before I allow anyone to harm you. You have my word."

"But… why would you go through so much trouble for us?"

I chuckle.

"Because, by Paya, you may force me to regret it."

I can hear her own chuckle, behind her mask, as she chirps, "You bet I would, but really, why would you?"

"Because it is the honorable thing to do. And because you are my allies. Indeed, you are part of my family."

She seems to contemplate this before turning back to her skull, intoning in a quiet voice, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Teach me to fly this ship."

My first thought is, "_Pauk no."_

But then, as I reflect, I realize that, as much as I love my ship, it would be wise if she knew how to maneuver it.

Just in case.

But, first things first.

"After you finish the pauk-de skull."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n." I hear mirth in her tone and I have to fight the urge to chuckle with her. It is troubling, but I no longer feel as though I speak to a mere ooman. She is, indeed, a comrade and a true part of my clan. Therefore, I will do all I can to help prepare them for the inevitable fight ahead. For as much as these warriors have proven that they are worthy to keep their lives, there will be those in my species that will think very differently. And by Paya, I intend to hold my word and protect Rosy and her family.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Scar POV)

Lex walks beside me, grim and quiet. I wonder what she is thinking. So much has happened, I feel speechless. But Lex solves me of my speechless state as she finally speaks, "Do you think Kemp will be alright?"

To this, I have an answer.

"He will heal."

"That's not what I meant."

Puzzled, I pause, tilting my head as I look down on her.

"I mean, do you think, he'll be alright with us. Living here. Possibly leaving earth."

Ah.

"I do not know. He has proven that he is honorable. But as to how he will react to surviving outside of his home world; Only time will tell."

Lex seems unsatisfied with this answer. And she seems tired. Worn out and hungry, as well as scratched and bruised.

"Why didn't you stay on the ship?" I finally question. The anger I had felt at seeing her disobedience was overridden by my worry for her. It tinges my words, and dissipates with her answer.

"We were worried. And Rosy was going berserk. I wasn't going to let her go by herself. I did that too many times when we were younger. It's a good thing too. You guys were in a pretty bad spot."

With a purr, I reach out and gently caress the back of her neck. "You are truly worthy of your mark."

She leans into my touch, moving till she's pressed against me.

A thought crosses my mind.

It will be some time before we reach our next destination.

R'ka does not need my assistance.

And the Ooman healer is settled in the infirmary. With a suppressed chuckle, I take Lex's hand and lead her to an empty room.

She waits patiently, a smile on her face as I tell her, "I want to make sure that you are uninjured. After all, you were in a battle as well as the rest of us."

Lex smirks as she takes off her mask, looking up at me with her large, twinkling eyes.

"Anything you say, Doc."

8~8~8~8~8

(Psycho POV)

"So, Psycho, what's your family like?"

The question is completely unexpected. I look down at Kanani quizzically, "Why the curiosity?"

"Well… I mean, I really like you. I, uh,… JUST ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!" Kanani growls.

I growl in return, "You already know my brothers, Setg'in, and R'ka Thwei. Most of my other brothers are… unpleasant to be with."

"Really? Well, I guess the family resemblance doesn't run in the family." She mutters.

I don't understand this, and I don't even try as her tail accidentally brushes against me.

My intake of breath is involuntary, and I hear her mutter, "Oops, sorry."

I try to compose myself, but her scent has changed, from normal to aroused.

_Not again._

However, I try to maintain a hold of myself as I gather my thoughts as best I can, "My family is large, even by Yautja standards, but most of my brothers are mean-tempered and dishonorable."

"Ah…" She murmurs, in a distracted tone. Her tail brushes against my leg again, this time higher, almost above my knee, and I growl as I rasp, "Don't… don't do that."

"Sorry!" she blurts.

I growl, unsure of whether it was intentional or accidental. Perhaps both.

I then strike out with a question of my own, "What of your family?"

"My father's dead, I never knew my grandparents on either side, my mom has no brothers, and Aunt Lex, and your brother are a hot item."

….

"What?"

"Don't make me explain it. Pretty much, my mom and my aunt are the only family I have. I don't know if my dad had relatives, but if he did, they don't know about me or mom."

"I see." I rumble quietly. I have to wonder if this is why she is so tough and vocal in her anger. She has little family, fewer friends it seems…

Suddenly, I feel as though a light has pierced my soul.

_Am I one of her only friends?_

The thought is haunting. Enticing even. I don't have to share her with anyone. She is mine.

With this thought comes a heat in my abdomen. She seems to notice that something's amiss and turns to look at me.

"Psycho? You alright?"

"I'm fine." I all but growl.

She hisses, "I hope so… Psycho, have you ever thought about settling down with one person?"

The question douses my arousal immediately as I'm reminded of Rosy's threat.

"Yes." I concede, "But not to any definite extent."

"Right… How does, uh, mating and stuff occur with you guys? And I'm not talking about the actual tango itself, I know how that works." She growls.

Well…

"Our culture is a matriarchy. The females choose their mates, when they are in heat. We males have to fight for our breeding rites. You cannot mate if you are a Young Blood and certainly not when you are an Unblooded."

"So, what does that make you?"

"I'm close to leaving my status as a NewBlood."

"What if… what if the female wanted you as a lifemate?"

"That has not happened before." I admit to her quietly.

She snorts, "Sheesh. Well, then again, humans don't really hold with the "One Partner For Life" thing either… so do the females ever have harems?"

"None that I know of, though that doesn't mean that they don't."

"What about R'ka? Does he have a mate?"

"He has had many mates in the past, though none of them were life mates."

"Uh… I'm afraid to ask… ok, how many kids does he have?"

"Over 50."

"Damn!" She hisses, "HE'S A FREAKIN' MACKDADDY!"

"What?"

"Nothing. Wow. I never would have known…" she trails off. And then, she asks something unexpected, "If I get accepted into your culture, does that mean I have authority over you?"

"As a female?" I consider for a moment before reluctantly conceding. "Yes."

I can feel her smugness and I add with a growl. "But R'ka will still have authority over you."

"Pfft. Not surprised. He's my mentor." She huffs.

_My turn._

"Have you ever mated before?"

The question definitely catches her off guard.

It's some time before she answers.

"No. I had never met anyone who was worth my time. And most guys aren't interested in a 6-ft tall black girl who would probably crush them if they decided to take her for a ride anyways..."

…

I almost forgot. Ooman women grow to be smaller then their males.

"If you had been Yautja, you certainly would not have that problem."

"Huh?"

"Our females grow to be bigger then us."

There's another silence, and she goes completely still before turning around sharply to look at me. "ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME?"

"No!" _Though I would like to…_

"HOW much bigger do they get?"

"Sometimes a full three heads taller then R'ka."

….

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKER!"

I chuckle, enjoying this conversation, which so far has been at her expense. But something changes as she turns and looks at me, right into my eyes, it seems, as she asks a final question.

"If I wanted you, would you have me? As a Lifemate?"

Before I can respond, she adds, in a very serious tone, "If you want time to think about it, I understand."

But my answer is already in my mouth. "I would."

She stares at me for a moment before turning back to the skull. It's done, and she smiles quietly.

"I'm holding you to that statement, Psycho. As soon as this is all over, you are mine."

I respond in the only appropriate manner; I smack her rump with my hand before turning and running.

I hear her shriek in anger and I know she's on my tail. With a chuckle, I race faster, enjoying this moment… and looking forward to the day I can claim her as my own.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kemp POV)

_The darkness that surrounds me is almost suffocating. As I walk, a long dagger in hand that's not mine, I hear a low murmuring, a husky, woman's voice, whispering._

_"Rescue me."_

_The voice echoes all around. The darkness grows lighter, revealing a lab I have never seen. There's something here that must be found, but for the life of me, I don't know what it is or how I know this._

_All at once, a huge tube, full of liquid, comes into my view, from the mists. Inside is a human. A young woman, with a breathing apparatus tucked into her mouth. Her eyes are closed, and she's completely naked, tucked into a fetal position. I walk a little closer, wondering who she is and whether or not I left the _Twilight Zone_ on again. The weird thing… is that she looks like she's related to Kanani, with some minor differences._

Kemp, you're losing your marbles here.

_All at once, I'm blindsided. The most hideous creature I've ever seen is on top of me, clipping the hand that holds my only weapon. Its poisonous tail rises up over its head and then comes rushing down._

I wake up in a rush. My breath is harsh and I feel sweat trickle down my back, as my insides whirl inside me. What the hell was that all about?

_Told you. You're losing your marbles._

_Great. Just great. Next thing I know, I'll be stripping down to my knickers and playing a banjo._

With a groan, I sink back into the pallet. I don't feel like sleeping anymore.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

The flying lesson is… complex. Very complex. But I'm enjoying it so far. Spiky patiently explains the purposes of each button and each switch. This is the most advanced aircraft I've ever seen. All my experience shrivels in comparison. But I concentrate, wondering as he teaches me.

Suddenly, he takes the autopilot off and takes it manually, demonstrating what he has just gone through explaining. As I watch, it all clicks together and I quickly reach out.

"Let me try."

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Spiky POV)

So soon? I had not expected her to ask to try to fly my ship so soon. My first response is to growl, but I stifle it. She deserves more respect then that. Besides… I'm right here, what could go wrong?

_True, but Kha'bj-te is also on your ship. ANY pauk-de thing could go wrong._

I take her hands and place them on the controls and then let go. She takes the controls and struggles for control, unused to the controls. As I lay my hands over hers, aiding her and keeping her from crashing my precious vehicle, slowly, she grows used to the controls. We move through the upper atmosphere of her planet, and I finally let her go.

Holy Paya… she's flying my ship. And not doing a bad job.

_This could prove useful._

I cannot see her face, but her stance is poised and yet relaxed.

_She's enjoying herself._

For the first time in a very long time, I feel a contentment I didn't know I lacked. There's something about this moment that makes me feel at peace.

"PSYCHO SO HELP ME I"MMA RIP YOUR DREADLOCKS OFF YOUR PRETTY HEAD AND USE THEM AS A FREAKIN JUMPROPE!"

So much for peace...

"I got this, Spiky. Go kick their butts for me, will you?" Rosy tells me quietly.

I make a decision and leave her in charge of my ship. For some reason, I'm not even worried about her competence. Right now, there's two pauk heads who need a sound barking at.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

This is incredible. As I grow used to the ship's technology, it's path of flight and my own hands on the controls, I feel this strange confidence grow inside me. Spiky left to go check on the kids, whom I guess couldn't stay out of trouble. I'm not worried about that right now. What I'm currently worried about at the moment are the two Air Force jets that just zoomed past us.

"SPIKY!"

* * *

Oh man... I thought I'd NEVER get this chapter up! I hope it satisfies, though I did leave off with a steep cliffhangar.

EVERYONE GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO KHALTHAR!

I would not have made it HALFWAY this far without his editorial powers and amazing ideas and inspiration. THANKS MAN!

SHOUT OUT!

LynxbyLynx: My friend, long time no see! Thanks so much for your review! I hope this chapter is satisfactory

Animedreama: Thank you so much for your reviews! they're always encouraging!

Iamluck: :DD

TheSilentHunter: I'm glad you love it! Good to hear from you and sorry it's taken me so long!

PocketSevens: You're absolutely right! :) thanks for teh review!

WolfAngel75: Gah! Here's your update! *ducks*

Dra9onf7yz:LOL, thanks for not wishing death to Kemp, the poor guy grew on me. :)

weirdCOMBO: ;) me too, amigo, me too...

midnight84118: Thanks for the review!

Luv4Uncas:LOL, thanks!

Horser01:Your review made me laugh, thank you so much!

XLR8ION: Hey therw! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Sorry I haven't been around. -_-

Lady Augustin:Thank you! And you're right about Lex, we'll see what comes next. ;)

divergary: Hey! Thanks man, for taking the time to read through the WHOLE story in ONE DAY! I'm glad you liked it that much and thanks for all the reviews!

HuntressOfTheWeird: Here's the next chapter, again, sorry it took so long... -_-

Ice Demon Ranger: Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like it!

TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ, REVIEWED, FAV'D ETC: THANKS SO MUCH! I'm sorry I was gone for so long, but I'm back! And... There's so many reviews, I hope I didn't miss anyone. If I did, I'm sorry, but YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. THANK YOU!


	24. Red Sand

Chapter 24

Red Sand

(Kanani POV)

A blast rocked me off my feet, causing me to go flying like a flapjack into the air.

OOF!

I collide heavily into Scar, who has just stepped out of a hallway door. Aunt Lex, clinging to the doorway, looks down at the both of us. I realize that neither Scar or Lex are wearing their masks… and their clothes are disheveled… and they, ah… smell peculiar-

"OH MY GAWD EEEEEWWWWWWWW!" I scream before leaping OFF Scar and trying to roll with the next blast whilst doing my all-over-shudder dance, which I'm quickly becoming an expert at.

Aunt Lex, unconcerned with my horrified scream, dance, and expression, which is probably hidden by my mask anyways, yells, "Are we under attack?"

Another blast. Scar gets to his feet and sweeps Aunt Lex off her feet, giving me a short bark before turning around and running clear back the way I had come. Psycho comes from behind me, looking puzzled. I scowl at him.

"I oughtta wallop you, but we got bigger problems. Let's go."

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kemp POV)

Reality smacks me in the face as the ship quivers in tune with a muffled explosion.

_Oh shit. We're under attack._

_You never get used to being shot at. You just learn to live with it._

With a growl, I struggle to sit up, as my mind races furiously. By the sound of the booms and the way this massive ship rocks, I'd say we're being attacked by US military. Which begs the question; how did they find us?

And… by the way my body is screaming bloody murder at this time, I'd also guess that they forgot to give me pain medication.

_I wonder what the inside joke is? "Oh hey, here's an idea, let's see what happens when the human medic wakes up and his body feels like crap!"_

_"Hey yeah! And LOL, what a coincidence that he's healing quickly, but painfully!"_

_"I bet he cries like a baby!"_

_"Oh, and let's catch it on camera too!"_

_"Awesome!"_

Another explosion breaks through my pain and humiliation, putting me in Sherlock mode again.

As Kanani said earlier, this ship has a high-tech cloak that wouldn't give off a signal the US military could detect.

_So how did they get this number?_

I have to find out.

My body protests vigorously (And I mean VIGOROUSLY) but I tell it to go fuck itself as I slide to the floor and literally crawl out of the infirmary.

_Want… Morphine… crap, my body..._

8~8~8~8~8~

(Spiky POV)

How the PAUK can these ooman fighters SEE my ship? I have no idea thus far. And the worst is that we've reached the fifth base, only to be attacked by more of those pauk-de soldiers like the ones that betrayed us.

The realization hits me like a blast from a quadruple shot plasma cannon.

_They were waiting for us..._

_But how did they know to find us? Unless..._

Suspicions about the ooman medic, on board MY vessel, rises like the shadow of Cetanu in the back of my mind. But I have no time to deal with my speculations as Rosy relinquishes the controls to me. Quickly, I turn the ship in a rapid spiral, causing two of the jets to misjudge their passing and crash into each other.

_Pauk-de six more to go..._

The others lurch into the room, barely kept on their feet by the internal gravity force in the room.

I bark at Setg'in and Kha'bj-te, "Get to the gun turrets NOW."

They obey without question and Kanani heatedly questions. "What the hell is going on?"

"We're being fired at, pauk-head!" I bark impatiently back at her as I take control of my ship, moving Rosy to another seat as the ship rocks.

We're under fire, but not for long. I re-enforce the shields covering the ship and bark through the intercom.

"Setg'in, Kha'bj-te, FIRE NOW!"

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Kanani bellows, smoke curling from her nostrils.

"We can handle this, Kana-"

"HELL NO! I want to fuckin' help!" Kanani screams back.

I growl, exasperated. This is no time for heroics…

Or is it?

At this moment, the jets take out my main gun.

I know this, because as I try to target them, a big error sign flashes across the data-screen. The gun's power cords have been damaged.

"PAUK!" I roar, angrier then ever. At this moment, offensive fire comes from below us, as well.

I can fix the pauk-de weapon, but I'm going to need to put the ship on auto-pilot… or hand it over to Rosy.

I choose the lesser of two evils.

_I'm not going to put such a burden on Rosy, not after what she's been through_.

With a snarl, I put the ship on pauk-de auto-pilot so I can repair the damage… and so I can prepare Kanani for a mission. Grabbing her hand, I rush to the armory, dragging her along. She comes without a fight, thank Paya, and for a second, I think she's wising up.

"What the hell are you running from?"

_I change my mind._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kemp POV)

I crawl and crawl, sweat dripping down my spine and prickling my skin as I freeze, looking at a small laptop that Daniel left behind.

Daniel's equipment… Holy shit, the US has been tracking us the whole fucking time.

_I change my mind, I'm really glad that little snot got nailed._

I don't have time to rewind for you. I have to turn this signal off.

I grab the laptop and quickly take it apart, looking for the microchip, or whatever is giving off the signal. My body burns with the action, but I ignore it. I have to turn the signal off, before we become toast.

_Mmm, I sure would like a bite of toast right now…_

_Kemp Mario, FOCUS DAMNIT!_

I just called myself Mario. Now, I KNOW I've lost it.

_We're fucking dead if I don't get this right…. damn, but I FEEL like I'm dead, or dying..._

I rip the whole laptop apart, but the army keeps firing at us. The chip must not be in the laptop...

_Ok, new plan._

"HEY LEX! ROSY? KID? **MOE, LARRY, CURLY!** CAN_ ANYBODY_ HEAR ME!"

Pain ripples through my whole body as the ship rocks, throwing me off balance, and causing me to hit the backside of the wall… hard.

_I'll never live this down... damn where's my medical kit?_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(US Sergeant POV)

Three words: Scrubbed. FUCKING. _Clean_.

The Lab was empty when we arrived. We searched the whole fucking thing, top to bottom. Empty cages, empty fucking rooms… Not even a damned operating system on any of their computers. Not Windows XP, or even 98!

They must have bailed out when their sister labs started going down.

But this gave us the opportunity to set a welcoming committee for the alien crew that killed the Die Hards.

Good old Daniel… His laptop gave out a strong steady signal that we kept watch on as we prepared to take down these E.T. motherfuckers.

Now, as the ship begins to fire back at us, it only makes itself an easier target.

"All units fire at will." I speak into the intercom.

Even with their cloaking shield, we can still "see" them, via Daniel's microchip-bug.

At this moment, we all hear the faint echo of a roar. And suddenly, one of the jets not only crashes, but _burns._

From nowhere, a huge jet of fire rains down, taking out specific gun fire.

I turn and yell at the snipers, as soon as I realize what's going on.

_"Turn on your infrared and take the hybrid down!"_

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Lex POV)

I hear Kemp's call, and I rush down the hall, trying to stay on my feet as the ship rocks under another explosion.

Oh gawd…

Kemp is not only NOT in the infirmary where he's SUPPOSED to be, but he's crawling on his belly like a snake, a ruined laptop under his arm, his whole pale, freckled body now a new set of interesting hues; purples, reds, greens, and blacks. He's completely occupied with reaching desperately for his medical kit, which is barely out of his reach.

This… this has to be the most bizarre thing I have ever seen in my life.

_And after all I've been through, that's saying something._

He finally notices me and glares. "Before you start asking stupid questions, listen up! I know why they're firing at us! Daniel left some of his equipment here. I think he left a tracking signal somewhere."

"What? Where?" I blurt, as I crouch by him and push his medical kit into his straining hands.

"I'm a Doctor, not a damned technical geek!" He snarls as he struggles to sit up, groaning as he digs through the contents of his bag. "Damn! Now I'm starting to sound like Bones!" He muttered sourly.

I rolled my eyes as I snapped at him. "Then stop fucking hurting yourself! I'll tell Spiky and maybe he'll know how to locate the thing."

"Brilliant." he returned as he slouched against the wall of the ship, clutching his medical kit and the ruined laptop.

I turned on my heel as I hoofed it to the other room.

This was a new development… one that I didn't like.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kemp POV)

Man, I don't care what they think, I am getting _stoned_ on morphine. It's all I have, and my body is NOT feeling any better right now.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

Spiky just… he just left! He put the ship on autopilot, grabbed Kanani, and then raced away. My confusion melts though, as I notice the blaring symbols on the screen.

_Something's damaged… is he trying to fix it?_

I get up, only to be flung back into my seat as the ship rocks under another blast. Closing my eyes for a moment, I try not to dwell on the fact that I am completely helpless, a literal sitting duck, in this ship.

Before I start to panic though, Spiky rushes back to the controls, muttering under his breath… or growling, actually.

And it's then that I notice Kanani's missing.

"WHERE THE HELL IS KANANI?" My panic has returned full-force.

"Buying us pauk-de time!" Spiky snarls at me. I open and close my mouth, not sure whether to cry, scream, or start laughing hysterically.

However, my mind is taken off my current dilemma as Lex suddenly careens into the room, thrown off balance by another blast as she screams into my face

"ROSY!"

8~8~8~8~8

(Lex POV)

"WHAT?" Rosy screeched back at me as I stumbled into the room, nearly flying into her lap.

"We have a situation!"

"NO FUCKING SHIT! WHICH SITUATION ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, THE U.S. MILITARY FIRING ON US? SPIKY LEAVING HIS STATION DOING FUCK KNOWS WHAT? OR 'NANI DECIDING SHE WANTS TO DIE YOUNG?"

I take a deep, calming breath.

"THE FUCKING MARINE TECHIE PUT A TRACKING SIGNAL SOMEWHERE ON THIS SHIP! We have to find it and destroy it!"

Rosy blinks at me before lurching to her feet.

"I'm on it!"

Spiky is nearly pushed aside as Rosy gets to the control panels, reaching around him to push buttons.

I stare as he bellows at her, "WHAT ARE YOU-"

"SHUT UP AND FLY THE FUCKING SHIP!" She screams at him as a beeping noise sounds out over everything else. I see an image light up the screen as Rosy exclaims, "There! It's coming from the star-window room!"

"THE WHAT?"

"NEVER MIND!" She shouts as she runs past me, down the hall.

I follow after her.

_She never makes sense when she's this stressed out._

BOOM!

… _And … I hate American Air Force jets right now._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

Yep, you heard right. I'm not on the ship. Spiky gave me a mission of mercy, or lack thereof, and I'm currently cloaked and dive-bombing the military forces on the ground. Without hesitation, I spin through the air and start attacking the big guns, eliminating the ground forces. Scar and Psycho now begin to focus on the jets in the air, which are totally cheating. But on the other hand, it's not long before those with a gun on the ground start to take potshots at me.

_Fucking lazy bitches…_

I land on the ground before bulldozing into the nearest snipers, spewing venom at them as I dodge bullets, which fire into some of the snipers, ending them of the misery of my venom… permanently.

_Take that, you stupid sorry assed motherfuckers!_

I'm not unscathed, though, and as I bleed from my side, I angrily hurl fire, ice, and venom at whoever gets in my way, taking cover behind tanks and tents. So far, the ground forces have turned their attention from Spiky's ship to me, since obviously, I'm a bigger threat at the moment.

_You fucked with the wrong E.T.s, assholes. They're MY E.T.s, and I'M the only one who's allowed to beat them up!_

At this moment, though, someone blindsides me, and effectively turns OFF my fucking camouflage.

I guess my outline was plain enough.

Suffice it to say that I'm now on the ground with the barrel of a BMF gun shoved to the side of my head.

_Gawd, why don't I think before I ACT?_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Psycho POV)

Is… that… KANANI?

I bark sharply in anger, as I watch the ooman shove her to the ground. There's no pauk-de time, and I've only got one shot.

_Take this, Pauk-de ooman!_

My aim is true, for once, and I hit the ooman, right in the head. The blast goes through his head and clear through to his feet, as charred flesh erupts and blood oozes from his ruined form.

Kanani stands to her feet and quickly takes cover as she continues her rampage. I try to continue to watch her back as much as possible while Setg'in fires on the ooman pilots.

"Kha'bj-te, she's fine, NOW FIRE AT THE PAUK-DE OOMANS!"

All at once, the ooman pilots veer off, flying as though they have lost their sense of direction.

At the same time, I hear Rosy's voice, screaming in triumph.

"TAKE THAT, TECHIE BITCH!"

Lex's voice rises also.

"ROSY! PLEASE calm THE HELL DOWN!"

"LIKE HELL I WILL!"

_For the love of Paya, is there never a serious moment between the two of them?_

I set my sights on one confused jet and take the shot. It erupts in a blaze of fire and debris.

_Now then… who's next?_

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

I hear this loud explosion and warm liquid and this dusty stuff splashes all over me. My form is covered with the blood of my human attacker… and bits of blackened human meat.

_SICK!_

I stumble to my feet, unleashing a jet of fire from my mouth as I run towards one of the last tanks, leaping atop it, I blow open the hatch with all four cannons on my shoulders before blowing fire inside. The screams of men burning alive are drowned out by gun fire and the explosions of downed jets.

I whirl and duck behind the same tank as the soldiers open fire at me, blasting the tank instead and causing it to explode, rocking the ground under my feet and sending me head long into the sand.

And then, I hear it.

Faint, but clear, over someone's radio; _Lost visual! Repeat; Lost visual!_

So… they finally lost track of Spiky's ship. Good.

_Time for Kick-Ass part 2!_

…

_Kanani, that was corny, and you know it._

With teeth tightly gritted, I move as fast as I can, pain rippling through my body as I leap away from another smattering of gunfire.

The blast throws me completely off balance and I go sailing into the air, limbs akimbo and wings slightly tattered.

But now, the jets are all gone and my job is done.

It's not long before Spiky's ship starts taking out the ground forces.

I growl, knowing that the time has come.

_Spiky… this force-field thingie you gave me better work!_

I quickly race into the midst of the soldiers and throw down this short pike into the ground. It activates and an energy shield goes up, covering and protecting me as the soldiers open fire. They all draw closer, into a tighter, neater target, as they try to pierce the shield with their guns.

_Close, but no cigar, you G.I. Joe douchebags._

I speak into the communicator in my mask, my eyes feeling like they're on fire as I give Spiky the signal.

_"Spikster, if that big gun is fixed, then sock it to me."_

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

I look out the window in time to see a huge rocket leave the ship's main gun, right into the midst of the soldiers, who have become one instead of multiple targets. It's then that I also see Kanani, right in the middle of everything like a bull's-eye.

My breath stills as the rocket strikes the ground in a supersonic blast. When the dust settles, Kanani is left. The shield generator that Spiky gave her worked.

…_Rosy, explain it to 'em_

Yes, he explained to me that Kanani wasn't entirely helpless.

He gave her a shield generator to place over herself BEFORE he fired the big gun at the military.

_Actually a smart plan… except he put my daughter in fucking danger AGAIN._

But even though I'm not happy with the situation, Kanani… is an adult. Not a very smart one, at times, but she is capable of making her own decisions, and she was the only one who could… and she WAS begging for some way to contribute to our strategy.

I breathe out, as relief floods into me. The piece of equipment Daniel had placed on the ship's interior is now a useless piece of hardware.

I heave another breath before shakily turning around to face Lex.

"Where's Kemp?"

"Hanging out." Lex replies quietly, "Was that the only signal that they could trace on us?"

"Should be. I didn't see any other bugs on the screen. Of course, I'll have to run the whole thing by Spiky first."

It's then that I take a closer look at Lex. Her netting and her clothes are disheveled, like she took them off and then put them back on in a hurry… I then remember that… she's been alone with Scar… for at LEAST an hour…

"Oh my gawd." I hear my voice, but I'm barely aware of speaking.

"What? What's the matter?" Lex offers me this amazingly shameless grin before I roll my eyes up at the ceiling and shout.

"NOTHING! Nothing's the matter. Now excuse me while I go and bang my head on the wall!"

"Rosy, it's not like you're so much holier then me."

I freeze in my tracks and heave a sigh.

"That's _why_ I'm going to bang my head on the wall."

Lex starts giggling as she follows up from behind me.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me or something?"

"For what?"

"Finding my prince charming."

I stop this time and look at her.

"I'm real happy for you, Lex. But right now, I've got mental images that are giving me a headache, so I'm going to go and try to bang them out of my head."

Lex then really starts laughing.

"Go and inflict horror upon Kemp." I reply dryly to her laughter as I march back to the pilot's room to consult with Spiky.

Good lord, I really do have a killer headache. Which is warning me that… my time of the month is approaching.

_Oh dear lord no… not now!_

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Psycho POV)

As soon as the ship has landed, I rush out. Kanani is walking along the burned and bloodied sand, a pleased air about her walk and scent, despite the blood that now drips from her various wounds.

"YOU."

Her head snaps towards me, as I stalk towards her.

"WHAT?" she deadpans in a loud voice.

I growl. "DO you realize just HOW much of a risk you took by letting yourself get caught?"

"Oh please!" she snaps. "I had it under control! I had him right where I wanted him in fact!"

"Pauk-de that!"

She snarls as she takes a flying leap, tumbling with me into the hot sand.

I feel her start to hit me with her fists, but her hits are lazy and half-hearted.

Amusement settles along with rage and I all but roar into her face, overpowering and pinning her down into the sand, staring into her chrome-covered eyes. The sun's heat washes over us both as I allow a low growl to vibrate through my body. A smug feeling swells in me as I feel her shudder beneath me.

"Just what was your plan?" I hissed into the side of her head.

"Maybe this WAS my plan." she replies smugly as she brushes her tail along the back of my thigh AGAIN.

But before I can begin to even think about my next move, we both hear the loud cock of a gun.

I get off her and grab her hand, helping her up as we turn to look. It's another pauk-de ooman. A LARGE pauk-de ooman, who's struggling with his gun. It appears to be jammed.

Kanani growls in a low tone.

"We could use a prisoner to interrogate. Can you cripple him?"

I grin under my mask as I cloak myself in response. The ooman has fixed his gun and begins to fire. Kanani presents herself as the decoy while I quickly and quietly sneak from behind the panicking ooman, slicing his thick hamstrings with my wrist blades. He screams in agony as he falls to the sand, blood pooling around his body. Kanani kicks the gun far out of his reach and growls at him, allowing smoke to curl from her nostrils as she makes her demands.

"Alright, soldier, tell me this; How did you guys know we were going to be here? And WHERE the hell is the lab?"

"I…I'm not… Not talking!" The soldier growls in a determined voice. I growl as I move my wrist blade to tickle the back of his neck, just barely drawing blood. But then, Kanani bats my wrist away from him as she hisses at me.

"I've got this, Psycho. Go get your own _ooman._"

I huff at her imitation of my voice but allow her to continue with her inquiries.

Kanani growls as she spits venom into the sand… right onto a scorpion. The creature goes insane, curling in the sand as its body is consumed. The soldier sees this, his eyes round with shock as Kanani speaks in a threatening tone.

"That venom also burns the hell out of human skin. But it doesn't kill unless I inject it directly into your bloodstream."

He looks up at her as she adds murderously, "You're going to die anyways. I'm not going to let you live so you can rat me and my family out. But you can earn yourself a MUCH less painful death by telling me what I need to know."

"Do your worst, bitch. I'm not-GAHHHHH! Oh SHIT! HHAAAAAAAAARRH!" He screams in agony as she spits onto his hand. The skin turns red, burning under her venom and beginning to blister. I wince, as I realize just how much of a weapon Kanani is as she plants a foot forcefully on top of him, keeping him down as he begins to thrash, trying to wipe the poison on his clothes.

"That was a highly concentrated spray of my venom, which isn't as strong as most poisons, but it burns quite nicely, eh? Now imagine that ALL OVER YOUR FUCKING BODY." Kanani growls. "Are you going to talk now? Or shall I strip you down and drool on your crotch next?"

The soldier's eyes glaze over with something like terror as he cries out. "When we got here, there was nothing! The lab was empty, and there was no data for us to hack into! We set up to kill you and we were preparing to take over the last lab, which is where we think the previous occupants took refuge. Oh, for God's sake, shoot me, but don't drool on my crotch!" He sobbed in anguish as he clutched his hand, curled over as though that would protect him if she decided to carry out her threat.

Kanani doesn't hesitate as she grabs the gun he had held in his hand and unloads a round into his head, turning the sand beneath him from golden to red.

Tossing the gun aside, she looked up at me. I have to admit… I am surprised. This soldier was no weakling, and yet, Kanani drew out all the information she needed from him without any difficulty.

_Paya, why do I continue to be surprised by her?_

"Now… Where were we?" there's a low purring grin in her voice, causing my own head to turn with want.

But once again… our desire is crushed when R'ka's voice breaks in through the comlink in my mask.

"Kha'bj-te, Kanani, there are oomans still within the base! TAKE COVER!"

I whirl around, switching the vision in my mask. Holy Paya… more oomans with guns. Beneath the sand, a hole in the ground opens up and a plat form begins to rise, showing the ambush. The second wave, if you will.

I growl as I cloak myself, and I hear Kanani do the same as she hisses.

"They never learn, do they?"

The ship vanished behind us, and I hear Setg'in and R'ka run out, also cloaked, as the ship, on auto-pilot, I would assume, rises up into the air.

We charge forward, as one. I hear the beat of Kanani's wings as she rises into the sky,

and it is not long before blood stains the air once again.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Scar POV)

Even as the scent of blood fills my lungs, my mind is not completely in the fight.

_Lex is amazing…_

My only motivation to stay in the fight is that these pauk-de soldiers interrupted a crucial moment between me and my mate. For that, THEY MUST DIE.

I snarl as I rip entrails, smash through guns and fire my plasma cannon. Already, I have more pauk-de bullet wounds, but this does not stop me as I grab one ooman by his throat and hurl him into the gun fire of his own comrades, his body exploding mid air. The sand turns to red mud beneath our feet as the number of soldiers begins to dwindle down to nothing more then mutilated and torn bodies.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Psycho POV)

Kanani takes out the whole left flank of soldiers as she exhales fire, making them go mad from the pain. I end their misery by slicing off their heads, as they run in disoriented circles.

R'ka is pissed off about the damage done to his ship. His roar of anger echoes through the air as he crushes the soldiers beneath his feet, slicing open their bowels and leaving them unfit for trophy taking.

I mentally note that this whole second ambush is a GOOD thing, otherwise, my elder brother may have had more reason to beat up on either me, or Setg'in… though more likely, me.

As the sand runs red with blood, blackened by charred corpses, Setg'in finishes off the last of the ooman soldiers with an angry growl and a slice of his wrist blades.

R'ka reaches into his pockets and pulls out three detonators, as he walks to the entrance of the lab. Looking down, he tosses the three explosives in and then turns to look at us.

"Let's go."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kemp POV)

Pain is starting to sort of go away. The morphine hasn't taken full effect yet.

I hope my body is finally knitting back together. My core still hurts when I move, but not nearly as much as before.

_Too fucking easy. There's gotta be a catch._

The "Catch" comes barging into the hallway, as "Moe" aka Spiky, the tallest of the E.T. hunters and the captain of this vessel, stands over me, his breath heaving with rage.

I swallow hard.

_What did I do now?_

"Ooman… did you KNOW we were being tracked?" he growls, his wrist blades sliding out. I guess he means to intimidate me.

_Funny thing is, it's working. There's fucking BLOOD drying on those blades..._

"No Sir. Lex can tell you that I slithered from the medical room to the room where my former teammates had spent the majority of our time, and that's when I found the laptop and concluded that the ship was bug-GACK!"

He lifts me up by my shirt, looking me in the face as he growls.

_Please dear God, don't let me piss my pants like Mitch did, please, please-_

"Spiky… I never would have killed my OWN TEAMMATES if I wanted you guys dead." I manage to gasp out.

I pray that he can read the conviction in my tone, cause right now, I can barely talk

Suddenly, an angel comes to my rescue.

"SPIKY! For heaven's sake, PUT HIM DOWN!"

Rosy races in, her face shiny with perspiration as she stands in front of the huge E.T. and glares at him.

He looks at her and then at me before lowering me to my feet. I crumple to the ground, gasping for breath as pain lances my senses.

_Crap, crap, crap,-_

"If you think he planted the device, Spiky, well, you're FUCKING wrong. He's the one who warned us about it… and he also saved our lives back at the fourth base. He's a hero, not a fucking criminal."

Rosy's voice is not really accusing… it's just… well…

Motherly.

Spiky regards me, and the wrist blades go back up, as Rosy kneels by me and helps me to my feet.

_This is awkward._

Spiky finally grumbles an apology.

"Forgive me, Ooman. We do indeed, owe you our thanks."

I nod stiffly.

"I'm sure the human race isn't the most trustworthy species on your list after the stunt my former team pulled." I concede, just as grudgingly, as a thought squelches the anger in me.

_I really don't want to start a fight with these guys._

Spiky then takes me from Rosy and helps me back to the infirmary. I'm able to walk, even though my stomach is cramping up.

Spiky checks out the medical equipment and then looks down at me.

"STAY here. If you don't move for another hour, then you will heal completely. But if you continue-"

"I know, I know. So what else is new?" I mutter. Not exactly the smartest thing, but I'm too pissed off to care.

Kanani barges in at this moment and announces. "The lab is empty. We interrogated one of the soldiers who was left. He said that the lab was abandoned when they got there."

"The fucking scientists probably retreated to that last base. We need to hurry, before they completely vanish." I grumble.

Kanani looks at me, noticing for the first time, that I'm still here, I guess.

"How's the Leprechaun?" She drawls with a fanged grin.

_Hell no. I'd rather be called Mario._

"Kid, considering that I blew my life to save yours-"

"Don't be so sensitive, Kemp! You know, you DO look like a Leprechaun. You're short, ridiculously red haired, and-"

"I KNOW WHAT I FUCKING LOOK LIKE!" I shout, red hot anger blinding me for a moment as I begin to sit up again. However, my plans change when my torso doubles up against my knees in pain.

All at once, my medic pack is pushed into my arms.

"Better take some pain killers, or something, before you turn permanently red, like your hair." Kanani's voice is still sarcastic, but this time, I'm not angry.

"Thanks… kid…" I cough, "Already had some. Waiting for it to-"

"Say no more. I'll come check on ya later." Kanani grabs her ipod, which is sitting on a shelf, and waltzes out. Spiky looks down at me before shrugging and following her out.

I lay back and try to follow everyone's advice.

_Relax Marillo. Just fucking relax._

…

_This shit keeps getting weirder. I'm in a ship with aliens and a dragon… Who's just a kid._

_Probably a virgin…_

…

_Why do dragons always want to eat virgins? Do they taste better then non-virgins?_

_Heh heh…Heh..._

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Weyland Clone POV)

Ever since the last specimen was captured, it seems that all my secret, and most prized projects have self-destructed.

Quite literally.

"Mr. Weyland, sir? Project Hades has just been completed. But bases 661, 2, 3, 4 and 5 are gone."

"It's time for us to prepare to greet our guests." I replied to my second-in-command. He doesn't appear nervous, though many others would be.

"Sir, who is coming first? The army, or the renegades?"

"The army isn't coming. They don't have the technology to detect the location of this base. the renegades however…" I think for a moment. The information on these intergalactic "Hunters" that the first Charles B. Weyland collected has grown considerably in the past few years. I know their technology is far superior to that of human technology. And though I have never been able to match mine with theirs, I will have plenty of defenses for the Hunters who now approach.

It pains me that so much work has been undone by such a varied crew of non-human and human alike. But if this is to be my last stand, then it's going to be a good one.

"Prepare project Hades and Project Cerberus. We'll need the both of them, if we're to greet our guests properly."

"What about the DNA donor?"

"Keep her heavily guarded. Release the Manticore hybrids into that section."

"Yes sir."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Lex POV)

In case you're wondering… no.

I didn't actually, uh, make it to third base with Scar. For reasons I'm not going to go into. I gotta say though…

I'm one lucky girl.

(smug grin)

You do the math.

Anyways...

(scowl)

After we destroyed the fifth lab, Spiky set coordinates for the last lab… which is in Antarctica.

_Doesn't bring up any unpleasant memories at all… _That's sarcasm, by the way.

Something makes me catch my breath, as I stand at the "Star Window" -the room with the big window- Looking at the rushing landscape below me. This is it. After this base… I'm leaving earth.

_Good riddance._

But on the other hand… my father and mother are buried here. And I HIGHLY doubt there will be Starbucks back at Scar's hometown.

_You can't have it all, Lex._

Whatever happens…

If me and Scar get 'interrupted' one more time, I swear I'm going to shoot something.

As this thought runs through my head though, I suddenly hear this… this insane cackle. I know it's not any of the Hunters, or Kanani, or Rosy…

Kemp?

_I gotta see this._

I start speed walking towards the infirmary, joined by Kanani, Rosy, and Psycho. We all stand at the doorway of the infirmary.

…

_Kemp has finally gone off the deep end!_

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Psycho POV)

After being stuck in an ooman's lab for months, escaping with an ooman who turns out to be a llonng Sain'ja, fighting off cheap hardmeat knock offs and becoming acquainted with the oddest pair of ooman females I have ever seen, I thought that I would no longer be surprised at anything.

I was wrong.

Again.

I stand with Kanani and her kin, watching the ooman healer, who seems to have had a sudden switch in personality, going from hard and bitter to…

_Singing._

_He's pauk-de singing._

The subject matter of his song, however, gives me further pause, as he flourishes his arms and belts,

_A ... Dragon has come to our village today..._

_We've asked him to leave, but he won't go away..._

_Now he spoke with the King and they've worked out a deal..._

_So no homes will he burn, and no crops will he steal..._

_Now there is but one catch be it slight yet a bunch,_

_For now twice a year he invites him a virgin to lunch,_

_Well we've no other choice, so the deal we'll respect,_

_But we can't help but wonder and pause to reflect..._

_Do... Virgins taste better than those who are not? Are they salty, or sweet,_

_or more juicy or what? Do you savor them slowly, or gulp them down on the_

_spot? Do virgins taste better than those who are not..._

I hear a snicker from Kanani, even as Rosy and Lex stiffen, their spines straightening and their breath cutting short. I almost move to shut Kemp up, but he hardly seems to notice us.

_Now we'd like to be shed you and many have tried,_

_But they can't seem to get through your thick scaly hide._

_We can't help but hope that some day some brave Knight will come by,_

_Because we can't wait around till you're too fat to fly..._

_Now you have such good taste in your women for sure,_

_They always are pretty, they always are pure,_

_But your notion of dining, it makes us all flinch,_

_For your favorite entree is barbequed wench..._

_Do... Virgins taste better than those who are not? Are they salty, or sweet,_

_more juicy or what? Do you savor them slowly, or gulp 'em down on the spot? Do_

_virgins taste better than those who are not..._

? I am pauk-de confused.

Rosy whispers, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

_Now we've found a solution, it works out so neat,_

_If you insist on nothing but virgins to eat,_

_No more will out number ever grow small,_

_We'll simply make sure there's no virgins at all..._

_Do... Virgins taste better than those who are not? Are they salty, or sweet,_

_more juicy or what? Do you savor them slowly, or gulp 'em down on the spot? Do_

_virgins taste better than those who are not..._

What the- Kanani is _recording_ this with her music device. Her shoulders are shaking so hard, and her heart is beating rapidly from her shortness of breath.

Rosy finally blurts, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF A FUCKING LATTE?"

The ooman medic looks over at us for the first time. His lips pull back in the most idiotic expression I have ever seen and his eyes light up as he looks at Kanani, "Hey, 'Nani! Yer a dragon, an, yer a virgin too, right? Can ya answer ma queshun?"

She walks over to him, holding up her ipod as she chuckles, "Not really. I've never developed a taste for humans period."

And then, pauk me, she turns to Rosy, her own mother, and asks, "Hey, ma, did Dad ever give you any hints about the answer to Kemp's question?"

A strangled noise erupts from Kanani's mother. For a second, I think of backing away, as I am closest to her at this moment. But instead, she turns and stomps away. Lex quietly speaks, "Knock him out, Psycho. PLEASE."

At this moment, however, Kemp passes out, all by himself.

Kanani giggles.

"Man, I love this guy! We should make sure to give him morphine more often!"

"M-morphine?" Lex stammers, the confusion and anger suddenly gone.

Kanani raises a brow.

"You guys seriously had no freakin' idea? We forgot to give him a painkiller, he took some of his own morphine and got pauk-de high on it! And now, I can blackmail him whenever I want to!" She giggles as she starts playing the recording back. Lex starts chuckling as she turns and walks off, to find Rosy, I guess.

I shake my head.

_Paya, that's it. I will never cease to be surprised by any of them._

At this moment, I trip. Don't ask me how I tripped, but I did, falling over on top of Kanani.

She gives a small yelp, but does nothing to stop our fall, as we hit the ground. Her ipod falls from her hand and hits the floor.

"RAPH!"

Scrambling madly, Kanani wriggles out from under me and scoops up her ipod.

She stares at it before letting loose a long screech.

"NOOOOOOOO! PSYCHOOOO!"

"What?" I bark.

"YOU MADE ME ERASE THE RECORDING!"

…

Pauk me. I gotta run. She looks like she may decide to find the answer to Kemp's question by devouring ME!

* * *

Man... I thought I'd never get this chapter done. (head-desk) To all who have been waiting, I hope it was worth the wait!

Now, Kemp's song and the idea behind Kemp getting all woozy over Morphine was Kalthar's idea! Kalthar heard the song and suggested that little scenario be written, which I obviously decided to go ahead with. Kalthar also helped with tidying the dialogue, putting in amazing Star Trek references that were AWESOME and doing the overall editing and proofreading.

Kalthar;

YOU ROCK, DUDE! Thanks so much for all your awesome help!

Now...

SHOUT OUT!

TO ALL REVIEWERS: Thank you, ALL of you! I get so excited every time I read a new review, and you guys are all extremely encouraging!

Jinxed just in Time: He smacked her rear. *grins* and interestingly enough, the fighter pilots delayed Psycho's punishment.

HuntressOfTheWeird: I'm still alive! I'm still alive! HAHAHAHAHA-CoughHACKwheeeze... ahem. Yes. I am here. And I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

D'Fuentes: Thank you, thank you *bows deeply*

Dra9onf7yz: I loved those parts too! Thanks so much for your review!

weirdCOMBO: heh, yep, Spiky was DEFINITELY pissed off. :)

Andi-1990: I'm sorry, but I hope you haven't given up on me! Thanks for the encouragement!

Ice Ranger Demon: lol, me too! writing it down NOW!... after I publish this chapter anyways.

SesshiraRayu: Lol you bet!

AnimeDreama: lol, thanks, my friend!

Horser01: Thank you for your kind words! Am very flattered! And dude, sorry but no can do on the favor, I'd miss you too much to allow you to be eaten by Xenos. :) I like hyper reviews, they're funny!

midnight848118: Thanks for your review! ^_^ and I'll try to write fast, cause that;'s 'zactly what *I* would like to find out. ;)

LynxbyLynx: I'm sorry bout your plot bunnies, but thanks for reading and reviewing so encouragingly, my friend!

XLR8OIN: Thanks so much for your review, friend! I';m also happy to hear that the Alert is working! ^_^ And thank you for updating YOUR story, I can't wait to read that last chapter!

Lady Augustin: Thanks, I'm glad to be back as well, just sorry that it took so long for me to update again. thanks for your review!

Luv4Uncas: Thanks for your review, friend! and thank you for waiting so patiently! :D

TO ALL WHO HAVE READ, REVIEWED, FAV'D OR PUT ON ALERT: THAAAAAANK YOUUUUUU!


	25. 666

Chapter 25

666

(Spiky POV)

I'm disturbed that the last base was empty. And doubts begin anew in my mind.

_What if this is not the last base?_

The GODS forbid.

I'm getting sick of this hunt and the dishonorable enemy players within it. They run like cowards, striking out in dishonorable fear and utter disregard for any life, innocent or otherwise.

_Just like Bad Bloods, only worse._

It is not my nature to be so eager to return to my clan, to my homeworld, but I think this stems from an anxiety about the new members of my crew.

_How will our father react to Setg'in and Kha'bj-te's interest in these… aliens?"_

I push the thought away, deciding to think on it only when it truly becomes an issue.

As to how we will approach the sixth base, I've already come to a decision. We'll need to infiltrate this one, at least enough to get into their network. We have to make certain that it's the last base.

And since they will expect us to come in much the same way as we have done with the other bases, we must infiltrate this lab stronghold in a very different manner.

_Very different._

The escape pods in my ship are not many. But two full grown females can fit into one.

_Barely… if they have gone some time without eating..._

The point; is that all five of the pods will have to accommodate six of us. Rosy will remain in the ship, which I will leave hovering in the atmosphere. Now that she has a basic understanding of its functions, she can aid us far more easily from the air if something goes wrong underground. Kemp, the ooman Medic, will be healed by the time we arrive.

I have decided that he will come with us, taking Rosy's place, so to speak. He may also be useful in aiding us with the ooman technology.

Kanani and Kha'bj-te… will not travel alone together. Those two hormonal pups may not strike good fortune this time if they continue to act foolishly.

_Which they will._

I do not plan to allow them time alone together during this last attack. As I lean back into my chair, I try to clear my thoughts.

After this base is destroyed, if there are no others, then we're going home… MY home.

And there, the biggest task I have ever had to attempt lies in wait.

_How will I convince my clan that my new clan members are worthy of life? And how long will it take for me to train them in the Yautja way of life?_

"Spiky?"

Interrupted from my thoughts, I turn around as Rosy enters the room quietly. She's not wearing her mask, and I can see her face quite clearly. Her eyes are bright, and although she seems weary, there's a strange peace in her expression. I nod to her as she enters, unable to find any words at this moment.

Undeterred by my silence, she comes to stand beside me, looking at the ship's controls. I've just finished plotting the autopilot course.

There's silence for a moment before I share my plan of action with her, putting emphasis on the fact that she and Lex are NOT coming with us.

"So, me and Lex are supposed to stay on board again?"

"You know how to operate my ship. We may need help from the sky."

She chuckles quietly.

"I'm not complaining. Just… please promise me that you won't give Kanani such a dangerous mission again… unless there's absolutely nothing else to be done."

I look down at her and nod.

"You have my word."

Rosy nods curtly, adding with a strange chuckle.

"And you may want to give Kemp some armor, before we reach the arctic."

_Paya… I had not thought of that. That's a good idea._

Rosy looks up at me with an odd smile.

"So… how long does it take to get to the arctic?"

"We'll be there in less then two hours." I reply quietly.

Rosy sighs quietly before slumping into a chair.

"No offense, but I'm tired of this rigamarole. It feels like we've run the gamut of every kind of adventure on this journey. Sci-fi, horror, comedy, tragedy, awkward moments, family, drama… all of it."

I laugh quietly.

"I know what you mean, Rosy."

"The hell you do mean- well, then again…"

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

FUCKHEAD! I can't BELIEVE Psycho erased the stupid fucking awesome recording I took of Kemp bein' all drugged up! Damn it, I wanted to get a look at his face when he found out how he acts when high on painkillers!

"PSYCHO SO HELP ME WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-_!"_

The clumsy Yautja bastard remains just out of my reach, as I chase his sexy ass all over the ship.

_Crapmythighsthey're_burning!

That's no joke either. I strain against the burning in my legs and abs as I feel the fat on my frame jiggle… specifically on my chest and rear.

_Must…make…hot Yautja... PAY!_

With a wild scream, I take a flying leap, spreading my wings slightly to give me a little more oomph as I dive at my prey.

_DAMN IT, I FREAKIN MISSED!_

I actually OVERSHOT, and went flying over his head as he ducks. I tumble head over tail, crashing painfully. Man, I forgot about that bullet in my side… I should probably have it removed or something.

_Probably? Girl, you crazy… WHERE'S PSYCHO?_

I jump up, grinning as he trips over his own feet in trying to run from me.

I tackle him down with a flying leap and straddle his back as I pin him down with a maniacal laugh.

"I FUCKIN' GOT'CHA! NOW I'MMA EAT'CHA!"

"Is he a virgin? Or does that matter to your taste buds?"

I freeze, turning bright red at the comment as I look up.

It's Aunt Lex.

And... she looks kinda pissed.

"Uh, not really… he hasn't had a bath. That's more important to me then… uh… the other… issue.."

She doesn't look amused OR impressed.

"Hi. What's shaking?" I ask nervously. Hope it wasn't something *I* did.

"Nothing much… except your statue trophy scared the living _shit_ out of me a few minutes ago." Lex growls, crossing her arms.

Crap. I forgot about my living statue. I wonder how it's doing.

I get off Psycho and apologize over my shoulder as I race away to admire my trophies, which I had completely forgotten about.

I don't even realize it, but Psycho's gotten back to his feet and he's following me. I don't notice at first, not until I come to a stop in the trophy room and I smell and hear him beside me, silent except for his quiet breathing.

"Hey Psycho. Is something wrong?" I look at him. Why did he follow me?

_He probably had nothing better to do…_

_But I kinda like to think that he enjoys being around me._

Sure enough, there's a strained hiss that comes from the weird hybrid creature, which is completely covered in metal, frozen in time… or so it would seem.

I get closer to take a better look at it. The tail is freaking long, and the very tip is not covered with the metal, so it gives a wiggle, along with one of its fingers. The mandibles are FREAKING long, way longer then Spiky's mandibles, which scares me, AND it has the inner jaws that the xenon have. But… it also has a row of dreadlock appendages crowning its head, though they're not nearly as thick, or as many, OR as accented as Psycho's are.

It hits me like a rock when I remember about that body part being super sensitive on the Yautja.

_Oh… EW! I Grabbed that thing's dreads when I was fighting it! EW! No wonder it backed off!_

I shudder slightly and feel dirty.

Psycho starts chuckling.

"You grabbed its hair when you were fighting it, didn't you?"

"Damn it, did you READ MY MIND?"

"Didn't have to. Your body is easy to read."

I shoot him a glare, while awkward thoughts fill my head.

_How the hell do you read someone's BODY_?… _and for that matter, just how long was he looking at my body to read it?_

I suddenly feel discomfort at the thought.

_I knew he was a pervert._

"Then you obviously haven't been around me long enough." I finally hiss.

He steps closer, so close that it takes my breath away, as he bends down and hisses into my ear.

"Or maybe it's because I know you well enough by now."

_Gulk._

Um.

Ah.

MAYBE.

I tilt my head at him and almost without thinking, I reach up and just touch his mask, where his mouth would be.

_How the hell am I supposed to kiss him? He doesn't have lips! He has…_

No. I'm NOT going to think about crab legs.

_Too fucking late._

And then, Psycho takes off his mask.

_Damn it. Maybe I AM easy to read._

He looks down at me, even though he's only taller by four inches, and gently, he reaches out and takes off my mask. Now we're face to face. I touch his neck with my hand, tracing the black speckles on his pale green skin. A contented purring shudders through his body, and I can feel the vibrations travel up my arm. A low purr bursts from my own throat as his hands reach up to cup my face, tracing over my cheek bones and moving to finger the spikes that ridge my brow bone.

_Amazing._

No one's ever touched me like this.

And it's the most incredible feeling I've ever felt before.

A warmth and a heat that I'm slowly becoming more familiar with spreads through me as he pulls me gently to his chest. I'm surprised, for a second, I thought that maybe he'd be pinning me to the wall or something. He just holds me, purring and caressing me, like I'm something special. And I do the same, as I snuggle into him, closing my eyes, I feel, oddly enough, completely secure. His scent fills my nostrils, musky, strangely intoxicating, but the skin-to-skin contact is what's hovering in my senses. He's so warm, and this touch…

Like I said, no one's ever touched me like this.

"Psycho… I love you. And I don't want to be apart from you. Like, ever. And… you can't understand a word I'm saying, can you?"

I hear his chuffing laugh, and then I continue.

"I don't know what's going to happen at this next base… but as soon as we start to head to your planet, I'm not going to hold myself back. Right now, if we tried to go further then this here, I'm pretty sure someone will walk in on us. Probably my mom. And then she would kill us. With an ax."

He chuckles again.

Somehow, I think he understood every word.

I laugh quietly as I nuzzle into him.

_Damn, I could get used to this._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Psycho POV)

All I want right now is to take Kanani. To control myself and keep myself from pinning her down against the floor is killing me. But after everything we've been through, and after all the times that we've been interrupted, I won't take any chances. I won't take her here in R'ka's ship. Too many things to go wrong.

_If Rosy catches us, I won't have anything to pin Kanani WITH._

But to keep myself from her completely would kill me as well. Following her to the trophy room, I gaze at her, drinking in her scent, and just observing, as she admires her trophy. Suddenly, as her eyes wander over the thing's thick tresses, she suddenly gives a shudder.

_I bet she grabbed it's hair when she fought it and she's just now remembering that it's a "sensitive" region._

This causes me to laugh, and I can't help but tease her about it. I've never met a female who made me laugh as much as Kanani does. Normally, the females of my kind, while different and attractive in ways that Kanani couldn't ever compete with, scare the c'jit out of me. With Kanani, though I respect her, I feel I don't have to cower before her.

_Though I probably should._

She spits back at my teasing, but I know she's not really angry.

It makes me wonder though, why she becomes so defensive. It happens often… but what does she have to be defensive about?

_Dragon Warrior, are you really so insecure?_

But why? She's the most intricate creature I have ever met, why should she feel insecure and defensive? Wanting to comfort her, to love her, I step towards her, still held back by my self control, which is barely keeping me in check.

_I can't do everything to her that I want to. But isn't there some way I can tell her just how strongly I feel without bringing down the wrath of her mother on myself?_

My thoughts drum on as I gaze down on her, relishing when she reaches forward to touch my mask.

_I want to feel your hand. I want to see your face. I need to read your thoughts in your eyes._

I take off my mask, encouraged by this sudden turn in my thoughts.

And as I take off her own mask, I look into her face, human and reptilian all at once.

It's so much easier to read her emotions there, within the sculpting of her brows, her cheeks and her expressive, pouting mouth.

_Does she feel the same way towards me that I feel towards her?_

She's the first to make a move, reaching forward, she touches my neck, caressing it gently with her clawed fingertips. I reach forward and gently explore her face with my fingers, feeling the spines that stick out from her brow bones, the silver and black patterns turning slightly red with an onrush of blood as I move to trace her cheek bones. Her head is so small… I remember thinking her ugly. Now, all I can say is that my perspective has changed, after knowing the person behind the face.

Gently, I take her into my arms, and just hold her.

_Paya, she's so warm. Her skin is like a smoldering ember ready to burst into flame._

I try to avoid the temptation to run my claws through her hair. I don't want her too aroused.

_Wait… is her hair sensitive like mine?_

But she begins to speak, and while I can't discern every word, I get the gist of her message.

_We'll continue this later, when there's no chance that someone will interrupt… again. The next time, will be completely uninterrupted. Paya help us._

8~8~8~8~8~8~

(Kemp POV)

My eyes start open as I suck in air.

I had another freaky dream. Slightly different, and yet, the same fucking dream that I had a few hours ago.

_That woman… Damn, I've been hanging out with these Wood ladies too much!_

I swear, the young woman in my dream looks like she's related to Kanani. She has to be. There's marked differences, like the fact that her skin is a lighter mocha color, and she's a mite thinner and smaller in stature, but her face has some of the same features! Same freakin' cheekbones, same lips, same...

_Damn it, what the fuck is wrong with me? I AM NOT A PERVERT! Good LORD, I KNEW I should have tuned Mitch out more often!_

I groan again as I sit up. A ravenous hunger explodes in me, and I grumble.

_I wonder if I did anything ridiculous while I was under?_

I hope not. That's all I need now, Kanani recording my "high" moments.

…

Oh gawd. She didn't.

Did she?

_I'm REALLY never gonna live this down. Maybe I WAS better off with Mitch and Retc- Never mind._

As I get to my feet and gingerly walk down the hall, I note with relief that I'm healed, if a little sore, and ready to take on the last base.

_They are NOT going to leave me here with the ladies. Hell no._

But as I walk, I hear a low moan. Sounds like Lex. And I also hear-

_Oh shit, SWIM AWAY!_

I turn on my heel and head the other way, as fast as I can without getting dizzy. Whatever is going on over there, I DO NOT NEED anymore damaging images in my head.

If I had to guess, I'd say Lex and her ET boyfriend, Larry, are probably having an… intimate moment, let's call it.

_I do NOT want to see ANY of that. Can this adventure get any _**_kinkier?…_**

**Dear God, please don't answer that.**

Thankfully, though, I find Kanani and Curly, who are hanging out in what appears to be a kitchenette. Kanani's Ipod is playing some sort of electronic heavy metal, (I think it's Linkin Park, but I could be wrong… "_Invaders Must Die!" _) and they're both eating… something.

"Oh hey, Kemp. You should probably thank Psycho. I had this awesome recording on Raph of you being all high and stupid, but Psycho made me trip and I accidentally erased it."

I stare at her a moment before looking over at her ET pal, deciding to stick with my name for him.

"Thanks, Curly."

He chuffs, pretty much ignoring me. Kanani looks at me for a moment before letting my nickname for him slide.

"So, what's going on?" I ask, in order to change the subject.

"We're headed to the arctic, Mom's hanging out with Spiky, asking him questions about his culture while he outfits some armor for you."

…

"Come again?"

"You're getting your own cloaking suit, helmet complete with translator, and some plasma cannons. Be happy!" She adds with a diabolical grin. "They're some very fun toys!"

I sit down at the opposite side of her, clearing my throat as I eye the strange stuff she's currently munching on.

Seeing the direction of my gaze, she pushes the canister towards me, grinning.

"Got the munchies, crackhead?"

"Shut up, Kid."

I take out whatever's in the canister and chomp down.

Huh.

Tastes GOOD.

Kanani's humming something, and her humming suddenly turns to mumbled words.

_Do... virgins taste better then those who are not,_

_Are they salty or sweet, or more juicy, or what?_

_Do you savor them slowly, or gulp 'em down on the spot,_

_Do virgins taste better then those who are not…_

I stop all chewing, as my brain registers on the utter atrocity of the song. The more she sings, the hotter my face gets, until I finally choke down what I have in my mouth and splutter, "Kid WHERE the HELL did you hear such GARBAGE?"

She stops and gives me this horribly evil grin.

"You."

It dawns on me that I might owe Curly there more then I anticipated.

"…You meant to tell me that _"I"_ belched that perverted and twisted-"

Kanani cackles evilly. It actually gives me the willies.

"Dude, you're a whole other person when you're high on morphine!"

I scowl at her, hissing. "Kid, if you get injured, you better not come crying to me… I'll WITHHOLD morphine from you while I'm patching you up!"

Kanani only smirks. This threat is probably somewhat useless on her. I mean, I kinda noticed that she seems to recuperate faster then normal humans.

_Pushy, arrogant teenager…_

By the way, if the youth ARE our future, then it sucks for us.

Moving on, I try to eat slower, it's been a while since I had anything, and I don't want to get sick before the fight.

But it's a challenge.

Kanani sighs, putting her forehead on the table before muttering.

"I really wish Aunt Lex and Scar would get a room."

"Me too kid." I agree completely.

"Oh my gawd, did you see them too?" Her head pops back up, those amber-brown eyes even wider then normal.

_She has some pretty big eyes._

"No… I heard the signs and backed away as fast as I could." I respond grimly.

"Lucky you. Me and Psycho here were walking along, minding our own merry business when WHAMMO! Horrible mental images that are not going to leave easily. We came over here to drown our sorrows. I mean… that's a big chuck of innocence just GONE."

I chuckle quietly.

"What's the story, kid? I mean, how did you and your mom and Aunt get mixed up in all this? Normally, I don't ask for the story, but right now, I've got nothing better to do, so-"

"Well, Kemp, lemme tell ya, it all started when one afternoon, when my mom was in the midst of crashing her airplane…"

Kanani's grinning and, suddenly, I get this feeling that _this_ story is gonna be good.

_For once._

8~8~8~8~8~8~

(Scar POV)

Lex gives a shudder, as I cradle her in my arms. I don't think we were given complete privacy, but I don't care. As she lazily traces her fingers over my armor, I realize that she wants me to take it off.

"Not now."I tell her quietly. She pouts, but nods, almost sullenly. I don't feel ready to let her go just yet, but as she pulls free, I reluctantly allow her to move away. I never imagined that I could feel this strongly for an ooman, but there is something about Lex. Something that's almost haunting.

As we walk down the hall, she looks up at me.

"Can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

I chuckle, but agree.

8~8~8~8~8

(Lex POV)

Like I said, I'm one lucky gal. Scar seems to know exactly what he's doing, and it's killing me that there's no privacy whatsoever on this vessel.

Anyways, when we arrive at the supply room (the kitchenette, that is) Psycho, Kanani and Kemp are already there, having lunch. When they see us, they all give us something that I can only describe as The Look.

"What?" I ask innocently.

Kanani snorts at me as she turns back to Kemp.

"Nothing. So, you see, Kemp, that's why we're all here. And that's why YOU are here, in a way."

Kemp nods shortly. "Never heard of a dragon saving the damsel in distress… 'cept your momma isn't exactly an ordinary damsel."

"Hell no." Kanani chuckles.

I sit down, between Scar and Kemp, and open another canister of the same fruit that we had a few hours ago.

_I am starving!_

"So after all this… I guess it's farewell to earth, huh?" Kemp voices the question.

And just my luck, the dumbass asked the question as soon as I put food in my mouth. So Kanani answers the question.

"Most likely. I mean… Earth isn't going to be the safest place for us. Hey, Aunt Lex, do you think there's other dragons on earth? I mean, dragons like my dad? Or maybe other hybrids like me?"

"I don't know, kiddo." I respond, swallowing the food in my mouth, "There might be… but I doubt it."

Kanani looks off into space.

Kemp looks from me, to Kanani, to Scar and then Psycho, finally grouching, "I can't wait to get MY mask, that way I can be just as poker-faced as the rest of you."

Kanani snickers.

"Am I really that intimidating with this thing on?"

"Not intimidating. I just feel a little out of place. Like a kid on Halloween without a costume."

Me and Kanani start laughing our heads off at the image of Kemp dressed up like a Yautja to go trick or treating.

Kemp scowls, hunching over his side of the table as he grumbles, "I don't see the joke."

"Good, you'd probably take a scalpel to us!" Kanani hoots.

Scar and Psycho don't get the joke either and Psycho grumbles quietly to Scar, "Earth females are confusing."

"Hey! I resent that!" Kanani barks at him, reminding him that she can understand what they're saying.

Kemp looks over at me and I explain what was said. His face splits into a grin.

"Tell me about it, Curly. Woman are a universal mystery to men."

"And vice versa." I chide.

Kemp snorts before stuffing his mouth. At this moment, Rosy stops by. She looks at us, her gaze lingering on me and Scar for a moment before she turns to Kemp.

"Spiky and I have something to talk to you about."

"Right. I'm pretty much done here. See you guys later." Kemp stands up, his cheeks still full as he follows Rosy.

Kanani starts laughing as soon as they're out of earshot.

"Aunt Lex, you are SO BUSTED!"

"He started it." I respond primly.

Scar chuffs, but it's a pleased sound, and I bite back a squeak as I feel him teasingly pinch my thigh under the table.

_I love that Yautja..._

8~8~8~8~8~8~

(Rosy POV)

I never knew that Lex was so _horny_-

I'm interrupted by the annoying voice in my head. Nearly forgot it was there.

_Rosy, darling, tell me something. When you realized you were in love with Malachi, just what were YOU thinking about all day long?_

_And for that matter, what did you do ALL NIGHT LONG when you married him?_

_..._

_Touche, you little beast. _I replied mentally with a frown.

Moving on, I walk by Kemp, in silence for the most part.

He finally deems to ask, "Am I in trouble?"

"No. Not at all. I told Spiky that it might be a good idea to get you some armor, and a translator of your own. So, we just need to get you fitted, so to speak. Spiky's already done with the mask, he just wants to make sure it works. And he also wants to teach you how to use a plasma cannon."

"…Alright. I can do that." Kemp nods, perking up somewhat.

_I knew it. He really is just a kid._

"Kemp, how old are you?"

"24, ma'am." he replies coldly, looking down at me as he adds, "I don't really see what that has to do with anything."

"I was just curious. You act like you're seventy."

He cracks a grin before becoming just a little sober.

"War will do that to you."

I slowly bite my tongue and only nod. Who knows what he's seen, in his life.

We've arrived at Spiky's Workshop (his arsenal room) and he's waiting impatiently.

"Hey Moe." Kemp greets. I look at him oddly, but say nothing. It's fine if he doesn't want to use the nickname I came up with.

But… why Moe?

"What took so long?" Spiky grouches.

"Kemp was grabbing a bite. That's all." I grouch back. Honestly, the man can be so uptight sometimes!

_He's an alien, Rosy, not a man._

_FINE, but saying, "The Male", just doesn't have the same effect as "The Man."_

_It's not like anyone's _listening in _on your conversation with _**_yourself._**

…

_Shut up._

Spiky gestures for Kemp to enter The Forbidden Domain of his Workshop/Arsenal and gives him the newly fashioned mask. Awkwardly, Kemp examines it before trying it on.

"Whoa." We both hear him say and I chuckle.

"How's the infrared?" I ask with a grin.

"It'll suffice."

"It should do more then that." Spiky comments, in his own language.

Kemp is absolutely still for moment.

"That wasn't English, was it?"

"No." Spiky assures him with what I can only describe as a smug gleam in his deep-set eyes.

"This is an amazing technology!" Kemp's voice sounds impressed, which amuses me, since he hasn't really given off the impression that he CAN be impressed. Spiky then shows him the cloaking device, how to put it on, and then the rest of the armor… which is mostly the netting.

We both leave to give Kemp privacy to change.

"I think he'll do fine." I tell Spiky confidently.

I hear the giant beside me chuckle, the spiked ridges along his wide and elongated forehead gleaming slightly as he looks down at me.

"What makes you so sure?"

I replied, as best I could, the reason why I had confidence in this young man.

"I'm NOT sure. You can't ever be sure of anything in life, except death. But this kid has made it this far without getting himself killed, and I feel in my bones that he's going to be alright."

...

I just claimed that my bones have special knowledge of the future. (facepalm)

_Gawd, I must be getting old._

But Spiky seems somewhat satisfied, as he looks back away from me with a decidedly tired growl.

_Strange how I'm able to translate a growl into a specific emotion. I've only known him for… good lord, how long has it been? Two, three days?… gods, I'm tired. And it's only going to get harder from here on-_

"If ANYBODY so much as grins at me, I'm going to give them a physical that'll be more like amputation surgery."

I look up, just as Kemp walks into sight. I can't see his face, but the skin around his neck is red, so I assume his cheeks are probably red like his hair.

The armor doesn't look bad at all on this guy. It looks GOOD, in fact.

But he only shudders slightly as he looks down at himself, scowling at the netting on his arms.

"GOOD _GOD_ this is so fucking kinky…"

"Really? And here I thought you looked badass." I chuckled.

He looks up at me, and I can practically see steam shoot out from his ears… or where his ears WOULD be if they weren't covered by the mask.

"Very funny! Laugh all you want, lady, I don't think it's funny!"

"I wasn't laughing at your look, just at you. My goodness, you're so _shy."_

He's quiet and I can almost see his face swell with the amount of blood that's rushing to his cheeks.

But then Spiky cuts in.

_He has good timing, sometimes._

"Rosy, stop provoking the medic." He hesitates before pronouncing Kemp's name, thus finally accepting him as part of the team, I guess.

"Kemp, I'm going to teach you how to use a plasma cannon. Afterward, I will give you one, but you must only use it when you have no other option. Your shots are limited, and you must make them count. I have some ooman weapons that you might be able to use as well."

The two have already moved back into the Workshop, leaving me with my thoughts.

_Spiky would make somebody a good father._

What. The. Hell?

I slap my cheek softly as I mutter, "Rosalie Wood, what is your problem?"

_It had better not be what I think it is._

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Weyland Clone POV)

You shouldn't be surprised that the original Mr. Weyland had himself cloned. After all, someone has to keep the company running, and while he wasn't the most trusting of men, the only person he could really count on was himself.

Hence my existence.

But now, I wonder dimly if perhaps that faith was misplaced.

_Or maybe it's the fact that it was perfectly placed. I'm the only one I can count on to get a job done right._

After all, it was the responsibility of my employed scientists to make sure that the experiments were left undiscovered. They failed terribly, and now, I face a hard task; getting out of the mess alive.

However, with the new biological weapons I have created, I think it will all work out nicely.

_I still have the USA military to worry about, not to mention the politics of my actions._

Thus far, scanners do not show any sign of our expected intruders.

_We'll be ready for them._

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

"We're going to WHAT?" I deadpan as Spiky finishes explaining his plan.

This is going to be an EPIC fail, I just know it.

Spiky scowls at me… or, I'm pretty sure that's what he's doing, the way he tenses up.

"Do you have objections?" he hisses.

"Er, no, sir." I swallow, trying to look slightly deflated, though my attitude hasn't changed.

Lex shrugs as she speaks up.

"What if we get separated? I mean, it's not very likely that we'll land in the same level, is it?"

"If we become separated, then we'll just have to regroup. With our masks, we can communicate with each other. The point is to get in as deep as we can and then get out as fast we can. I know they'll be prepared for us if we try to sneak in, as we have done previously, and in the cold, it will be much harder for us to camouflage ourselves." he pauses and then waits, to see if anyone else has a comment.

I take in a breath, but say nothing. If this is how it's going to be, then fine.

Besides, it might be kinda fun.

_Rollercoaster of a life time. Free fall from an alien's escape pod and embed yourself into a lab that cooks up scary, deadly alien-y hybrid monsters! You'll never experience anything like it again! …Ever._

Kemp speaks up.

"How many escape pods, and how big are they?"

"I have five, and they're big enough for one Yautja my size."

…

"And the only one staying is Rosalie, correct?"

"Yes. What is your point?" Spiky's getting impatient.

Kemp shrugs.

But I can already see what he's getting at.

"Who's getting paired with who?" I ask for him.

Spiky then sees the issue we have. And he quickly cuts off any hope I have of catching a ride with Psycho.

_Oh gawd, that sounded dirty!_

"You and Lex will go in one pod together. The rest of us will go in separate pods. Kha'bj-te, you WILL NOT mess with the controls of your pod, is that UNDERSTOOD?"

I get the feeling there's a story behind those words. Psycho only nods. I grin. He looks just a little sheepish.

_Adorable…_

Good lord, I'm getting soft. I feel like I'm blushing and I look away, only to notice that Kemp seems relieved. I guess he didn't like the idea of having to take a free fall ride to earth with one of the Hunters in the same pod with him.

_Which is completely understandable. Not only would it be fucking AWKWARD, but if they find out who he's named them after, I don't think they'll let him keep ANY of his limbs… not intact anyways._

We've all already armored up again. Spiky reenergized our plasma cannons, and then stuck some more of those micro bombs into the pouch at his waist. Kemp's also been given a plasma cannon, and a few human weapons too.

_I wonder how far he can toss those grenades_.

I hate to admit it, but he looks way more badass in the Yautja gear. Dressed like a military medic, he just looked like a misplaced leprechaun in camo-gear.

_I kid you not about that either._

Mom stands up and dusts off her hands. She looks at us all.

"If anything goes wrong, I'll do what I can to help you guys out. But I'd rather that NOT happen. So, be careful… and kick some ass for me, will you?"

"You've kicked ENOUGH ass to last you a lifetime, Rosy, with that big assed Alien Skull you collected and all." Lex chuckles.

I giggle slightly, but at the same time, I understand her need to tell us to be careful.

If we fail, she's going to be left by herself on this ship. Not that it's a bad ship…but I sure wouldn't want to be caught by myself in it, if Spiky's friends decide to investigate HIS disappearance.

You know what I'm saying?

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Lex POV)

Kemp is sporting some human weapons, as well as the plasma cannon Spiky gave him. A necklace of grenades, and a big gun that I don't recognize are tucked into his belt. Gingerly, I feel the contraption on my arm. My own wristblade. I used this at the first base we infiltrated, and it worked out quite nicely. Rosy has some too, but she won't be needing them. Me however…

"Rosy, can I borrow your wristblade?"

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Psycho POV)

Holy Paya, this is it. The last base.

_FINALLY._

I'm ready to get this over and done with. After this, I don't ever want to see another laboratory for as long as I live.

_With my luck though…_

I cut off that thought, however, as we drop into the frigid atmosphere of the arctic. R'ka has already programmed the pods to eject according to the distance of the schematics we have experienced with the other labs. It's just a guess, a shot in the dark, if you will.

But we have no choice.

As we approach the location of the lab, Rosy sets the ship to hovering, just in the atmosphere, out of the harsh wind. It's a long way to fall.

_By Paya, let's do this!_

_8~8~8~8~8~8_

(Spiky POV)

After going through some basic instructions for the escape pods and how they are operated with Kanani, Lex, and Kemp, I step back and then nod, though only half satisfied with our preparations.

No more delays.

It is time.

As the members of my crew step into the escape pods, Kanani gives me a salute.

"See you in a few, Cap'n."

I snort but silently, I wish her and Lex the best of luck.

Lex's worry, that we'll be separated, begins to nag at the back of my mind.

_Pauk that, we've made it this far, we'll get through whatever Paya chooses to put us through._

I hear the gears shift in the ship, and then, the pods are all ejected.

I feel the change in gravity. I'm used to it by now, and I still my mind for the fight ahead.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kemp POV)

GAWD, where'd my stomach fuckin' GO?

As the escape pod dropped, I clung to my seat. Buckled in loosely, I felt just a little precarious. Of course the seatbelt isn't designed for human girth.

_I hope the first thing I do when this bucket of scrap lands won't be to throw up like a sissy._

But the pod doesn't slow, and as I count the seconds, I brace myself for a rough landing.

It suddenly occurs to me that this is the lab they've labeled 666…

And as I hear and FEEL the impact, an insidious thought crosses my mind.

_Welcome to hell..._

_8~8~8~8~8~8~8_

(Kanani POV)

Aunt Lex clung to me as the escape pod crashed. I braced my feet against the opposite side of the pod as we hit resistance. It slowed us down, but we didn't stop. I could imagine the pod, knifing through metal walls, bricks, double doors and concrete.

Down, down, down, crash after crash, vibrating the hell out of me. It's even worse for Aunt Lex, as she clings to me for support.

My teeth were jarred, and I let Aunt Lex hang on to me as we suddenly grind to a halt.

Thankfully, we seem to have landed in a secure area.

_The pod's not tilting like crazy, is what I mean._

Aunt Lex groans, muttering a few choice words about this not being the best of Spiky's bright ideas. I soothe her.

"Hey, at least we didn't blow up."

"Sh! You'll jinx us, if you talk like that!… especially since that's the reason WHY we're here!"

I shrug as I hear her wrist blades slide out.

Then, I open the door. What meets my eyes is bad news. I duck out, as Aunt Lex follows me, right before our escape pod is blown to bits. Aunt Lex rushes out in front, her arm blades extended as she slices into the first security guard she can reach. I barely keep track of her movements as the man in the big clunky robo suit lifts his arm and fires a shot at me.

I move as fast as I can bu-

"YOW! DAMMNIT!" I snarl as a fucking bullet struck my tail, which curls in pain as I keep pushing myself. With all my might, I try to tackle the robo suited guard, to bring it down, to…

The suit is about 9 ft. tall.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

I climb on, since I can't exactly knock this fucker down, and I try to rip out the equipment on his back, whilst hanging on for dear life. There's three other robo suited men, and they all focus on me, rather then Aunt Lex, which I'm grateful for, but come on!

_MORE potshots?_

I open my mouth and let the dude I'm clinging to have it… fire. I breathe fire all over his suit, ignoring the pain of bullets ripping into me. I can barely hear his screams as his suit starts to literally overheat, and I jump off as the circuits overload.

The halls are pretty damn big, so it just takes a single flap of my wi-

_How are they seeing me?_

…

I forgot to turn my cloak on.

_Damn it!_

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Lex POV)

As soon as my feet hit the ground, I'm running. I hardly acknowledge the clunking guards in their big metal suits as I run towards the guards that are NOT heavily suited.

SLASH!

They only become aware of me as my blades open up one of them, entrails spilling in a hot, sticky mess to the ground as I swing again, this time at the next guy. They shoot sporadically, screaming in utter shock.

_Don't get cocky, Lex!_

The voice in my head is drowned out by Kanani's cry of pain. I glance over at her, but she's fine… just got shot in the tail.

_Holy shit, they shot her!_

"Take THIS you assholes!"

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Security guard's POV)

Being stationed in the lower levels of this base has to be the creepiest job I have ever held. And after we were put on alert, well, it did nothing to quell the sudden spike of fear that was rising among us. All the big guns were upstairs, leaving us, the minimal security, as a back-up.

Goody.

When I heard the rumbling from above, I knew we were under attack… but I DID NOT expect the ceiling to cave in, making way for a huge, cylinder-like object. And it was closely followed by two others, one of which managed to catch on to an important part of one of the main power generators, making the lights go screwy.

But everything got worse, when the pods opened.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Psycho POV)

Good Paya, I hit something. The jolt felt strange, even after bashing through so many layers… not to mention the electrical pulse that went through the pod, making me jump, and killing the lights inside the pod.

_What did I hit?_

When the pod finally stopped, though, I couldn't get it open.

_Great. Just great._

Thankfully, however, the door popped open. Maybe an emergency feature-

_Who cares?_

I quickly jumped out, barely cloaking myself in time to see the security guards. I scowled as they opened fire at my general direction, moving towards them, I leapt high in the air before coming down hard on one of them, smashing him into the ground, my clawed feet puncturing his back with multiple sharp, wet _pops_.

R'ka and Setg'in… Where the PAUK is Kanani?

I and my brothers quickly finish off these puny security guards, before I growl angrily to R'ka.

"We have lost half our team!"

"Silence!' R'ka thunders, "They are not without defense, or have you already forgotten?"

I silence all other protests, as R'ka attempts to establish contact with the others. Nothing thus far.

Anger and worry radiates from Scar. I know how he feels.

Nonetheless, we're going to have to rendezvous with them at a later time.

Suddenly, I hear Kanani's annoyed voice speak out in the intercom of my mask.

_"Anybody registering my sultry voice? Come in, Spiky, Psycho, hell, I'd even take Scar-"_

_-"Hey! He's MY hottie, missy!"_

_"Sorry Aunt Lex."_

"We read you, Kanani." R'ka speaks, adding gruffly, "I have also have your coordinates, now that we have radio contact. Do not contact us again unless it is an emergency. I am sending you our coordinates."

"Got them. See you in a few."

I feel somewhat better, after hearing her voice. But it does not last long when I realize that we not only didn't we land on the same level, but we failed to land on the same side of the base. They are far east, while we are on the west.

_Of course._

My thoughts are interrupted as more guards, as well as technicians enter. R'ka throws a razor disk into their midst, killing three as he rushes forward, catching the disk as he whirls, slicing into three chest cavities at once as I and Set'gin run past him into the hallway. More oomans.

_Hurry, Oomans. I haven't got all day._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Weyland Clone POV)

Well… This is unexpected. And, it does not bode well, especially since three of the objects that crashed into my base have damaged the power generators. Already, the lower level security have their hands full, with both escaped subjects and the intruders. I quickly contact the upper levels and redirect them, but the main elevator is down. Using the security cameras, one of my technicians brings up an image of the capsule shaped objects. I realize, then, that it's a ship's escape pod.

_Just like the ones in our basement._

"Team Beta, get down to the lower levels anyway you can. Rappel down the elevator shaft if you need to!"

Another technician alerts me, "The manticore hybrids are sealed into the DNA donor's level. They tried to get out through the air vents just now, but are making their way back to the floor."

"See that they do."

"Yes sir."

"Status report on Cerberus."

"He's ready, sir. The drug hit his blood stream three minutes ago."

"Good. And Hades?"

"She has come out of hibernation, sir."

"Excellent."

At this moment, one of the technician's monitors flashed red, indicating a warning.

"Sir! The Xenomorphs have escaped!"

"Seal off all ventilations systems. Guide them into the 66th level with Hades."

"Yes sir."

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kemp POV)

As soon as I land, I know something's wrong. Very wrong.

_Why the hell is my pod tilting every time I move?_

Cautiously, I cloak myself and press the button that will open up the pod. The door slides apart, and I grit my teeth.

_Good lord, my luck has NEVER been this fucking bad._

I'm in an elevator shaft. The pod is nose down, sort of wedged between the walls. In fact, the nose is supported by the elevator floor level, but barely. The elevator entrance is wedged open by the pod, revealing a hall that _appears_ to be empty… and the pod _feels_ like it will keep sliding down this abyss at any given moment.

I don't know how far down I am, bu-

_WOAH._

_I need to get out of here!_

Without another thought, I take a flying leap, landing on the floor level that's opened, just as the pod shifts, hurtling down the shaft. I hear it grinding against the walls, and then…

KA-BOOM!

With a yelp, I take cover, as the explosion rocks the floor beneath my feet, and all the electricity goes out.

_Crap._

Well… not _all_ the electricity goes out, but some of the lights appear to have _issues,_ cause the ones that _didn't_ go out are sparking at random moments, lending a certain cheesy horror-film effect to my already freaky surroundings. Oh, something else.

When I tried to contact Spiky, all I got was fucking _static._

_This ain't my day._

As I switch the vision in my mask, I take a moment to wriggle my fingers, which are a little numb from holding onto the seat belt so hard, and I turn to look at this floor level. I'm surprised at the lack of electricity AND security. I mean… I'm pretty sure they knew we were coming, and our entrance wasn't exactly _stealthy._

_In fact, I don't think we could have made a more… smashing entrance._

As I start moving down the hall cautiously, I decide that my best bet is to get to a computer, so I can scan the floor schematics and maybe even find out where the rest of my fuckin' team is.

_How hard could it be? I mean, they aren't exactly hard to miss…_

The hallway lights flicker on and off, with sparking noises that rattle my eardrums. I hold tight to my gun, which Moe let me keep from his trophy arsenal. It's a decent SMG, not exactly my type of weapon, but it'll do. Call me an old fart, but I like sticking with what I know, despite the fact that the plasma cannon's beyond fucking awesome.

Electricity sparks crazily from the ceiling, making me jump. My hands are already greasy with sweat.

I check each room, but none of them have what I'm looking. A tingle goes down my spine. Something's watching. I don't know where, or how, but I'm not alone, here in this creepy hallway.

_"Come on, you bitches. I don't have all day." _I can almost hear my own thoughts.

I make my way down the hall, peering through one door after another. I can still feel those fucking eyes on my back.

The last door in the hallway is locked.

Gritting my teeth, I kick down the door, my weapons hot and ready…

It's pitch dark… and there's not a motherfucking living thing in sight. With a growl, I push myself to walk cautiously into the room. If there ain't nothing in this room, why the fuck was it locked?

_Something's wrong here…_

Actually, it's all wrong. Technically, I shouldn't even be here.

_But, back to reality, eh?_

As I walk through the darkness, I see something that _is _alive… just not in the ordinary sense.

Why is there a lone computer in this room?

The screen is on standby.

_Damnit, I sure wish I had Daniel here right now… damnit._

But I pause, as I look again. There's… water, coming from beneath the wall, under the desk that the comp's resting on. With a growl, I aim my plasma cannon and fire.

_Well I'll be dipped… a secret room._

…

_Remember I told you this room was empty?_

_It ain't empty anymore._

I turn around, jamming my blades into the open maw of a monster…

_Oh my GOD!_

I hardly have time to acknowledge my horror and disbelief as I fight for my life… to put it simply, the monster from my dream is not only here, attacking me in real life, but it brought friends.

_Goddamnit, why is my luck SO FUCKED UP?_

I can almost hear Mitch and Retch laughing at me. And I don't know why, but it all gets to me, as I go nuts, screaming at the top of my lungs as I empty the contents of my SMG into the four bastards that are attacking me. One catches my leg, ripping open the skin, just as I slash downward with my wristblade, cutting off it's tail. I'm tackled down, into the wall that I blasted into. The monsters and I crash into the secret room. I scurry to my feet, unloading another round before they finally stop moving… well, they stop trying to get up.

"And stay down, you whores!" I snarl, before turning to look at my surroundings. It's here that I pause.

_What the fuck am I ON?_

But this can't be the results of a hallucinogen.

_I'm a medic, alright, I should fucking know._

Slowly, I take off my mask, to see with my own eyes. The room is completely dark, save for an illuminated glass tube, at the farthest corner.

_Have you guessed by now?_

_The woman I have seen in my dreams is RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF ME._

Curled in the same fetal position, her thick, black hair flowing all around, partially hiding her face…

Thank goodness she's not naked, as in... previous dreams.

_If she's wearing clothing in real life, then WHY THE FUCK did I "imagine" her in the nude? Gawd, I'm not that much of a perver-_

_Aw, forget it…_

A sport bra and some boy shorts cover her privates, but that's it, along with a bulky rebreather covering the lower part of her face, feeding her all the ingredients she needs to stay alive.

I can see scars on her arms and wrists, and lacing along her calfs. Looks like a razor blade attacked her. The scars are deliberately placed, though a few seem to have been from accidents, or fights...

With my heart pounding in my ears, I turn around (popping my mask back onto my face) and scan the room suspiciously.

If my dream... or premonition... OR WHATEVER THE HELL IT WAS _is_ coming true…

Then that means that I'm not alone in this room with this woman.

But I don't hear anything, and even though I switch visions several times, nothing's showing up in the room.

_Where are the fucking monsters?_ … oh god. The monsters I killed are gone.

I look back at the woman and make a decision.

_I'm not going to leave you down here. I don't know what they're using you for, but it ends here; now. Right now!_

I clear the dust from the controls on the stasis tube and figure it out as quickly as I can. Before you start asking stupid questions, yes, I've dealt with stasis tubes before. In top secret military functions, they're used for wounds that need extensive curing.

This one's slightly different, but not too much so. They're basically just preserving her.

For what, again, I don't know.

_Why would they keep a single _human_ down here?_

Somehow, I don't think I want to know. Because even though she looks like Kanani, this woman has none of the clunkiness that gives the other young woman personality.

Any normal guy would definitely give _this_ young lady a look over.

_Thank goodness Mitch ain't here anymore._

I start the awakening process and then shift my attention to the computer sitting at a desk right by the stasis tube. The fluid begins to drain, and I see the flicker of movement behind the woman's eyes. She's waking up.

I breathe out. _Good, now to-_

Suddenly though, her eyes snap open. The movement traps me.

Time slows, as I look into her wide, wide eyes.

Her body jerks, as she tries to smack the glass with her hand, gesturing wildly for me to-

_Turn the fuck around!_

I bring up my SMG, not even looking first as I fire.

The bullets hit the chest cavity of yet ANOTHER of these weird bastar- ah hell no…

The bastards I _thought _I put down? They're fucking HEALED, AND they seem set on… revenge.

_Now what?_

I keep firing, my SMG AND the plasma cannon, roaring involuntarily as blood spatters to the ground.

I see shadows around the ruined remains of the wall, and I know there's more… All sixteen come into view, heading towards me

_Aw shit._

_Damnit, I didn't see that one in the corner!_

I'm pushed back, and to my horror, we knock over the tube, which empties out as it hits the floor, the body of the young woman ripped away from her life support. Her eyes come violently open as she gasps loudly, her mouth puckered open.

_Oh shit!_

The other monsters now rush at her, all of them making this strange, keening sound, as their eyes glitter like fire. I growl.

"No you don't!"

I throw the motherfucker that tackled me, as the other four monsters rush towards the young woman. The monster collides into the woman's attackers, stalling them just enough for me to get my act together, as I warm up my cannon, coming to stand defensively in front of the young woman.

And as the plasma cannon starts to sing out, five of the monsters get blown back, their charred insides splattering the air with a nasty stink.

My SMG is spent.

I have no hand weapon. Glancing around quickly, I look for another we-

_Shit. There's no fucking way._

It's the knife from my dream. It's on top of a table, right next to the opposite wall.

I grab the knife's handle, and brace myself, as the other two leap up at me… but as I target them with my cannon, something I didn't anticipate happens.

_MY LEG!_

I'm pulled to the ground, well, more like tripped. Something grabbed my foot and jerked it back, making me fall.

As my back hits the ground, knocking the breath out of me, the two monsters fly right over me, unable to change the direction of their leap. And then, as I suck in air, something BIG stands over me.

And an intense heat lights up the room as the figure standing over me unleashes a stream of molten fire at the two barb-tailed bastards.

As they wither on the ground, shrieking and dying, the back up lights turn on in the room, chasing away its mysterious appearance. I blink, switching the vision in my mask to one that accommodates this new light.

The creature standing over me is a dragon.

_ANOTHER DRAGON GIRL…_

She looks down at me with intense brown eyes, and a fanged smile gleams voraciously down at me.

"Never thought I'd need rescuing but damn. You're one hot knight in shining armor, Shorty. I'd be your damsel in distress _any day._"

The voice that comes from _her_ mouth is sultry, teasing, slightly gravelly and COMPLETELY flirtatious.

_Holy God SHE'S HITTING ON ME!_

Even as I start freaking out mentally,_ (No, no, no, that is just WRONG) _and trying to NOT remember the stupid song that Kanani claims **_I _**vomited forth in my drug-induced delirium, the dragon lady gives me a hand up, smiling down at me with these big, golden doe-eyes that happen to be slotted, like a cat's.

She's not as tall as Kanani, maybe _just_ under 7 feet, and not as chunky. But that's still a lot taller and bigger then me… and she's got stubs of horns sticking out through the short, thick straight hair from the sides of her head.

_Like they were… sawed off..._

"Who're you?" I finally managed to get out, hating the fact that I'm glaring _up_ at her.

"The lady of your dreams… which must be more like nightmares. Call me Sabra." With a wink and a chuckle, she eyes the knife in my hand. "You can keep the knife for now. You'll probably need it in a few!"

"Wait." I respond irritably. _This day just keeps getting better… but maybe the computer will be kind to me._

"What are you waiting for, hotstuff?" She purrs at me, standing like she's on a fuckin' photo shoot for some hot magazine, hip tilted, hand on the cocked hip, her tail swishing slowly.

_Is she off her rocker?_

_But then again… being in that glass tube for who knows how long…_

"I know I'm hot, but doesn't a picture last longer?"

Huh? Shit. I've been staring at her when I SHOULD be getting my rear in gear.

"I, uh, need to look at this computer, so I can give us a general direction of where to go. Watch my back, will ya?"

"With _pleasure…." _Her tone is FULL of innuendo.

_Oh geez… THAT sure wasn't sexually oriented at all…_

At this moment, there's a distant screech, and Sabra _actually_ sounds serious as she turns, talking over her shoulder.

"Whatever you're going to do, please do it fast, Shorty. We can talk later."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S DOIN' ALL THE TALKING!" I growl at her, as I boot up the computer.

"(chuckle) You're cute when you're angry, honey."

…

That's it.

She's going to get me killed_._

_Let's see, which would I prefer? Death by monster or death by blushin_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

Ok… So maybe rushing headlong into that big group of security guards wasn't the best idea…

_It's still not my fault that the power's going haywire!_

As Aunt Lex and I cover each other's backs, kicking ass and generally causing (literal) bloody havoc, it suddenly occurs to me that… well, our pursuers seem to be _herding_ us in a specific direction. Even as we kick their asses, and attempt to head in the direction that Spiky and HIS crew are in, they're still driving us back.

_I should probably explain._

There's more robo-suited guards. These assholes are fucking hard to take down, even though they're not nearly as fast or agile as a regular human. And they just keep coming.

_How many of these fuckers ARE there?_

Spiky was right about one thing; they were expecting us to sneak in. So, all their _good_ security was staked out at the upper levels… and they're just now getting their forces together down here. Suddenly, the floor me and Aunt Lex are stanching on gives way to a vertical tunnel. I grab onto the ledge and try to reach for Aunt Lex, but she's already far down, screaming, "OhSHIIIII-"

"Hang on!" I let go, trying to catch up with her so I can stop the both of us from falling. The drop down is so steep, my claws scrabble against the wall, like a cat that's trying to run on linoleum floor. I catch up with Aunt Lex, only able to see her because of my mask. It's pitch dark, as we fall, and I grab onto my aunt, then, just as suddenly, we're free falling.

_Now this, I can work with._

My wings snap open, and I glide through the air, giving us both a good look at our surroundings.

The room we've fallen into is HUGE. And… it's full of plant life, oddly enough. A miniature rainforest.

_"Airlock closing. Project Cerberus test .10394 commencing."_

…

WHAT?

The voice that droned from the speakers in the ceiling is cut off by a deep, resonating roar that echoes through the room.

_Oh shit, we've landed in some freak's cage._

_Again._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Scar POV)

_Pauk-de oomans!_

We most definitely have a problem. A new set of Oomans, from the upper levels, have been attacking us, and they are pauk-de annoying because, unlike other oomans, these are able to SEE through our pauk-de camouflage.

So, we've had to exchange stealth for brute strength and speed. In some ways, a much easier task.

"WATCH IT!" Kha'bj-te accidentally slams into the wall, his upper body going pauk-de THROUGH it, as he tries to dodge a net fired at him. The net wraps around one of the oomans instead, immobilizing him completely. R'ka picks up the ensnared ooman and throws him into the midst of the guards before following through, plowing through them with his wristblades out.

Kha'bj-te struggles to get out of the wall he has crashed through. His whole upper body is through the wall. If I wasn't so pauk-de angry, this would be hilarious.

With a tense growl, I help him out of the wall, smacking him upside the head as I snarl, "Stop pauk-de around!"

I storm off before he has the chance to snap at me, following R'ka closely. I'm worried sick for Lex. I know she is a warrior, but this separation is killing me. Blood gushes from my wounds, but I hardly notice as I grab two of the ambushers and bash them into each other, the splintering of their bones resounding loudly in the air before I use their bodies as clubs, swinging right and left.

_There seem to be no end of these insects!_

All at once, I hear a roar of pain. It is R'ka. But he is not harmed. Though blood does gush down his frame, it is not this that has caught his attention. He stands before a door which he has kicked down. I strive through the crowd of attacking oomans, along with my brother. We leave a trail of stinking blood and corpses, Racing into the room which R'ka stepped into. I take a deep breath. I see now what has caused R'ka such horror.

There is a window in this room, overlooking a cage of another room. But it is not this that has our attention.

"LEX!"

The cry tears from my throat, without my even knowing. Lex stands at the bottom of a huge, enclosed room. Kanani is also there, and with them is the ugliest abomination I have ever seen. I somehow tear my gaze from the window, looking at the oomans who now cower before us.

R'ka stands menacingly, as three oomans stand, at the other end of the room. I quickly see the reason why R'ka has not already torn into them…

_Where are the oomans getting all this technology? First the ability to see detect our cloaks, and now force shields?_

R'ka tries to cut through the force field, but electricity cackles, repelling him. With a loud snort, Kha'bj-te quickly shuts the door behind us, and then smashes his foot into computer desk, turning it over and destroying it completely.

The force shield goes down.

I can't help but grin as the oomans suddenly lose their arrogance.

R'ka's blades drip blood as he speaks in a voice that simmers with undeniable rage.

"You will tell me EVERYTHING AFTER you set those two females free."

"W-we can't, not without setting the hybrid free. It… it's not microchip controlled, like most of our test sub-"

Pauk.

R'ka just gutted the ooman who spoke, and then tried to toss him through the window. The pauk-de bastard only bounced off of it, with a sickening thud as his bones cracked. He screams in pain, curled up, coughing blood.

"We're going to need a bigger object." Kha'bj-te growls.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kemp POV)

Well, I haven't died... yet. Of course, it looks like my status may change at any-

"HITTHEFUCKINGDECK!"

The explosion nearly knocks my fillings loose, but I don't let go of Sabra, as I hunker over her, behind the shelter of a desk. The Manticores shriek. Damn it, there's still more. Sabra ran out of fire, and I ran out of bullets… we took shelter in one of the rooms along the way to the elevator shaft. Where I found some grenades.

"We've got to get out of here. It's now or never, Shorty!" Sabra shouts as she suddenly scoops me up, ignoring my profanities as she makes a break for it. She yells," Throw the last grenade over my shoulder! NOW!"

I don't ask any questions, even though I'd like to, but I don't have the luxury. I pop the last pin and launch it into the last four manticores. Sabra leaps into the elevator shaft.

And the explosion really DOES knock some of my teeth out. I mean, a piece of shrapnel hit my face, hard enough to knock out one of my molars, which I spit out bitterly. We're hanging onto the elevator cable. Sabra glances up at me and chuckles.

"As much as I'm enjoying the view, we need to get moving, Shorty"

"Stop calling me that… And sister, we're not the same species, so stop flirting with me!"

"Ooh… me thinks the hot little lad doth protest too much."

Her voice is low and I can feel her moving, climbing up.

I start climbing as well. Though I'm tired, the next level isn't far. And we don't have anything ELSE to do...

Lemme tell you quick what I found out while I was climbing. First off, there's two major projects happening in this base. 2nd, this IS the last base. Third, Weyland is at the bottom of everything. And fourth… If we don't blow up this lab soon, then our efforts will have been in vain. Cause the monster that these guys have created will destroy everything if it ever gets out of control… which it WILL!

Sabra is the one who told me this. Her DNA has been under study and in use for nearly 12 years. And further more, she's actually able to communicate with her, uh, diminutive offspring.

They're intelligent, but still incredibly hostile, just like the original human-hatched xenos.

That's why they gotta die.

I reach the next elevator door. My plasma cannons have just enough energy left for a short blast that weakens the door enough for Sabra to knock it down. She helps me out, and we run down the hall… right into a mess of guards.

Sabra snarls.

"Hey guys, guess what? MY PAROLE OFFICER LET ME OUT EARLY!" And then she rushes forward. To do WHAT, I don't know, but I don't hang back, as I use my fists and empty SMG, swinging it like a club. I'm saving my plasma cannon shots, which aren't many. Not after the battle with those fucking manticores. Sabra scratches and rams her clawed foot into one guy's gut before whirling around and ripping another man's arm off. She's bleeding from bullet wounds, but grits her teeth as she takes the gun from the one-armed guard and yells, "Catch, Shawty!"

I'm getting sick of her "swagger." But I catch the gun and start to unload its contents, careful not to hit Sabra, who ducks out of my way. Once the hall is momentarily clear, I gather ammo and we keep running. She grinds to a stop, her nostrils flaring.

"There's another dragon hybrid."

"Yeah… about that…" No I haven't told her.

_How do you tell someone they aren't the only ones in the world? …_

_I'm talking species-wise, Smart-ass._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

With our weapons hot and ready, Aunt Lex follows behind me as I take point, peering through the thick foliage before continuing on.

Why is Aunt Lex behind me and not in front, you ask?

Easy.

'Cause I won't let her go in front of me.

_Do you have any idea what Scar would _do_ to me if I let her get herself killed?_

I pause, as a _stench_ hits my nose.

Thing is… there's something oddly familiar about this scent. It's strong, musky, but…

_Wrong._

"We got hybrid." I murmur quietly.

"Bring it." Aunt Lex's voice is muffled. I wince as her voice slices the silence, but we keep going, off to face the unknown.

"what are you-"

"Shh!"

We both hear it.

The same noise that the… the Yautja/alien hybrid made…. except… I also hear a noise that… that _I_ make sometimes. A keening noise that highlights the clacking and the shriek of this terror, which suddenly swoops in from the sky, landing in front of us and giving us a good idea of what we're up against.

_Oh my gawd… what have they done? Oh GAWD _**_RUN_**_!_

A huge jet of fire scorches the backs of our necks as we dive to the ground. I respond by firing all four of my plasma cannons, hearing a roar as two shots make their target.

_SHIT, it's mad!_

Aunt Lex moves out of the way as this giant, 20 foot monster bears down on us, knocking me to the side as I try to get up and move. My plasma cannons fall off my shoulders as I hit the wall, groaning.

"Ow, mother-DAH!" I scream as I see it rushing at me, fire in its red fucking eyes. With adrenaline spiking up my spinal cord like the keys of a fucking piano, I rise into the air, shooting a blast of ice at it before I turn full circle and fling myself into the air.

It has wings. That's why I want it off the ground. I don't know how I'm going to kill it, since I fucking forgot to grab my cannons, but I don't want it focused on Lex.

_Let's hope I can fly faster then this mother-fucking-freak._

Oh, you should know… this thing is male, looks pretty damn humanoid for being a screwed up jumble of Yautja, dragon and xeno… and… _something _turned it the fuck _ON._

_Crap! MORE ICE! NEED MORE ICE!_

If this guy wore pants, he'd have a huge tent over his crotch. As it is, I'm really wishing he DID wear pants.

_By the time this is all over, I'm not going to have a shred of innocence left…_

_Dear God no, I didn't mean it like that!_

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Weyland POV)

I watch, with a measure of incredulous anger, at the incompetence of the insects of my organization.

_How are these imbeciles earning their paychecks?_

The dragon hybrid has escaped. We caught her just over a decade ago, and have managed to keep her for all that time. This only fuels my rage as I recall the _many_ escape attempts she has made before, only now to be rescued by a human marine medic. I do not know how the marine was able to get past all the manticore hybrids, but he did. And while the other dragon hybrid and female human is being kept busy by project Cerberus, the three Predators have infiltrated the observatory room. And they have already killed one of the scientists.

Here in the security room, my guards and technicians work feverishly, securing the room, working to seal off the lost parts of the lab. Already, I can see that we are losing power to the generators that supply power to the various projects and keep most of our specimens from running loose. I have sent technicians to repair the generators, but the damage is too extensive.

Our only hope now is to wait until just the right moment to release Project Hades.

_My only hope now is the doom of mankind._

_How ironic._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Psycho POV)

R'ka blasts the window with his plasma cannon. The glass reluctantly shatters, allowing us to catch a whiff of the hormones that are pouring from the hybrid abomination.

"What in the name of Cetanu?" R'ka chokes in rage. Within one giant fist, he has the four human by he collars of their shirts. They are stiff with shock and one of them has wet himself.

I stiffen as Kanani flies right past us, screaming, "SOMEONE DOUSE THIS FUCKER!"

Behind her, the hybrid is in hot pursuit.

_He is courting MY female!_

Rage takes over my senses.

With no other thought, I leap through the gap in the window and manage to land on the pauk-de bastard as he flies by.

I have no time to marvel the fact that I did not miss my target and plummet to the ground. Right now, I hang on, digging into his massive back with my wrist blades, slicing into him as he spirals, attempting to angrily throw me off. His hormones are doused momentarily by the pain, I imagine. I roar, as the tip of his tail bends back and rakes my back. Acid venom drips from the tip… at least, I assume that's what the burning sensation is coming from. I stab again, this time digging into the root of the base of his wings. The hybrid lets loose a bellow; however, even as I stab into him, acid blood spurts out of his body, burning me.

"Psycho!"

Kanani. She is right above the hybrid. He tries to twist around, but I stab his back with my hunting knife, causing him to curl in pain, finally catching me off guard and bucking me off.

"GOTCH'A!" I am in the air barely three seconds before Kanani catches my hand, gliding swiftly towards the ground.

"Crap, you're heav-AHH!" The hybrid knocks her into the all, throwing me to the ground. I tumble to a painful halt, standing to my feet, I rush towards where Kanani has fallen. She is bruised, and acid burns grace her arms. She moans, trying to stand, but the hybrid lands atop her like a hawk over its prey, roaring at me as it places his foot upon her back, keeping her pinned. I snarl, readying my cannon. He snarls, and faster then I thought he could move, rushes towards me. I rush towards him, with a snarl of outrage, I fire my shot.

He throws back his head and fire arcs from his mouth, meeting the plasma shot and burning it. By this time, I have neared him enough to roll between his huge legs, careful of his poison-tipped tail, I grab my knife from his back and hamstring his right leg. He bellows and wavers, but not before he turns, smacking me into the wall with a giant fist. At this moment, another cannon shot rings out. Follow by three more.

The hybrid gargles, roaring in a croaking tone as he falls to his knees. There are three gaping holes in the upper part of his chest, nearly separating his head from his shoulders. Only skin holds it there. His spine is completely severed.

"That's right bitch. On your knees."

As he falls to the ground, Lex steps out. She is adorned with Kanani's quadruple cannon. And all four guns are smoking.

"Psycho, get the fuck off the ground and help Kanani." Lex adds in a very calm and deadly tone.

I stand up. Suddenly, I realize why it was that this ooman survived Setg'in's Chiva, when his comrades all died and he himself nearly died.

"Ey, Psycho. You a'right?" Kanani croaks. She is battered, burned, but not beaten. As she stands, breathing deeply, she looks over at Lex, who shrugs.

"Hope you don't mind that I borrowed your guns."

"Naw. Use 'em whenever the hell you want." She chuckles as she then attempts to speak to R'ka.

"Ey, Spiky, can you get us out of here?"

"I am trying. The oomans are stubborn."

"We'll make our own way out. Just kill those bitches." She then walks over to the hybrid, grabbing it by its dreads, she puts her foot on its shoulder and attempt to tear its head off. Acid blood eats through the ground.

"Someone help me get this blood on the wall so we can get the hell out of here."

I looked down at Kanani, who takes in a breath and stands on her own.

"Let's do it."

I stride toward the fallen body of the hybrid and grasp its head, pulling it free from its shoulders. Holding it carefully, and taking care to not step on the drops of acid that spills down from its severed neck, I walk towards the wall and place the bleeding side of the head onto the wall, tracing a large opening.

As the metal weakens, I put the head back onto the floor and kick down the weakened wall. Lex picks up the head by its hair. She holds it up with some difficulty, but looks happy.

"Alright! Now I've also got a _seriously_ kick-ass trophy! I'm officially part of the club!"

"Aunt Lex, it's too early in the morning to be so cheerful." Kanani hisses, earning a whack over the head by her Aunt, who snorts, "Right kid. Let's go already."

As she exits, Kanani tugs on one of my dreadlocks, turning my attention completely onto her.

"That move you pulled, jumping through the window, was beyond stupid… and I totally love you for it."

I guess this means she's forgotten about the recording-erasing incident.

_Thank Paya._

"Come on!" Lex shouts at us. I wince. The wounds on my back burn like c'jit, but I cannot allow them to slow me down. Not yet.

_Not till this is pauk-de over._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(R'ka POV)

When Kha'bj-te leapt out of the window, I hardly believed the fact that not only did he NOT miss his target, but that he managed to wound the hybrid while he was on its back. I force my attention back to the oomans, throwing them down, I snarl.

"How do we kill the abomination?"

"You don't. It kills you." One of them whispers in pain. His arm is bent at an odd angle, the bone pierced though the skin. I snarl, ending his misery.

"Are there others like him?"

"Not… _quite_ like him." The remaining three oomans suddenly all give a shudder, slumping dead to the ground. I have no time to consider how they died. Probably a sort of mechanism their leader installed for such an occasion.

Setg'in is already on his way to rendezvous with the others. I follow him, growling. I do not like the riddle that the ooman left me with.

My head swims slightly at the possibilities. What challenge do we face this time?

8~8~8~8~8~8~

(Kanani POV)

Well, it's official. Aunt Lex is a bad-ass motherfucker. I mean, I knew that before this whole business happened, but it's totally official as of right now.

_This should serve to remind me never EVER to get on her bad side… it wouldn't go well for me._

_And before you ask, YES, I feel like crap. I got bashed into the wall, burned by that bastard's blood, nearly got my ass raped… No, I don't feel fine._

A hand on my shoulder turns into an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into Psycho's body.

…_a little. I feel a little fine._

Psycho purrs.

"Are you alright?"

"Better. Let's blow this joint. Please." I respond as we exit the room. At this moment, there's this really loud screech. I snarl as I see the green outlines of the bug-aliens.

"Fuck it."

Blades extended, Aunt Lex holds onto her prize with one free hand as all four of the cannons on her shoulders turn red with energy, blasting the silver-blue messengers of death towards the dark creatures that now attack us openly. I stand on my own feet, pushing Psycho off, as I inhale, looking straight at the bastard that comes leaping at me, its claws outstretched.

_"Take this, fucker."_

8~8~8~8~8~8~

(Kemp POV)

I hear the shrieks of the xenos, and Sabra groans.

"I fucking hate those bitches." she hisses.

"I know. Let's go get 'em."

She follows behind me, watching my back. But fortunately for us, we're not alone.

The flames that lick around the corner of the hall offer me a strange comfort.

"Kanani?" I call out hoarsely.

"Hey Leprechaun!"

I scowl. Comfort gone.

Curly, Lex and Kanani are in the midst of finishing off some Xenos. I know there's more where they came from, but that's nothing to consider right now.

Especially since Kanani's caught sight of Sabra. At least, I'm pretty sure that's why she fell flat on her ass… then again, it could be because of blood loss.

"What the fuck?" she dead pans.

_Nope, definitely because of Sabra._

Sabra crosses her arms.

"Wow. Someone needs to wash this kid's mouth out with soap!" she smirks.

Kanani stand up, puffing out her frame. But Lex, thank God, steps in.

"Escape first. Explanations later. And no more fucking around."

"I'm not the only one with a dirty mouth…" Kanani mutters under her breath. I walk beside Lex for a moment.

"Have you seen the others?"

I'm interrupted when an explosion rocks our feet. We look behind. There on the floor are three xeno corpses. Moe and Larry stand like a couple of bad ass pros, with their cannons smoking.

"Watch your pauk-de backs." Moe growls.

"Nice to see you too." I growl. "Moe, I checked out this place. We have to destroy it. It's the last base, and it holds the most dangerous biological weapon… and this is your new protegee."

Moe nods simply, as Sabra waves.

"Good work. I will not require an explanation of where _she_ came from yet. But I will." He adds darkly. I know what he means. Sabra is hovering over me, like I'm her hero or something. I wish she'd calm down.

_Kemp, go easy on the kid. She's been down here a long time…_

_and she's not a kid._

Sabra's actually, like, 35 years old. I know this because she told me what the years was when she was caught. She was asking about current events, of all things...

It's a scary thought. She's spent nearly half of her life here.

_No wonder she acts so crazy…_

As we keep walking, Moe tenses. Sabra's acting jittery. I mean… she's clinging to my fucking arm, even though she's a full foot taller then I am.

"Sabra."

"Yeah?"

"You're picking me up off the ground."

"Sorry hon… can't help myself." she winks, but she does let me go.

I feel heat rise to my face once again. But at this moment, we're all scared out of our wits when a thick door slams shut behind us, blocking off the way we came.

Kanani voices what the rest of us are thinking.

"What the hell is going on?"

"They're making us go somewhere. Controlling where the hell we're going." Sabra whispers softly. I look up at her.

"How you know?"

"This isn't the first time I've gotten free and tried to find my way out."

Oh, well, that's _comforting._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

I'm getting nervous. I hate this waiting. I know I agreed to it, but it's all I can do to keep myself from imagining the worst.

_Spiky… please keep them safe. Please be safe._

I'm almost surprised at the urgent desire that wells in me for _his_ safety, as well as the safety of my sister and daughter.

_Holy shit, what's wrong with me?_

I'm so scared of what I'm feeling. Afraid that it's what I think it is.

Spiky… isn't handsome. At least, not in the "normal" way.

_Why do I seem to have this thing for fuckin' HUGE guys that aren't human?_

Actually, that's the only thing Spiky and Malachi have in common. In personality, they're about as different as Day and Night.

_Oh gawd, what am I doing?_

I take in a breath, looking at the controls of Spiky's beloved ship. I'm not altogether sure of what I feel for him at this exact moment in time… I'm even less sure about how he feels for me.

_Probably not the same thing, you dummy._

"_Rosy_?"

I'm startled by the sound of Spiky's voice through my mask.

"Aye, Captain?"

"Be ready. I feel we may need your assistance soon."

"Gotcha… are you guys ok?"

"We're fine."

"Good. I'll be on stand by."

The radio contact is cut off. I take in a breath.

_Cool, calm, clear, confident…_

_Bullshit._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Weyland POV)

The closer the group gets to Hades' cage, the more tension I feel. So many things have gone wrong…

My skin suddenly burns, bubbling and broiling.

_No, not now!_

I gasp, feeling for my heart, which is fast beginning to fail.

"Sir?" One of the technicians forces an inhaler to my mouth, which I take, gratefully.

_Damn clone diseases…_

I choke and hack on the gas that I pull into my lungs. This isn't my prescription.

"See you later, boss." The technicians and guards stand, leaving their posts, as they head to the emergency exits. A sadistic smile twists my features… at least, I imagine it to be sadistic. I'm dying, but I have just enough strength to unlock all of the sealed off hallways, which were formerly all that kept back the monsters that now roam my base. I had planned to live through this…

But unfortunately, the result of my employee's efforts is my failure. Still, it would be fitting for them to die indirectly by my hands, as my empire has crumpled by their hands.

But before I collapse on the floor, I push a button in the keyboard of the computer. The outsiders will destroy this base… but they will not be rid of me completely.

_Self destruct will commence in 20 minutes._

Then again, maybe we'll all die.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Spiky POV)

"_Self destruct will commence in 20 minutes."_

WHAT THE PAUK?

My thought on this announcement coming from the speakers is interrupted by the running and pounding of ooman feet and hearts. The others are aware of this as well, and it's not long before a group of oomans encounters us. The seven of us rush forward to meet them. They have weapons, but it seems they were not expecting to encounter us.

The new Llonng Sain'ja screams.

"YOU! YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I KNOW YOU!"

I hardly have time to see just what the pauk she's screaming on about, but she keeps screaming.

"I KNOW YOU LICKED MY CHEEK WHEN I WAS DRUGGED ON THE DISSECTION TABLE! I KNOW YOU FUCKED ONE OF MY CLONES! AND YOU STOLE MY IPOD! I SWEAR TO FUCKING GAWD IF YOU CHANGED ANYTHING, I WILL END YOU SLOWLY, YA FUCKING HEAR ME? GET BACK HERE!"

Oh pauk. The Llonng just ran out of pauk-de sight.

As I slam one ooman's head into the wall, completely smashing it before I turn and stick my blades down another's throat, I roar at Kemp.

"FOLLOW HER!"

He looks like he might protest, when we all hear it…

A piercing wail, that turns into a roar.

Kemp is gone.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kemp POV)

Gawddamnit, SABRA!

I run down the hall, ignoring everything else as I fight my way into the clear, following after Sabra. A xeno jumps into my path, and I shoot it with my plasma cannon, firing a rapid second shot as it dodges, splattering it with the secondary shot.

"SABRA!"

I skid to a stop. And scowl.

She's sitting on top of the dead body of a guard, earphones plugging her ears and a grin of pure blissful satisfaction on her face. Her claws are red with sticky human blood, and she suddenly looks up.

"He really screams like a girl, doesn't he?"

"You idiot! You scared the shit out of me!" I fairly scream at her. "Give me one good fucking reason why I should not kill you?"

"Cause I'm too darn cute." Sabra responds with a smile that IS completely cute, despite the fact that her teeth are stained red.

I stare at her.

"Ok, give me TWO reasons."

"Don't have time." she stands up and puts the ipod in my pocket.

"Please keep that safe for me. The other lab dorks are approaching, and I think there's been a rebellion. The soldier said something about rather facing Mr. Weyland then dying here… which he did." she scowls and shudders. "That bastard _licked_ me. And he pretty much raped me, since he fucked my defective _clone. _Have you got _any_ idea how disgusting that is?"

…

"Let's get you out of here." I replied. "This place ain't good for keeping one's sanity intact."

"Pfft, insanity's all I've got left, Shorty. Well, that and my ipod."

"It's Kemp."

"Ahh… Kemp. Ok."

"Are you two fucking crazy?"

I jump, as Kanani walks right between us- limp. She limps between us, shooting Sabra a glare.

"We're in the middle of a fucking fight for life, and you two are flirting?"

"Ey' I'm the best at what I do." Sabra grins.

I groan, while silently agreeing with her. _I'll never tell her, though._

8~8~8~8~8~8~

(Scar POV)

As we run, as best we can, though the now darkening halls, a large door appears before us. It's a shielded door, very strong and impossible to break down. The new hybrid, Sabra, approaches it.

"I think I know the code… but you guys should know. This is a specimen door… and the lab dorks were running _away_ from it."

R'ka growls low in his throat. He's using his mask to analyze the structure.

"Our only way out." He finally growls.

Sabra nods.

"I know."

"Then why didn't you tell-"

"Cause I didn't fucking _want_ to. Is that good enough for you?" Sabra asks in a cool tone as she punches in the code… or, she tries to. A shriek comes from _behind us._

I turn, shoving Lex out of the way of a kiande amedha. Extending my spear, I plunge it through the Hard Meat's skull, whirling to fling that body into the next Kiande Amedha.

"Hurry and open the fucking door!" Kanani screams.

The door opens. We all rush through it… and the Kiande Amedha stay behind, although they hiss at us, as the door closes.

_By Paya… what mischief is this?_

We turn to look.

This new room is the biggest structure I've ever seen. The ceiling is far, far above our heads…

As we walk in, there's a pounding from below… as well as a screeching wail before a huge tunnel opens up in the middle of the floor. Like a creature from Cetanu's realm, the largest, most vicious hybrid crawls up. I feel R'ka stiffen, and Sabra murmurs, "Damn… she ain't MY baby."

This creature is at least 75 ft tall. It's a cross between a Llonng and a Hard Meat Queen, with some surprising Yautja features. Powerful mandibles spread out from its cavernous maw in an act of savage hostility.

"Now what?" Comes Kemp's hard question as it stands before us, wings spreading nearly 200 feet in span as it screams.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

Sabra leaps into the air, shouting at me, "C'mon, K-K, let's give this thing a flight test!"

"WHAT?" I scream, but I follow her, as the monster shoots fire at us. At least it's not male. I would have died if it had been…

_Then again, I may die anyways!_

As Sabra and I take off into the air, Kemp rushes to the side of the wall, and he hits a big red button. To our surprise, the floor starts to elevate…

REALLY, REALLY FAST!

The ceiling opens up in a spiral shape, and the monster screams as it flaps its wings, suddenly more interested in freedom then it is in killing us…

_Or so it seems._

_Fuck it._

Sabra yells at me.

"We got to get its wings! Make it crawl!"

Well… that makes sense… I take off after her, without question, as I speak to Spiky and the others through my mask.

"_We gotta ground this thing. Aim for it's wings. Let's kill this mother fucker."_

_"You have exactly 30 minutes to do so." _Comes the ever-practical voice of Kemp.

Cold, cold air blasts through our senses as the floor comes to street level. And man, that wind is fucking _vicious._ I strain as hard as I can, before a blast of heat shoots down at me, pinning me to the ground.

The only thing that hurts is the landing- I roll through the snow before I bounce into the air again. Flapping, I allow my anger to take control, using it to fuel my weak body as I pump hard, rising into the sky, I see my big, motherfucking target.

Sabra's on its back, and the thing is trying to get her off, going crazy as it flails mid-air.

_She doesn't have a blade…_

I dodge around flailing claws and snapping mandibles as I extend my wristblades and rip my way through one of the wings, tearing through the skin.

The monster shrieks, but I start using my plasma cannon, using the four shots I have left to damage the base of its wings.

_After all… that's the weak spot of all dragons who HAVE fucking wings._

It starts going down, shrieking even more when five more plasma shots hit the base of its wings.

I shoot again, focusing on the most damaged wing, even as hot acid blood spills out onto the snow.

Dimly, I hear my mother's voice crackle through-

"_THE FUCK IS THAT THING?"_

_"You said it."_

I scream, as one of the sickle-clawed hands finally makes contact with me, sending me to the ground.

I stay there for a moment… not because I _want _to, but because I think I cracked a rib.

_Again._

8~8~8~8~8~8`8

( Spiky POV)

This monster… WHAT were they pauk-de thinking, by making such an abomination?

It roars at the sky, when we finally damage one of its wings too extensively, and furiously, I think, _Now what?_

The plasma shots went though its wings, and the skin was sensitive enough for permanent damage, but on the rest of its body, the shots are just like insect stings to this giant.

"_Spiky? What's going on? How are you guys going to kill that creature?"_

I growl as I reply sarcastically to her.

"_We need a pauk-de hammer. A BIG pauk-de hammer-"_

I pause.

My ship. It's large enough to crush this monster…

But Rosy… can she do it? Could she make such an attempt?

But before I can ask, the monster suddenly races towards us, shooting a flame of fire that I cannot duck.

"_SPIKY!"_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Scar POV)

No…

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Psycho POV)

R'ka? It can't be!

8~8~8~8~8~8

Kanani Pov

Holy Shit….

8~8~8~8~8~8

Rosy POV

"Oh my god…."

Spiky disappeared from view as the monster hybrid hurled a jet of fire at him. I can barely breath, as anger takes a hold on me.

The idea running through me is horrible. But the rage and anguish I feel numbs me to reality, enough for this crazed thought-

_You want a hammer? I'll give you a hammer._

"BACK AWAY FROM THE HYBRID! NOW!" I scream into the radio com before throwing the ship's landing routine into overdrive. The hybrid is recovering from having its wings torn up, and it's trying to take off.

_No bitch… sit._

I feel a horrible jolt, but I stand on my feet as the gears crunch against the body of the hybrid. I hear it wail before it throws me off. With a growl, I drive the ship INTO THE FUCKING GROUND, pinning the monster beneath Spiky's pride and joy. Then, I activate the weapons systems. I don't know what to do, but I don't care. I don't think.

I just DO.

"Stay." I growl as the weapons fire. Some of them miss… others hit their target. It's a good 4 minutes before I'm sane enough to see that…

Well, the hybrid's not moving. I look over the controls, dully noting the warning symbols flashing across the screen. The shields aren't holding up too well against the acid blood. I reverse the ship, rising into the air again. With a pounding heart, I suddenly realize that Scar is trying to communicate with me. Answering, he commends me on my kill and guides me to a nice and easy landing in the snow… If you can call a crash landing nice and easy.

By the time I see the others, I'm fucking banged up from my wild flight. Scar rushes past me, to guide the ship back into the atmosphere.

Kanani's cut and bleeding, as is Psycho, and…

_Oh my God._

"Where's Spiky?" I asked. Calmly. Cooly. Panic bubbled in my stomach.

"He's in the infimar-" That's enough for me as I rush past Kemp. Inertia nearly takes me off my feet as a blast rocks underneath us.

_I take it that the last base is now a mere fucking forgotten secret._

_Good fucking riddance._

I make my way to the infirmary, and I see Spiky.

Oh God… He's not breathing.

Oh God…

"No… Spiky! NO! Damnit!"

I rush to his side, already feeling hot tears spill down my face.

Damn it! You weren't supposed to die!

FIRST OFF: I'm SO SO SORRY that it took me so long to get this chapter done. PLEASE forgive me! and… sorry about the cliff hangar. Please… don't kill me…. if you do, then you won't ever find out what happens in the next chapter! *runs, dodging knives, spears and other creative weapons*

As ever, a BIG thank you to khalthar, for proofreading and editing! And doing a speedy job of it! YOU TOTALLY ROCK, DUDE!

SHOUT OUT!

Ice Demon Ranger: LOL, glad you like it! and the song was awesome, I'm really glad I have Khalthar helping me out! And now you know who the DNA donor is.

HunterOfTheWeird: I hope not! XD And I'm STILL alive! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And THANK YOU for your review!

XLR8ION: I'm so sorry it took me forever… But… was it worth the wait?

weirdCOMBO:Sorry it wasn't soon…. but thanks for the review and the motivation!

AnimeDreama: LOL, I know! Awesome song! heh heh… heh. Thanks for the review! :)

PocketSevens: LOL your review gave me inspiration… about the munchies, I mean. Thanks so much!

LynxbyLynx:*bows* thank you. I hope you're doing well! And thank you for the review, and the lolls… :)

divergary: Mucho thanks! And you were right! High-five! *holds up hand*

Andi-1990: I'm glad it made your bad day better!… although I'm sorry you were having a bad day in the first place. Thanks for the review!

D'Fuentes: *coughs* sorry about the wait… I hope this makes up for it.

Lady Augustin: I'm glad it made you laugh! thanks for your review!

Lord Anubis Judge of the Dead: Thanks!

SesshiraRayu: *giggles* Lol, I know.

Captain Razz: Thank you for waiting and for reviewing! *not necessarily in that order*

Horser01: Well, we have yet to see. It's good for Kemp that the "stooges" from outerspace don't know about the ones in the tv show, yeah?

Dra9onf7yz:LOL! thanks for your review!

Luv4Uncas: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much! Thank you for the review!

Teldra: Here's more! And thank you for asking!

TheSneakyHobo:Thanks very much!

DUDE…. is that everyone? I hope so… If not, I'm sorry. I will endeavor to warn you guys if such a huge wait is coming again like that.

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE FAV'D, REVIEWED, READ ETC.!


	26. This Is It

Chapter 26

This Is It

* * *

(Rosy POV)

As I fall onto Spiky's body, overwhelmed by the shock, I stiffen, as I feel a slight rise and fall in his chest, at the same time, hearing air hiss from his mouth weakly.

Drawing back wildly, I look at him again, as the realization hits me like a sledge hammer;

_He's not burned!… well, a little singed, but that blast should have cooked him! How did he escape with his skin intact?_

Before I can try to comprehend this miracle, the infirmary is flooded. All members of the crew have suffered injuries.

I feel almost guilty that I am not among the wounded.

Leaving a trail of green, Scar walks over to Spiky, looking over his wounds as he opens his medikit.

"What happened?" I demand of him.

"I do not know how he is not dead. I can only guess that perhaps he used a force shield, like the one he gave to Kanani."

Scar replies quietly, without looking at me.

"Will… will he be ok?" the words leave my mouth without my intention.

"He will live." Scar adds under his breath, "Somehow, I think he has seen worse."

Kanani limps in and sits down heavily, taking a shaky breath.

"We fucking did it. Now, maybe we can get on our lives." She looks up at me.

I leave Spiky's side and I kneel by my daughter, gently looking over her wounds.

"Like my new look?" She grins, gesturing to all her cuts and bruises.

"What did THIS to you?" There's a row of huge claw marks on her midriff.

"Good question. Please don't ask." Kanani groans.

Before I can interrogate her on that, an abrupt roar jolts us both and I whirl around, even as Kanani flinches beside me.

Scar injected Spiky with that stuff that helps them heal faster… the stuff that hurts like a TOTAL bitch.

Spiky's definitely wide awake now… he just about threw Scar across the room before coming to his senses.

_That must have been quite a shock…for both of them._

I manage to see how many more injections there are. There's only three more, and Kanani's already squirming.

I stand up and move aside as I overhear her murmuring.

"I dunno, I think once was enou-AAAAAHHHOOOWWWW!DAMIT!"

She leaps to her feet, ready to tear into _someone_, only to realize that Psycho is the one who injected her.

After a slight, frantic pause, this devilish grin spreads across her face.

"Now it's your turn."

He growls at her, his mandibles flaring out as he backs away. Kanani pouts.

"You didn't even WARN me! C'mon, dude, you fucking OWE me for THAT one!"

His mandibles pull back in sullenly as he sticks out his arm and gives her the syringe.

I look away, only to see Kemp arguing with Lex about the wound on her arm.

"LET me help you!"

"NO!"

"You are SUCH a baby!"

"NO, I'M THE FUCKING MEDIC! And you, YOU'RE a CIVVIE! DON'T TRY TO TELL ME HOW TO DO MY JOB!"

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"

_That fluid must really pack a wallop._ I think quietly as Kanani happily injects Psycho.

Looking down, I'm almost unnerved to see that I've moved over to Spiky's side, and he's staring straight back at me.

"You're alive."

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Why was THAT the first thing out of my mouth?

"How did you know?"

"Um… you're, uh, breathing-"

"No. I didn't tell you to use my ship to crush the hybrid, but that's exactly what I wanted you to do."

Was that my imagination? Did he really just say that?

"I thought you'd be mad at me." I gulped.

He chuckles, clattering as he replies, "What made you think of it?"

"I wasn't exactly in my right mind." I admit. Why do I feel like such a schoolgirl?

He takes my shoulder in his huge hand and gives it a gentle shake.

"You did well."

The girliest squeak I have ever heard suddenly rattles my eardrums, making me forget to blush as everyone turns to look at Kemp. His neck is red, and behind his mask, I imagine his face is red too.

From behind him steps yet another new member of the crew, her barely clawed hand casually leaving his rear…

_Oh my god…She's not human._

She's a dragon. Her coloring is very similar to Kanani's, although perhaps a little on the lighter side… in fact, she looks a lot like Kanani, except for this silvery plating that curves over her cheeks, down her forehead, and delicately decorates and protects her shoulders.

Her horns are sawed off, but they're positioned to stick out and back.

_Did she seriously just pinch Kemp's butt?_

_Oh good lord, don't tell me that we have ANOTHER hormonal female on board! _

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Sabra POV)

After 12 fucking years of the worst imprisonment imaginable, I'm finally free.

And I have_ this_ human- with his bright brown eyes, cute freckles, and rusty red hair- to thank for it.

He set me free and even helped me escape, after all the countless times I have spent trying to get out of that hell hole.

_In that lab, hell literally freezes over. SO GLAD I'm OUTTA there. _

_I wanna go to a fucking club, drink so much I can't see straight and DANCE. _

I'd love that… more specifically, I'd like to go and take Shawty here with me.

I owe him my life... but I think he stole my heart.

I mean…. really, how would YOU feel towards the man who saved you from ABSOLUTE and TOTAL hell?

That, and he's hot as hell.

_It's gotta be that armor… he looks so fucking BAD ASS…_

And call me crazy, but when I saw the other hybrid, I just SERIOUSLY wanted to glomp her.

It's been fucking FOREVER since I lost my own family, and seeing her… brought back memories, let's just say.

That, and I'm not exactly an unfriendly person… plus being underground that long was SO not good for my sanity.

As Kemp argues with Lex, I decide to take things into my own hands… literally.

I swagger up behind him and give his WONDERFULLY cute ass a light squeeze.

The most adorable little squeal comes out of him as he jumps in surprise. It makes me grin and purr with happiness.

He's so amazingly cute, the way he turns so red, I swear it's like he's blushing.

He just glares up at me and shouts, "DOES THE TERM PERSONAL SPACE MEAN _ANYTHING_ TO YOU?"

"Not really." I'm quick to reply, adding with a giggle,"At least, not when it comes to you."

I hear my fellow hybrid snicker, as Kemp turns redder and redder.

"What's your name?"

I look over to the new person who spoke… A small-ish lady, who looks a little like Lex, but is much… different.

Thinner hair, thinner lips, lighter eyes, but some same features.

_They must be sisters._

"My name's Sabra." I reply, sticking out a hand to shake hers, as she nods.

"I'm Rosalie Woods. Nice to have you on board."

She looks nice. Tired though.

Kanani grins.

"Mom, isn't it weird how Sabra kinda looks like me?"

"Yeah…" Rosy looks at me thoughtfully.

"Wait, mom?" I freeze. If that's her mom, then...

"Yeah, lady, that woman's my mother. Biological mother, in case the resemblance isn't strong enough."

Kanani chuckles quietly.

"Who's the daddy?"

"His name was Malachi." Rosy replies.

I tilt my head.

"I had a half brother named Malachi. We had the same momma, but his father died, and our mother remarried… but, she married a human. Hence me."

I shape shift to look human for a moment.

Forgetting that my tail had made a hole in my boxers and Kemp is right behind me.

Kemp makes a strangled noise in his throat.

I turn to look at him coyly.

"Like what you see?"

"Of for the love of-"

"Wait, what did your half brother look like?" Rosy suddenly blurts, latching onto my arm.

I pause. Damn, she's strong for being such a small human.

"Last time I saw him, he was a _mite_ over 8 ft tall, with four horns, two big ones, two small ones, like Kanani's-"

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

Sabra pauses, as though something clicked in her mind. Her hands fly up to her head as she shape shifts back into a dragon.

This horrified expression leaps onto her face and she fairly screams.

"WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO MY HORNS?"

She runs to the wall, looking at her reflection, she wails.

"NOOOO! Damnit, do they have any IDEA how fucking LONG it took me to grow those out?"

She melts to the floor, a heap of sadness.

There's a moment of silence before Kanani walks over to her and crouches next to Sabra.

"Hey, chica, it's alright. They'll grow back. Besides, you look kinda punk with them all sawed off like that."

"Kid, you're not fooling me. I look mangled."

"At least you're not fat."

"You're not fat."

"Really? What's this then?" Kanani smacks her thigh and the skin jiggles just a little.

"That's called healthy. You're not fat." Sabra's giggling now though.

Kemp, watching for a moment, suddenly pulls out a silver ipod from his pocket and gently holds it out to Sabra.

"Here; is this yours?"

"My ipod!"

I watch the both of them, my mind a whirl of thoughts and suspicions.

_Just how many dragons have four horns?… And how many dragons are named Malachi?_

It can't be… but is it?

_I intend to find out._

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Spiky POV)

Before the blast struck me, I managed to grab the force shield I had taken along. And though the fire enveloped me, I was not consumed.

Rather, I was singed, tossed high up into the air and then thrown back down to the earth, where I was knocked unconscious…

I woke with a jolt of pain that sent my mind spiraling, making me forget where I was… hearing Setg'in's groan, as I struck him brought me back to my senses quickly enough.

Now, as my crew chatters on, I take in a breath and bark, "Quiet."

They all turn to me.

I sit up slowly, wincing as pain ripples in my senses from the fiery blast.

"Our mission has been completed. Kha'bj-te and Set'gin, you both have reclaimed your honor.

Our father would be proud of both of you."

They both stand a little taller, and I press on.

"I am going to plot a course for home. But I will not hurry us there. Lex, Rosy, Kanani, Kemp, and… Sabra. You will all need to learn how to adapt to our culture, if you wish to survive on the Yautja homeworld."

Sabra suddenly shoots a hand into the air,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! Time out. We're leaving earth?… Damn, and I'm on an Unknown's ship, too!

What next, a run in with the Easter Bunny? Or maybe Santa Claus?" She demands.

Kanani snorts.

"Lady, you're a fucking dragon hybrid. We ran into fucking manticores, aliens and secret underground monster making factories. Why should anything surprise you anymore? Hell, I won't be surprised if Tinkerbell sneaks in and bites me in the a-OW!"

She squeals, jumping forward and whirling around quickly.

I want to face palm.

Kha'bj-te just slapped her rear end. And then shows her why by hold out his hand.

"There was a spider on my butt." Kanani explains shortly, muttering under her breath, "But you're still a pervert, Psycho."

Sabra turns back to me, "As I was saying; We're leaving earth? As in, never coming back?"

"That is correct. Do you have any reason to stay?"

"Hell yes! I don't have any of my fucking clothes! All my luggage is in Canada!

And besides that, both my parents are buried on earth!

And I… I never found out whether my brother, Malachi, is still alive or not."

Rosy stiffens and blurts, along with Kanani, "Say WHAT?"

Sabra turns to them.

"Eh? Oh, I forgot to ask, did you know Malachi?" Her brows quirk down, and she looks harder at Kanani.

"Um… did he have four horns, a whiter then snow smile and an arrogant ego that made you want to strangle and hug him at the same time?" Rosy asks.

Sabra bursts into laughter before stopping suddenly.

"That is exactly him… but-"

"He's dead." Kanani says flatly.

Sabra freezes. "How?"

I stay seated. I know nothing of Sabra… or of the story of Kanani's father. I want to hear this.

Rosy chews her lip before launching into her story.

"I met Malachi 18 years ago. He and I… we got married. And two days afterwards, he died."

"SAY WHAT?" Sabra dead pans in a loud voice. Her eyes are so huge, they look like they will envelope her face.

"He was being hunted. I…" Rosy glances sidelong at me as she explains, "He called them the-"

"Unknowns?" Sabra fills in for her. "But… that's what we call THESE guys."

She jerks her head towards me, and my two brothers.

I hear a note of hostility in her voice, but for once, I cannot be angry at this insolence.

Rosy shakes her head, "I know… or, at least, I figured, when Lex met Scar and lived to tell the tale."

Sabra sat down. Hard.

Kemp shifts, clearly uncomfortable.

And I?

Well, suddenly, I feel as though a veil as been lifted from my mind.

_I, too, knew this "Malachi"… I know how he died._

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

I sit next to Sabra and look at the ceiling. It's weird. She's technically my aunt.

_Who am I kidding, she IS my aunt!_

And while I'm not the friendliest person (we've discussed my sarcasm, remember?) I feel bad for her. She had hope that her brother was alive… a hope that's just been completely crushed.

She obviously knew him well enough to recognize hear-tell of his personality.

_I have a piece of my dad here. _

_I don't want to ignore her or pretend she doesn't exist. _

_Hell no._

"At least you knew him. I've never even seen his face." I add, thinking quietly, "_At least, not in real life."_

Sabra looks at me, and nods quietly.

"I know. It's just… I got caught looking for him. I guess… it never occurred to me that he would be dead this soon."

Kemp clears his throat.

"Sabra, we're all pretty much wanted fugitives back home. I think you're the only one who could get away with returning home."

"But… you're not going to be there, are you?" Sabra stands up, her eyes staring almost through him.

_She really has it bad for him, doesn't she? _I can't help thinking.

"I can't go back." Kemp replies, swallowing thickly, he deadpans, "How I ended up here is a long story. I don't really feel like talking about it, so, either you come with us, or you go back. Alone."

Sabra shrugs.

"What the hell. I've never been in outer space before. Is it as glamorous as they say?"

"I dunno, who's 'they'?" Kemp fires back.

Sabra grins back at him.

"Everyone but you, obviously."

"Aw hell, stop flirting with each other!" I groan, "Scar and Lex are bad enough!"

"US? What about YOU?" Lex crosses her arms.

I swallow thickly.

"I plead innocent. Besides, you're not exactly setting a good example in chastity."

"Why you-"

"ENOUGH!" Spiky roars, and I mentally thank him for saving my butt… again.

_Why did I bother picking on Aunt Lex? She'll just kick my ass like she kicked my near-rapist's ass._

"You may share stories ELSEWHERE." Standing to his feet, Spiky glares down at us all.

His burns look better, but it's easy to see that they're painful.

_Poor guy..._

"If any of you have a question, ask Set'gin, or Kha'bj-te. I'm going to the command deck… Rosy, will you come with me?"

There's a silence that follows that question. And the fact that it's a _question_ and not a command tells me something.

_Spiky doesn't regard my mom as a mere underling. She's an equal in his eyes… why does this give me a bad feeling?_

About WHAT I don't know, but there's something funny going on. I mean…

I know my mom has earned his respect, but he's still the fucking captain of the vessel.

_I guess it doesn't matter._

Sabra suddenly grabs my hand, AND Kemp's hand and yells,

"C'mon! I'm out of that fucking lab, after twelve fucking years! Let's celebrate! Who wants to go clubbing? Wait, no, I need clothes first. WHO WANTS TO GO SHOPPING?"

_Oh lord, here we go…_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

I follow Spiky to the command deck. For some reason, I find myself bracing for bad news.

So when we come to the deck, and he starts plotting a course for his world, I sit down and wait.

"Rosy, I have something I need to tell you. But you need to understand something before I tell you."

"Um ok." _Yep, definitely bad news._

"I've been learning more and more about you and your family, with every passing moment that we are together. But, just now, I have made a discovery."

I wait for it.

"I have met your husband. But at the time, I did not know who he was, or that he was connected with you."

…

"Come again?" I stand to my feet. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You told me what happened 18 years ago. But you only know part of the story. Permit me to tell you the other half."

I crossed my arms, mostly to keep them from shaking.

Spiky takes a breath. I can tell he, too, is nervous… or sad. He feels pain, and not just the pain from his wounds.

_What do you know about Malachi, Spikster?_

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Spiky POV)

I begin at what I hope qualifies as the beginning.

"Your husband was a respected warrior, among the elders of my clan. He provoked an attack on one of my brothers, Zabin. Zabin was hunting oomans at that time, and the attack was unexpected. But he failed against the Llonng Sain'ja.

Though Zabin should have been able to kill Malachi, he was no match for the dragon's strength and ferocity. Malachi triumphed over Zabin, and spared his life.

The Elders granted him the right to live without fear of being hunted. But Zabin was furious at this humiliation.

And it was not long after that incident that his heart turned to dishonorable deeds that only became worse with time.

I was assigned to hunt him down and kill him, for crimes unspeakable. By this time, he had left for earth, to kill Malachi. And he found a way to disguise his scent.

I could not track him by scent, and your husband could not smell him.

But I could smell Malachi, and Malachi knew I was there."

I pause. Rosy is silent, but I can hear her heart pounding, and I know she can understand the implications of my words…

"Zabin set a trap. Malachi thought I was the enemy. And by the time he discovered I was a friend, Zabin had ambushed us both."

I took off my mask, setting up the recording of that day… of that battle. I offer my helmet to Rosy and she takes it.

After a few moments, she hands it back to me. Her eyes are full of tears.

"He saved more then one life, at the price of his own." I swallowed hard.

It had always been my shame, that I had been unable to hunt down my brother BEFORE he had fulfilled his evil plan to kill Malachi.

"Where's his body?" Rosy finally asks, but suddenly, she goes limp, her eyes rolling back in her head.

I catch her, cradling her small body in my arms.

She appears asleep; her heart is beating softly, her breathing even.

_She fainted._

Both remorse and relief fill me. The story is not one I am proud of. But at least now she knows.

_No. She does not know _every_thing._

The navigation system is up and set on autopilot. In the span of three weeks, we'll be back home.

_My home…_

As I lay her down, I pause, taking in a deep breath.

There's… a new scent in the air. And it's coming from…

_Rosy._

My breath hitches, as it grows slightly stronger, and I grab my mask, placing it back onto my face.

Even with my mask, the scent is barely filtered. I step away from Rosy, uncertain of myself.

Why does she suddenly smell like…

_Like a fertile female in heat._

It's the most seductive smell I have ever breathed in. But how could it be coming from Rosy?

_Dear Paya, help me. I've never dealt with something like this before..._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kemp POV)

Oh my GOD.

No.

This is the limit.

I WILL NOT do this.

Sabra went back to her human form after she and Kanani made themselves some clothes, during which time, I was charged with taking care of Sabra's ipod and Kanani's ipod, which happens to be named Raphael.

_Damn. Why am I still surprised?_

A few minutes later, Sabra came out in the most provocative outfit I have ever seen. Her loincloth barely covered her rear end and she did _not_ have shorts, like Kanani does. Right this moment, she has her ipod set up like a fucking stereo system... and she's fucking _dancing. _

And… she's not bad. Not bad at all. But damn it, my mouth's watering, watching her.

_Damn it, I may have to recant my claim of not being a pervert..._

She turns to Kanani and me and demands, "WHY the hell are you two just _standing there?_"

"I can't dance!" Kanani protests, her eyes widening as she pulls back. There's this chuffing sound from Curly.

Kanani whirls on him and he tilts his head at her, crossing his arms.

Kanani practically squeaks, "Are you kidding? You weren't even supposed to see that!"

"So you DO dance." Sabra grins, and she grabs Kanani's hand as the next song starts playing.

It's this ridiculously popping, bubbly song that I have NEVER heard before.

But Sabra seems to know it very well, as she starts popping her hips with practiced grace, popping her shoulders and whipping her hair.

_Can't you hear that boom-ba-loom-ba-boom-ba-loom-ba base!_

Kanani looks like she knows it too. She starts to reluctantly dance, sometimes following Sabra's lead, which doesn't look easy, but mostly doing it free-style.

Beside me, I can hear Curly's breath hitch. I know who he's watching.

_This is getting fucking ridiculous. _

The song ends, and Sabra laughs, breathlessly.

"Damn it, it's been too long since I've danced!… are there clubs on this planet we're going to?"

"They will open clubs just to see you dance."

Holy shit, WAS THAT ME?

It was. Her eyes are shining at me as she purrs, "That's gotta be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

I feel my face heat up, but I brush it off.

"It's nothing but the fucking truth."

"Still sweet." Sabra smiles, coming closer, she looks into my eyes. I can't deny it. She's beautiful.

Damn it, Kemp, she's not even your species!

_Halfway has to count for something…_

_Dear God, even the voice in my head is fucking AGAINST me!_

Sabra giggles. I blink and realize I've zoned out.

She picks up her ipod and turns it off, before looking sidelong at me as she smiles.

"Why don't you show me where there's some chow? I'm starving. And you can tell me about what I've been missing."

"Sure."

Hell, I have nothing better to do.

_And I have absolutely nothing to lose, except maybe my mind._

_Well, they do say love is crazy. I'm living with proof of that…_

Hold it.

Did I just say love?

_I've heard that women can drive you crazy. Looks like it's death by blushing after all._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

I slip away from Sabra's side as she starts talking with Kemp, pulling Psycho along with me.

His scent is strong, turning me on all over again… which means he's turned on.

And he can probably tell that I'm turned on.

But I'm wearing my mask, and it's filtering the scent enough for me to keep track of my logic.

"Psycho, we can't do the horizontal tango here on your brother's ship. That's all.

You saw what happened when Lex and Scar did it. Literally, you SAW what happened, which is the point."

He grumbles and I nod.

"I know…"

Turning to face him, I look into his mask.

I really want to see his face, but who knows, that mask may be the only thing that's keeping him off me.

_Then again…_

_NO. If you even think about it, your mom's going to come walking around the corner. Then she's going to kill you. _

_Slowly. With a chainsaw._

_It doesn't matter HOW she gets the chainsaw, SHE WILL FIND ONE AND USE IT ON YOU._

"Teach me how to fight." I suddenly blurt.

He seems just as surprised as me, and I try to find the reasoning behind this sudden inspiration,

"If we're sparring, then technically, mom can't kill us for touching each other. At the same time, we'll be doing something useful cause honestly, I have no idea how to fight professionally like you do… sort of."

He gazes at me a moment longer before giving a curt nod.

_I've got to be off my rocker._

_…_

_Kanani, we've already established that. Get over yourself already._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Lex POV)

As Scar shows me how to clean out the acid blood from my new trophy, I take the time to bask in my triumph.

I never imagined myself as a warrior. But things have changed. My view of myself has changed… a little…

_I'm still slightly crazy in the head._

"You are quiet." Scar comments.

"I'm just thinking. I never thought I could do something like this. Kill monsters, kill people. I mean, I had a good reason for it, but still."

Scar laughs quietly.

"You are not born a warrior. It is something you become."

"Wow… that sounds like a threat." I grin at him.

He purrs softly, nuzzling my neck. I lean into him slightly, enjoying the touch.

"What is it that Spiky wanted to talk to Rosy about?"

"I do not know." Scar admits. "I have a feeling it has something to do with Sabra, however."

"That's so crazy. Sabra's Rosy's sister in law… which makes her MY sister in law too. I mean… weird."

"Truly, we have done a good deed by destroying all those labs."

I shake my head. Thinking about the what-ifs is mind reeling. So I stay in the present.

And believe me, I don't wanna be anywhere else.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

I'm falling. Again.

As I flail, trying to get my bearings, something catches me.

_Malachi?_

He glides gently to the ground, landing, he presses a kiss to my forehead. I try to speak, but I can't.

Looking up, he starts forward.

I look away from him, and then, I see Spiky… waiting, it seems.

Malachi gently hands me over to Spiky, who takes me into his arms. Then, with a sad grin and wink, he vanishes.

I feel tears slide down my cheeks, but as I weep, I feel the firmness of Spiky's arms beneath me.

_"You are not alone."_

The words are whispered like a sweet lullaby to me, and in falling asleep, I wake up.

To my surprise, I AM in Spiky's arms. He's carrying me.

"What happened?" I croak.

"You fainted." He replies, with a gruffness in his voice I've never heard before.

I open my mouth to tell him to put me down, but then, I stop. Here, in his arms… _it feels so right._

"Spiky? I'm… I'm not mad at you. I loved Malachi, and I always will, but… his death wasn't your fault."

I shudder, still feeling sad.

My vision is still clinging to the back of my mind. It felt so real… but is that because I fainted?

_Who knows._

"Can you walk?"

"Yes."

As he puts me down, he adds, in a serious tone, "Rosy, I have his body, here on my ship."

…

"Say what? You mean, like a fucking trophy?"

"NO!" Spiky looks almost sickened, and I immediately feel ashamed of my words, though THIS new revelation is…

disturbing to say the least.

"Why didn't you bury him?"

"He deserved better."

I never thought of that.

"Can… can I see him?"

He nods and taps a code into the wall. Damn. We're back at his private quarters.

Memories of the LAST time I was here threaten to make me turn and bolt the other way.

_Cut it out, Rosy._

Spiky moves to a corner of the room and pulls a lever. There's a secret room, behind the wall.

I follow him to this room.

What I see makes me cry again.

_Oh Malachi… I miss you so much. _

But as I cry, Spiky puts a hand on my shoulder. And I accept his comfort, turning into him, I weep over the death of my husband… my friend.

After my tears subside, Spiky speaks again.

"You may give him a burial if you wish, when we arrive. Put him at rest however you see fit."

"Thank you." I murmur. Wiping my eyes, I look up into Spiky's mask.

He adds quietly, "I swear, Rosy, I will not abandon you. As long as I draw breath, I will be your friend."

I smile, in spite of my tears.

And it clicks in my mind.

_Malachi wouldn't want me to be alone._

_…_

_Dear God, I have lost my mind._

A sudden cramp in my stomach suddenly lets me know that I need to find a bathroom. Fast.

"Thank you, Spiky. For everything."

He only shakes my shoulder amiably.

"Um… can I use your cleanser?"

Moment ruined forever probably.

But if I stay here much longer, I'm probably going to start bleeding on the floor, and Spiky does NOT need to see that.

* * *

Hey guys! Spiky's _still_ Alive! ALIVE I TELL YOU! HAHAHAHAHA-*cough* *hack*... I'm fine. really. no need to, uh, call the phunny pharm or anything. I mean it. Really... PUT THAT STRAIGHT JACKET DOWN! *realizes she has yelled this out loud*

...

Um, Did I mention what a great crowd ya'll are? Seriously, every review has made me smile, giggle and pretty much glow. Thanks so much.

To Kalthar, everyone give him a big hand. He's an awesome editor, spell checker and has a keen eye for improving dialogue. THANKS DUDE! YOU ROCK!

SHOUT OUT!

LynxbyLynx:Sorry about the cliffhanger, but thanks so much for your review, friend!

The Silent Hunter and Talon: Dear Talon, thank you so much for leaving a review for Hunter. I am sorry to have distressed you both with the cliffhanger, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Silent Hunter... Your own stories rock my socks. It honors me that you would read MY fanfictions and leave such glowing reviews. Thank you!

weirdCOMBO: I know, right? And, uh, no need to go on that killing spree. Spiky lives!

Lady Augustin: Thank YOU for your encouraging reviews! Sorry about the cliffy, though. :(

SesshiraRayu: LOL!

Iamluck:Thanks. :))

Ice Demon Ranger:No, I could not bring myself to kill Spiky. Never intended to, I swear. :) Thanks for your review!

Andi-1990:I'm sorry to have distressed you, but I'm glad you liked the chapter! :)

HuntressOfTheWeird:I liked that part too. Thanks for your review!

Lord Anubis Judge of the dead: Thanks! :D

TheSneakyHobo: LOl, thank you!

XLR8ION: The invisible penguins have been holding me hostage for months now... I barely escaped with my life. ^_~ Glad you liked the chapter and I AM sorry about the cliffhangar. I felt kinda evil after posting that last chapter, but I hope this one made up for it!

mizukikage: Here's the new chapter! glad you like the story, despite the awful cliffhanger.

Horser01:Thanks for leaving such a detailed and encouraging review! :) made my day!

cj:Your opinion has been noted. Hasn't changed the way I feel about song fictions, which I LOVE. Next time, critique something useful. Please.

lysia1982:D'aw, thanks. :)

Luv4Uncas:I know, right? Kemp's so funny, cause he's like, all tough, but he blushes SO EASY! ^_^ Thanks for your review!

TO ALL READERS; MY SINCEREST THANKS!

Comments, questions and constructive crit is welcome.

OH! i don't own Super Bass, which is property of Niki Minaj, I believe. :)


	27. Cold Showers: A Must

Chapter 27

Cold Showers: A Must

(Sabra POV)

As I tear into the food Kemp put in front of me, (some weird stuff whose origins I don't have a CLUE about, but it tastes good, so it could literally be some alien shit but it tastes delicious and I'm starving, so I don't fucking CARE what it is) he explains, pretty briefly, the current events of the world.

Maybe it IS a good thing I'm leaving. Third world war about to break out and all. I mean, hey, I'll for sure miss Mountain Dew, Disneyland, McDonald's, all my favorite chick-flicks and not to mention… I did have a few friends back on earth.

Tara and Jane.

Yeah, yeah, it's been about 15 years since I've seen them, but still… I remember them. They were part of my more pleasant memories.

Anyways, I doubt they'll miss me. We were… friendly rivals, you might say, in our highschool dance class.

I love dancing.

I'm not the best at it, but I fucking love it. It's my one true passion in life... Well, that and making Kemp here blush, but that's a slightly newer hobby I've developed and I'm really starting to love it!

"Stop it, damnit!"

"But you're SO CUTE when you turn all red like that!" I grinned at him, as he burned. I had been crossing my arms across my chest to give him a nice view of the twins, and he's so damn… _chivalrous_, it makes me want to _eat him._

_No, no, not literally…. well, sorta literally…_

Yeah, yeah, so I've got my mind in the gutter. SUE ME.

"Stop treating me like I'm five!"

"Oh, honey, you'd KNOW if I was treating you like you were five."

"Look, Sabra, I-"

An rather loud and annoying alarm rings out.

He sighs.

"Aw fuck."

"D'aw, sweetheart… you've got a potty mouth." I grinned, batting my eyelashes at him.

He repeated the queen mother of dirty words, as he put his face into his hands.

8~8~8~8~8~

(Kanani POV)

As I followed Psycho to the sparring room, we were both stopped by Spiky. He glared at the both of us suspiciously.

_Man, this guy has got the the look of a pissed off bull-dog. I wonder why?_

But then, I realize something…

_Why is he giving off the same sort of scent that Psycho's giving off?_

"Kanani, your mother requires your assistance. I suggest you gather your other family and go see what she needs."

"Right. Where is she?"

"My private quarters."

"WHAT?"

"She'll explain everything to you. Now GO!" He barked so loud, it rattled my eardrums.

"FINE. Sheesh, what a grouch…" I grumbled, giving Psycho's hand a squeeze before going on my merry way… except some alarms went off.

"C'jit!" Spiky snarled, taking off in the other direction. Psycho huffed in exasperation before following, giving me a last backward glance.

_It must be something bad._

And my thoughts are only confirmed when the ship rattles around.

_I gotta get Lex and Sabra and get to ma. Geez, I wonder what happened between her and Spiky?_

Oh my gawd.

No.

There's no way in heaven and hell! NO WAY!

…_So why did Spiky smell all riled up?_

Remember my gripe about mental images? Well, they're back with reinforcements.

"EWWWWWWWWWW!"

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Lex POV)

Kanani bursts into the room, just as me and Scar both start to, um,well, put our clothes back on straight to see what the alarms are for. Kanani shrieks and covers her eyes almost as soon as she sees us.

"GAWDDAMMIT, WHYYYY?" She screams.

"That's what you get for NOT knocking!" I growl at her as I step quickly in front of Scar. He hadn't quite got his loincloth back up…

"My innocence is gone!" Kanani screams, hands over her face.

"So knock next time! For the love of-"

The alarms get louder and the ship rocks around again. Scar steps from behind me, fully clothed, or as fully clothed as he usually gets, and leaves, but not before giving my hand a squeeze, which made my heart start pumping faster.

I look down at Kanani, crouching by her.

"What's wrong? Why did you just barge in?"

"Um… Spiky said mom needs us. We gotta pick up Sabra too."

"You go get her. Where's Rosalie?"

"She's in Spiky's quarters."

"SHE'S WHAT?"

"I know. I'll get Sabra. You go to her."

"Alright then. Careful girl. Sabra was coming on to Kemp pretty hard."

"Don't remind me!" Kanani groans as she leaves. I shake my head. I get the feeling that not _all_ of Kanani's innocence is gone. There's still a little bit left in her.

_She's held Psycho off for quite some time. I wonder how much longer that will last… And WHY the HELL is Rosy in Spiky's BEDROOM?_

Well, at least, that's what I understood "Private Quarters" to mean here on this ship.

I guess I'll find out shortly.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kemp POV)

I swear, if I turn any redder, my head will explode into a ball of fire.

At first, when Sabra dragged me along to get something to eat, I thought, "_Ok, I can handle this chick. She's really hot and everything, but hey, I can handle it. No problem."_

Boy was I fucking wrong!

I never knew that I could turn and STAY red for a full fucking thirty minutes, just from a pretty face. Sabra kept staring at me with these huge, golden doe eyes; her perky smile quirked in the most teasing manner, every movement as if to try to catch me off my guard. And everything she told me… It'd go from normal to horny in a manner of nanoseconds!

_I'm not going to make it through this ordeal without surrendering _something_ to this chick._

At least, I tried to keep myself from thinking this. Although, to be honest, I'd rather be here, with her, then back where I was, with the Die Hards.

_Normally, I'm not optimistic, but… this isn't bad. I think I could get used to this._

When she started REALLY flirting with me, though, I started getting hot around the collar. I'll be the first to admit, I've never really had much luck with love. It's fucking weird to me that this chick would be so flirtatious with ME.

_She's gotta be crazy. That lab was not good for her. Were she in her right mind, she'd not be so hell-bent on spending time with me, much less saying the things she's saying AND implying!_

I clench my fist, remembering the asshole she killed, who apparently didn't think anything of abusing her while she was helpless.

At this point though, I decide that I need to tell Sabra to slow down. I'm getting hot and she's the one to blame.

_I don't think her neckline can get any lower then how she has it right nowWHOA I was wrong! The wall! Look at the wall, damnit!_

But even as I attempt and fail to get her to slow down at least, this really loud alarm rings out. And… the ship shudders.

"What was that?" Sabra asks, blinking those big doe eyes.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here…" I muttered as I stood up and peered into the hallway. Sure enough, here comes Kanani, her fuzzy hair frazzled and sticking out all over the place.

"C'mon, Sabra." She says as soon as she gets in ear shot.

"But I don't wanna!" Sabra replies, clinging to my arm.

"You've got no choice, Aunty. My ma apparently is having issues, and she needs our support. And I'm betting that Kemp probably needs to take a cold shower, so come on!"

_Cold shower?_

I look down.

_Oh shit!_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Scar POV)

This is not good.

We are under attack. A ship of Bad Bloods has caught us unawares. R'ka snarls as he curses under his breath, working at the controls.

"Setg'in, Kha'bj-te, get to the gun turrents! NOW, pauk-de! NOW!"

I push Kha'bj-te, as we both hurl ourselves towards the cockpits with the weapons. I see the ship. And it is the biggest bad-blood ship I have heard of.

"C'jit!" I hear Kha'bj-te growl, and we both fire simultaneously as the attacking vessel fires on us again. The shields are up, and I feel my throat rumble with satisfaction, clicking my tusks together, as I feel the growling vibrations of the weapons begin to fire up.

The blast of plasma cutting into the enemy ship's alloy rocks through the bowels of space, as shrapnel flies in all directions.

"HANG ON!" R'ka roars, maneuvering the ship so it tucks into a roll, sliding smoothly past the other ship, which is damaged but not down.

Kha'bj-te snarls, as the damaged ship turns with difficulty towards us.

"_Gkei'moun."_ R'ka growls, as he fires once again at the ship, diving straight downwards as soon as he fires. The missile is unknown to me, but as soon as it strikes the ship, the explosion expands, ending the lives of the Bad Bloods who have tried to escape in the escape pods.

I climb out of the gun turrent, as does Kha'bj-te, who chuckles.

"_Gkei'moun."_ he agrees, and I shake my head.

"For once."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Lex POV)

I make my way towards Spiky's room. Scar had pointed it out to me, and I remembered, not without some difficulty, where it was. As I entered the doorway, I looked around, not sure how to prepare myself for whatever was going on.

"Rosy?"

"Over here. Lex, I need pads."

Oh crap. She's on her period.

I put my hand over my face.

"That's perfect."

"Tell me about it." Rosy agrees dryly.

A thought occurs to me.

"Rosy, what happened?"

"It's complicated… "

I sigh.

"When is it NOT complicated?"

"That's a good question. Look, I'm somewhat decent, so you can come over here if you want."

I do so, stepping into the, uh, the _banyo_.

Looks like she took a shower, her clothes still wet from being washed along with herself. Her hair is damp too.

She's sitting on the edge of the... sink, I guess it is, her face flushed.

"I'm sitting on a cloth. Spiky's probably going to kill me when he finds out."

"No, he's not going to kill you. Blood and pee aren't the same thing."

"Thanks, that's comforting." She snaps.

"Cool it, for crying out loud, Rosy! I know you're probably emotional, but come on!"

"Whatever."

"Oh, that's mature."

"Who ever said I was mature?"

"Good point."

"Shut up."

"YOU set YOURSELF up for that."

"Whatever."

"That's all?"

"Fuck you."

"Your own sister? Not likely."

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU'RE setting your own self up!"

Rosy bursts into tears.

I sigh and walk over to her, letting her cry into my shoulder.

"What's really bothering you?"

"Other then the obvious?" she sniffles, "I just learned how my husband died. His body's on this ship. And also, I think I'm in love with Spiky."

I freeze, the only thought running through my head saying, _"WHODAWHA?"_

Kanani and Sabra turn up at this point, Sabra looking slightly ticked off.

"Why the hell did you ladies have to drag me away from my blushing prince charming for?"

"Oh give it a rest already!" Kanani snarls before noticing Rosy's tear stained face and the fact that she's… well, not herself at the moment.

"Crap. We haz no pads."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

So… feeling very emotional right now. Like, extremely emotional. Confusion and Chaos are like two demonic little hurricanes, running around between my ears and having a blast tormenting me. The fact that my stomach is starting to cramp does not help at all.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Lex asks.

"I'll go see if Spiky has something they use to soak up blood. I mean, maybe, just maybe there'll be something we can use."

"Not likely." Sabra chirps. I glare at her.

"Aw, don't give me that look! I know it's hard when that time of the month comes around, but seriously, I doubt these guys have womanly items around."

"Who says we need to use something "womanly"?" I growl, "I'd use anything, so long as it worked!"

Lex shakes her head.

"Look, uh… I'll go and ask Scar. The rest of you stay here. Rosy… don't tell them anything until I get back, I KNOW you won't want to say the same story twice, right?"

I only nod.

Lex takes off, as Sabra and Kanani slowly turn to look at me, their expressions similar.

I only put my hands over my face. This is gonna be hell.

Kanani opens her mouth, but then, surprisingly, closes it as she pulls out her ipod.

"I'M picking out the stupid song this time!" She scowls at Sabra, who pouts, "What? I _LIKE_ Niki Minaj!"

Kanani only scowls as she plays a different song, by a group I don't recognize. However… the song rings in my ears, soothing, despite the crashing of the drums and the roughness of the singer's voice.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kemp POV)

Two Words.

Don't Ask.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Spiky POV)

The heat I felt building up moments ago has passed for now. So long as I stay away from Rosy, I think I will be able to maintain my control. Kha'bj-te is giving me a funny look already, as he climbs out of the cockpit of the gun turrent.

But before he can venture to question me, I give him a warning growl. He backs right off, turning sharply around, only to miss the hallways he intended to walk down and bash into the wall instead.

Scar, however, has no intention of letting me be.

"R'ka, what happened? Why is Rosy still in your quarters?"

I turned around sharply, glaring at him through my mask. But he seems to apprehend the true source of my anger. And, unlike Kha'bj-te, he turns and strides down the hall, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

_How in Paya's name am I going to explain my problem to the others?_

It's pauk-de embarrassing. I've not lost control of myself like this since I was a hormonal pup like Kha'bj-te, and even then, I had better control.

In Rosy's presence, it was all I could do, before I HAD to leave, or else lose control. It took everything within me, all my self discipline to keep from…

The thought fills me with strange feelings and a dread. What has happened to me?

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Lex POV)

I found Scar. He explained the battle they went through briefly before coming with me to try to find something for Rosy. I went ahead and explained the whole deal to him, cause sooner or later, it's going to happen to me, and I don't want him freaking out when it does.

He took it… well, I think. He didn't pass out, although he kinda seemed like he would. He led me through the ship to the infirmary and we looked through some boxes, finally finding a bandage-like material. I took the whole roll, gave Scar a kiss and then left, adding over my shoulder, "You might want to check on Kemp."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kemp POV)

I took a cold shower. Don't ask me how I managed it, but I did. That's all.

_Ok, ok, there was a shower that I found and figured out in the bathroom. I guess Moe does occasionally have guests aboard this hunk of junk; guests that he doesn't like to share bathrooms with._

Afterwards, I pretty much just hung out in the room with the Big window. Looking out at outer space, with all the stars and planets and shit.

_Crap, I wonder if I'll meet any fucking Jedi Knights on this crazy escapade. Or Vulcans. Shit, I'm going stir-crazy…_

I don't even fucking know what they'll expect of me. What kind of fucking shit I'm going to be put through.

My answer comes when Larry walks through the door, seeing me, he growls.

"Come with me."

I get to my feet, wary as I ask, "Why? What's going on? And why does it look like the left wing of the ship is on fire?"

"We were under attack. The enemy has been destroyed, but the ship needs repairs. We are going to a space port, not far from here. While we are there, R'ka expects both you and Sabra to acquire Trophies."

…

"What kind of Trophies?"

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

After Aunt Lex came back with the cloth and we talked out the awkward business of menstrual week (mine's coming up, so, it's important we talk about it NOW I guess) Mom told us about… well, about my dad's bones. They're laid to rest in a casket. I guess… I mean, ma told us about how this guy tried to hunt dad. Pretty much, a dragon skull would make a nifty addition to somebody's trophy case. What I'm saying is, I think Spiky was probably trying to protect my dad's bones. Maybe he was afraid someone would dig them up.

_After all, yautjas can be sneaky bastards… the mark on my butt from Psycho's little smack-attack is fading, but damn, it's still there._

"It's still fucking scary." Sabra reiterated, even after I gave my input. I glanced sideways at her.

"You got a lot to learn about these 'Invisible Ones'." I replied to that.

She snorted.

"I'd rather be dead."

"Obviously not. You decided to come with."

"That's just cause you guys have a single, hottie marine on board."

"How'd you know he was a marine?"

She flashed a smile.

"Forget I asked!" I groaned. Holy hell, I've got a headache.

"Be that as it may, that's what I've got going on. Now, as for whatever else is going on… I don't know." Mom interrupts, putting a hand on her forehead and sighing loudly. I guess I'm not the only one. But then, I think to myself, "The next question is going to make her headache worse, probably."

"Mom, is there a thing between you and Spiky?"

Man, it got quiet so fast, I thought I had entered an episode of the Twilight Zone. Seriously.

Mom finally cleared her throat, noticing the look that both Aunt Sabra and Aunt Lex were giving her.

"I don't know."

"What the HELL is that supposed to mean?" Sabra blurted, "I mean, seriously, lady! I saw the way he was looking at you, totally eyeballing you and everything, and damn, but you act like he's your man! And you don't know if there's something between you two? The hell with that!"

I smacked her upside the head. Not hard, but she's a fucking dragon. She can take it.

Or, that's what I thought. She snarled as she turned on me, "You hit me again, I'm going hurt you, little sister."

"I'll take whatever you dish out, Sabra. Just don't talk to my momma like that." I replied with my own growl.

"Before you two start a cat fight, let me talk."

We both turn, as Mom glares at me, "What have I told you about hitting people?"

"Ma!" I protest.

"As to what you were saying, Sabra, yeah… I know I feel something for him, but I don't know if he feels the same way."

"Um, I think he definitely feels a physical attraction to you." I blurted, feeling red and embarrassed. I mean, it's awkward, her being my mom and all, and him being… well, Spiky the Grouch.

"What?" Mom scowls, but I protest, "No, I mean it! He, ah, he um… You know how, uh, Psycho can smell when I'M attracted to him and vice versa? Well, Spiky came to get me to see to you and he was… _agitated."_

"What the hell does-" Ma stops. My words apparently reached her brain. Cause her eyes widen and she gulps.

"Agitated? As in…"

"As in sexually frustrated. Kinda like how I've been feeling ever since I caught whiff of Psycho." I scowl.

But mom doesn't even notice my own frustration. For the first time in a while, she looks kinda… well, scared.

"It's not that bad." Lex suddenly starts up, upon which Sabra yelps, "Now HOLD THE PHONE! I don't wanna know NOTHING about your private business with Captain Silver, ok?"

"Captain Silver?" I quirk my eyebrows at her.

"He's missing an eye, yeah? You should get him an eyepatch." She grins cheesily.

Lex rolls her eyes, "Oh PLEASE. For one, I wasn't going to talk about that… at least, not in depth-"

"Not helping." Mom moans, hands over her face. "So you guys are saying…"

"I think your, um, your scent is screwing with him. I think he DOES feel something for you ma, and the fact that you're, ah, in heat, so to speak, is driving him up the wall. Most likely, he's going to stay away from you…"

"That's going to be hell. I mean, this isn't the biggest piece of space in the world." Mom grumbles.

"Rosy, just stick with us, ok? I think, so long as you have one of us with you, it'll make it harder for, um, anything rough to happen." Lex coughs.

Sabra sighed loudly.

"Not to be the stick in the mud, but, you love him. And he's got an issue with being extremely attracted to you, so why fight it?"

"Because I don't… I don't want to rush into anything." my mother replies, and I can see both the pain and the wariness in her voice. I nod.

Sabra grumbles, "After everything you've been through with him? He saved your life, you saved his life, and you don't want to rush into anything?"

"Exactly."

Lex chuckles.

"That's Rosy, Sabra."

Sabra only shrugs, "Alright, well, who am I to judge?"

"Mom?" I venture.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"You… you're in love with Spiky?"

"I think so. I mean… my feelings towards him have been changing. When it was just me here, I was worried sick about all of you… including him. And when I thought he was dead, I felt the same loss and pain that I felt when Malachi disappeared. So when he turned out to be alive…" She's blushing now.

And suddenly, I feel relieved. Not only will my mom have a helluvva guy looking after her, but maybe… just maybe enough distraction to keep her from looking over MY shoulder for a while.

_I can't take this much longer. I fucking NEED Psycho._

Sabra suddenly looks at me sharply and coyly.

"Someone's getting hot and bothered and it's not your mom!"

That's it. I'm going to kill her.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Psycho POV)

When I enter R'ka's quarters to retrieve Sabra and Kanani, the last thing I expect to see is them trying to kill each other in the midst of head-buzzing pheromones and arousal. It is heavy in the air and I back out quickly, before I become affected by it.

I hear the crashing cease, as Rosy screams at her daughter and her new sister.

Then, a few moments later, Lex comes out. She gives me what appears to be a sheepish smile.

"Um, we're having a family discussion. Can you come back later?"

I shake my head. No, I cannot.

"Well, goshdarnit, you have no choice." And she shuts the door. On my foot.

_"ROOOOOOAAARRRRR!"_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Sabra POV)

Rosy gives both me and Kanani a talking to. Considering that she IS older then us both, I tolerate it. For a moment.

"Look, Rosy, you're only a few years older then me. You're not my mother."

"True. But considering that I can kick your ass, I'd listen, if I were you." she deadpans.

I sigh. She reminds me a little of my own mom. So, I shut up and listen, or at least, I pretend to.

_Hmmm… Kemp with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist… I'd sure love to see that…._

"Damn it Sabra, you need a cold shower or something!" Kanani blurts.

"Ditto, kid."

Rosy groans.

"I give up. If you two decide to go ahead and lose your virginity, then don't come crying to me when you're both pregnant!"

Kanani nearly glomps Rosy as she squeals, "You mean it?"

I smirk as silence hangs in the air.

Rosy glares.

"Kanani, don't do anything stupid. Please. You're letting your hormones get in between your ears!"

Kanani snorts.

"Mom, it's not just my hormones, awight? I… I really love him. And I've _wanted_ him for so long, it's not even funny!"

Rosy sighs.

"I know… just… I don't know. I still think it's too soon for you to do anything serious with him."

"But, it's my life and my choice, right?"

"Right." Rosy reluctantly nods.

A split moment of silence.

Kanani sighs.

"I won't do anything stupid. I promise."

And with that, Kanani's alien boy-pal knocks on the door again, more insistently this time.

"What the hell does he want anyways?" I ask, "And, is there any pepsi on this vessel?"

"I don't know and no." Kanani responds moodily.

Rosy straightens up.

"I'll talk to him. I took a shower. I think the three of you should do the same."

Lex starts chuckling.

Kanani grimaces.

"I hate taking cold showers!"

"No one said you needed to make it cold, just make it fast!" I pushed her into the stall and turned the water on.

"GAH! I-I-IT"S-S F-F-FREE-Z-ZING, D-D-DAM-M-MIT!"

Lex looked at me sideways.

"You meant to do that."

"Duh! She hit me, remember?"

Before I could blink, Kanani had grabbed me and pulled me into the shower.

Ice water hit my skin and obliterated all thought for a moment as I screamed.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kemp POV)

I heard Sabra's scream.

_Someone's hurting her! _

So what did I do? I ran for all I was worth, to beat the crap out of whoever made her scream.

Scar tried to stop me, but I dodged him, pushing myself beyond what I thought my limit was.

I nearly missed the door. Curly was standing right next to it, and he nearly stopped me, but I dove into a shoulder roll between his feet and burst through the doors.

That's… when all hell broke loose.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Scar POV)

_C'jit! Pauk-de Kemp Mario!_

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Psycho POV)

_PAUK-DE OOMAN!_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Lex POV)

Oh my gawd. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

8~8~8~8~8~8

_15 minutes later_

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

Ok, here are the facts:

Sabra screamed in high octane when Kanani pulled her into the cold spray of water. That cooled both of them down. Hormonally, anyways.

However, apparently, Kemp heard Sabra's scream, which sounded like the wail of a banshee on crack.

And he must care an awful lot about her, because he outran both Scar and Psycho to get to where she was… the thing is, Sabra's clothes had mostly fallen off, when Kanani grabbed her and pulled her. The top and loincloth thing were THAT skimpy.

Actually, both Kanani and Sabra were both indecent, being all wet from the water and everything. So…

Scar and Psycho would have killed Kemp, except a) Psycho caught sight of Kanani and was immediately, um, _distracted _b) Kemp realized too late what was going on, caught sight of Sabra's twins and backed the heck outta the room, but didn't bother to avert his eyes, leaving Scar and Psycho right where they were and c) _**I**_ became the killer, since Psycho was eyeballing Kanani.

After Lex and I chased the men out of the room, Lex sent me back to my room and sorted out the mess with the two yautjas herself. Sabra and Kanani got cleaned up.

And then, we were outside, heading over to where Spiky was waiting… well, they were. I was heading to the trophy room, to keep away from Spiky.

I can't believe that he would be THAT affected by the way I smell. And frankly… it scares the hell out of me.

I mean… It seems a little soon for this. Rushing has, well, I guess it's been my style the past few times, and I'm scared to go through it again. I'm scared to lose him.

Technically, I lost him and then found him again, and I'm not sure I could stand doing it all over.

And hell, I don't even know if he feels the same way. He might be attracted to me, but that's not the same as being in love. Love is something more. And nothing will ever convince me otherwise.

Kanani and Psycho have something special. And I'm proud of her, for the sacrifices she's made, and for not changing herself. He's stuck by her so far, and while I've been wrong before, I think he's genuinely stuck on her.

Sabra and Kemp… It's her style to rush, I guess. And after being underground for ten years, being subjected to horrors I can't even imagine and nearly dying, I guess anyone would want to "live a little" and do things they thought they'd never get to do. I just hope she doesn't break his heart.

Or vice versa.

Lex and Scar… what can I say? They were made for each other. Meant to be. He went through the seven circles of hell, before getting back to her. I know he loves her, and Lex… she was lost without him. Suicidal, depressed… dead inside, even. But now that he's back, it seems she's found that part of herself that was dead. It's been brought back to life, richer and livelier then ever.

Me and Spiky… Oh boy. I'm not even sure I want to try to analyze it right now. I can tell you right now though that… Even if he broke my heart into a million pieces, it would still belong to him.

_Gawd… I've never felt this emotional before. Not like this… and I'd bet anything he's feeling the same way, except… physically, if what Kanani says is true. _

8~8~8~8~8~8~

(Kanani POV)

Alright. So, yeah, hell broke loose. I pulled Sabra into the freezing jet of water, she screamed and tried to get out of it, the jet caught her shoulder strap and pushed it off, I pulled her back into the jet of water, cause man, I was MAD. I didn't even really realize her top had come off. I DID notice, though, when mom screamed a string of Hail Mary profanities that echoed through the room. I then saw Kemp, Psycho and Scar; the first of whom turned red and scrambled the hell out of there.

Sabra shrieked, (I guess she doesn't like yautjas that much) I screamed (I'm mostly, modest, remember? Besides, it was fucking EMBARRASSING), and we both tried to duck for cover. Mom ran at them like a crazed werewolf, and… I THINK they survived. She came back, pulled Sabra out of the bathroom and told me to clean up.

So, that's what I did. I used the shower, and man, after that water heated up, it was HEAVEN.

When I was done, Sabra had a turn, giving me a dirty look before she did so. I stuck my tongue out at her and mom whacked me upside the head. THAT cheered Sabra right up.

Afterwards… Sabra and I were both, um, cooled down. She didn't smell of arousal and neither did I. Mom decided she was going to go hang out in the trophy room and admire the BMF trophy she snagged for herself. I reminded her about the living statue as Sabra and I were forced to leave with Scar. Spiky's orders.

Anyways, it would have been a good moment, except for something that Sabra and I were currently lacking and missing ACUTELY…

"Good LORD I want a soda." Sabra groaned as we walked down the hallway

_"Caffeine." _I growled. I'm looking way down at her, in my dragon form. Sabra's STILL in her human form. I think she's trying to make nice with Kemp, who's not even here at the moment. We're both following Scar. No clue what happened to my poor Psycho.

_I hope ma didn't kill him… I guess if she had, she would have come back with neon green blood all over her clothes._

ANYWAYS, Sabra's the first to say," What the hell are we doing again?"

"R'ka wishes to speak to you, Sabra, and to you, Kanani."

"Where's Kemp?" Is Sabra's inevitable next question.

"Taking cold shower."

Sabra giggled, and I had to admit… I guess that was pretty funny.

_The leprechaun's human after all. Ey… that puts me in the mood for some Daft Punk!… WHERE THE HELL DID I PUT RAPHAEL?_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Psycho POV)

I barely escaped with my life and my manhood. Rosy's mother reminded me very much of the captive Kiande Amedha that she brought down. I make my way to the kehrite. Within my body is a raging need, and I cannot satisfy it right now. Best to move my body and try to expel this energy, rather then let it continue to build until it explodes.

_Paya forbid!_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Spiky POV)

They all finally arrive. Thank Paya. I thought I would lose my temper. Scar does not even attempt to explain the reason it took them so long to assemble, summarizing the whole situation with a single phrase;

_"Hulij-bpe Llonng Sain'ja."_

Kemp's hair is wet. Kanani's think mane is also damp, giving it a tamed look for once. Sabra stares up at me, in her ooman form. Standing rigidly, I growl.

"I have called you here to tell you what is going to happen. Kemp, Sabra, though you have both already overcome overwhelming odds, the customs of my people cannot be overlooked. If you wish to survive, then there are tasks that you must commit to, and custom that you will have to adopt as your own."

Sabra giggles as she suddenly puts her right hand over her heart and chants, "I pledge allegiance to the Unknowns, and to the Final Frontier, which no man has seen, One space ship, with three Unknowns who become invisible, with hard-ons and acid blood for all!"

...

I don't even know what HALF of what she has said means.

Kanani has covered her face with her hands, while Kemp groans.

"Aw, admit it! That was pretty good! Especially since I haven't seen a soda, or a cup of coffee in somethin' like 16 or so years and am running completely on the genius of my own insanity!"

"Too many oxymorons in that sentence. Please continue, Moe." Kemp mutters.

I shake my head.

"You will need to become blooded. What this means-"

"Ooh! Pick me!" Kanani has spoken. She suddenly stops and smacks herself on the forehead. "Ah, go head." She mumbles.

Sabra snickers, but stops as I snarl.

"Kanani, go ahead and show them."

Kanani takes off her mask and shows them the mark on her cheek. Sabra hisses.

"Seriously? What kind of savages are you guys?"

"The cool ones." Kanani retorts.

Kemp speaks up.

"So, the mark is from the xenomorphs, correct?"

"Yes." I reply. "Which means you will need to hunt one down, take it's skull and use it's blood to mark yourself."

Kemp nods. Sabra pouts.

"Damn, I NEVER wanted tattoos, let alone fucking ACID marks! But, what the hell. Is that all, chief?"

"You need a certain amount of trophies in order to be recognized as Warrior class. Kanani is already there, because of the skulls she has collected, though her training is not complete. Right now, we are heading to a planet where I can repair my ship. During that time, you will hunt."

"Alrighty then. Looks like we got the tour all worked out. Can we go now? I'm starving!" Sabra complains.

I stand, rigid, my chest puffing out. She seems to realize just how large I am, and backs down slightly, "It was just a question! Sheesh…"

* * *

Man... Where to begin?

First off, Apologies. Last time I updated, i seriously did not think it would take me this long to update. I'm very, very sorry, and I'll TRY to do better. I'm discovering it's not wise to make promises that I think I can keep, but in reality cannot keep. Doesn't mean that I like it, but that's life I guess.

Secondly, A MAJOR HUGE THANKS to Khalthar, for giving me this trmedously awesome idea for the next chapter! People, just to let you know, there will be lemons in the next chapter. I'm not writing them, but Khalthar is. So, for those of you who have been waiting, your patience is about to pay off in the next chapter!

SHOUT OUT!

Iamluck:LOL, We'll see what happens. ;)

The Silent Hunter:Seriously? That is the funniest thing I've read in a while. Thanks for your review and your support my friend, Hope you're doing well!

Horser01:LOL! I know, I know, but, it just seemed right. I mean, I didn't think Spiky would have done just anything with a skeleton that legendary. Thanks for your review!

weirdCOMBO: :D Oh yeah!

HuntressOfTheWeird: I'm not sure, i guess you can be the judge of that. :) thanks so much for both your encouragement and your patience!

Lady Augustin:D'aw, thanks so much! Glad you approve this story!

Ice Demon Ranger: LOL, Yep, The final frontier... :)

AnimeDreama:Don't feel bad! Please don't! I'm glad you're still reading the story, and I'M sorry that i've been so busy! :(

Lord Anubis judge of the Dead:... I hope I haven't lost you with how long THIS chapter took to write.. (facepalm) thank you so much though, for your thoughtful review!

WolfAngel75:I thought i saw one of them last night. So, you get your update! :)

LynxbyLynx:Nope, not the end! Not yet! :))

Andi-1990: Will do!

XLR8ION:Never too late, my friend! Hope you're doing well!

Transformer's BABY:Will try! :) Thanks!

Dra9f7yz:Me too! :D

Luv4Uncas:Yeah, there's something interesting between them, if i do say so myself. Thanks so much for sending me those Pms, they really helped!

storywriter1994:Thanks so much for your reviews! I hope this isn't too late in coming. :)

Ivanoma:... ok. I hope that means you like it. ? I mean, it IS fiction...

TO ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS, THANK YOU!

QUESTIONS, COMMENTS and CONSTRUCTIVE CRIT IS WELCOME :)

Now... I'm going to bed. :P


	28. Caffeinated Overdose

AN: Two VERY AND HIGHLY descriptive lemons are contained within this chapter. I did not write them, Khalthar was the evil genius behind these incredible works of steam. I owe him big time, and so do the rest of you! So give him a BIG GINORMOUS round of applause everybody! (applause goes on for twenty, thirty minutes)

For those who don't want to read the lemons, i've got them marked, where Khalthar's writing begins and mine ends, then picks up again.

Khalthar, my friend, THANK YOU!

Chapter 28

Caffeinated Overdose

(Psycho POV)

I tested my limits, both in strength and speed, and within 30 minutes, I felt exhausted and yet unsatisfied. Though physically I felt tired, my constant need for Kanani persisted, like a starving Kainde Amedha with a chunk of bleeding flesh that is just out of reach.

_I must keep busy… but I need energy, though, if I am to continue._

I take myself to the food storage, hoping that R'ka has what I require. I rummaged through the containers, scowling as I meet with disappointment after… _Ah! Hulij-bpe Amedha!_

With my face breaking into a smile, I get a small piece of it out. It's just enough for a small bite, but that's all I need. It is so rich with a particular substance that makes one produce energy, that one could die if they eat too much of it. Feeling better almost immediately, I leave.

About 30 minutes later, I hear a very loud explosion.

_Oh C'jit!_

I'm about to find out what caused it, when I decide that I really don't want to. After all, most likely, someone will try to blame it on me, and I know that THIS time, I am innocent! Besides, I don't want to run into Kanani because if I do, there would be nothing to stop me from doing what I am trying to keep myself from doing to her.

Something that would make her mother would skin me alive before killing me…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

_27 minutes ago_

(Sabra POV)

Me an' Kanani went straight to the little Kitchenette. I'm fucking determined to find SOME form of caffeine; even if that means I have to create some sort of fucking laboratory to do it!

"Sabra, I really don't think you know what will happen if you make Spiky mad. He'll have your guts for garters!" Kanani warns me in a flat tone.

I only shrug.

"Kiddo, after everything I've been through, he doesn't scare me. Granted, he probably _should_, but he doesn't. Aw'ight?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Kanani grouches as she pulls out Raphael, smiling as she turns the iPod on.

Mmm… I never thought about it, but my iPod DESERVES to have a fucking name after all it's been through. I look down at my little silver iPod and smile.

"Alrighty then, Angel."

"Eh?"

"My iPod. It needed a name. I named it Angel."

"Cool. Kinda like the character from the cartoon?"

"Never saw the cartoon kiddo."

"Your loss."

"I know… Ey, what's this?"

I noticed a box that was opened up. The smell that was coming from it was VERY _enticing._

"Um…" I look over at Kanani. "Tell me you smell it!"

Kanani deigns to look up and takes in a deep breath. Her eyes brighten.

"Yeah!"

I pull out a piece of the weird looking dried out meat.

"Hmm… I wonder." I take a tiny bite. And suddenly it's like I've just had six cans of Red Bull!

"Holy shit!"

"What?"

"This IS THE SHIT!" I exclaimed happily. "SERIOUSLY Kiddo, I think I just solved our caffeine problem!"

For once, she looks interested. REALLY interested!

"Alright, Auntie, I'm listening. What's the plan?"

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

We took out a box of the meat, about three 6x6 inch slices of this very dark meat, each slice about 1/2 an inch thick each. Sabra dug fearlessly through the cabinets and found a container that could be sealed, and I found a water source and then, we figured out how to operate the, um, well, it looks a lot like a microwave. Something in the back of my head was screaming at me.

_DON'T DO IT! IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, DON'T DO IT!_

But, like always, I told that stupid little voice in my head where it could go, and what it could do, while I helped Sabra make the concoction. Besides, I really am feeling caffeine deprived.

_It's already been, like, three days already? Damn, I'm fucking tired. How the fuck are we going to get through the rest of our lives?_

But then I think of Psycho, and suddenly, I'm not afraid anymore.

_That is so fucking weird._

Anyways, Sabra has the concoction all ready to heat up.

"Just gotta get the essence of it into the water, see? Then, we'll have a base to start from! And then we shall conquer the fucking universe! One hottie at a time! HAHAHAHAHA!" Sabra looks like she's already high just from the IDEA of caffeine.

I roll my eyes.

_Yeah, this probably ISN'T a good idea. But, we're already halfway there, so…_

"Kanani! Sabra!"

"Kemp!" Sabra squeals, whipping around. I looked at the timer. Near as I could figure, it probably had only a minute left. So I left the room to see what the hell Kemp wanted.

"Sabra! Wait a fucking minute!"

"Kemp! Guess what? We're making caffeine!" Sabra's VERY hyped up, brunching around and Sabra rattled on, and squealing like a fan-girl.

Sabra rattled on, and…about five minutes later, I guess… there was an explosion. I guess there was WAAAAAY more time left then I had estimated.

_Oh SNAP!_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kemp POV)

I had gone to find Kanani and Sabra. I wanted to know more about this whole "Blooded" concept, and Kanani had recently been through it, so, I figured she might be able to explain it to Sabra and me. Talking to Spiky was completely out of the question, and Scar had left to do something else, with Lex, I assume.

Upon finding Sabra… I also found disaster. It exploded in the kitchenette. And it got into the air, I guess. After the noise (there was no fire. It was an explosion of gas, escaping from within a contained space) There was a hissing sound, and steam quickly evaporated into the air as it flowed from the ruined mess that used to be the, um… whatever it was supposed to be.

I looked over at Kanani. She shrugged.

"I think we'd better flee the scene before Spiky comes over here and kills us all!"

For once, I didn't disagree. We took off, as fast as we could.

Sabra started giggling. I looked over my shoulder at her. Those eyes, so big and bright, so…

_So beautiful._

Kanani paused, stopping in the Star Room. She was grinning. And for some fucking reason, I wasn't nearly as scared of being caught by Spiky as I had been.

"That Oughtta take care a' ol' Spiky the grouch!" She laughed evilly. It sounded funny, and I started laughing too.

"I guess we gave the big bad motherfucker the slip!"

_What the fuck? Ok, I must be high… I feel high… heh heh…_

Sabra giggled.

"Yeah, well, I say that even if he DOES catch us an' eat us, we should go out DANCING!"

And with that, she turned on that iPod of hers.

I grinned wolfishly as I noticed more of Daniel's old equipment in the corner.

"I got an idea!"

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Spiky POV)

I heard the explosion. And by the time I located the mess…

_HOLY PAYA WHAT IN THE NAME OF CETANU HAPPENED HERE?_

The food storage has been nearly destroyed. I started cleaning. I didn't even think about it as I worked, scowling darkly as I examined the heater for my food, destroyed. As I growled and tried to see if it was repairable, I noticed something:

_Sweet paya… SOMEONE GOT INTO THE HULIJ-BPE AMEDHA!_

But instead of anger, I chuckled. If it was one of the oomans, or even one of the hybrids, then they would certainly pay for getting into that meat.

As I began to clean and put away the food, I realized that it had been sometime since I had cleaned my ship.

_Why wait until we're at the space port to clean? I may as well do it all right now! I'll start with the Food storage, then the Infirmary, then both Refreshers, then the Trophy room…_

_8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8_

(Kanani POV)

The Leprechaun set up a fucking STEREO system! I was so happy to have that music nice and LOUD, that I kissed Kemp on the cheek.

"Nice dude! Now crank that sucker up!"

Sabra pushed me away.

"He's MY man, thank you very much, and I'LL see to it that he gets PROPERLY rewarded!" She then grabbed Kemp and kissed him… Actually, more like snogged him… Well, it was more of a French kiss kind of thing, especially when he tried talking to her while she was kissing him.

"Shabruh, hold on, I hv't e'en _mmf_ fi'ished!"

Suddenly I had this really awesome idea. Raphael had a second chance of catching some dirt on Kemp AND Sabra! I giggled as Kemp gave up talking to Sabra and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her.

"Ey! At least get a room or something!"

"N'aw, we gotta dance first, right Kemp?" Sabra finally said, her eyes almost crossed as she ruffled his nonexistent hair and pulled him to his feet. The music was pounding, and I started moving, even before I realized it.

Swaying my hips, throwing my hands in the air, even singing along to Lady Gaga, who I really hate, by the way.

_JUST DANCE! Gonna be ok!_

_Duh-duh-do-do_

_Just DANCE! Gonna be ok!_

I giggled, out of breath as Sabra spun around, popping her hips, tossing her head. Damn, that lady knows how to DANCE! I tried mimicking some of her stuff, and giggled as Kemp danced. I mean… this guy has been dead serious since I MET him… except for the Morphine-induced-dragon-virgin-song incident.

_Ey… THAT gives me a sneeeeaky idea! Heh eh heh heh!_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Psycho POV)

Everything was going fine until I slipped up in the middle of a back-twist kick spin. Shaking my head after I hit the ground, I dizzily stand to my feet and try it again. I make it this time, with good precision. I then look over at the darts on the wall and decide that maybe a little target practice will be good.

It's not. I not only miss every single target as I run from one end of the room to the other, stopping to roll on my shoulder and throw the dart before continuing the run, but I trip a couple of times, cutting myself.

Not seriously, but PAUK! WHY am I slipping up? I know I'm clumsy, but THIS IS PAUK-DE RIDICULOUS!

_Maybe I need to try moving FASTER!_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

* * *

(Khalthar Lemon #1)

(Lex POV)

Man! I just can't _believe_ the shit that keeps happening! It seems like every time Scar and I get a chance to make up for lost time, that damned sensor he hid in the hall goes off!

Don't get me wrong… I mean, I'm glad that we were able to rescue my family and all… but dammit, I have NEEDS!

I've got a solution for that though… all I need is for that big hunk of SERIOUSLY hung Yautja meat to come back to his quarters!

I mean HOLY CRAP! I honestly have NO idea how that TINY little loincloth thing hides what needs to be labeled a deadly weapon, but it does. Okay, so I've managed to get so CLOSE to what I want that I've _seen_ that thing that would make a HORSE scream "Oh my GAWD!"

Yeah… so I'm sitting here on his bed wearing…

A smile… and it's a pretty nice smile too.

The thing is… I wasn't ready for the expression on his face when he walked in, and saw me like this. True, he's a real predator and all, but right now, I'm feeling like a mouse in a cat house… I LOVE it!

As soon as the door slides shut, Scar locks it. Then, his belt goes one way, and the loincloth goes another.

As soon as he gets on the bed, I lean close and watch as he spreads his mandibles to really get a good whiff of me. That's when I grab him and plant a solid kiss on him. His tongue is narrow, but more than long enough to make up the difference. I can feel his tongue caressing the back of my mouth as a soft powerful purr rumbles through his massive chest.

He laid down and without breaking our kiss, rolled onto his back and pulled me onto his stomach. I can feel that hot slab of thick meat getting hard against my leg, and I can't help but moan.

Scar's rumbling purr gets louder when he breaks our kiss by raising me up so I'm sitting on his lower stomach. I close my eyes as his hands slide down off my shoulders to wrap around my aching breasts. He squeezes gently, but firmly before pinching my nipples between his claws. By this time, I'm panting hard.

_My GOD he is so hot, and I am SO horny!_

I can feel the tingling from my breasts go all the way to my toes. Then, something hot and wet is sliding across my left nipple. I open my eyes and look down to see Scar using the long tongue of his to engulf almost half my breast without even touching me with his mandibles! I can't help but think of what else he can do with that thing, and I start shuddering… HARD!

By now, I know I've lost it. Scar and I have never had the chance to get this far before being interrupted, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let this chance escape!

I pull away and turn around so that I'm facing his HUGE beef steak! I can't help the light shiver of fear at the realization that it just might be almost as big around as my fist, and just over half as long as my forearm.

I did say that it was HUGE… right?

I can see it throbbing and pulsing with every beat of Scar's heart, and even though I'm pretty sure I'll have some trouble walking after this is over, I'm already salivating in anticipation.

I run the fingers of my right hand over the length and I can feel the incredible heat from it. That higher body temperature of theirs is going to be pretty interesting.

I hear a strangled sound from Scar as I run the tip of my tongue over the head of his over sized gear. It's too big to fit in my mouth comfortably, so I content my self with licking for a while. _GOD!_ That higher body temperature really _IS_ a good thing when it comes to something like this!

I start working my mouth and tongue over that thing pretty quick. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm the kinda gal who likes to rock a guy's world HARD when I go down on him, but I'm going to save that for later when I know we've got plenty of time. For right now, I want him so deep inside me that I can TASTE it! The bad part is… it just MIGHT be long enough for that!

I was about to turn around, when I gasped in surprise. Remember that long thin tongue I mentioned? Well, Scar started sliding that thing across my vaginal lips and clit like I'm some kind of candy. I moaned and shuddered as that long tongue slid back and forth across my clit.

Okay, so Scar isn't human. Big deal! I got over that during our time together when we were fighting that damned Queen. Right now though… I'm REALLY glad he isn't human, because that tongue was so hot that he had me blowing my top in an Earth shaking orgasm in seconds!

I swear… all I could do was lay my head down, hold on to him for dear life, and SCREAM in pure bliss as that climax ripped through me.

That's when I felt it; his tongue sliding inside my body. I could feel it flicking this way, and that way, and every time he moved it made my climax even stronger. Then, he did something that stole my breath right out of my lungs. He found my G-spot with his tongue!

I couldn't breathe, couldn't scream, couldn't moan… hell, I couldn't even shake; I was coming so hard! Fire, lightning, and ice all felt like they were ripping through me constantly, as he worked his FANTASTIC tongue inside me! It seemed to go on forever, before he finally stopped to let me catch my breath. The only problem was that when he did stop, that orgasm hit me even HARDER for some reason, and… well… I made a mess all over his face.

Instead of complaining like any HUMAN guy would have done, Scar proved just how right we are for each other by purring loudly while licking me clean.

There I was, shaking all over, and I couldn't tell if it was from the orgasm or Scar's purring, but I didn't care! That hot shaft of his was full of raw heat and throbbing against my cheek as I lay there sprawled on top of him, and it just made me that much more desperate to have him.

I was soaking wet downstairs, and my whole body was actually ACHING with need for him. As soon as I caught my breath, I sat up and turned around.

"Just let me go slow with this okay?" I told him as I got into position on top of him.

Scar didn't say anything, but from the tensing of his body, I know he understood what I was asking of him. I have to say that as bad as his huge cock was throbbing and pulsing, he held as still as solid rock other wise. That thing was twitching so hard that it took me a couple of grabs to actually get my hand on it. Once I had it in position, I slowly worked the tip inside my opening.

Oh GOD! Not only is that thing HUGE, but it's so damned HOT! That high body temperature actually turned out to be a good thing because the heat from his cock made my internal muscles relax, and allowed me to stretch a bit wider than I would have been able to otherwise. That's not to say that there wasn't some discomfort, but I know it would have been a LOT worse without that incredible heat he was putting out… or IN!

Finally! I had the entire head of that thing inside, and… _it… felt… GREAT!_ The size and heat from the head alone almost had me gasping in climax, but then as I began to work myself lower onto him, I could feel the thick veins that pulsed with each beat of his heart, and it sent me right over the edge.

That climax tore at me so hard that I collapsed! I was coming so hard I didn't even notice that I screamed when his huge cock penetrated my cervix and actually entered my uterine cavity! All I know was that I was coming hard and fast, as my vagina clamped down on that monster cock, and the orgasm that I had as a result made the entire wait TOTALLY WORTH IT!

I'm not sure if I passed out or not, but I know that when I finally opened my eyes, I was laying on Scar's chest, and he was struggling to control himself. He was letting out these weird strangled grunts and growls as his entire body twitched under me. I knew then, that he needed to get off just as much, if not MORE than I did! I raised up to a sitting position and I heard him let out a strangled gasp. Then I rose up just a bit until I felt the ridge of the head against my vaginal rim. The feeling was out of this world! I mean that LITTERALLY! Dropping back down was even better. The heat from his hot cock was making me hornier than I'd ever been in my life, and it was a good thing too, because that was when we BOTH lost all control!

I can't say whether Scar thrust first, or if I started the rhythm. All I know is that right then, his hard, hot, and huge cock was throbbing like mad, and every beat of his heart made it better. I think I was screaming his name, but I _KNOW_ he was screaming mine! Well… roaring anyway. Up and down I'd go… in and out his cock went, and every last move we made together was sheer _wonderful_ bliss! Suddenly, I couldn't help but freeze when I felt him REALLY start throbbing inside me, and I knew what was about to happen.

Okay, so I'm not on any type of birth control… so what? SUE ME! At that point I didn't care, besides… I'd waited this long to find him again, and I had no intentions of letting him go! Well... he was about to go, but he wasn't going to get away… you KNOW what I mean!

When he finally started blowing his top with an impossibly loud roar of my name that seemed to shake the whole room, my world shattered! I was completely paralyzed. Each incredible pulse, and every powerful jet of HOT Yautja sperm was something I was acutely aware of as it was deposited inside my uterus. If it was the wrong time of the month for me to be doing this, it was too late now! Scar didn't stop spilling his seed inside me for what felt like an INCREDIBLE eternity!

Then Scar let out a long and shaky breath, and I fell on top of him struggling for my own. I could feel what HAD to be at least a full QUART of Yautja sperm inside me, and I swear I LOVE that feeling! As soon as we can both catch our breath, I think I'll take another shot at this. Just gotta grab a couple of winks first… GOD, but he just wore me out.

(Khalthar Lemon #1 end)

* * *

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

"Hey Kemp, remember that stupid song you sung about?" I giggled as we took a short break, all out of breath and laughing it up.

Sabra exploded laughing, "I LOVE stupid songs! Please, pretty please sing it to me, Baby! Please?"

Kemp's red in the face, but not from embarrassment this time. He smirks as he stands up and clears his throat, not even noticing that I have my iPod OUT and ready.

_A ... Dragon has come to our village today...  
__We've asked him to leave, but he won't go away...  
__Now he spoke with the King and they've worked out a deal...  
__So no homes will he burn, and no crops will he steal...  
__Now there is but one catch be it slight yet a bunch,  
__For now twice a year he invites him a virgin to lunch,  
__Well we've no other choice, so the deal we'll respect,  
__But we can't help but wonder and pause to reflect..._

_Do... Virgins taste better than those who are not? Are they salty, or sweet,  
__or more juicy or what? Do you savor them slowly, or gulp them down on the  
__spot? Do virgins taste better than those who are not..._

_Now we'd like to be shed you and many have tried,  
__But they can't seem to get through your thick scaly hide.  
__We can't help but hope that some day some brave Knight will come by,  
__Because we can't wait around till you're too fat to fly...  
__Now you have such good taste in your women for sure,  
__They always are pretty, they always are pure,  
__But your notion of dining, it makes us all flinch,  
__For your favorite entree is barbequed wench..._

_Do... Virgins taste better than those who are not? Are they salty, or sweet,  
__more juicy or what? Do you savor them slowly, or gulp 'em down on the spot? Do  
__virgins taste better than those who are not..._

_Now we've found a solution, it works out so neat,  
__If you insist on nothing but virgins to eat,  
__No more will out number ever grow small,  
__We'll simply make sure there's no virgins at all..._

_Do... Virgins taste better than those who are not? Are they salty, or sweet,  
__more juicy or what? Do you savor them slowly, or gulp 'em down on the spot? Do  
__virgins taste better than those who are not..._

Sabra howls with laughter, snorting and laughing until she can't breath. Kemp grins so big as he laughs along, "Ey, Sa'bra, Ah bet ya'd be GREAT at singing'! You're a fuckin' AWESOME dancer!"

She stands up and giggles as she shape shifts into her dragon form, belting the song loud, even prancing just a little bit as she flaps her wings. Kemp's eyes are almost immediately drawn to her tail and the , um, base of her tail, to put it mildly.

_A ... Dragon has come to our village today..._

_We've asked him to leave, but he won't go away..._

Kemp joins in with her, laughing as he puts his arm around her waist, giving her midriff a squeeze…

_Now he spoke with the King and they've worked out a deal...  
__So no homes will he burn, and no crops will he steal..._

_Now there is but one catch be it slight yet a bunch,  
__For now twice a year he invites him a virgin to lunch,  
__Well we've no other choice, so the deal we'll respect,  
__But we can't help but wonder and pause to reflect..._

_Do... Virgins taste better than those who are not? Are they salty, or sweet,  
__or more juicy or what? Do you savor them slowly, or gulp them down on the  
__spot? Do virgins taste better than those who are not…_

My iPod is catching it all. I hope to fucking PAYA that Psycho doesn't erase it again… or anyone ELSE for that matter! I love Psycho so much, it'd be a fucking TRAGEDY if I had to kill him!

_Now we'd like to be shed you and many have tried,  
__But they can't seem to get through your thick scaly hide.  
__We can't help but hope that some day some brave Knight will come by,  
__Because we can't wait around till you're too fat to fly..._

_Now you have such good taste in your women for sure,  
__They always are pretty, they always are pure,  
__But your notion of dining, it makes us all flinch,  
__For your favorite entree is barbequed wench..._

_Do... Virgins taste better than those who are not? Are they salty, or sweet,  
__more juicy or what? Do you savor them slowly, or gulp 'em down on the spot? Do  
__virgins taste better than those who are not..._

Sabra's tail whips around and teases the underside of Kemp's Arm. He giggles as he tries to sing the next part of the song without snorting with laughter.

_Now we've found a solution, it works out so neat,  
__If you insist on nothing but virgins to eat,  
__No more will out number ever grow small,  
__We'll simply make sure there's no virgins at all..._

_Do... Virgins taste better than those who are not? Are they salty, or sweet,  
__more juicy or what? Do you savor them slowly, or gulp 'em down on the spot? Do_

_virgins taste better than those who are not..._

Saved and ready to be produced when blackmail is eminent.

_Oh yeah…_

I want Psycho. Where the fuck is he?

But at this moment, Sabra puts the music back on and Sir Mix-A-Lot starts playing.

"C'mon, Kanani! Shake it!" Sabra screams, getting up on a table and really, really making her butt jiggle.

And who am I to deny the fact that I do indeed have a great big round butt and it's awesome? It's bigger then Sabra's, that's for sure!

_"WHOOYAH!"_

_Shake it! Shake it! Shake that healthy butt!_

_Baby got back!_

_8~8~8~8~8~8~8_

_(Spiky POV)_

I took off my mask, after cleaning the kitchen, the infirmary and both of my refreshers to check the scent of my ship and make sure that I was getting it properly clean. A decent and well-earned cheerfulness was nearly overwhelming my soul and spirit at the job I have done thus far in cleaning my faithful vessel. Suddenly, I stopped dead in my tracks, my mandibles twitching as the powerful aroma hit me like the blast from a plasma cannon. I was on my way to the trophy room, when I smelled it.

The scent of a female; a female in heat.

_Rosy…_

A growl of want left my throat, my blood was pulsing like boiling water through my already hammer-pounding heart, and my pace quickened. I needed to find her, and I needed to find her FIVE MINUTES AGO!

_8~8~8~8~8~8_

(Rosy POV)

I'm in the trophy room, when suddenly, strange feelings stirred up in my tummy. I'm laughing, crying, and suddenly, inspired.

"If I love Spiky so much, then why the hell am I standing here like a whiney teenager, afraid to get her heart broken?" I asked myself aloud, and I turned right around, to go to him and tell him just what the hell I thought of him and how I felt about him, when I thudded into something solid and almost fell back. It was Spiky, and he caught me, picked me up, till my stomach was level with his face and, maskless, he inhaled.

Shivers ran all over me. I moaned as he exhaled, sending his hot breath all over my stomach.

"S-Spiky, I need you!" I blurted out.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

* * *

(Khalthar Lemon #2)

(Spiky POV)

I had her in my grasp; Rosy, the female that I fully intended to claim as my mate, if she will have me. Her wonderful scent was heady and filled my senses driving me almost insane with need. I took a deep breath, and savored the scent of this wonderful female. I could smell not only her heat, but the sweet thick tang of her arousal as well.

I heard her say that she needed me… I can only wonder if it's as much as I need her right now…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

I don't know what happened to what I was wearing, but it seems like one second, I'm decently covered, and the next, I'm bare assed naked with Spiky breathing deeply and heavily into my crotch. Every single time he exhales, his soft hot breath sends shivers of lust through me.

I hold my breath as I look down to see him spread his mandibles and slide his long tongue towards me. I can hear every growling huff as he inhales and moves his mouth closer to me. Suddenly, I know EXACTLY what he's about to do and I don't think I've got the strength to stop him!

I learn to my horror and surprise that I was right. His tongue is sliding against my lower lips, and GOD does it feel GOOD! Wet, slightly rough, and HOT! I know he's got a higher body temperature than I do, but DAMN that feels good! I'm not even thinking when I lift my right leg and rest my thigh on his shoulder to give him better access to my body.

I close my eyes to enjoy it, and that's when it happens. His tongue slides inside, and I can hear his growling purr that's so intense it's shaking his whole body and mine too. The other part? It was making his tongue shake like a giant living VIBRATOR! I grabbed his head and held on for dear life as he worked that thing deeper inside me with it vibrating madly the entire time.

I don't know where he could have learned that little trick but HOLY HELL… or is it Heaven? I don't know which one it is but I am THERE!

His vibrating tongue was touching and licking places inside me that I didn't even know existed, and the whole time; he's making a noise that just HAS to be a combination of a growl of pure lust, and a purr of pure bliss!

I don't know which of us is enjoying this more, him or me. All I know, is that I'm gasping for every breath, and trying not to scream at the top of my lungs as I go though the most amazing climax of my life!

Okay, so I don't really have anything to compare this with, but GOD… Spiky is making me crazy with the way he's using that tongue! All I can do is hold on, bite my lip to muffle my screams, gasp, and CUM like crazy!

I admit it, okay? Malachai was the only lover I've ever had, and the two of us only had that one night together. I think Spiky's about to show me EVERYTHING I've missed! He's sure making a good start with his tongue.

Spiky kept licking away, and I'm shuddering, and writhing in his hands. The next thing I know, he's laying me on the floor, and sticking that wonderful tongue even deeper inside me. I could feel it this time. My whole body froze, and I think I was sort of paralyzed when my climax hit so hard that I could feel my body producing fluids that flooded Spiky's face.

That was when he stopped. I lay there struggling to catch my breath and he rose up where I could see him. I saw some of my own body fluids hanging from his mandibles in a couple of thick strings. Okay, so I know it was my cum, but DAMN, did he ever make it feel good!

The next thing I know, he's leaning over me with his weight on his hands, and I can feel the tip of his cock slowly working its way inside my soaking wet snatch.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Spiky POV)

Gods! She is so small! I knew that I would have to be careful and ease myself into her so I don't hurt her. I rose up intending to reassure her, before moving her into a mating position. But then she did something I'll never forget! I felt the tip of my shaft touch her entrance, and suddenly, she's thrusting against me! I… the tip of my shaft slipped right in! She's not as warm as a Yautja female, but she's much tighter, and so incredibly wet! I have to admit, this isn't a position I would dare try with a Yautja female, because with their size and strength, they could easily kill any male who didn't meet what ever standard they might have, and I was much more exposed now than I would be from behind.

As I started to pull away from her, Rosy lifted her legs and locked her ankles behind me. Then, she used her legs to pull her body against me; forcing me deeper inside her. That's when I heard the low satisfied moan come from her throat. I immediately released a loud purr to help settle her, because Yautja females ALWAYS need it, or they get REALLY angry! I began pushing myself in slowly, and the deeper I went, then more she seemed to want.

Finally, after an agonizing eternity, my loins were flush against hers. I was buried to my root in her body. Her gasps and moans were being made from a mouth locked in a pleased smile, and I had to admit to some confusion. Did ooman female actually LIKE the sensation of getting bred? I don't know, and it's something I'll have to ask her about later.

Then… all rational and coherent thoughts flew from my mind as Rosy grabbed my dreadlocks and began pulling, and playing with them.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

I knew exactly what I was doing when I grabbed Spiky's dreads. The loud growl that he let out was a warning of what was going to happen. If I had to put it into words, then I think he was saying "Woman… you are about to get screwed into unconsciousness!" I don't know if he actually meant that or not, but that's about what it boiled down to.

Spiky was buried to the hilt in me, and he pulled back and drove forward with the kind of power that a gal can usually only dream about. It was like I was suddenly screwing a jackhammer! In, and out, back and forth, and every time he drove that steel hard cock all the way inside me, all I could do was gasp and hold on for the ride. I'm not sure if it was bad or good that the only thing I could hold on to is what was already in my hands… his dreadlocks!

I don't know how big that thing is, but it's got to be huge! Malachai wasn't anything close to a wimp between his legs, but he did know how to use it. Spiky does too! He's driving that hot prick of his like a freight train, and ever move he makes is making electric jolts fly through every part of my body. I try to pull him closer, using his dreadlocks for grip and that only makes go at it even faster. He did move his body lower though, and now my nipples are scrapping against his chest with every move he makes.

It feels like a fire is raging inside me, or maybe it's a tidal wave… I'm not sure, but god it feels so GOOD! Now I know what my sister is always so upset about! If we get interrupted right now, I'll have to kill someone… SLOWLY!

When Spiky stars grunting without stopping that sweet purring thing he does, I know he's getting close, and that's fine with me, because I feel like I'm about to explode. Every time I close my eyes, I'm seeing fireworks, and noticing how he's sliding against every last bit of my insides. I swear he's hitting my G-spot with every move. Then, it happens, he lets out this loud roar, and his cum starts shooting deep in to my body in white hot jets that make me climax with each one of them. It seemed to go on forever, and suddenly Spiky's on his back, and I'm laying on top of him ready to pass out. I'm struggling to catch my breath, and come back down to at LEAST cloud nine, because those orgasms were AMAZING! Screw it, I just don't have the strength right now. I'll come down later, I'm going to sleep.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Spiky POV)

I had only spilled half my seed inside my precious Rosy when I felt her go limp. I quickly rolled on my back and kept her joined to me. When she slumped against me, breathing heavily and smiling, I felt a great relief flood through me. This was the female that I wanted as a mate. Strong, courageous, determined, and strangely caring; she was everything a male could ask for in a mate, and now she is mine.

I opened my eyes and looked at the various trophies in the room, and I though it fitting that my first mating with Rosy would be here, because I was sure that she would be the greatest achievement of my life. But then I realized something else as well.

Her previous mate; the Llonng Sain'ja named Malachai was Kanani's sire. She had told me how short their time together was once they had mated. Malachai did not live long enough to see his offspring born. Malachai was also the protector of his sister Sabra. If I am to truly avenge his death at the hands of a Bad Blood, and take his role as Rosy's mate, then I will need to protect Kanani, and Sabra as well. I will have to see that they become well trained. Kanani has been forced to hide her true form, and that means she can't possibly have been properly trained in how to fight in that form. She must learn, and I must be the one to teach her. If I am to assume the role of Rosy's mate, then I must also assume the role of teacher, mentor and protector for both of these Llonng Sain'ja until they can protect themselves.

(Khalthar Lemon #2 end)

* * *

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Sabra POV)

Oohrah, baby! This has got to be the best time I have ever fuckin' had in my life! Freaking out, feelin' so fucking FLY! And my heart started pumping faster and faster, every time I laid hands on Kemp!

_I'm sexy and I know it!_

I began to sing along with the song, staying so close to Kemp that I touched him every time I popped my hips.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he's fly_

_I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,_

_It's redo with the big afro_

And _like Bruce Leroy, I got the glow, yo_

Kemp looked up into my face, smiling so big, his eyes big and so _delicious._

But when HE started singing,_ I_ started drooling. He started really getting into the music, and man… The lyrics couldn't have been more accurate!

_Girl look at that body! Ahh! Girl look at that body! Ahh! Girl look at that body!_

_I-I work out!_

_Girl look at that body! Ahh! Girl look at that body! Ahh! Girl look at that body!_

_I-I work out!_

He nodded like a fucking BOSS as he taunted me with his every movement.

_When I walk in this spot, this is what I see!_

_Everybody stops an they starin' at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it!_

_I'm sexy and I know it!_

_I'm sexy and I know it!_

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight em off!_

_When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo tryin' tan my cheeks!_

_Wha?_

_This is how I roll,_

_C'mon ladies, it's time to go,_

He gave me this smoldering look, as he winked at me,

_We headed to the bar, baby, don't be nervous,_

He took off his shirt, revealing the typically rock-hard abs that most soldiers possess, freckled and so…

_No shoes, no shirt and I still get service! Watch!_

_Girl look at that body! Ahh! Girl look at that body! Ahh! Girl look at that body!_

_I-I work out!_

_Girl look at that body! Ahh! Girl look at that body! Ahh! Girl look at that body!_

_I-I work out Yaa!_

_Oh gods, I want!_

He grinned, flexing his muscles, as he kept dancing and singing,

_When I walk in this spot, this is what I see!_

_Everybody stops an they starin' at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it!_

_I'm sexy and I know it!_

Kanani started laughing, as he shook his hips horizontally, literally "wiggling".

_Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Yeah!_

_Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Yeah!_

_Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Yeah!_

_Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Yeah!_

_Do the wiggle, man!_

_Do the wiggle man!_

_I'm sexy and I know it!_

I giggled, my chin wet. The next song started playing.

_Dev's "Dancing In The Dark"_

There was a strip-tease dance me and my old buddies had put together for this song, and I started it without even thinking.

I jumped up on the table, burning and wanting him to feel for me what I felt so FUCKING STRONGLY FOR HIM.

_And baby, I danced!_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

Holy fuck. I'd go ahead and get out of here, except I can't help but think that this is perfect blackmailing material, especially Kemp's dance to that awesome LMFAO song!

But as Sabra tosses her hair over her should and pops her shoulders, hips and really getting dirty with her dancing, ON TOP OF THE TABLE, flaunting her model-perfect body, I notice that Kemp's face is finally reddening from embarrassment. It's then, I'm realizing something…

_Holy cow… The last time I had caffeine was about four days ago… SABRA hasn't had any in fucking 10 YEARS. She's not stopping anytime soon!_

Sabra hops down from the table, her eyes focused on Kemp as she keeps dancing, but now, she's in his face, nearly on his lap. And while he seems to be waking up from his, um, recent status, he's not quite ready to push her away yet it seems.

Sabra's not even close to being done. And as soon as she starts reaching for the closure to her top, I react.

"HOLD THE PHONE! HOLD THE PHONE!"

The top comes undone.

I race over, as Kemp sputters, and I tackled Sabra. She's not in dragon form, but I look over at Kemp "What do we do?"

"LET ME THE FUCK GO! I-" Sabra screamed, struggling with me.

I clocked her on the head. She went out.

Kemp screamed at me.

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO FUCKING DO THAT!"

"THE HELL I DIDN'T! SHE WAS GONNA DO A STRIP TEASE IN FRONT OF ME!"

"YOU'RE JUST PISSED CAUSE YER ALIEN FUCK-BUDDY'S NOT AROUND!"

_Oh. WRONG thing to say!_

I snarled as I punch HIM out too! He slumped against Sabra and I stormed away, taking my iPod as I did so.

_At least it wasn't a total loss… Holy shit, where the fuck IS Psycho?_

I storm halfway through the ship before realizing something;

_Great. I'm lost._

Suddenly, I feel a crash coming on. With a sigh, I give up on Life and Reality and Non-Reality, and Love, and Hope and Dreams and Friendship and I just curl up on the hard metal floor and drop off.

_Damnit, I still want Psycho. I want him._

_DAMNIT!_

* * *

Alright... I know some of you are just about ready to kill me, with the long wait and all, but i seriously doubt this wasn't worth the wait! Still, thank you everyone, for your patience and support!

SHOUT OUT!

Iamluck: It did not come quickly, but everyone else did... lol, sorry, i know, bad _pun _intended... Thanks for your encouragement!

xXxMudvayneGirlxXx: LOL, I loved writing that part ;) thanks for your review!

Andi-1990: Lol, thanks for your review, however short, it's always welcomed!

PocketSevens: Heh, you're right! I can't wait to get to writing that part, been looking forward to it from the beginning!

Transformers' BABY: THANK YOU!

Khalthar: Dude, as ALWAYS, GREAT JOB! THANK YOU SO MUCH! It wouldn't be the same without your genius!

weirdCOMBO: LOL!

LynxbyLynx: Lol, I hope you like this one too!

AnimeDreama: I think I did! Thanks for your review!

MrsTayla: YES, Yes he is! Thanks for your review!

Lady Augustin: Aw, thanks! Lol, now you know. :D

bree51: Kept it going... just took a while, :( sorry! Hope you like!

XLR8ION: Thanks! :) and yes, you were right! Also... hope you are doing better. Sorry i've been gone away so long. Stuff... and $hit happens. :(

mizukikage: XD YEAH MAN! lol, glad you like it!

Horser01: LOL! glad it made you laugh, hope this one's just as good!

storywriter1994: Sorry it took so long, hope you like!

Luv4Uncas: Thanks bunches!

Royal Lioness: Thanks! :)

THANK YOU TO ALL INVOLVED WITH THIS STORY! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED! CARRY ON! :)


	29. Over The Moon

AN: *peers behind corner* Hey... I'm back. PLEEESE don't kill me! I could make excuses, but I won't... I'm sorry, I feel so bad... Here's the next chapter, hope you like it, BEWARE of the, um, sorta lemony scene coming up, it's not a full blown lemon, but, involves sex... and I wrote it myself, with the approval of Khalthar! *blushes* anywho, go ahead, read on!

THANKYOU for being so patient :)

Chapter 29

Over The Moon

(Sabra POV)

I come to, feeling slightly like crap… Actually… a lot like crap. My head's pounding, and I groan, "Damn, who gave me this knot on my head?"

It's then, that I realize something…

_Kemp's lying right on top of me!_

My heart starts pounding. I realize that I don't really remember much of what happened. I know we went a little crazy, dancing and singing and shit…

_Oh my gawd… did we-?!_

But wait… I've got a knot on my head, and so does he. I move gently as I pull him into my lap, sitting up as I look down at him. I barely notice that my top's undone-_Wait, my top's undone!_

I think back. Ok, yeah, I was dancing… and I remember him dancing too, very sexy, when that LMFAO song came on. Then, Dev came on and I started doing my strip-tease routine…

And nothing beyond that. Great. I sighed, jerking when I realized that there's no way that he could have used protection if we DID do what I THINK we did.

_Oh well, I'm 32, I guess it's about time I start having kids…_

_..._

HOLY SHIT I'M NOT READY FOR THIS!

With a groan, I put a hand to my head.

"Oooh… my head damnit!"

At this moment, he stirs and I hear him moan, "Sabra…"

Looking him over, I bite back a grin.

He needs another cold shower…

_If I wasn't so hungover and scared shitless, this would actually be a dream come true… But then again…_

I lean down and kiss him. My heart starts jumping like crazy when I feel his lips move against mine and I know that I'm ready for round two, if there was a round one. I REALLY wish I could remember what happened right now!

The pounding in my head is subsiding, and all I can think is, "_I want foreplay!"_

At this moment, his eyes crack open.

"Hey Sabra… You… uh… might want to tighten up that top you're wearing… I can see the twins."

"Do you like them?"

"Hell yes… what man wouldn't?" He says with a grin. I giggle as I lean down and kiss him. He kisses me back and I hear his breathing pick up.

"Mmmm!" I moan, but then, he breaks away, his eyes widening.

_Shit, he was sleeping… And now he's awake. Damnit!_

"You are a serious cockblock, you know that?!" I growl. "And yet you're a fucking turn on, too!"

"Sabra… did we-"

"I don't know." I respond simply. I look at his expression. He swallows, and I can smell nervous fear on him. Suddenly, my stomach twists.

_What if he doesn't want me?_

Oh gawd, that would just suck ass.

But then, as he sits up, blinking blearily and rubbing his head, he speaks.

"I'm sorry, Sabra. I mean, I… I-"

"Never wanted an interspecies romance?" I ask with bitterness tingeing my words, even though that's not actually fair.

"No! Well, I had never thought of it… But, no! I really, really like you. I mean, I haven't known you very long, and if you want the truth, yes, you absolutely turn me on. You've turned me on since the moment I first laid eyes on you! But… I just don't know if this is the right time for us to… ah… to… you know…"

"Make babies?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I reply.

Relief, sadness, and lust are all eating at me. His boner hasn't quite left, and I'm feeling hungry for a peek.

"Hey, Kemp?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I see it?"

…

"See what?" He asks, looking nervous.

I give him a patient look as I crawl over to him. Gently, I place my hands over his belt and start undoing it.

His sharp intake of breath is music to my ears as I peel down the zipper, examining the bulge beneath his boxers… wait, no, those aren't boxers.

I give him a teasing smile.

"Baby, you wear briefs?"

He just gives me a look that says, _"Don't go there."_

Without looking away, I reach and gently run my finger up and then down the cloth-covered shaft, which is getting harder, and hotter and starting to move up towards the band of his Hanes.

"I must be crazy…" He groans, as I then peel back his underwear.

Damn…

I don't think I've ever seen anything so FUCKING CUTE! No, I don't mean that it's small, which it's not, by the way.

It's gotta be at least 7 and a half inches long, and damn, but it's thick… definitely thicker than three of my fingers…

I say that it's cute 'cause of the way it was starting to peek from under the band of his underwear, like it was coming out to say "Hi! Do you want to play with me today?"…

_Oh my god… I have an urge to give it a kiss!_

As I start down, something makes me pause. I've never done this to anyone, although I've fantasized about it…

Fantasy has nothing on this sweet reality that's entered into my life.

"Damnit, say something!" He suddenly blurts, squirming as he watches my every move with those gorgeous brown eyes of his…

I ignore his plea, bending down, I kiss the tip of his shaft. He gasps at the contact, and I stick out my tongue to lick up and then down.

_Oh my god it's so soft! _I shift my position to my hands and knees, as my tongue glides over him before I engulf the tip of it into my mouth, careful not to hit him with my teeth as I pucker out my lips, feeling the velvety skin of his shaft as I slide it inwards.

I can't really see him, but man, oh man, I hear him as he breathes.

"_Holy_ shit, Sabra…"

I can't say anything, not with the mouthful I've got, so I just start bobbing my head, being careful not to graze him with my teeth, sliding my tongue back and forth as I suck as hard as I can.

"Sa-Sabra," He rasps, and I suck even harder, this time balancing my weight on my knees so I can play with his balls, stroking them softly. Yes, he's got hair, but you know something?

_It's so soft and curly… I just wanna keep stroking it… Oh my gawd, he has no idea what he's doing to me!_

I go deeper, ignoring the urge to gag as I take him further in, deep throating my sweetie's shaft, till my lips are brushing his lower abdomen and balls.

He reaches forward and interlaces his hands in my hair, not pulling, but clenching tightly, his breath now raspy, as though he's in the middle of a marathon.

My lips are getting tired but… I want him to cum so badly!

And I want him to do it in my mouth.

_I want to know what it tastes like._

Suddenly, his muscles lock and he gasps, the rock-hard cock throbbing as he cums. I can feel it spurting, trickling down my throat and caressing my taste buds.

It has a salty, bitter taste, but it's not unpleasant… Quite the opposite, in fact. It has a strong taste, like blood, or an alcoholic drink. I slowly withdraw, making a popping sound with my lips as I suck off the last drop from him.

"Sabra…" He gasps and I grin. I'm so wet; I can feel liquid squishing between my thighs!

"Yeah, Kemp?"

"That was amazing!"

"Yes, you sure were." I giggle, crawling to kiss his mouth.

He responds, kissing back and I'm just about to grind against his dick, which is still pretty hard, when we're interrupted by a loud alarm.

"CRAP!" I snarl.

_Oh my aching pussy!_

_8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8_

(Psycho POV)

I was overtaken by an extreme need for slumber, during my training, so great that I didn't bother going to find a place to bed down; I had simply curled on the floor to sleep.

When I woke, alarms were blaring and I stumbled to my feet like one who was drunk.

_Holy Paya, what in Cetanu's name happened?_

I stumble out the hallway and run as fast as I can manage towards the pilot's chair.

As I run, I trip, get up and run again, however, I'm taken by surprise.

I inhale, exhale, and then inhale again.

_Am I pauk-de hulij-bpe? Or am I really smelling mating musk?_

Holy Paya… I missed something, I am sure of it.

But knowing my brothers, I am not going to go looking for them.

I'm going to the pilot's chair to find what the pauk is going on.

_Where is Kanani?_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Spiky POV)

Her tiny body curled next to mine, I slowly come to a higher state of awareness, the grogginess leaving my mind as she breathes deeply and evenly onto my skin.

_What the pauk-de Cetanu just happened?_

I remember everything perfectly… And regret none of it.

_But why had I been so… energetic…_

The realization of what happened comes to me like a jolt and I shake my head.

At this point, I feel a mild concern for Kemp, who was left alone with Sabra and Kanani.

_Paya, I hope he's still intact... I have no idea what that hulij-bpe amedha would do to their kind..._

Rosy stirs in her sleep and I hold her tightly, keeping her warm as I purr. She moans softly, before turning, her head craning upwards to look at me.

"Damn." She finally slurrs, snuggling into me. "I had no idea you would be so freakin' AMAZING. Yer a fucking sex god…"

I only shake my head, nonplussed when she suddenly bolts upright, "Holy shit, what have I done?!"

I take my time in answering her, as she trembles, suddenly clutching her head, "Ooh… what happened? Where are the remains of my clothes? And Spiky… Why is your dick still hard?"

I reach out and grasp her mask, putting it in her hands as I grunt, "I will explain."

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

Spiky doesn't look fazed at all, although… _Holy shit, he's got a package… It's as big as Malachi's… maybe a little big- HOLY SHIT! I WAS_ RIDING_ THAT HORSE A FEW HOURS AGO?!_

I know I tend to lose my mind when I'm on my period… but I never thought I'd stoop to this level of stupidity. Cause now, I feel slightly achy, with a major side of horny and a serious headache that's reminiscent of a hangover… only not as yucky.

_I could learn to like this kind of hangover…_

Spiky starts talking, explaining about how he had gone to the kitchen, found his… crazy meat opened up and shit. And then… he started going nuts.

"I did not realize it at the time, but, I think someone must have tried to… to boil the meat. I found my kitchen a mess, with the meat defroster in need of repairs."

"I see… so we were all drugged?"

He pauses before giving a nod. I swallow hard.

"Spiky, I'm sorry."

He looks surprised, his eyes widening as he tilts his head to the side.

_Damn… Why the hell do I find that cute?_

"Why?" He rumbles.

"Cause… I mean… I-" _Fuck it!-_"I love you!"

…

_I feel like a moron._

But Spiky only reaches forward, gently twisting his claws into my hair as he purrs.

My stomach bubbles slightly as he replies, "And I you."

He continues, "Rosy, if you will accept me, I promise to be your mate. Your pup, Kanani, I will treat as my own, and I will see to it that your family will be treated with the respect they deserve."

You know, I've never been one to NOT have a bunch of emotions jumping around in me… but for once, I feel only happiness. A big swell of happiness rises in my heart, making me smile so big, my cheeks hurt. A squeal breaks through my throat as I lunge forward and attempt to wrap my arms around his enormous neck, completely forgetting that the both of us are still naked. And… out in the open.

"PAUK!"

The roar is both high-pitched and completely horrified.

I scream faintly, as Spiky covers me with his body, while growling menacingly at Spiky Junior, aka Psycho.

The younger predator backpedals, falls over and basically heads for the hills. Spiky's growling quiets down as I bury my face in his chest.

"Gawd, will these awkward moments never end?"

At this moment, we both hear it. Alarms are ringing out. I guess that MIGHT have something to do with Psycho's intrusion.

_Kanani's right, he IS a perv.._

Spiky grumbles as he gently lays me down before collecting his gear and getting dressed. I look ruefully at the remains of what I HAD been wearing.

"Spikster… Will there be a women's clothing store where we're headed?"

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

I wake up, still feeling crappy, cause now, not only do I STILL have to face my same problems, but now I have to apologize to Kemp and Sabra for hitting them… although technically, I think they might actually OWE me for that…

_Good LORD why are there MORE freaking alarms blaring?!_

I stumble to my feet and manage somehow to amble down the hall and find my way to the Star Window room. Sabra and Kemp are there, trying to get straightened up.

_It smells like sex in here… great._

"I'm sorry." I tell them bluntly before they can even say anything. Sabra looks at me cross-eyed. It's creepy.

"You're sorry?"

"YOU were trying to strip-tease and you were also trying to give Kemp a lap dance, but I knocked you out to keep that from happening."

Before she can get angry, I add hastily, "Look, I was… um… high, and besides, don't you want to _remember _your first time?"

Kemp blows out his breath.

"I think we should just forget what happened. It would be for the best."

Sabra looks at him, her eyes sad.

He adds hastily, "Well, not ALL of it. I mean only as far as Kanani's concerned. Right?"

Sabra looks at me, then… surprisingly… she grins.

"Fine. Sure. Actually, I think we owe you, kiddo. Thanks to you, I got to give Kemp a blowjob!"

"WHY THE HELL DID I NEED TO KNOW THAT?!" I bellow.

Kemp is turning bright red, as Sabra giggles, "Oh, sorry… I guess I'm just really excited about it!"

"NO MORE CAFFEINE FOR YOU! EVER! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" I yell.

"Kanani?"

"YES?!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"I AM FUCKING STRESSED OUT! THAT'S WHY I'M YELLING!"

She stares at me for a few seconds and with the look of ancient wisdom, she pronounces, "You SERIOUSLY need to get laid."

The alarms turn off. At this moment, Spiky strides into the room, and…

_Oh my GAWD… he smells like… where the heck is mom?!_

"… KANANI!"

"WHAT?! I mean…" I look at Spiky sheepishly, "Sorry. What did I miss?"

"We are approaching the planet where Sabra and Kemp can earn more trophies. I need to purchase items for your mother before I repair the ship. She will be unable to go herself, so you're coming with me."

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _My libido wails, falling to it's knees in my head,_ "I DON'T _**WANNA**_ GO SHOPPING! I WANNA GO FUCKING, damnit!"_

Every bone in my body is protesting.

What I REALLY want is to find Psycho and TANGO with him… and not the dancing kind, in case you're wondering.

_No fuckin' duh!_

"Um, could I just… uh… Could I-"

"Ooh! Can I go too?" Sabra squeals. Spiky growls and she pipes down, pouting.

"You need trophies, if you wish to prove your worth to the clan leaders. I will do what I can to explain your situation, but you must prove your own worth. Lex, Kanani and Rosy have already proven themselves _wonderfully-"_ Here I flinch and wonder WHY he chose the word _wonderfully._

"Can you do as well as they?" Spiky challenges her. She puffs out her chest and I roll my eyes at her words.

"Are you kidding me? I'm the _baddest bitch_ on the planet earth!"

_"Why… oh WHY does she like Niki Minaj so much?!"_

It's a question I don't think I'll ever have the answer to, so I don't even bother with it. Instead, I try to appeal to Spiky.

"I wanna stay here on the ship." _with Psycho…_ I add silently to myself.

"Kha'bj-te will not be staying on the ship." Spiky growls at me, narrowing his eyes.

_Damn, he's on to me…_

…"Fine… I'll go fucking SHOPPING."

Kemp starts laughing and I send him a baleful glare.

"Yuck it up, Leprechaun!"

"ENOUGH."

Once again, one word from Spikster is enough to restore order in the court.

_He should totally be a judge. No one would even COMMIT crimes with him around. Oh wait… he IS a judge. Fucking Arbitrator…_

I almost zone out, jolting back to reality as Sabra chirps brightly, "So, do Kemp and I get a map?"

"Set'gin and Kha'bj-te will be your guides. But do not look to them for answers. They will watch you to make sure you do not pauk around."

"Aw fuck!" Sabra pouts.

Spiky ignores her.

I think that's either going to become a regular thing or her ass will be grass before too long!

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Set'gin/Scar POV)

I don't want to get up. I don't want to leave my mate. I don't even want to wake her right now. As she slumbers on my chest, her breathing deep and even, I ignore my brother's ship alarm as long as I can. But then Lex wakes up, moaning softly as she puts a hand to her forehead.

"Ooh… That's it. NO MORE TEQUILA SHOTS…." she whispers loudly. I chuckle softly at her tone, though unsure of what she's talking about. She looks down at me through slit eyes. They widen slightly, and a lazy smile stretches over her face like a ray of light.

" 'Mornin' gorgeous." she murmurs. "Clear somethin' up for me, willya?… Did we get wasted?"

I gently stroke her hair, returning her caresses and shake my head.

"Oh…" she murmurs, reaching for our masks. Placing mine in my hand, she puts her mask on.

Trilling, I query," How do you feel?"

"I'll feel better when that alarm goes away…" she murmurs, putting my hand on one ear while she presses the other against my chest. I cradle her, until the alarm stops. She wriggles against me, and my cock jumps at the sudden movement.

"Mmmm… Baby, you were WORTH everything I went through meeting you…" she whispers, bumping me slightly with her thigh. I purr.

"I can't wait to be back with you… _In_ you…" I growl quietly into her ear. She shivers.

"You mean… you're leaving?"

"I have to see what's going on."

"But… But-"

"I'll be back." My hand squeezes her bottom gently and she gasps quietly.

"You better be… Or I will HUNT YOU DOWN…"

At her own growl, my cock jumps again and I quickly sit up. If I stay much longer, I won't be going ANYWHERE for a LONG time.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kemp POV)

My armor's activated. Helmet secured over my head. Masks' functions fully operational. So why do I feel fucking nervous?

Not to mention that I'm getting over the "Hangover" effect of whatever happened a few hours ago.

We're walking though this rainforest-like environment. Larry's up front, then me, and Curly and Sabra are behind me… in that order, effectively separating me and Sabra… although I get the feeling that's for my benefit. Cause a few minutes ago, I was walking in front of her, and my ass is probably bruised from where she kept pinching me. And damn, but she kept brushing against some very sensitive places each time she did it too…

_Good GAWD are ALL dragons THAT fuckin' horny?!_

Part of me is annoyed, the other part is… horny. Very, very horny. In fact, my pants are pretty uncomfortable right now.

_Well, how can I help it? She's practically BEGGING on her knees for me to take her somewhere and… and…_

Curly pushes me forward. I didn't realize I had stopped walking. Larry growls at me.

"Plenty of time to claim your female AFTER the hunt."

"Easy for you to say." I growled.

Then, we're stopped, just shy of a clearing, in the middle of this strange, rainforest-like terrain.

Larry crouches, beckoning me and Sabra. Sabra's taking deep breaths, her cat-like nostrils twitching.

"You smell it?" Larry asks her.

"That smell of rotting shit? Yeh, I smell that." she sounds like she's trying to keep from throwing up.

I don't smell it.

"That is the scent of your Quarry. It is a large animal." Larry points to a pretty fucking big print in the ground. It's fresh, and about the size of a grizzlies' paw, maybe even a little bigger.

Larry holds up his wrist with the strange device they always carry, tapping into it, he brings up a laser picture of an animal that I can only describe as prehistoric. It's lizard-like, with a side of ferocious. Big sharp teeth and a lot of spikes on it's back.

"You both will have to take down one each. Your trophy is it's two front teeth and the largest spine on it's back."

"So… do we have to kill it?" I ask. I guess it was a stupid question because they both stare at me with an air that reeks of disgust.

"Ok! Let's go!" Sabra pipes up and takes off.

I follow her, activating my cloaking device as I disappear into the foliage. She suddenly takes three steps and she's in the air, high above me.

_Hunt's on, Marillo. Don't get distracted now!_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

(Sabra POV)

I can see everything from up here in the sky. The wind's caressing me so nicely and I practically purr with happiness. I was slightly afraid that maybe I would have forgotten how to fly after being held in an underground prison for so long.

_Ha, silly meAAAHHHHHUPDRAFT!_

The wind picks me up, tossing me around. I panic before instinctively leveling my wings, instead of curling them around me, like my mind is screaming at me to do. The wind catches them, carrying me through the sky, and my panic subsides. I sniff the wind and follow the scent that Kanani's alienboy-friend pointed out to me. I break to the left, letting myself quickly check on Kemp, who's keeping up with me really well, for being on foot. Then, I spot my quarry. Oh yes, that big, fat bastard is MINE.

With a snarl, I thoughtlessly dive, not letting myself slow down as adrenaline rushes through me like a bolt of electricity.

The creature is, uh, a little bigger then I thought it would be, as I land right in front of it, startling it. I quickly dart to the side as it snorts and tries to charge me and I leap, clamping onto it, I bit down hard on it's neck, grabbing one of the spines that's on it's back as it bucks, and I inject as much venom as I can before it flings me off. Then, it chases me around, and I grin as I rise into the air, circling around before diving again and biting through it's thick skin, pumping it full of venom. I do this a few more times before it finally begins to slow, cough, and start shuddering before falling down. It wheezes and I land, practically on top of it, triumphant.

"You're MY bitch now, motherfucker!" I giggle as I grab the largest horn and yank it off. Then, I hop off and open up it's mouth.

Oh GAWD… bad breath. I quickly grab the two front teeth and yank them out too. I may as well of put my head down a manhole and taken a big whiff.

Walking off, I smugly toss the sharp pieces of bone into the air and catch them again.

"Piece of fuckin' cake-"

I stop. Am I TRIPPIN'?

I stare harder before calling out jauntily, "Yo, Psycho! I got the goods! Ya don't have to, ah, be all creepy and all with your invisibility-ness!"

The air shimmers again as he turns and leaves and I hiss, before inhaling.

I stop fucking dead in my tracks. That motherfucker smells… different. What I mean is this; it's a yaujta, but it's not ANY of the aliens that _I_ know, if you know what I mean.

I place my trophies into the pouch hanging around my waist and leap into the air. I look for Kemp and swear.

"Goddess-fuckin'-Mary, where the _hell_ is my cutie-pie?!"

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

Talk. About. _AWKWARD._

I'm walking alongside Spiky, in my human form, cause Spiky doesn't want to us draw and undue attention to ourselves just yet. We're in this… I can only describe it as a bazaar. An_ alien_ bazaar. Lots of Yautja, and all of them are GINORMOUS. As tall or taller then Spiky, and CERTAINLY taller then me. And around the bazaar is this ginormous wall. To protect it, I guess, from the game outside.

Spiky enters a shop, full of cloth and leathery rolls of material and animal skins. It's quieter in here, and strangely, the smell of fur and wool and cloth is comforting, allowing me enough confidence and ease to absently brood on my current problems.

_WHY is it that I am the ONLY ONE who didn't get laid?_

It really isn't fair… and weirdly, I'm walking beside my… what does this make him? My step-dad?

_Oh HELL to the no… My mentor. No, that's not quite right either, since he literally FUCKED my mother… goddamnit…_

"So…"

I can't believe I'M the one who's kickstarting the conversation. This is going to end badly…

"Kanani, you are a lucky pup, to have such a strong bearer." Spiky rumbles, almost thoughtfully, as he picks out rolls of cloth and leather.

I almost grin. _Yeah, good god, she'd have to be strong to get fucked by YOU and escape with her ovaries intact…_

_Why am I jealous?!_

"Thanks, Spiky. Um, you know, I'm just going to say it… I think you're the best thing that's happened to her. I'm happy for you two, and I'm not going to get in your way. But if you ever hurt her, I WILL die trying to castrate you."

He stops and stares at me. I wince and hope to God he's not going to kill me.

His hand suddenly clasps my shoulder and shakes it. I grin as he nods.

"You need not fear from me, Kanani. You are correct in your assumption. I have taken your mother as my mate. And if you will permit me, I will act as more than just your mentor."

I processed this. And, I smiled.

"Sounds good to me… dad."

I try really hard not to laugh as he stumbles over the corner of a fur rug and just pretend I didn't see it.

8~8~8~8~8~8~

(Kemp POV)

I see it before it sees me.

And I feel slightly unnerved by the way it licks it's chops. This creature is way bigger then me. And it looks… well, fucking dangerous! The spikes, the teeth and those sickle-claws…

_You can do this. You've face Xenos, hybrids of worser creatures and been outnumbered. You've got this, damnit!_

"Ok, Rexy… time to fucking die!"

I race out and fire my SMG, making a wide circle around it as it snorts and roars before coming at me. I fight the urge to scream as my legs burn, but I push on, running as fast as I can.

It slowly dawns on me, as the monster starts overtaking me… goddamnit, _I can't outrun Rexy!_

I bite my tongue as I turn and stand my ground, aiming for the fucker's head and firing the strange energy cannon on my shoulder. Adrenaline shoots through my limbs.

_Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohsh it!_

The blow makes it stumble and trip as bits of cauterized bone and flesh explode from the side of it's head. I run forward, machete in hand, I leap into the air and hack into it's neck, brining the blade down with BOTH hands and I use every bit of force I have against this thing and it's tough skin. I hack and hack; never mind that it's screaming and trying to reach at me.

There goes an arm… and a hand…. watch for it's legs, and those spikes.

Before I know it, it's bled out and I'm shaking from adrenaline.

_Whew…ok…_

I use the machete to dig out the teeth and spike that I need. Damn… I'm SO GLAD that's over with.

All at once, this quiet roar washes over me. I look around, listening closely.

Then, I'm suddenly crushed to the ground.

"Shh!"

I look up into Sabra's beautiful face. It's streaked with mud, like she's some sort of Special Ops soldier. And she's got a hand covering my mouth.

"_There's enemies ahead, darlin'. By that, I mean there's a female Yautja, being held prisoner by four big, bad uglies. I thought it through, and we can take them! Split the baddies fifty-fifty!"_

She whispers, a mad glint in her gorgeous eyes.

I nod furiously, just to get her to release my mouth. She does so, helping me up, she motions for me to follow her.

And I do so.

_I gotta really bad premonition about this…_

_8~8~8~8~8~8~8_

(Sabra POV)

Whilst I was hunting for Kemp… I saw them.

Four bastard unknowns and one female unknown. She was larger then them by a whole head, but I guess they overpowered her. She's tied to a pole, and they're taking turns… _abusing_ her, let's say. Not quite raping her, but some definite borderline sexual assault going on.

_Buncha no good fucking BITCHES._

Lucky me, I found Kemp and now, my basic plan is to go ape shit on their motherfucking asses.

As we creep in closer, Kemp sees the camp. I growl.

Two bastards are gone, the other two are looking _right at us and fucking laughing._

"Baby, I think we just walked into a trap." I whisper regretfully as I take a deep sniff, but my ears catch the sound first.

And without hesitating, I take my third form.

Growing and stretching out to my full 15 foot height, I knock over small trees, making the two ambushers fall over as Kemp shrieks and dives right into the clearing. He moves quick though, and manages to piss the other two Yautja into acting a little stupider.

They try going after him with their bare hands, is what I mean.

I take down the two bastards that tried to sneak up on us, knocking them around with my claws, tail, and wings. And after knocking them both flat on their backs, and ridding them of their weaponry by literally ripping it off with my teeth, I pounce on them, like a cat, shall we say, and *giggle* I bit their legs off.

Man, I can't tell you HOW sweet their screams were to my ears. Then, I happily remove their jockstraps and proceed to drool poison on their pathetic excuses for alien manhood.

_Wow, who knew such big guys could scream like that? I never would'a believed that they could hit such a high pitch! They scream even WORSE than a girl!_

I then snap off their hands with my teeth, somehow enjoying the taste of their blood. I shrink back to my hybrid form and smile sweetly, my form pretty fucking nude as I sit, one knee digging into each chest...

"I'm your Huckleberry." I giggle before pushing my fists into their necks and snapping their spinal cords.

I stand up, covered in their blood and looking like a glowstick, as I walk into the camp. Kemp's also green and glowy, and the two fuckers are… well, dead. Good and dead. He did a GREAT job for being human.

_A head there, a hand there… I don't even want to KNOW what piece of anatomy THAT is..._

I walked over to the female. She stares at us, her fangs gaping.

I give her the peace sign before cutting her down, and somehow managing to fucking break her fall.

_FUCKING ZOMBIE CHRIST SHE'S HEAVY!_

She somehow staggers to her feet and croaks weakly, leaning against me for support. I hiss, wondering what I can do to help her. Kemp walks over, holding gear. Oh, it must belong to her, if that bra-ma-bob he's holding has any meaning.

_Hopefully she has a translator…_

She croaks and speaks again. I know Kemp understands her. He asks her if she understands _him_.

She gutterally moans something that sounds like, "_Mo_"

"Damn…" Kemp growls. He turns to me.

"We need to try to get her back to the ship. So… we need those trophies though."

"Kk, I'll go back to my third form and I'll carry her. You cut off the heads and carry them, a'ight?"

"Sure." So, he motions to the female to climb onto my back, after I've transformed. She doesn't look too happy about it, but what choice does she have?

She climbs on.

_Damn, she's still heavy._

She's nearly as tall as Spiky, fyi, maybe taller.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

(Kemp POV)

Damn. I think… I think Whoever's Upstairs is smiling at us for once.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Setg'in/Scar POV)

We lost track of Sabra and kemp, only for a short amount of time. They came back, not only with the trophies they were required to take, but with the heads of four other Yautja and…

HOLY PAYA!

Sabra's in her full llonng form, and she's carrying a female Yautja… and if those markings on her armor and on her shoulders mean anything, she's the daughter of an Elderess. Upon closer look, I recognize her to confirm what I suspect.

Beside me, Kha'bj-te stiffens, and I know why.

_8~8~8~8~8~8~8_

_(_Kha'bj-te/Psycho pov)

C'jit...

_8~8~8~8~8~8~8_

(Kemp POV)

We walk back to the ship. I listen to the conversation as Larry and the female, who's name is something like Large-ah Go-On, talk back and forth. I'm calling her Damsel.

So, yeah, the fuckers me and Sabra killed were Bad Bloods. She explains to Curly and Larry that they captured her during her latest hunt and have been torturing her. She keeps looking at Curly, and I'm getting the feeling that they… _know_… each other.

I shake my head and think, "It had better a "just friends" kind of thing… or Kanani's going to blow a gasket… and maybe some other stuff.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

Lex found me… I've just kinda been in hiding, trying to not make a mess in Spiky's room, and trying to remain modest…

_I forgot… I'm not Superman. Otherwise, that would be cake._

"So… Now I know why Spiky left with Kanani." Lex announces from the doorway. I look over at her from behind a statue… or is it a mounted skeleton?

_I don't care._

"Why?" I ask.

"Clothes."

I try to bite back a retort.

"Why? Are you naked too?"

"Ohhhh, so you DID get done by him! At LAST!" She starts laughing and I roll my eyes.

"Lex… shut up."

"Make me!"

"DO NOT MAKE ME HUNT YOU DOWN AND STRANGLE YOU WHILST I AM BLEEDING AND NAKED!" I screech, suddenly adrenalized by pure exasperation.

"Sounds kinda kinky, doesn't it?" Lex giggles. "I bet it'd turn Spiky on!"

That's it.

THAT IS IT!

I don't even care that I'm not wearing anything, or that I'm still bleeding from between my legs. SHE NEEDS TO BE SLAPPED! RIGHT UPSIDE THE HEAD! NUDITY BE DAMNED! MENSTRUATION TOO!

I leap from behind the statue and tear towards her. Her eyes grow the size of plates and she turns and runs, screaming, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Spiky POV)

The shopping trip, as Kanani called it, went smoothly, with only a few stares that were directed at Kanani… and most of those were at her rump.

I roll my eyes and thank Paya that Kanani is not exuding mating musk the way Rosy is...

My cock jumps at the thought of my Mate and Kanani huffs.

"Please! PLEASE for the love of PAYA, please wait until we get back on the ship!"

I chuckle quietly.

As we board the ship, however, my body stiffens as I hear Rosy scream angrily.

Pauk-de me, but my first thought is: _Rosy is in danger. _ And I throw down all the goods I have purchased and race thoughtlessly into my ship, listening for her screams to guide me. The sounds of a chase reach my ears; pounding feet, labored breath. Lex suddenly races into my path, dodging me, she keeps running. I pause for one second, and something runs into me. I catch my mate before she hits the floor, registering her screams and thrashing.

Lex… must have antagonized her. She is _extremely_ riled up, and is not wearing her mask. I hold her, ignoring her pounding and demands to be let go. My chest rumbles with a purr.

After a few seconds, she melts into me, sighing.

"I hate you." Rosy mumbles, snuggling into my arms. I chuckle quietly before picking her up in my arms.

I must get her back to the room… Paya, she smells good…

She shudders and looks up at me.

"You're going to fuck me now, aren't you?"

Before I can respond, Scar contacts me through the mask.

_"Kemp and Sabra have just killed four bad bloods, and rescued Guan Larja of the Nracha-dte Luar-ke Clan."_

I stop, and growl impatiently.

"Pauk. You're certain it is the Elder Bakuub's daughter?"

"_Sei-i. It is her."_

Rosy looks at me, both impatiently and with curiosity.

"What the hell?" She asks in a plaintive voice.

I wince. I want so badly to take her to my chambers and mate her again… But my duties as an Arbitrator must, unfortunately, come first.

_Pauk._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

Aunt Lex races from the other end of the corridor and stops to catch her breath. I stare at her for a moment before letting my initial question go and making another query instead.

"Hi, Aunt Lex. How did YOUR Fucking go?"

"It was AMAZ-Wait, how did you-"

"EVERYBODY got fucked except me and Psycho, I'm sure. Hell, even the Leprechaun got a BLOWJOB…"

She winces in what I think is sympathy.

"Don't worry, your time will come, 'Nani."

"Thanks…" I mumble as I grab the cloth and stuff and take it into the ship, deciding to maybe drop it off at Spiky's room.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

My lover carries me back to his room. I snuggle into his arms, sighing with happiness, not really thinking about anything in particu-

My stomach rumbles. LOUD.

Spiky looks down at me, and I grin.

"Sorry. I guess being with you has given me an appetite."

"I will have Kanani bring you food. Sabra and Kemp were successful in their hunt… and they have rescued someone of importance."

"No shit? Really?"

"Sei-i. Yes. I must go. But I will return."

I shudder at the way he say it.

"You better." I murmur as he places me in my room and leaves. I know he doesn't want to go, but well, I guess I can understand.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Larja Guan)

I can hardly believe all that has happened, and, equally, cannot _believe_ my good fortune. I was taken nearly 15 sunsets ago. I have had little to nothing to eat in that time, and I lived in the dread of what my captors would do to me if I failed to escape them. But then, I was rescued. I thought I was delirious when my rescuers freed me. An Ooman wearing the armor and weaponry of the Yautja and… a creature I thought was merely myth.

The roar echoed through the trees, and I witnessed a cruelty I had seldom heard of directed at my enemies. The Llonng Sain'ja brutally ended the lives of my captors and relief flooded through me. When I was cut loose, I could barely hold my own weight, falling onto the Llonng Sain'ja, and leaning against her for support. She was small in her second form, which surprised me, as her larger form was apparently much stronger. The ooman male can understand my speech. I knew that much from the way he acted, and I could hardly believe it! However, I know very few Ooman words, just enough to know that he understood me and meant me no harm. But I already knew this from their actions. They rescued me from the most dishonorable and humiliating of fates. Not to mention they have reunited me with someone I thought long gone…

When I was a young huntress, I was strolling through my clan ship. I had returned from my Chiva, and was enjoying the perks of being blooded, when I saw him. An unblooded warrior with a build I'd never forget.

_It's rare to see one with such a lean frame that is equally strong. It speaks of strength… and stamina…_

At the time, he was talking with his comrade, as they walked through the hall, both saluted me, gazing at me with envy and something else.

_They are attracted to me._

The thought filled me with an alluring power and I couldn't help the smirk that tugged at my tusks.

All at once, as they turned to continue onward, he tripped over thin air. He grasped the air for balance… except my chest was in the way. My top came undone and my breasts bounced free of their confines. I will never forget the humiliation that sprang into his scent, especially after I sensed his musk intensify with the desire to mate.

Although he should have been punished, I agreed to keep the incident a secret, for I know it was purely an accident. The look of shame in his face explained this clearly. I never forgot him and now, he stands before me today. Now, he is a Blooded Warrior, with who knows what experiences under his belt. I cannot help but wonder…

_Does he still desire me? I desire him greatly…_

He does not look at me, and does not speak to me. His younger brother addresses me respectfully, and I explain to him my circumstances. He then communicates with an Arbitrator.

_That is right… they have an Honorable Arbitrator as a brother… _I recall quietly.

The walk to the ship is long, and Set'gin begins to explain to me their story, how they came into contact with the Llonng Sain'ja and the Ooman. And two other Oomans and another Llonng Sain'ja. Kha'bj-te still won't look at me. Is he shy? Perhaps he's as overwhelmed as I am at our reunion? Does he perhaps think that I will have no interest in him for being so young?

_Oh, how wrong you are, my fine, young warrior…_

_8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~_

(Spiky POV)

It is almost sundown when Set'gin and Kha'bj-te got back. Set'gin and Kha'bj-te took Kemp and Sabra to clean their brand new trophies (Paya, but I was Pauk-de PROUD of the two Pauk-heads).

Honorable Warrior Larja Guan, whose parents are two well-known Yautja, thumps her chest and bows, still strong despite what she has suffered.

"Honorable Warrior, you are welcome to my vessel. If you wish, I will take you to your clan ship as soon as repairs have been made to make travel safe."

"Arbitrator, your offer is most humbly and joyfully accepted." She responds politely. I freeze but slightly, unable to truly tell if my senses are correct.

_Is she in heat?_

Oh my Paya, perhaps it would be best for me to call on another arbitrator to take her away, I CANNOT deal with FIVE emotional female creatures!

She moves into my ship, and I make no move to stop her, for the sense is gone. Perhaps it was only my imagination.

As I lead her to a room which she can make herself at home in, I explain to her about the occupants on my vessel, but she waves her hand, somewhat imperiously.

"Your brother has already explained to me. I understand and will respect the Oomans and Llonng Sain'jas that are on board. You need not fear from me."

I nod curtly and turn on my heel. Her arrogance has pricked my anger, but I will not let it control me. Besides, I have more important and… pressing matters to think of…

(insert naughty images here)

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

I bring food and all the materials that Spiky and I brought to mom. As she and I share a bite together and discuss how we're going to use the new materials, I'm heavily distracted. I just want, desperately want, my Psycho. My partner in crime. My guy. The dude who helped me escape a death trap and made me fall in love…

"Kanani?"

"Hi ma."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, ma. I'm just really happy for you and Spikster."

Heh, that sure gets her red, but she just smiles somewhat shyly.

"You really… approve?"

"Hey, I'm in no position to judge. But uh… seriously, are you just super flexible, or does he just have a big ship to make up for-"

She smiles and shakes her head, "You were on the right track at the first guess."

For the first time, my mind takes this in, sees the mental pictures and then shrugs….

"You probably inherited some flexibility from me, so I wouldn't worry."

"MA!"

She laughs at me and I just turn bright red for heaven knows why. We keep working and I try to keep my mind on the clothes… not the easiest thing, but ok, we NEED clothes.

_sorta..._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Psycho POV)

As Sabra and Kemp finish cleaning their trophies, Set'gin waved me off.

"I know you need to explain things to the Honorable Warrior. Go. Best explain to her your situation sooner rather then later."

"WHY didn't YOU tell her?!"

"It is your responsibility."

"Pauk that, you just want me to get killed!"

Needless to say, he wouldn't leave me alone and I stormed off and hoped that my anger would inspire some form of courage. It is true, I harbored feelings for Larja Guan in my earlier years… but now, I have dedicated myself to Kanani.

_I know, I know, I haven't even mated her yet, and I am already claiming myself off limits… For a good reason!_

Kanani would perhaps kill both myself and Larja if I were to mate with anyone besides herself. I cannot allow that… _But more importantly, I want HER. I want my friend from the lab, who risked her life to save me, who chose to save ME as well as herself, despite our differences and despite the fact that I nearly killed her in my forced bloodlust. She could have easily roasted me, but she left me unscathed. I want her. She is MINE._

As these thoughts permeate my mind, my body becomes hormonally charged. I have to find her. _I have to HAVE HER. I cannot, _I WILL NOT WAIT_! I-_

"Hello, Kha'bj-te."

_C'jit!_

I turn around slowly and swallow. It is Larja Guan. She's looking at me like I'm (_gulp!)_ raw meat….

"Honorable Warrior, I, uh, I-"

"I missed you too, Little Warrior." She chuckles throatily, walking towards me with powerful, seductive steps, her hips swaying. I realize she's aroused, and I swallow, my own arousal at war with me. A female is a female, but Larja is NOT the female I want, by Cetanu!

"I've been hoping to get you alone, my little warrior." she purrs at me.

"I'm not the one you seek!" I blurt. If I insult her, she can and probably WILL tear my head off. Her eyes flash and suddenly, I'm pinned to the wall, unable to move and-

A squeak escapes my throat as her hand grabs a strand of my hair.

"YOU will NOT tell me what I seek. It is YOU I want, and it is YOU I intend to have!"

_C'jit, pauk-de no…_

"Please, Larja, do not do this!" I beg, about to go on when she cuts me off.

"Speak no more. You will not deny me what I would claim." She growls. Suddenly, a large ball of ice strikes her on her… Her breast. I gulp as she roars, rearing back from me as she whirls around. Suddenly, I just want to die… Kanani's standing at the end of the hallway. Her eyes are like twin flames as smoke curls from her nostril. Her fangs glisten with venom as she snarls in a guttural tone, "THAT is NOT yours to claim, PAUK-DE MORON."

Larja snarls in reply as she moves from to answer what she thinks is a challenge. I roar, trying to assert myself, but Larja whirls on me and hisses warningly. I puff out my chest and snarl, flaring my mandibles.

Kanani stalks forward, moving quickly, she hisses, "THAT is MY boyfriend! LEAVE him the FUCK alone!"

I try to tell her, "Kanani, she-"

"YOU SHUT UP! I'll deal with YOU shortly!" Kanani snarls at me, with a hint of fire blazing from her breath.

C'jit! Kanani can't understand Larja and Larja cannot understand Kanani, and BOTH are too angry to listen to me! I am so Pauk-de PHUCKED…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

(Kanani POV)

(five minutes ago)

I stepped out of mom's room, just in time, since Spiky was heading over there, to get his desires fulfilled, I guess, when it hit me. Psycho. Psycho's scent was strong, and it practically _screamed_ _"FUCK ME! HARD! FUCK ME HARD! AGAINST THE WALL, OR THE FLOOR BUT HARD! FUCK! ME! FUCKMEDAMNITNOW!" _

I set out to satisfy that cry, feeling myself grow super horny. Nothing is going to stop me this time.

_Psycho… PREPARE TO GET SCREWED._

I follow the scent desperately, almost breaking into a sprint, as I hear suddenly hear his rattling breath. But then… I smell something else… It nearly overpowers Psycho's scent and it makes me growl in my throat.

_Rival…_The word comes into my mind, unbidden, unwanted and with a death wish apparently. I slow down and turn the corner. A HUGE fucking Yautja, who must be the person that Spiky got all upset about earlier, not only has MY fucking mate up against the wall and… SHE'S GOT HOLD OF HIS DREADS!

Oh HELL NO That is IT!

This BITCH has fucked with the WRONG hunter! I inhale and exhale a big chunk of ice and it hits her right on the titty.

_Perfect…_

I nearly grin as she yelps and backs away from my male, and she snarls at me as I tell her to back the fuck away from MY mate. My lovely Psycho…

He looks… scared, but she's the one who has my attention as she puffs out her fucking generous frame. Damn, I may be in for the fight of my life. She's not backing down, and hell, I'm not going to either…

* * *

ALRIGHTY then, I'll try to update again as fast as I can, I won't make any promises I can't keep, but I will TRY!

SHOUT OUT!

Oh my gawd... almost 300 reviews...

TO KHALTHAR, YOU ROCK! YOU WILL ALWAYS ROCK! EVERYONE THANK KHALTHAR FOR TAKING TIME OUT OF HIS EXTREMELY-NOT-EVEN-FUNNY BUSY SCHEDULE TO REVIEW AND EDIT THIS CHAPTER!

bree51: I AM SO SORRY (headesk) please forgive me and THANK YOU for being one of my strongest supporters!

Syria13:LOL :)

xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx: Thank you, and lol, Khalthar is AWESOME

Ice Demon Ranger: Thank you :) I don't know what I'd do without Khalthar!

Frozenheart23: LOL, yer welcome ;)

Transformers' BABY: ^_^

LynxbyLynx: Ey girl, thanks for you review and I'm glad you liked the lemons and the last chapter. Hope this chapter meets your expectations :) I also hope you are doing well!

AnimeDreama: Aw! *gives you a cyber hug* thanks for your review, it makes me smile :)

MrsTayla: Rosy is still on her period. sorry about the vague-ness will try not to let it happen again! :)

Wildcat: Well thank you, thank you very much ;)

Horser01: LOL, glad it made you rolf!

Lady Augustin: Thank you so much for being such a big supporter of this story! Means a lot to me!

Royal Lioness: I have continued it! Thanks for the encouragement!

storywriter1994: I may try writing my own lemons, at least to give it a shot!

mizukikage:LOL!

Luv4Uncas: Yeah, poor Psycho... He'll get his... Eventually, eventually... :) THANK YOU for your encouragement! It means so much to me!

kid23jk7: sorry for the long wait... :(

Hikaru69: Hope you're still there, sorry for the long wait... :(

sunrise93: I will never give up on this story... it just takes me a while to get things going... :( here it is though! come hell or my mother!

Iamluck: SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT... (breaks down crying)

Skyjacker:Well... that's for me to know and to eventually try to get down onto the computer so that YOU will find out... :)

THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE! I DON"T DESERVE IT!


	30. Catfight

AN: Sorry it's taken literally forever. :( just a WARNING, there WILL be lemons in this story, written by me and approved by Khalthar. If lemons aren't your thing, then skip over them, please.

To the rest of you, i hope you like them! :)

Chapter 30

Catfight

(Psycho POV)

Kanani snarls again, as Larja draws herself up, taking a challenging step toward the livid Llonng Sain'ja.

I wince, as their words stab harshly against my hearing with sharp, dominant tones.

"I mean it, lady, you better fuck off, before I give you an ass-kicking that you won't forget! I will mess you up so bad, you will never be able to have kids!" Kanani growls.

Larja snarls before sucking in breath and roaring, flaring her large tusks and flashing her sharp fangs in a display meant to intimidate.

Only, it seems to have the opposite effect on Kanani…

Pauk.

Kanani's wild black hair is blown back from her face, but as Larja's roar dims, a flickering flame bursts out of control within Kanani's eyes (a look I remember very well, from the moment I first met her). She gutterally snarls as she strides forward, faster then I thought she could move and _shoves_ Larja away, right over her right shoulder.

Pauk...

Larja takes this as the challenge she has been waiting for and swiftly, eagerly, backhands Kanani into the wall. There's a sickening _crunch_ as Kanani's body collides with solid metal.

Smirking, Larja struts as Kanani hits the wall, but her smirk vanishes as Kanani shoots straight back to her feet and roars in return, flames flickering from her fanged mouth as she rushes forward, flapping her wings, she leaps into the air, somehow evading Larja's up-thrown claws and _driving _all her weight into the Honored Warrior's Throat and chest, (feet first) shoving the Huntress back and off-balance. But Larja, as I remember is not defenseless, nor without training.

As it is, she has no idea just WHO the PAUK she has decided to mess with…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

I see red… well, actually, more like green. The claws on my feet have punctured her skin slightly, just from the sheer amount of weight I put on her as I jumped higher then I ever thought I could, getting high enough to use my weight against her, though I doubt I'll get that chance again, so I unfurl my wings and back-flap, using the added force of air to push myself _into_ her. I slash at her face with my claws, but she bats them aside and tries to punch me. I move my face and bite into her forearm, instinctively injecting some of my venom into her. She roars, (it probably burns!) but doesn't let go of me as she grasps my throat. I know I've got to shake her, so I throw in a little heat.

"ROOOOOOOAAARRRRRR!"

She lets me go, as her skin bubbles with the fire I've just washed over her arm and I tumble through the air, disoriented, as she tosses me like a wad of paper.

BANG!

I slam into the wall, leaving a pretty detailed indention, ( I thought that only happened in the cartoons…) and I groan as I hit the ground again. She slams her clawed foot into my ribs and I swear, one of them cracks.

Fuck… so much fucking pain…

I roll out of her way as she lifts her foot to fully smash me into the ground and try to gather my wits together. She snarls, and then makes a hacking noise that I've come to recognize as laughter. The fact that she's fucking _laughing at me_ makes my blood curl as my pride rears its ugly head and looks my consciousness in the eye.

ARE YOU GONNA TAKE THAT, BITCH?!

Despite my pain, energy rushes through me as I growl. I don't think, I don't rationalize, I rush headlong into a fight against someone bigger, stronger, and obviously more experienced, like I have it all figured out.

I wish I did...

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Lex POV)

What the hell is that noise?! Sounds like two drunk Yautja attempting to fight each other…

"OW! BITCH! FUCK YOU, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A CUNT!"

… Or maybe a catfight…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

There's the most awful sound of a brawl, and as I finally get some semblance of clothing and menstrual padding between my legs, I take off down the hall, trying to keep up with Spiky, who storms full speed ahead with all the grace of a pissed off elephant in one of those little crystal and china shops..

I do not pity whoever is about to be at the receiving line of his wrath….

However, as we get closer, I realize with a start that it's MY daughter who is IN the brawl… _she probably started it too…_

Holy…

She fighting this gigantic Yautja, who Spiky only mentioned to me a few minutes ago. I had no idea she was so…

ARE ALL THEIR FEMALES THAT BIG?!

Kanani is clearly the winning fight. She's faster, and is not allowing herself to be hit, dodging, swinging, looking like a bear robbed of her cubs… or a dragoness who's fighting for her mate. Not to say she looks hunky-dory, she's bleeding, bruised, and the right side of her face is swelling.

"What the hell is going on?" I finally croak.

Spiky looks down at me.

"They are fighting over the rights to mate with Kha'bj-te."

"WHAT?!"

"Larja has challenged Kanani-"

"No, no… Kanani challenged Larja. She gave her the challenge without realizing." Psycho croaks. Poor guy looks like he's about to have a stroke… or a mental breakdown.

"What do you mean, she challenged her?" I snarl.

"She shoved her shoulder."

Spiky looks like he's about to do a face palm.

"Someone better give me some fucking DETAILS ON THIS!" I snarl, tensing as Kanani takes a kick to the mid-section.

Spiky looks at them for a moment, considering. Kanani snarls as Larja bitch slaps her, and whirls, with her tail slamming like a club into the female's face.

"It ends when one kills the other." Spiky speaks wearily.

Kanani sidesteps as Larja rushes her, reaching out to grab a fistful of dreads as she smashes the female's face into the ground, grinding her knees between the bigger female's shoulder blades, she grabs fistfuls of the long dreads…

Holy shit, my eardrums!

The female Yautja screams with pain as Kanani yanks back the dreads with straining muscles, ripping some of them out as she bellows.

"DO NOT **_EVER_** GO NEAR HIM AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME, BITCH!? JUST STAY THE FUCK **AWAY** FROM HIM! DON'T EVEN _LOOK_ AT HIM! DON'T EVEN FUCK YOURSELF WHILE THINKING ABOUT HIM! **_DO YOU HEAR ME?!" _**She gives a particularly wrenching yank and pulls back, leaning all her weight into her tug of war.

As neon green blood pours out, I clear my throat. Kanani hears me; breaking out of her trance, she snarls deep in her throat, scaring me. I hardly recognize that possessed look in her amber eyes, as she bares her fangs at me.

"Kanani Wood. Let her go. She's had enough."

Kanani snarls, but her grip relaxes as she hears my voice. Suddenly, she jams her knee into the female's back again and then gets off her, stepping back, right in front of Psycho, who looks… _extremely _frightened_. _I don't blame him, honestly. Kanani is scratched, bruised, and I think one of her fingers is broken...

Larja slowly gets to her feet, stumbling and leaning against the wall heavily. She growls, and her dreads flare out. Kanani hisses and advances on her again, but I step between them this time, growling. "Kanani Wood, don't."

Kanani backs down once more.

Larja growls low in her throat, but her mandibles are sealed shut, though they tremble against each other as she regards her opponent.

"Why didn't you just kill me? You had the right."

"I taught her better then that." I respond to her. Spiky translates for me. Larja looks confused, tilting her head. Kanani then speaks.

"He is MY mate. I will kill for him… but I hope you learned a lesson. Because if not, I will gladly outdo myself in the next class I teach. As it is, I would have killed you. So you fucking OWE your life to that little woman over there."

I stiffen at the title and swiftly reach out and yank Kanani's head down to eye-level by her horn.

"OOOWWWWW!"

"Kanani Wood, I may be little, but I'm still your mother! And you KNOW I can still whip your ass!"

"Sorry mom…" Kanani rumbles. I glance over at Larja and stifle a laugh. Her fangs hang slack, slightly, as her eyes flicker over the scene. All I can say is that it must look really weird, Kanani cowing to _me._

Spiky translates Kanani's words and Larja nods curtly. "I will trouble you and Kha'bj-te no more… Nor anyone else on this ship. I do not wish to lose my life dishonorably, or foolishly."

"Good move." Lex pipes up as Spiky translates to Kanani.

Larja looks behind her, at Lex, and then asks Spiky, "How do they understand me?"

"I implanted translators in their masks. I will give you one."

"Thank you, Honored Arbitrator."

She then turns to Kanani and stiffly, inclines her head.

Kanani stands there stiffly for a second, before suddenly grinning.

"Just don't forget that lesson, or I WILL feed you to my live trophy-statue thing."

Larja looks confused, but says nothing as Kanani turns to look at Psycho.

Spiky motions to all of us, and as we all disperse, and I decide to myself that I don't want to be there when Kanani claims Psycho. Because I know that's what's coming next. After what just happened, Kanani is not going to wait anymore.

Even if I could stop her, I don't want to. She's grown. Time, and time again, she's proved this, despite her youth, she's no longer a child. Pain and pride both tug at me.

Now, to curb my killing instincts the next time I see Psycho...

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Lemon Kanani/Psycho)

(Kanani POV)

I am NOT going to wait anymore. As everyone turns and leaves, I whirl and practically leap onto his arms, climbing him as I level my face with his and rip off his mask. I growl as I mash my mouth to his-

Ayep, my lips are bleeding now, thanks for asking… that was maybe not the best idea I've ever had, but hey, I've _had _it with caution. To hell with waiting! I fucking NEED him. I've NEEDED him from day 1, Cetanu-damnit! Suddenly, he opens his mouth and this long, hot tongue meets mine, licking along my lips and inside my mouth, cleaning away blood, sweat and my tears. I moan as I feel myself start to grow wet, my body heating up as his claws trail down to grip the undersides of my thighs. My back is suddenly against a wall, my clothing ripped and shredded within moments as I return the favor to him, removing that loincloth and moving to get a look at what I'm dealing with.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Psycho POV)

As we are left by ourselves, the scent of a female in heat overpowers me, as Kanani strides towards me and jumps onto me, ripping my mask off, she presses her face into mine. I taste blood from her lips, as she attempts to… taste my mouth. I try to keep from harming her as I meet her searching tongue and lips with my tongue. She moans at the contact and hoarsely, gutterally purrs as I rake my hands long her body. Grasping her hips, I press her against the wall. She purrs into my ears as I rip her clothing from her body, feeling her own busy hands remove my loincloth, making my flesh crawl as her body presses against mine. Heat radiates from her skin, making me shiver and I can't help but smirk as she gasps, looking down _at_ me, for the first time.

"Pauk me…."

I chuckle at her words before reaching down and teasing her bared breasts with my claws. She moans into my touch, pressing her hips upwards, she hisses what sounds like a threat. I growl in response, gripping her thighs more firmly, I position myself and thrust into her tightness, bracing myself for her screams. She only squeals, to my surprise, and leans forward to suck at my neck, nipping at my rising pulse as I take her, pumping in and out of her as she claws at my back, breaking my skin. I groan, quickening my pace with each rake of her claws, reaching behind her with one hand, I desperately grasp at her wings. She screams with delight, and her walls close in on my length. I hiss; she is so tight, so warm so, so-

"KANANI!"

I cannot hold anything back as pleasure seizes me. I thrust harder, as I spill myself into her. Finally slowing down, as my seed leaks from between her thighs, I lick her neck and throat. She moans my name, and I whisper into her ear as I pull out of her before flipping her onto her hands and knees. Before she can react, I thrust into her still-dripping hole, pulling her back over my throbbing length. I have waited so long for this, I will not stop until we are both too weak to move, let alone speak. She screams as I grasp her by her hips and slam into her repeatedly.

Her back arches and smoke hisses from her nostrils as she meets my thrusts, her tail shoved out of the way. It suddenly wraps around my waist and jerks me even further into her. My senses are overloaded, and I roar her name as I fill her again with myself.

She moans as I lean down and lick at the liquid that dibbles out from her.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

Oh… MY… GAWD…

I don't know what came over me, but as Psycho finished fucking me the second time, and licked me between my legs, something happened inside me. I suddenly NEEDED him. I NEEDED him to be inside of me again. I growled as I whirled, shoving him to the ground, I used my tail to bind his feet together while I impaled myself on his length. He growls, but I only hiss at him as I use my hips to rock back and forth. I grab his rippling pectorals in my hands and knead into them, making him groan. Suddenly, he purrs, and I squeal as the vibrations carry down to my clitoris.

Ohgawdohgawdohgawdohgawdohga wdoh"OHHHHHHHHH!"

I scream as the biggest orgasm I have ever had rocks through me. I scream as he grabs my hips and pumps up into me, thrusting harder and harder, while I ride out my orgasm, cuming hard as I milk him with my pussy, our juices mixing together to make a slick lubricant. I'm still not done with him, and I swear, I will keep fucking him for as long as I can.

YOU are MINE, Psycho. MINE!

(End Lemon 1)

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Larja POV)

I follow the arbitrator, to have a translator placed into my mask.

I'm feeling very much like a pup who has just been whipped. Thoughts roar in my head, and I try to sort through the clutter of disbelief.

I underestimated the Llonng… I will never do that again. And… I have long lived under the impression that Oomans were not all that special. They are smart, yes, but physically imposing?

However, The Ooman that saved me from the Llonng had only to speak, and the Llonng obeyed. What sort of authority can this Ooman possibly wield? I must be careful. No, I must be respectful. I must not let my pride destroy me so again. I would rather die in an honorable fight then allow my arrogance to destroy me needlessly.

The Arbitrator turns to me.

"I believe you told me that you would not cause trouble."

I lowered my eyes, swallowed my pride and told him, "You have the right to throw me off your ship, to make my humiliation public."

He looks at me for a moment, and somehow, I know he understands my pain.

"I will not… after all, you have been dealt punishment already. However, it would be wise for you to perhaps have Setg'in take you to the trophy room. You will learn all you need to know about the Oomans and the Llongs from that room."

I cock my head to the side, frowning. "Trophies? They have trophies? Even the Oomans?"

"Especially the Oomans." He chuckles.

I am intrigued, immediately. "I would very much like to be escorted to the Trophy room. Thank you, Honored Arbitrator, for your understanding and your gracious mercy."

"Sometimes, we learn best the hard way." He replies quietly. I take these words in my head and examine them as he disappears within his shop for a moment.

He is right. I have been given a piece of wisdom from an Arbitrator… I will not be so foolish as to throw it away.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Lemon 2 Kemp/Sabra)

(Kemp POV)

Sabra and I report to the trophy room to clean the skulls and stuff we collected. There was a really loud ruckus, but neither one of us felt like going to check it out.

"Sabra, stop that!" I groan.

"Make me." Her hot whisper caresses my ears and tickles the back of my neck, making my hair stand on end. Goosebumps erupt over my skin as her fingers trail lightly over my abdomen.

I turn into her embrace and grimly decide _screw it!_

She moans as I wrap my arms around her and kiss her. I hold her tightly, desperation taking hold as I feel her own arms wrap around me. Her tongue touches and caresses mine, and I feel her shift into her smaller form.

"Wait" I breathe "change back."

"But-"

"Please. I want both sides of you."

She shifts back into her half-form and I gently touch the sawed-off tips of her horns. Tears shimmer briefly in her eyes.

"You really… really don't mind?"

For some reason, this question embodies the truest, deepest part of her soul. I just know it. For all of her confidence, her loud mouth, and her boldness, no one is without their insecurities. I nod in response and dryly comment. "I think you're getting the bad end of the deal. I'm the fucking leprechaun, remember?"

She giggles and suddenly, my pants are GONE.

"Yeah, but you're MY leprechaun." She whispers as she grabs hold of my dick and kneels down, nuzzling it with her face before giving it a little lick. I'm already getting harder- hell, it feels like my dick is hard enough to kill something with- and suddenly, I'm on the ground, Sabra on top as she impales herself. I groan as this super hot wetness envelopes me. She moans, squeezing her eyes shut. For being bigger then me, she is tighter then I expected.

The feeling of being inside her is unlike anything I've ever felt, and as she starts rocking back and forth, I reach out and gently rub her clit. She moans and jerks her hips harder against me. I breathe hard, as pleasure envelopes my senses. Suddenly, she gets a WHOLE lot tighter as she shifts into her human form. I groan as her skin softens, but she's not as warm. She giggles breathily.

"You want all of me, right?"

The implications of that make me groan and suddenly, she picks up speed.

Oh gawd…

I feel that heat, that coil inside of me winding up. With a moan, I stutter, "P-pull away! NOW!"

She does so, replacing one pair of lips with another. Sucking me off as I cum, Sabra caresses me, smiling as she pulls away, semen dribbling down her chin.

"Hey, I know a trick."

"For what?" I gasp, blinking back the stars dancing in my head.

"To make you cum again."

"Right now?!"

"Yeah." She giggles. She sits back and morphs back into her half-form. Her tail slides up from behind her and suddenly-

Oh… she's fucking herself… with her tail-

I watch, as though hypnotized. She moans quietly, poking the tip of her tail in and out. Her tail tip gets wetter, and wetter-

All thoughts are obliterated when she leans over me, removing her tail from her pussy and replacing it with my already hardening member-

holy shit, I'm hard again!

As she rocks back and forth, moving slowly, I feel something at my ass.

NO. WAY.

I squirm, about to protest, to tell her I don't do that, when she slips in, rubbing against my prostate in a way that takes my breath and words away.

Minutes later, I'm screaming as I cum again, unable to believe that it's medically possible for this to feel so damn GOOD.

As she pulls out, grinning at me, I look at her through narrowed eyes.

"YOU… you are illegal."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing THAT good is morally right."

"Glad to hear it." She smirks as she kisses me.

At this moment, we hear something clatter.

Both of us look up and see Larja. Holy shit…

Sabra goes from lazy and horny to possessive and horny. She snarls, her eyes glowing dark as she crouches in front of me. Larja quickly turns and runs the other way.

I sit up and wince. I get the feeling that out of the two of us, I'M going to be the one who's walking funny.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

(End lemon)

(Sabra POV)

After Larja leaves, I help Kemp clean up the best we can. He gives me this suspicious look and I shrug.

"The dudes at that lab were sick, ok? I learned a few tricks from watching them. C'mon! Don't look at me like that! It was BORING in there and I couldn't help it sometimes!"

He shakes his head, but kisses me.

"I love you." he murmurs.

The words are so sweet to me, and I murmur back," No, I love YOU."

I pull back and kiss his nose.

"By the way… I want to do that again. Soon. If we can."

He gives me this adorable deer-caught-in-the-headlights look that makes me laugh.

"I'm kidding… sorta." I murmur.

Suddenly, he's got this strange glint in his eyes, and a smug looking smirk on his face that tells me he's about to be up to something.

"No you weren't, but I think that's going to be a good thing. In fact… I think I've found my pot of gold."

Oh my gawd… He made a funny!

"Baby, I love your sense of humor."

* * *

*Peers from behind an adamantium shield* Hi there... I, uh, i would like apologize for my tardiness... AGAIN. I'm so sorry, but, i hope that this chapter wins your approval... :)

SHOUT OUT!

LynxbyLynx: Hey... Thanks for your review! I hope you're doing well, and I hope you approve this chapter! MISS YOU!

DarkDreamer1982: Hey! I hope that the catfight was to your satisfaction! Thanks for the review!

Khalthar: You are the best! THE best! BAR NONE! Thanks for your promos and your plot demons!

Iamluck: Hey you! Thanks for your review! (ooh, i made a rhyme! just for you! :) )

Hikaru69:Thank you for your patience, so sorry it's taken me FOREVER to get this up!

DudetteNeedsCake:lol, i love your penname! And... well, if you're still there, i guess this chapter should answer your questions... mostly... ahem, THANK YOU for your review!

AnimeDreama:YOU are one reviewer whose words always light up my day! thank you!

Bree51: THANK YOU for your words of kindness and absolute wonderfulness! Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy my writing, but Khalthar deserves credit too, he gives me ideas and advice that I never would come up with on my own!

storywriter1994:lol, oh, i DO like it... *evil thunder and laughter*

mizukikage: Lol, NOW she did :D

Dionysus69: Oh gawd, please breath! please still be alive, i'm SO SORRY it took so long!

Lady Augustin: Your words always make me smile! thanks for sticking with me! I'll try to update faster, but i sure as PAUK won't give up! NEVER!

Luv4Uncas: Thank you for reviewing! :) And, lol, if she hasn't gotten the hint by now, she definitely will in the next chapter!

sunrise93: Lol, i know, it's a real rofl!

Ms. Dark: Thank you for your review! I hope you're still there! :3

TransformersBABY:THANK YOU!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS STUCK WITH ME! Carry on! ;D


	31. Shaking Hands

Chapter 31

Shaking Hands

(Larja/Damsel's POV)

Paya… I feel like I've truly walked into the middle of a story. There is so much I do not understand about what is going on.

One thing I do know. I will never again rush so heedlessly and gracelessly into a battle for a mate again. Kah'bj-te's mate could have easily killed me and for what?

_All because I wanted a quick Pauk?_

I hang my head in a furious shame I have not felt since I was a foolish, unblooded pup.

The Llonng Sain'ja… I have never seen anything like her.

She doesn't seem dangerous, but Paya, her claws nearly sent me to Cetanu's kingdom.

With a shake of my head, I silently tread down the hall of the ship. I had been heading to the trophy room, but it was preoccupied with the other Llonng Sain'ja and her Ooman. A sense of dread turns my stomach. If the females are in their breeding season, then perhaps I should not have come aboard this ship. If they perceive me as a threat, I may not live through another day…

But then again, the Ooman, and pauk me, the very smallest of the Oomans, saved me by merely speaking. The mere idea of the whole incident seems, to put it bluntly, crazy!

Shaking my head, I'm distracted by the smell of food. I cautiously follow it.

Ah, finally some REAL pauk-de food. I go through the contents of the cafeteria and sigh with relief upon finding some dried rations. My captors tried to starve me into submission. If it hadn't been for…

I stop midway, as an even bigger thought crosses my mind. I owe my life to the speckled Ooman and his mate, the smaller Llonng with the longer hair.

_I owe them my life…_

At this moment, the scent of one of the Oomans catches my attention, as well as the soft padding of feet. I turn to look.

It is the other ooman female. I do not yet know her name, but she has longer, thicker hair, and… and the Arbiter's clan mark on her cheek.

I nod to her, feeling awkward. After all, she just saw me defeated… horribly so, and-

She suddenly speaks. I cannot understand her words, so I stare at her as the easy-going words come from her fleshy mouth, her dark eyes laughing.

Cocking my head to the side, I study her as she turns and starts to get some food out. Behind her comes Set'gin. He nods curtly to me, as he rumbles, "Larja."

"Setg'in." I reply, "What is her name?"

"Her name is Lex. She is my mate." He adds, with a slight warning in his tone.

Lex looks up, her lips stretching upwards as she bares her teeth and speaks again.

Setg'in chuckles. I shake my head in confusion.

"I cannot understand her."

"She's not wearing her translator, so she can't understand you, either." Setg'in chuckles merrily.

I clatter softly. Setg'in is the only one here at this moment who understands the languages we are speaking. He could probably pull a joke and humiliate the both of us. This makes me nervous and I am suddenly impatient for a translator of my own.

Besides, I have many questions for them, and I especially am curious to find out more about the so-called trophies that Honored Arbitrator R'ka told me of.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(LEMON WARNING)

(Kanani POV)

Panting, and trying desperately to catch my breath, I murmur into the side of Psycho's head.

"My hand hurts… actually everything hurts. Could we stop so I can recover a bit more from the beating I took? And also… I think my plumbing needs a break from the pounding it took."

Psycho clatters and lovingly combs his fingers through my hair, pulling me flush against his chest as he holds me.

This… this is nice. I never pegged him for the cuddling type. He's so freakin' warm… and surprisingly comfortable to lie against. Once again, he's got me feeling… safe. As if nothing could ever hurt me again.

And more then anything in the world, I want to spend the rest of my life feeling like this. Feeling safe and secure… and dare I say loved?

How cheesy Kanani.

_Well, cheesy but true._

Who knew that me getting shuffled off to buffalo in an underground lab would lead to me finding… this.

This romance.

It's… in a way, it's sorta retarded and cliché. I mean, seriously, is some nerdy female writing out my destiny for me?

_Ya know… just maybe…_

…

…

Nah!

I snuggle deeper into Psycho's warmth as he gently rubs my back. I purr happily as he scratches the base of my left wing.

"Gawd, you're really good at this…" I murmur as my wings begin to stretch out on their own, enjoying the pleasant, tingling sensations his claws are causing.

He sits up, cradling me in his arms.

Oh boy… here we go…

This long, sensuous lick along my jawline leaves me tingling from head to toe. All of a sudden, I don't care that I'm in pain. I'm dripping wet between my legs, and if something massive isn't shoved into my empty space, I'll go bananas!

_Too late…_

_SHUT UP, little voice in my head!_

Thankfully, Psycho doesn't leave me hanging. He half sits, bringing me with him, he gently places me on the ground. I smirk.

"Setting me up, huh? Well you can forget it!"

And with a snarl, I crash into him, straddling his lap, I run my claws non-too-gently through his dreads, smirking as he roars and- yowch!- bites into my shoulder. I roar, returning the favor, but not before he grabs my hips and slams them down to meet his.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Psycho POV)

By Cetanu and Paya…

I was going to take it easy on my mate, after all, she's been through a fight to the death. But it appears she had other ideas.

_How does she do this to me?_

At the moment, I'm buried deep within her, sitting on my haunches, as she bounces in my lap, her large breasts bouncing in my face. Purring deeply, I open my maw and caress those tempting mounds with my tongue.

With a moan, she wraps her arms around my neck as I force her down harder and faster. I can hardly believe how tight… how perfect…

_Paya, who knew we'd fit so well…_

With a roar, I bury myself deep into her, as her inner walls squeeze around me. Panting, she lessens her hold on me and begins to press her lips against my face in tender, slow movements.

I never knew that her soft, sweet mouth could feel so good on my skin.

"By Paya, Kanani…" I gasp.

She chuckles and speaks, but I only recognize her name for me, and a very few other words.

I think… a language lesson is in our future together.

The thought swells my chest. OUR future. Together. Kanani and I.

_Pauk me… Kha-bj'te, don't you DARE cry…_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

"Psycho? Are you… crying?"

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

LEMON WARNING!

(Spiky POV)

I tiredly rub my eye-ridge. After all that has transpired, all I want is some peace. But I know that this is just the beginning. And as such… I will handle it. As best I can.

With a growl, I finish creating the translator for Larja. Paya, she did not listen to a word I said to her, when we first stepped aboard… but perhaps that was my fault. After all, I'm the one that offered her a place here. I should have found her another ship. I should have expected that she would not listen.

"Spiky?"

I look up and purr softly. Rosy is there, standing in the doorway. Her scent has lessened somewhat, and this gives me both relief and disappointment.

"Come in, my mate." I call to her softly. She steps in, laughing quietly.

"Whatcha doing?" She murmurs.

"Making a translator for the newest pauk-head." I reply gruffly.

She chuckles, shaking her head.

"She really is, isn't she?" Rosy sighs and her fists clench. "I'm trying really hard not to think about what's going on with Kanani and Psycho. It's making me… um, wanna kill something."

For some reason, that declaration… makes me stiffen.

In more ways then one.

And she notices.

"Uh… Spiky?"

I purr as I advance towards her.

"Maybe I can help you with that energy." I suggest with a devious purr, wrapping a single hand around her waist.

"N-now wait a minute!" Rosy squeaks in a half-hearted protest.

This protest was overruled when I ran my hands down her small frame, pulling her closer as I lifted her in my arms to inhale the delicious scent coming from her core. She moans softly and I swiftly shut and lock the door to my workshop before undoing her top. With barely a murmur, she arches into my touch as I kiss her in the only way I know how. I run my tongue down her chest, sampling her delicate and truly lovely skin.

Goosebumps follow my touch. With a murmur, she yanks at my armor, trying to find the clasp to my codpiece. I grunt at her efforts and aid her in setting myself free from the now totally unwelcome confines.

She stares at me for a moment before grinning and-

…

…

"PAUK!" I roar; all rational thought obliterated as she once again surrounds my length with that incredible mouth of hers. It's so soft, warm and amazingly accommodating!

But why am I surprised by anything that she does anymore?

Self control sit at the edge of my mind, keeping my primal urges in check as I restrain my reactions, allowing my female full and complete control.

"Mmmm!" She moans, using her hands as she squeezes and strokes in all the right places.

I groan. This… this would be impossible for a female of our kind. Even with their tongue, it wouldn't have the same effect. Not that a Yautja female would lower herself to do such a thing…

_Too much thinking, R'ka!_

Before my release, I pull away from her and with as much humility as I can offer, place my hands around her waist questioningly.

Rosie gives me one of her smiles, as she undoes the cloth that stands in my way.

Sensually, it falls to the ground, leaving her fully exposed. With reverence, I bring her hips to my face and breath in the intoxicating aroma of her. I truly do not know if I will ever get enough!

Tingles run through my scalp as she starts to tug on my hair, signaling her impatience as she straddles my waist and begins the descent, impaling herself.

_Paya, I… I almost forgot how… how tight she is… so small!_

I purr loudly, for her pleasure, grinning inwardly as she gasps and moans, her fingers tightening in my hair, making me shudder with want.

_Please, Rosie… please cry louder for me._

"Oh FUCK!" she moans as she pulls up and then pushed back down. I groan. The last time we did this, it was frenzied and hurried, although thorough.

As she bites at her lip, I comb her hair with my fingers, purring to her as her pulse quickens along with her pace. She's slow this time, going easy on us both, allowing the sensations to be savored, as she rides me.

"Sp-Spiky!" She yelps, as I give a small, gentle thrust into her. I tilt my head. I heard no pain in her tone, only surprise. I'm even gentler this time and she bobs her head, breathless as she puts her hands over mine, trying to make me tighten my grip on her hips, which I do.

"Fuck me!" She moans.

_With pleasure, my mate._

I thrust into her, helping her as I lift her back up and pull her back down. Paya, she is so… so tight…

Her cries are incoherent now, as she sobs into my shoulder. Her muscles pauk-de clench-

"ROSIE!" My cry is half roar, half moan, as my release hits me. I hold her shaking, trembling form, as my seed sprays into her lushness.

"Oh…oh…." She pants, still shaking. I observe her face, blood rushing beneath her skin, flushed with exertion.

"I…I take it that it was good for you?" She inquires between breaths.

I only chuckle, leaning forward to clean her face and neck with my tongue, sweeping away her sweat, which has a pleasant tang.

"Se-ii. Yes." I growl into her skin.

"My God… You are cocaine. On crack." She whispers, almost to herself.

I pull back and stare at her, once again puzzled.

What the pauk is cocaine? And what does it have to do with cracks?

(END LEMON)

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Lex POV)

Well then. This has certainly escalated quickly.

Since you obvious have no idea at this point what I'm referring to- well, maybe a few of you do. I'll recap it for you just in case. And I want to go on record saying that NONE of this was my fault.

Scar and I were playing footsie under the table, when Larja inquired something, which I believe caused Scar some anger. He snapped something back at her and she appeared to take offense and well… look, she made this expression which I suppose was meant to be scary and intimidating… but it just looked comical. And then, Sabra and Kemp walked in, Kemp walking slightly… off.

So, naturally, I exploded, trying to hold back laughter. Larja snarled at me and Scar snarled at her, defending me, I guess, although you'd think that by now, he'd know that I can handle myself.

I mean, I don't even know what she said… Maybe it was a death threat, I don't know, but anyways, Larja threw him a ear-shattering roar, upon which he stood up… and knocked the table over. It was an accident, but the food spilled onto Larja.

_Yeah._

So Larja leaps clear OVER the table, and Scar sidesteps her, leaving her to tumble right into- can you guess?-

_Kemp._

_Yeah._

Kemp shrieks like a small girl as he's practically crushed by this giant alien huntress and Sabra… well, let me just say that I NEVER want to get on her bad side. Currently, Scar and I and Kemp are trying to tear the two apart but it's not going very well.

"SABRA! LET GO OF DAMSEL'S NIPPLES RIGHT NOW!"

_Gawd this is weird._

A huge, ear-shattering roar breaks loose. It makes EVERYONE stop.

We all turn down the hall to look. It's Kanani. And she doesn't look pleased.

"Alright children. I don't CARE who started the fight, I will fucking FINISH it! ALL of you just ruined a very tender moment between me and my mate, so if there isn't some goddamn peace in about 5 seconds, I am going to END you all."

I have NEVER seen order restored so quickly before. I'm sure Spiky would be very proud. The table was set right, the mess cleaned and everyone friends again in about half the specified time Kanani gave.

She nodded with some satisfaction.

"Good. Now where's the rest of the food? I am starving."

"Where's your mate?" I asked, with a raised brow.

"Oh, he's cleaning up." Kanani grinned diabolically.

Oh my gosh… she's getting me back for all the times mental pictures I gave to her of me and Scar…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

"Sorry I asked." Aunt Lex groans in response to my reply. I howl with laughter, enjoying the upper hand.

_For fucking once._

The din from this group interrupted me trying to help Psycho with his rather unexpected emotions. Who knew that my Pervert had a heart? Well, I guess technically, I did, as I couldn't love someone who didn't have emotions. Although the fact that he's got such a delicious body helps…

Focus Kanani.

Anywho, so, we had to wrap it up cause the noise wasn't getting quieter, it was actually getting LOUDER, and I didn't really want Spiky to deal with it, cause then we'd ALL be in trouble.

Call it stepping up to the plate. I figured now was as good a time as any, seeing how I crossed a lot of lines today. Not criminal lines, just, you know, taking steps in growing up. Winning a fight against another female, finally losing my virginity, that sort of stuff.

Trying to get dressed was a bit problematic, but I managed, and I took my helmet with me so that I could understand whatever was thrown at me.

So, as I sit down, I look at Larja in concern. She's got more bruises, cuts, and now, her nipples look a bit… well, elongated.

_Owchie._

"You alright?" I ask in concern.

She jerks her head up in surprise, cocking her head to the side.

Scar translates for me.

"I, yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you're part of our group now, whether you like it or not. I mean, we got off on a rocky start, but so long as you keep your hands to yourself, we're friends, yeah?" I chuckle.

Scar again translates.

Larja shrugs, looking confused.

"That doesn't make much sense to me."

"Let's call it burying the hatchet and starting fresh. I made enough enemies on earth and it's not gonna be great if I can't make friends where we're going. I mean, my family and I are gonna be out here for a while. A long while." I add under my breath.

Mental note: Scar is a great translator. I'll have to give him a thank-you gift.

Larja now seems to understand. She nods, giving me her version of a smile.

Sabra sighs.

"Hey, I'm sorry I twisted your tits so hard. I um, I have possessive issues with my honey. Sorry."

"No, I should apologize. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't disrespected Setg'in." Larja concedes meekly. This time, I translate for Larja. Sabra smiles toothily.

"Eh, I guess it just means that we're becoming a family. I mean, family try to kill each other all the time, right?"

I facepalm.

"Not literally, no…"

Lex laughs.

"I like your thinking Sabra. And I think you're right."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Damsel POV)

Again, I find myself amazed. This… is the weirdest unit I have ever seen. Who knew that such different species could be so… cohesive?

The oomans, the Llonng Sain'ja and the Yautja that have befriended them? They are so different, and yet…

I pause as Kanani turns to me and speaks. By Paya, I wish the arbitrator would hurry with a translator, I'm tired of being unable to understand what the others are saying!

Setg'in speaks.

"She asked if all Yautja females are as big as you are."

I snort as I turn to her.

"Bigger." I retort.

I hear her gasp. Her tail twitches and I hear her mutter under her breath.

Scar chuckles.

"She said-"

Kanani spits something at him and he grins and clatters with laughter.

She huffs and I shift in curiosity.

"What?"

Kanani shakes her head.

This time, Setg'in finishes what he was saying.

"She said she hopes no one else challenges her for Kha'bj-te."

I trill in amusement as Kanani glares at Setg'in.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine should the occasion arise. You are a natural fighter. Forgive me, but I can tell you are not formally trained. You are still quite strong and fierce. Besides that, you are in good hands here with the honored Arbitrator."

Kanani says something in surprise.

"She says thank you." Setg'in says shortly. He looks like he mirrors my desire to have a translator.

At this moment, Kha'bj-te appears. He stops short at the sight of me, looking in a nervous manner between Kanani and I. Kanani waves at him and voices what sounds like an invitation. I keep my eyes to myself as he walks over to her and sits beside her.

Setg'in chuffs.

"How are things on our homeworld?"

I shrug.

"No worse, no better. Another ship has gone missing in the Lost sector."

"What do you mean 'Another' ?"

I forgot that Setg'in has been gone a long time. I explain myself.

"These past few years, ships have gone missing. Two arbitrators have also gone missing, looking for the lost hunters. They sent out distress signals that were cut off and ceased altogether."

Setg'in grinds his tusks irritably.

"Which means that our brother may be summoned to search for the source of these disappearances in a short amount of time."

I nod slowly. That particular concern had not been in my mind, but Setg'in is right. R'ka is one of the best, despite the fact that most of his brothers are notoriously dishonorable and sly.

"Se'ii." I agree reluctantly.

Shortly, R'ka himself appears with my helmet and mask.

He hands it over, warning with a growl, "Be careful. These translators are not easy to make."

He smells… I believe the length of time he spent in his workshop wasn't just focused on my translator. I chuff merrily.

"Thank you, Honored Arbitrator. I am most grateful."

"I should hope so." He growls under his breath.

Placing my mask on, I suddenly understand what Lex, Kanani, Kemp, and Sabra are saying. It's most… refreshing and rather confusing as well.

"…'So I was like, "Dude, no way am I going out looking like a nun!"

"Right, because you'd rather look like a prostitute then a nun." Kanani replies dryly to what Sabra is saying.

"Well duh! Whoever heard of a hot nun?!"

"Oh hell, can we please talk about something decent? Like guns, or star trek?" Kemp groans.

"Star trek is NOT decent!" Lex retorts.

Kemp chuckles.

"Just making sure that you're paying attention."

"So you're a trekkie?" Kanani asks in some minor interest.

"Not really. I watched it when I was a kid." Kemp shrugs.

"Well that explains a lot." Sabra murmurs teasingly.

Kemp turns bright red.

"Sabra." He warns.

I am struggling to understand what they are referring to.

"What is "Star Trekk?" I ask in curiosity.

"It's a tv show." Kemp replies. I return his answer with a blank stare.

"Er, it's a fictional reenactment that has been recorded for the enjoyment of nerds and geeks alike." Kemp rephrases.

"Which makes YOU what? A geek or a nerd?" Kanani snorts and begins laughing.

Sabra snaps, "Don't be ridiculous! He's a NERD of course! Only nerds have the capacity to be hot!" and she possessively wraps her arms around Kemp and presses her open mouth to his.

I can't help but be fascinated with this interaction. Yautja would NEVER be able to commit such an act. In fact, it is not an act of affection, but domination and submission for a female to lock tusks with a male.

My staring does not go unnoticed and Kanani chuckles.

"Trust me, kissing isn't all THAT causal with humans. Sabra's just special."

Sabra ignores this- I take it back, she hears it and takes it as a challenge, straddling Kemp right then and there… and knocking them both off the bench they are sitting on. Er, were sitting on.

Kanani slaps a palm to where her forehead would be under her mask.

"Get a room!"

"Mmmf!" Kemp yelps. I turn to Kanani.

"Are they always like that?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't actually known them that long!" Kanani responds. Kha'bj-te adds, "If you've not been told the tale, I think Kanani is the right one to tell it."

I nod, looking straight at Kanani the whole time Kha'bj-te speaks to me.

I do not wish to renew any sort of hard feelings between her and I.

Kanani seems to notices and nods in what appears to be approval.

"Thank you for that. Alright, this is what happened. About…" she pauses.

"How long ago was it, Psycho?"

He responds quietly, "About three weeks ago."

"Oh my gawd. It's been three weeks already? Oh my gawd. HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

I wait patiently for her to finish her raving. Kanani finally calms down and shakes her head.

"Ok, so, me and Psycho here met under unusual circumstances…"

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Sabra POV)

This is the first time I'm getting such a detailed account of how exactly I wound up where I am now. Kanani's taking her time with the story, trying to make it easier for Damsel to understand, I guess, as she explains the various circumstances we had found ourselves in.

It's so weird, how easily she's telling the story to her arch nemesis. I guess she really wasn't kidding. She doesn't want another enemy. Well, I suppose I can understand that. After all, it would help to have a female Yautja as a friend, to kinda show us the ropes so to speak. Frankly, this young-looking Yautja, giant though she is, doesn't intimidate me NEARLY as much as Spiky does. Besides, I've marked Kemp as my own, so I'm not really worried about her trying anything with him. Besides, it doesn't really seem like he's her type anyway.

_Rambling much, Sabra?_

Heh, yeah, yeah, so I'm insecure.

Sue me.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

I'm just getting to the part where I'm in the New York monster factory, split apart from my group and being fucking hunted by that yautja-xeno-thingie, when it occurs to me… that thing is still alive. And it's still here on this ship. Do I need to… feed it?

So, I finish up that part of the story as quickly as I can, ending with us back in the ship, and then I turn to Psycho, ignoring Larja's gaping mouth and super wide disbelieving eyes.

"Ey Psycho, what do abominations eat?"

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

(Larja/Damsel POV)

HOLY PAYA!

She… I… HOLY PAYA.

…

HOLY PAUK-DE PAYA

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Psycho/Kha'bj-te POV)

I had not thought of that. Perhaps this is worth looking into. Getting up from the table and grabbing a small chunk of meat, I shrug at Kanani.

"One way to find out."

"May I come with you?" Larja questions Kanani, as Kanani stands up.

"Sure, why the hell not?" Kanani chuckles.

The two females follow me, as I start walking down to the trophy room. As my Pauk-de luck would have it, I tripped, on what, I do not know, but Kanani and Larja both stumbled over my prone body and ended up in a tangle of limbs.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kanani squeaks.

I hate to say it, but the sight leaves me chuffing with laughter. They both turn murderous eyes on me. I gulp and freeze mid chuff… resulting in me actually choking and then coughing uncontrollably.

"Unebelievable." Kanani growls as she finally stands, giving Larja a hand up. They keep walking, leaving me to catch up. I have to admit, I like this view much better.

_Paya, such a long tail… and round, jiggly hips…_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Kanani POV)

_My GOD. Psycho is… *unable to articulate*_

Whatever. So we finally get to the trophy room without another incident, Psycho's eyes on my ass the whole way up. I swear, I feel his eyes burning a hole through the cloth covering my southern cheeks.

Anyways, my living statue is there, sure enough. Larja sucks in a breath, and dare I say she looks envious?

Cool, I'm actually impressing her.

"So, what do you think?" I turn to Psycho. He shrugs.

"How on earth did you manage this?!" Larja rasps, getting closer, almost reverently.

"I honestly don't know. Survival instincts?" I shrug. Psycho chuckles. I just swat him on the arm. "Stop laughing at me! You're the one that trips over nothing!"

Larja then notices the Queen's Skull. Her whole posture goes rigid as she stares.

"Is this yours?" She asks.

"Naw, that belongs to my mom." I reply with a grin.

I think Larja might swoon. Heh…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Larja/Damsel POV)

UNBELIEVABLE! These trophies are of the highest rank among hunters! And they have been taken by non-Yautja no less!

Kanani, I can fairly understand her formidability, but her mother! Her OOMAN mother took on a Hard Meat Queen and prevailed, let alone survived! Suddenly, all my respect has doubled. I want to be friends with these strangers. They are worthy of respect and I will stand by them, as they enter into my culture and encounter adversity.

Kanani is now attempting to feed the deadly creature that is encased by metal. Amazing. It's actually taking the meat, somehow. Kanani chuckles.

"I think I'll name him Splinter."

"What the Pauk?" Kha'bj-te deadpans.

I can't help but laugh. I too, give names to my trophies.

"What does this 'jorj' mean?" I inquire.

Kanani shrugs. "I dunno. He just looks like a Splinter."

I shake my head, daring to step closer. As I examine the huge, intimidating abomination, I can hardly believe that it's tough enough to have actually survived being encased by metal.

Absolutely amazing.

"So, Larja, how many trophies do you have exactly? Cause, I really don't have that many, considering that I just got started on this… whole thing." Kanani inquires.

I shrug.

"I own a decent amount of trophies. Most of them are back at my home, with my clan."

"Clan?"

"Yes." I nod. I look sideways at her. "If you'll give me the privilege of training with you, I shall, as much as I can, teach you about your role in the Yautja community as a female, and a high ranking female at that."

"But, but I'm not a high ranking female! I mean… I'm not, right?" Kanani gives off a strong scent of uncertainty, and I bristle, suddenly realizing that despite her mature appearance, she is actually… quite young. Very young.

With a growl, I straighten up and reply to her.

"You have no idea of how much you have conquered, Llonng's daughter. You are the stuff of legends. That alone, entitles you to honor. Further more, you have proved your mettle, by these trophies. There will be those, of course, that will try to put you down. There are always Badbloods, no matter where you go. But you need not heed anyone's derisive and unhonorable words."

There's a sniffle from behind Kanani's mask and she suddenly flings her arms around me in a crushing grip. I tense, before I realize she is not actually hurting me. Is this some strange ooman custom?

"Thank you, Larja! That… that really means a lot, coming from a freakin' behemoth like you!" She lets me go. I shrug, feeling uncomfortable now.

"No need to thank me for speaking the truth… what was that that you just did to me?"

"It was a hug. A FREE hug. So consider yourself blessed." Kanani replies with a short bark of laughter.

Kha'bj-te has remained silent, but I can tell that he is relieved that there is no longer any animosity between his mate and I.

So am I, by Paya. So am I.

* * *

*peers from around the corner* Um, hello... Yes, yes it has been just about forever since I posted my last chapter. Oh goodness, I'M SO SORRY!

PLEASE PLEASE accept my apology! I've just been... trying to keep my head above water. My muse went and took a vacation WITHOUT INVITING ME, so, yeah, what i say? For anyone still out there reading this, forgive me! I hope this transitioning chapter satisfies.

I'm working on the next chapter, I'll have it up hopefully by next week!


End file.
